Secret War Warhammer 40,000
by Adrassil
Summary: After his organization is hired to hunt down an influential ganger on the Hive world, Omnartus. Attelus Kaltos is embroiled deeper into the complex world of the Assassin. This is the job which will change him, for better or for worse, forever more.
1. Chapter 1

Gun fire. Las and solid projectile alike ripped down the corridor, stray rounds punching holes through the wooden walls, showering us in pouts of exploding dust, which engulfed much of the corridor in a thick, white haze. Taken off guard, my colleagues and I were forced into cover, two of whom, Jarvus and Callague, never made it. A well aimed Las round burned straight through the side of Jarvus' skull as the ex-guardsman desperately dived for cover. Callague was dead before he could move, the poor bastard's corpse almost cut apart by the intense fire.

Cursing, I blindly fired my auto gun from the corner, through the dust obscured corridor, "spray and pray" being the technical term and wondering for the hundredth time why I had decided to join this line of work. No in hell way could I ever get a clean shot my only hope was to pin the assailants.

With a quick fire signal to Garrakson behind me, I slipped back from the corner and the ex guardsman taking up position in my stead.

"Fire in the hole!" he sang out in his oddly melodic voice and with a grunt the middle-aged man hefted a tube-charge down the hall. The explosion rocked the building, all sound drowned out by its deafening cacophony and preceded by the hefty clatter of falling debris.  
Without a moment's hesitation, Elandria and I slid out of cover, side by side we sprinted down the corridor, through the dust and debris and all the way we fired our auto guns from the hip. Two unfortunate gangers buckled and collapsed under our withering hail of bullets, they were only a pair of darkened figures still stunned by the grenade's force.

At the last moment we dropped our weapons and fell upon our enemies, Elandria drawing twin monomolecular enhanced blades from their sheaths on her back as I drew my own mono sword from it's hip scabard. Elandria let out a spine chilling cackle as she dodged a ganger's clumsy blow and countered with a deft slice of her sword, relieving her hapless attacker of his head.

Not in such humour. My face grim I parried one ganger's stabbing knife and kicked my boot's knife into his shin. The man screamed out in agony then was cut short as I stabbed my sword through his chest and finished him by kicking the convulsing idiot off my blade. Immediately I was forced to duck the next ganger's attack as he swung out wildly with the butt of his Las gun, the man was in mid recovery but in the blink of an eye I struck, my blade arced into his left hip and straight through to his right shoulder, the man gurgled out copious amounts of blood then fell onto his back.

Beside me, Elandria also finished her last attacker, disemboweling the ganger with a quick slice of Setsukia then decapitated him with Katrina.

Both she and I worked well together but our combat styles could not have been more different. I was taught the way of the combat pragmatist: to do anything and everything to win, to fight with quick, brutal and practical techniques.

She on the other hand fought like a gymnast, with acrobatic and fanciful techniques that I found at first contemptuous, but I could not deny that she was skilled, very skilled.

She had yet to reveal to me what school of assassins she had been taught in, but I could hazard a guess.  
Elandria enjoyed every kill, to such heights that it disturbed me at times and her complete obsession with decapitating her victims was nigh on unnatural. Hence why she wielded twin blades; Setsukia was for blocking and wounding, while Katrina was specifically to decapitate. Also she took combat drugs before battle, a process I was actually taught to do, but personally detested. If you had to rely on artificial enhancements what good would you be without them? I suppose that was the reason why her fanciful style was so effective.

I on the other hand, I do not enjoy killing, I do it because needs must, in a professional manner and with pride in my work, this job to me is nothing but a means to an end, I do not intend to be an assassin forever, I have other goals for my life, though in all likelihood I will not live to see them through.

But despite her ruthless, blood thirsty nature Elandria was without doubt an extremely attractive young woman, at times her beauty held me utter awe, almost reducing me to a drooling idiot. But I was wise enough to know that a girl like her was only to be looked at, not chased, so indoctrinated by her cult was she that all she would ever know was the mindless urge to kill. It was quite depressing really.

The four that had fell to our blades were the last; three more had taken the brunt of the blast. 'Good work you two' said Garrakson as he walked up behind us.

Both Elandria and I turned to face our colleague. Elandria was tense, visibly shaking and as she span she almost toppled over in her haste. Fortunately for him, Garrakson was smart enough to stand out of range of Elandria's blade; she was hugely unpredictable when in such a state.

I shrugged. "All in a day's work," I said, sounding far more nonchalant than I felt, "we must be getting back before the local Magistratum arrive."

Garrakson grimaced slightly, "or the damnable Arbites."

"C-cut the chit chat s-shall we?" said Elandria her voice was painful, needy, 'our master will be wanting, to hear of our exploits.' she was twitching madly now, another reason why I kept away from stimms; the damn withdrawal was intense.

"What?" said Garrakson, "our exploits being that we lost even more good men chasing yet another dead end?"

I sighed, Garrakson's words rang true. I had been part of Taryst's personal army for half a year now and so far this would have to be the most horrible, thankless job I've ever had.

Taryst, an infamous Rogue trader who was well known throughout the Calixus sector as a master of trade and business, our employer and who, for some unknown, esoteric reason was waging war against the authorities and local gangs of this Hive world called Omnartus. In fact, so secret this struggle was that any mercenary who joined had to have their minds blocked from psyker intrusion, and that was twenty thousand men and women. Emperor only knows how even someone as rich as Taryst could afford it, on top of wages and living expenses.

"What are we to do about Callague and Jarvus?" I said as I started down the corridor and walked past Garrakson, though I already knew what the answer would be.

Garrakson sniffed, his scarred, square jawed face contorting with the movement. "Do what we always do," he said as he shacked his head, "leave 'em; we don't have the time kid."

"Just for a change huh?" I sighed deeply, "poor bastards. I hope that the Magistratum treat them well."

"Why does it matter?" asked Elandria who despite a drug enduced withdrawal approached us with such feline grace she seemed to float instead of walk, "the dead are dead, it does not matter how well you treat them."

I sighed again; no matter how many times I explained it she still didn't understand.

Garrakson sniffed again but this time he hawked up a wad of flem which he unceremoniously spat to the floor. "Okay kiddies, we split up," he said, "Elandria go south west-"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted dryly, finding it hard to hide my disgust, "we know the drill; I go south east and you go south, meet at the base at eighteen hundred, we know."

Garrakson shook his head with a bemused smile, "how long has it been now?"

"One hellish half of one hellish year," I answered, though I wasn't entirely sure either.

"Hellish? Hellish?" said Garrakson, his dead panned tone almost as sarcastic as my own, "now that is the damned understatement of the damned century. Alright then, just move out now, if you know the bloody drill so frigging well."

And we did it, yet again.

* * *

I ran out the building and into the polluted, darkened streets with my black flak jacket flowing in my wake.

I did not need to check the compass on my wrist chronometer to know I was running to the south east, ever since I was a child I had an innate sense of direction, an instinct. I could find my way out of the thickest of the bush in my home world with only my wits.

As I moved, swiftly, silently my thoughts wandered. Half a year ago our squad numbered ten, but now with the losses of Callague and Jarvus we were reduced to four, Garrakson, Elandria, Torris and myself.

Torris, an ex-Arbitrator, had been wounded in our last incursion and badly wounded. The poor bastard lost an eye and had been knifed in the guts. His condition was still uncertain, I was not much into praying but I was tempted to for Torris he was a good man, for a self serving merc anyway.

It was quite depressing really; it was very hard seeing your comrades in arms slowly whittled away, one by one. Was it like this to serve in the Imperial Guard? Perhaps I should ask Garrakson one day, if I ever remember or get around to doing it.

Better do it sooner rather than later, Garrakson maybe the next, I thought grimly. Or maybe me.

I shook away the morbid thought, the morale of Taryst's personal army was on an all time low sure we were mercenaries, for us, money was a good incentive to fight, but Taryst expected us to give up our lives without ever telling us why.  
We were human as well, if we had a cause, a meaning! It would help us to fight all the harder.  
Anger started to well up inside me; my jaw clenched as my teeth ground together, a regular occurrence when I got mad. What was the point of implanting us with psychic blocks if you don't give us any of any information to protect?

But I was no stranger to secrets and sabotage; I lived my life by ulterior motive, rarely trusting anyone, I had learnt my of lesson "trust" from my dear old dad, my dear old, frigging father.

I sighed, too many memories just suddenly came flooding back and I forced them away with a swallow, now was not such a time for those thoughts. I turned a sharp corner, out of the alleyways and into the main streets.

We were meant to meet at the base at 1800 hours, but I intended to get there sooner. I felt I needed to speak with the employer; a mother-figure to us and was more of a mother than my own ever was. Her name was Glaitis; the woman who had saved my life after my first, futile, attempt at assassination. The woman who had taught me the ways of the assassin in far more detail than my father ever would. And she knew my father, my real father.

My brow furrowed and I sped up my already fast pace.

* * *

She never looked up as I entered her office, she never seemed to need to.

"Ah! Attelus Xanthis Kaltos, what is it that brings you to my humble abode my student? " said Glaitis. She was a tall and harshly beautiful woman my gaze glided over her as she sat at her desk, studying a data slate intently with her cold, calculating and crisp blue eyes.

My cheek twitched as I clenched my jaw, I really did hate it when she called me by my middle name, of course she knew this well, it was all part of her constant testing that drove me nuts, the point to catch me off guard so that I could learn to recover but no matter how many times I always recovered badly.

'I-I am here to advise you of-.'

She interrupted me as she snapped the data slate shut and fixed me with her piercing gaze.  
"No stuttering young one, unless it is an act, you are to be confident! Precise in your words and your demeanour and stand up straight! Your posture is utterly horrendous!"

I did as told, barely holding back an annoyed sigh.

"Now Young Attelus, you may start again."

"I am here to advise you that we have lost two more members of our squad."

"And who were they?" she asked, turning her attention back down to her data slate, barely interested.

"Callague and Javus."

"They are of Taryst's ilk," she stated rather than asked, keeping her attention squarely down.

I confirmed it, but I already knew what she was about to say.

"If they are not part of our own organization I do not care, you know this as well as I, come out with it then, I know you Attelus, tell me the real reason you are here."

I let out a heavy sigh, hoping that it didn't sound too fake, right now I was testing myself to see if I could hide the true reason why I was here, "the men are losing morale-"

"I am well aware of the state of the morale young Attelus' she interrupted, "you are just here to seek guidance for you own melancholy. Am I correct in my assumption?"

I sucked in air through my clenched teeth. Hesitating my response. Damn it! Out witted yet again!

"Yes..."

She smiled a steady and starkly rare expression.

"At least you have learnt from my teachings the value of deception young Attelus and yet not the proper technique, apparently. As I told you when we had first begun your training your father had taught you well in the basics; close quarter's combat, swordsmanship and ranged weaponry but he had neglected the more subtle arts of an assassin's trade."

My jaw set hard at the mention of my father.

"Do not do that!' she hissed, "that is one of your many tells young one, that is what you do when you are annoyed or angered, remember what I have taught you time and time again; 'give nothing to your enemies or your allies,' that proverb was handed down to me by my master and now I hand it down to you, do you understand what it means young one?"

"Yes." I barely said than sighed. I was really starting to regret coming here.

"Good!" she sat back in her chair, "now, tell me what troubles you young Attelus."

Her voice had softened and she was legitimately interested that had always taken me aback, how she changed from harsh, berating teacher, to tender and kind hearted motherly figure in the blink of an eye.

My heart skipped a beat and I found words extremely hard to form. When she changed like that I would always be taken aback, feeling a strange tightness in my chest, I had no idea why, or what it was it just happened. "I- I hate this situation!' I managed to blurt out. "We have been here for six months and we have nothing. Nothing! Just more corpses and questions! It's hard every frigging day is the same! A new lead we are sent to track down and- and! We are only to find a new dead end!"

"I know," she sighed heavily, "I know it is hard."

"But you know what else?" I snarled, "I get the suspicion that frigger Taryst knows more than he lets on, that he could give us information that would allow us to do our jobs but for some, idiotic, selfish reason he holds it back, I don't know why but I have my ideas."

Glaitis placed her elbow on her desk and cupped her jaw in her smooth, tender hand, a slight smile playing over her purple lips. "Really, young one?" she cooed, 'and pray tell; what are these 'ideas'?"

I immediately stiffened, realising that I had said more than I should have, but I did not stutter. I looked her straight in the eye and said with confidence; "That the information would damn him, that he is desperate to keep it secret so much that if it was even slightly leaked out, his life would be jeopardised by someone or something, that he could be branded as a heretic and a traitor." I sighed, "that's why."

My attention dropped to the carpet at my feet and I awaited her response.

After what seemed to be an eternity she finally said, "I have to say my young one; I am impressed."

"What?" I said, looking back up at her, of all the responses she would say that was the last I had guessed.

"Yes, that you would have at least a little tact to figure out makes me believe that finally my lessons seem to be getting through to you, I, myself had come to suspect Taryst for quite some time but for you to figure it out all alone," she laughed.

I could only stand still frozen to the floor, never had she complimented me like that before.

"Th-thanks?" Was all I could manage.

"That young one is the true key to survival in our...line of work,' she said 'the first rule; 'know your enemy' it's such a simple and obvious statement but you have learnt it's true meaning."

I winced as the realization hit me. Then I quickly cursed, wincing as I realized how obvious it was.

"You have it child," she said, her smile turned cruel. "Everyone is your enemy."

* * *

I stood outside, my hands in the pockets of my flak jacket, leaning against the North West wall of the organization's tall office building, a smoking Lho stick hanging out the left corner of my mouth , awaiting for my colleagues but in all honesty, really doing what I do best; thinking.

Once again my mind recalled what Glaitis had said to me, it was atypical of her to retract a compliment; after her words filtered through my numbed mind, pride started to well up inside me, and my posture straightened, so straight that I stood taller than ever before and then she said.

"But do not let it go to your head young Attelus, Xanthis Kaltos, for though I am not sure when you began to suspect Taryst in all likelihood it would be far too late."

"What?" and I came back to being hunched again.

She got up off her seat and approached me from around her desk; I could not help it as my eyes ran up her lithe, full figured body, right from head to toe.

She shook her head, she knew, she always frigging knew, "by now Attelus if you were alone, working out in the field and it took you this long to suspect your employer? You would be dead, you did well young one in this endeavour but next time..."

I cursed, snarling it out like some ravenous beast, "try doing it a little quicker" I finished with a sigh, my expression dark.

"Indeed! Also remember this piece of advice young one and remember it well; "trust nothing, suspect everything."

I nodded, wide eyed; the frog not stuck but truly grafted into my throat, "I will,'" was all the words I could manage.

"And Attelus, as much as I try to encourage you to try...think a little less, do think on my words now,' her face turned dark, 'Think on them long and hard, now leave; I have much work to do."

I drew my left hand out of its pocket and gripped my Lho stick with index finger and thumb.

"Trust nothing, suspect everything." I thought on that piece of advice yet again and came to the same realization once more; the pure irony of it that Glaitis meant herself as well; she was an extremely literal woman.  
Was this what it meant to truly be an Assassin, to be some paranoid, psychotic, schizophrenic? Trusting no one, not even you?

I sighed out smoke as my thoughts wandered to the many memories of my father; how he would act when some slightly suspicious stranger walked past our front yard, how he would react when anyone but me came close. Then for the first time in a long time I felt something other than hatred for my father, I felt truly sorry for Serghar Kaltos.

He was the product of this "training", no, now I was beginning to think it as "brain washing" Was this the reason why my father neglected to teach me the more "subtle arts"? He did not want me to become some lonesome monster just like him?

I took the Lho stick from my mouth and eyed it; I used to be a chain smoker, using them as a coping mechanism back in my darker days. At Galitis' instruction I had gone off them (which seemed ironic that she encouraged the use of potentially deadly combat drugs) but ever since we came under Taryst's employ I had slowly drifted back to the dirty habit, coping mechanism indeed.

Was the life of an Assassin what I truly wanted? Truly?

I flicked ash off the end of the Lho stick and put it back in my mouth.

I really didn't know what I wanted anymore.

I inhaled the sweet smoke once more, raised my right hand and took the dying smoke out, exhaling I flicked the stub onto the rockcrete ground.

I stayed, leaning against the wall; not moving to step it out, I did not need to; Elandria doing it for me as she emerged out the shadows.

"Lost in your little world once more eh?" she said.

"Not lost enough to miss your clumsy approach."

I could not see the expression on her face behind that cold, featureless mask but I could hazard a guess.

Elandria was many things but socially intelligent was not one of them.

She stood still for a few seconds trying to make a coherent comeback, finally all the best she could out with was; 'why is the son of Serghar Kaltos smoking Lho, does he think himself too good for the rules?'

My jaw set, I really did try to keep the identity of my father a secret but Glaitis had to go behind my back and tell Elandria, my presumption was it being yet another "test" but what that bloody woman wanted to test exactly was a mystery, was it my patience?. Or was it my skill at combat when I finally lost my patience.

I sighed, a contemptuous sound that really riled up Elandria.

"What does that mean?" she asked darkly.

"It means what it means," was my reply, my tone insultingly melancholic.

"Yeah!" she snarled, "well let us see what it truly "means" when I separate your head from your shoulders!"

And she reached for her blades

I grinned and in the blink of an eye; I was sliding into a combat stance; my left thumb flicked my sword's blade loose in its sheath, and my right, grabbed the hilt, beginning to draw.

That was when Garrakson just suddenly appeared between us.

Both Elandria and I yelped out in fright and leapt back.

'That's enough kiddies,' he said, 'I think that we have had enough violence for today.'

Then he turned to me, "and kid if you want to sheath your blade in her may I suggest using your 'other' blade instead."

I could not see my face but I felt it go insanely red as I instantly got it.

"What?" demanded Elandria, her confused attention switched between me and Garrakson, back and forward, "what is this "other blade" Garrakson? Attelus Kaltos only wields one, is-is it the knife in his boot?"

"Try a little higher missy," said Garrakson and I blushed even worse.

But she still didn't get it.

Garrackson sighed, "alright let's get moving kids, we have exploits to report."

* * *

My face still a dark shade of red and Elandria still quite confused, we slipped southward toward the "back entrance" of the organization's building, the way which Taryst's dirty little dogs of war were meant to skulk in and out of as we were not good enough for the public's entrance.

Elandria and I walked on Garrakson's flanks, through the dirty, barely six metre wide alley way, all of us well aware of the many cameras which watched our approach with their undying gaze, there were thirteen in all, each perched a good five metres up the wall. I had noted this right from my first entrance into the alleyway and I reminded myself with each subsequent walk through, just in case.

We came to the entrance, a well camouflaged double door way that anyone who passed it would in all likely hood never notice. Garrakson tugged open the hidden panel and proceeded to type in the access code.

Both Elandria and I stood watch for any civilians too curious for their own good which was fine with me; I could have my back to the gorgeous assassin, in my immature embarrassment I could barely look her in the eye, counting myself lucky that her indoctrination had given her a naiveté of such personal matters.

Actually, on second thought, I wasn't lucky at all.

I hissed a curse under breath and then I could not help grin widely, shaking my head to myself.

Then with a slight hiss the doors opened, both Elandria and I backed through the entrance, auto guns raised.  
Through that door was another alley way beyond, what I could have guessed to once be a maintenance entrance now was a super secure, massively fortified maintenance entrance.

If there was ever a literal embodiment of Taryst's absolute paranoia this would be it; mercenaries crawled through the alley, a the ten metre wide, hundred metres long and at every three metres there was a check point with five guards stationed at all, the alley way also slowly elevated upwards, at five degrees so each checkpoint had high ground on the last and not just that but there were numerous balconies jutting out the walls, ten metres up, they each had full time guards all equipped with Imperial guard issue Long las sniper rifles.

I hated the place, every single time I would walk through it I would try to find some way I could sneak through or fight through without being messily evaporated by two billion las, solid projectile and massive, high velocity hot shot rounds and besides stealing a uniform or a complete camouflage each time would come up with nil, it was as close to impregnable as I knew. The only way to penetrate that I could think of was to have thousands of Imperial Guardsmen storm it, the casualties would be utterly horrendous but it would work...eventually, that or an entire company of Space Marines but even they would suffer as well, a Long Las high yield round punches through power armour with ease.

As we walked up through the crowd of highly armed and armoured mercs, both Elandria and I were silent but Garrakson had to greet each and every single one, he knew them all by their name and almost had to stop and small talk with each. I was finding myself almost glad at Callague's and Jarvus' demise as the walk would have been even longer with them.

After twenty long minutes, finally we arrived as the alleyway's end, here security was pumped up to an extreme with two auto cannon duel wielding servitors which stood constant vigil at the doors.

Exiting out was Colonel Barhurst, the grizzled second in command of Taryst's personal army, approached us with a warm grin and outstretched arms but was highly contradicted by the ten grim, elite Storm Troopers that escorted him.

"Ahh! Garrakson my good friend!" he exclaimed, Barhurst was a man well into his two hundreds but the use of extensive and expensive gene bathing kept him looking like a spry man in his mid thirties, though a heavily scarred and beaten, spry man in his mid thirties, as my research had uncovered he was one of Taryst's longest serving allies, he had abandoned his duties as colonel in the Tamarsk 30th to join the rogue trader in his endeavours. He was wanted by the commissariat and the Inquisition for dereliction of duties, but thanks to Taryst's good will and huge influence he had eluded justice so far.

I had never liked Barhurst, the man was sycophancy incarnate, Taryst was the true commander, all what Barhurst did was carry on the Rogue Trader's commands and when asked to do anything himself he would just order others under him to do it for him. He was charismatic and friendly, but a very fake charisma and friendly, how Taryst couldn't see the incompetency of his second was quite beyond me.

"How goes the hunt?"

"Another dead end," replied Garrakson grimly, I could detect the barely hidden contempt in our squad leader's voice, "and we lost Callague and Jarvus."

Barhurst frowned an animated frown, "sorry to hear my friend, Master Taryst is up in his grotto waiting for you."

Then Barhurst turned to Elandria and me, "and you two know the drill."

I sighed, yes I frigging know, do you need to remind me every single time? And you could do it without that idiotic grin? I thought this as my teeth clenched.

Hesitantly, I unstrapped my sword from my belt and placed it on the nearby table, with that I slipped my off my wrist mounted throwing knife compartments, my auto gun and lastly and most hesitantly my right boot which contained the hidden knife.

Elandria did it too with even worse aversion than I, letting go of her twin swords, her auto gun and her knife.

"Good!" said Barhurst, "you can head on up now."

And just to make sure we had no weapons on us we had to each pass through a metal detector.

Every single damn day for half an entire year I have to go through this frig, saying that it was quite depressing really was a frigging understatement.

Next thing I will be wasting my money on the heavier drugs than Lho, like Obscura to get over this monotony.

I shook away the stupid thought, as we walked through the entrance way.  
I have seen firsthand the damage that drug can do, no...I have been through that damage and I intended to never go through it ever again.

Never.

* * *

All of us silent, we rode the elevator up three hundred stories. Upon a hive world like this it was a given to have a building of such calibre, but I was from an Agri world called Elbyra, though it was not one without great cities; Varander the capital of my home country, Velrosia was a bustling and beautiful metropolis, it was the city built upon the northern most part of the coast of lake Varander, a lake so large it could have been classed as a sea, I spent the majority of my teenage years living in that great city and then there was Varanier the capital of Elbyra's largest nation; Maranger that was an amazing city in itself, harsh and sparse it was a metropolis of granite and grit, a true embodiment of its hard people.

Neither was anything on scale term with even the smallest of hives, some which packed three times the population of Velrosia into an area the size of the smallest Varanderian suburb.

This planet was long dead, the intense human colonization and pollution had sucked away the natural eco system as naturally as those people that preserve it on my own world, but always when we rid up to the top of these three hundred stories it would make my dreary, deathly day worth it, it gave me great satisfaction to glimpse the might of nature, that despite man's wanton destruction the horizon still held a beauty all in its own; over the clouds of pollution the sun dominated everything , that far, far out in the distance the peaks of the mountains of the world broke out into the clear, clear air, looking like icy white islands in an eternal sea of black and brown, that despite everything each mountain top contained life; I read allot of research into this world and found that a one in a million plant, which had the sheer power and audacity to evolve and survive in well below zero temperatures and it thrived on these mountain tops it was a true testament to me.

Of course I have kept this romanticism private; no self serving mercenary should be like this, as much as I have seen so much death and grim darkness I still somehow hold onto slight aspects of my sixteen year old persona, the foolish, naive persona that had dominated my life before I found out how unforgiving and horrible it was to live in this universe, that was why I am having second thoughts, I was beginning to doubt whether I could handle the damage the life of an assassin could cause, both physical and mental.

No the damage it will cause.

I sighed to myself, attention stapled to the outside world, hoping like hell my back facing to Elandria and Garrakson was enough to hide my myriad emotions.

Then it happened, what I dreaded most, the end of the journey.

"300th story; Master Taryst's living quarters" said the elevator's pre-programmed, monotone voice as the ascent abruptly stopped, 'restricted access retinal scan required.'

My jaw set and I glanced up to the no less than the three cameras which crowded the elevator with their damnable presence.

Surely Taryst was watching the feed? Surely over the dozens upon dozens of times we had rode up and down this elevator the rogue trader could discern who the hell we were.

I could tell that Garrakson shared my teeth grinding frustration as the ex guardsman stood and waited for few seconds, then with a heavy, defeated sigh of his own he finally lent down to the scanner.

"Employee 568; identified as Jeurat Garrakson" said the computer, "access granted."  
With that the doors slid open and we stepped through, into the room beyond.

* * *

We entered into Taryst's lavish living quarters, Elandria in the middle with Garrakson and I on her left and right flanks, red was what dominated Taryst's private little world, a deep, dark, bloody crimson.

The windowless corridor was five metres wide and ended abruptly only four metres down, what ended it was a thick crimson curtain.

Two straight backed soldiers wearing golden, ostentatiously emblazoned carapace armour, stood silent guard at each side, both had equally fancy hell guns slung on their shoulders, I had never seen their faces nor talked to them before but every time I came up here, I could not help admire their discipline and stoicism.

But by far more interesting I have never been behind that curtain before, always Taryst would meet and greet us here, Garrakson I knew had passed through and I was sorely tempted to ask the ex-guardsman but was not yet able to bring myself to do it, him and Glaitis...

My curiosity at what was hidden felt like it ate away at me, it could be anything; a secret shrine dedicated the Ruinous powers? A den of sin and hedonism? (That could be a shrine to one god in particular, but I would rather keep from uttering its name)

But I was not sure if I truly wanted to know, no I wanted to see, that was without doubt but whether I should was an entirely different question.

I was finding more and more that in this universe, ignorance could very much be bliss (which is ironically against Glaitis' teachings)

I sighed to myself; it was far too late for me to have such thoughts, long ago I had passed that event horizon and had travelled even further ever since, short of having myself lobotomised there would be no going back.

Just like my dear old damnable dad.

"GREETINGS MY DEAR FRIENDS!" the deep voice boom suddenly down the corridor and the boss himself stepped out from between the curtains.

I winced, though not in fright but in contempt, every single time he would greet us this way. And it every single time it smacked of utterly forced, fake enthusiasm.

To be honest I had come to suspect Taryst of withholding secrets right from my first week of employment under his regime and how could I bloody well not? And even if I had told Glaitis' that, it would still have been far too late in her lofty opinion.

"My friends!" he echoed as he approached us, "my friends!"

Taryst was a big man, standing well over two metres tall, big boned and corded with muscle he was an intimidating figure.

His strong jawed face neither handsome nor ugly but a strange in between, his tanned skinned was complimented with a thick, black goatee and his pearly white smile was glaringly bright and like his greeting, utterly fake.

In fact over the last few months I have started to notice that Taryst had aged, now there were dark, dark bags under his eyes and a wrinkle here and there had started to appear, being utterly paranoid would do that to someone.

I wouldn't trust him as far as I could frigging throw him, this was emphasized even more by the research I have had done into his past...The tiny amount that was able to be found.

"Attelus, Jeurat!" he paused at Elandria and with surprisingly gentle dexterity for such a large paw took her hand in his own, and lightly kissed the back of her palm, "mamzel Elandria, what news have you brought me today?"

My jaw set hard and my face turned murderously dark as I saw Elandria blushing like mad.

Garrakson cleared his throat; he was the only one used to the Rogue Trader's over the top extroversion, "my lord we have arrived at yet another dead."

Quickly, almost violently Taryst let go of Elandria's hand, got back to his full height and turned on his heals so his back was facing us, "and Callague, Javus?"

"I am not sure sir."

Taryst spun back to Garrakson, his face an edgy calm, "and what does it mean you are not sure?"

Garrakson shrugged and I could not help be shocked at the ex-guardsman's dead pan tone, let alone what he said; "I don't know sir, meaning that they are either still lying in the pools of blood we left them in or in a Magistratum mortuary either/or."

Taryst grimaced ever so slightly and just for a second he looked like his three hundred years.

"I-I am sorry to hear that."

Garrakson stayed stoically quite, not abating his gaze away from Taryst's.  
Taryst turned away, "and as well as no news on your target?"

"Ziltch," answered Garrakson, "no sign of this Brutis "Bones" yet sir he is quite the enigma."

Now that's the frigging understatement of the millennia, I thought.

"Then what exactly happened?"

Garrakson sniffed, "they went immediately hostile sir, ambushing us as we entered their base of operations, even with our aliases. We managed to fight our way to their cogitator banks but found the memory all wiped. I haven't seen such ferocity since I fought in the guard sir, from what I gathered if we captured and tried to interrogate one of the hammers we would be wasting our time, they were like cultists sir." 

"This Brutus "bones" must be getting very influential in the local gangs if they will fight for him like that, the crazy bastards."

"And you two agree?" asked Taryst, looking almost desperately to Elandria and I.

Elandria nodded and only blushed her attention to the floor, meanwhile my cheek pinched and twitched as I said; 'yes.'

I could not be bothered with a more detailed response; I just really wanted to get out of Taryst's presence.

Taryst grimaced again, more distinctly this time.

"Alright another dead end it is then!" he exclaimed with forced humour, 'and quite literally too.'

The only one who laughed was Elandria, both Garrakson and I, not so amused.

"Okay then and I thank you all for the update and I apologise for Callague and Jarvus they were good men', then he turned away and began to walk back to his curtains, dismissed all."

"Oh and young Attelus," he said, suddenly halting his tracks and making me stop in mine as I began to leave, "come! I very much wish to speak to you!"

That was very much the last thing I wanted to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing to myself as I watched Taryst disappear between those curtains and right then I really needed a drag of Lho almost as much as I really did not want to follow that literal embodiment of psychotic paranoia.

And I did it: pulling out the packet of Lho sticks from my flak jacket pocket I eyed the two guards as I slowly began to open the ceramic casing.

They just stood there silent, deathly still.

I carried on, attention fixed on the guards, more interested as what they would do than the smoking itself. I opened the box, tugged out one stick: put it in my mouth then with my other hand, pulled out my lighter.

I hesitated half way through the movement, expecting the guards to do something.

No, they were still motionless.

I shrugged as I light the Lho.

I sighed in the smoke and blew it out; glad that my stupidity did not cause my torso to be messily bisected by Laser fire and that perhaps paranoia had not entirely taken Taryst's mind...Yet.

I still did not understand why Taryst had those two standing there, I had only seen such ostentatious bodyguards accompany planetary Governors or Lord Generals, perhaps he wanted to state that he too was deserving of such charges as those great and mighty servants of the Imperium, being a great and almighty Rogue Trader and all.

Well actually maybe so, at least unlike many Lord Generals and Lord Governors out there (and especially the latter) Taryst had earned this power, this prestige, which of course was according to the research that I had garnered but I would not put it past Taryst to have that doctored though.

I took another inhale and blew out the sweet smoke, _why is it that you want to talk to me Taryst?_ So many reasons flew through my thoughts then, each more obvious that the last and even more dodgy than the one before.

I pulled out the Lho in between index finger and thumb, eyeing those still guards once more and finding myself envying them. Life for those two idiots seemed so simple, you stand and guard. Did they have to worry about political intrigue? No. Did they have to worry about their master's constant berating at even the slightest of mistakes? Somehow I did doubt it.

_Alright enough loitering_, I thought putting the Lho back in between clenched teeth, _let's get this over and damn well done with._

I walked toward the curtains, slowly; casually, my hands in the pockets of my flak jacket and the Lho hanging out the corner of my mouth.

I was almost there but a large, golden gloved paw was just suddenly held right in my face, making me halt my pace.

"Excuse me sir," said the left side guard with forced politeness, the voice vox enhanced, "would you be so kind to dispose of the contraband?"

My brow furrowed heavily and I sighed, annoyed but not at all surprised. I took the Lho stick by thumb and index finger and handed it to the guard.

"And the container as well sir?"

Barely containing a groan, I snapped it out of my pocket, the movement so swift, so smooth that the guard took a few seconds to notice it was right in his face, _and why don't you chop off my balls while you're at it huh?_ I thought sorely.

"I-I thank you sir, now you may pass through, you will have your Lhos returned when you leave."

I glared up at the much taller guard, _I frigging well better,_ I thought as I passed through the curtains, _or you may be waking up a eunuch._

That is, if you are not already, a eunuch.

I emerged through, into the living quarters, quickly glancing around. It was a much smaller area than I at first thought, ten metres in width, fifteen in length. The crimson red walls lined with gold. Placed nicely in the room's epicentre was a tasteful beautiful, white (with gold lining) marble water fountain with three wide, red couches around it, a small table set at each arm rest, all covered in expensive liquor bottles. The couches were arranged three metres away from the fountain but otherwise the room was completely and strangely, empty.

I did note, far more prominently the door at the opposite end of the room, the adamantine, intensely thick reinforced door that was such a contrast to the rest of the decor, it was quite interesting that Taryst did not seem to even bother hiding it, a fake door perhaps? Or perhaps I was looking into it with far too much detail.

"My friend!" yelled out Taryst as he leaned back on one of the couches, "come! Take a seat I have amasec of the highest quality and cigars! Relax, we have much to discuss!"

I didn't move an inch, "no, but I would castrate someone for a smoke of Lho."

"Sorry?" Taryst's eyes widened.

The corner of my mouth twitched, Idiot.

"Hmm, sorry do you have any Lho to smoke?" I rephrased as smoothly as possible.

Taryst's look of shock disappeared, "Yes young Attelus come, sit I have plenty."

I sighed and hunched in defeat, beginning to approach, I really didn't want to move an inch but saw little choice in the matter, Taryst's over friendliness was quite frankly getting on my nerves.

Taryst leaned over his couch and opened one of the draws on his table, pulling out a rather fanciful box.

"Here, take as many as you want young Attelus," he said, sliding the box open and holding it out to me.

My jaw set, why did he have to continually call me "young" Attelus? Attelus would just do, I knew that I was young, I did not need to be constantly reminded buy someone else besides Glaitis, who still called me "child" a rather dated title seen as though I was twenty three frigging years old.

Keeping my annoyance once again silent, I nodded thanks and drew out two, meanwhile pulling out the lighter in my flak jacket pocket.

I smiled to myself, finding it wholly ironic that the guards outside would make me give up my lhos but forget my lighter, which I could potentially do far more damage with (but obviously allot less than both) I was skilled in that aspect, my father had taught me how to turn anything into a potentially lethal weapon, even lighters, especially lighters, he was an equally avid smoker of Lho as well.

"You still stand young Attelus, come and sit."

"Thank you sir, but I would rather stand." I said, trying for the softly forceful tone that Glaitis had taught me.

Taryst shrugged, "if you wish it rather."

I slid one of the Lhos into my mouth and light it, drawing the smoke deep, "yes, thanks, but now might I ask why you called me here?"

"Ahh yes my young friend," said Taryst as he suddenly got off of his seat and moved to one of the tables, opening a draw, "I have been studying into your records, your curriculum vitae."

My eyes turned into suspicious slits, 'and how exactly did you get your hands on my "curriculum vitae"?'

"I had a young friend of yours look into it for me; you know the one, the young friend under my employ, the young friend who you had secretly hired to look into my past for you."

I winced, "Vex-"

'Vex Carpompter' confirmed Taryst as he pulled out a data slate from the table's draw, "the young ingenious hacker, how very audacious of you young Attelus to try such a trick under my very nose, you would have gotten away with it as well, but for-."

My jaw set yet again, "reasons you will not divulge?" I finished.

"Exactly!" he grinned, "you are smart young Attelus, too smart for your own good it seems, using the very person who inspects the system to check the information."

I was not sure what to do, was Taryst going to kill me?

Vex, he even had almost unlimited access to the cogitator systems of Taryst's whole corporation, actually I had completely forgotten about my under the table agreement with the infamous hacker, it seemed like such a small request and seemed even smaller after the pathetic results.

"No young Attelus I am not going to kill you if that is what you are thinking," then his eyes turned into evil slits, "I was tempted to before though."  
'Very tempted.'

My brow furrowed, I was beginning to really dislike were the hell this was going, "you were tempted to until you saw into my files right?"

"Answer me this young Attelus," said Taryst, "did you act on the volition of your teacher, or your own?"

I sucked in air through my gritted teeth, I hesitated in my reply, seeing that my very life may be depending on my next sentence and so I chose my words very carefully and told the truth.

"No, Glaitis did not ask me to do it, not directly anyway, I was acting under her teachings."

"And does she know of your attempt at espionage?"

"Again, no, not that I know of anyway."

Taryst smiled and fiddled his data slate with a large thumb, "I see young Attelus, your answers confirm what your records state, I can see that you are nothing like your ally, young Elandria, she is a blunt instrument, she knows very little besides how to kill people in a very gory, all be it, very pretty fashion, you on the other hand are a far more subtle instrument, infiltration, espionage, assassination in your very, very short career you have done it all have you not?"

All I have done very well, I shrugged, trying very hard to sound nonchalant and keep the welling pride from my tone. "Yes and no, I have been on many missions but Glaitis has always been with me in the more subtle asks, constantly guiding me, but if it's mindless mercenary work," I barely kept the words "like this" out of my sentence, "she lets me work alone."

"She doesn't believe you ready yet?"

"Yes," I answered, knowing full well that I should not be divulging such information, but my instinct for self preservation was overwhelming my usually extremely strong instinct for keeping secrets and also that Taryst may already know it anyway, "I did not start my training of the "finer arts" of the Assassin's trade until my employ into mamzel Glaitis' mercenaries."

"I see, how about a test young Attelus, the ultimate test to see if you are finally ready, I would like to employ you."

I raised an eye brow, this I actually saw coming, "tch! You want me to spy on Glaitis dont you?"

Taryst raised his own eyebrow, "you seem surprised despite your forward guessing."

I'm surprised that you're so damn predictable, I wisely thought than said.

"Young Attelus, do you truly want the life of an assassin, one living always in the shadows, one of only death and thanklessness? Or would you rather a life of meaning, a life of profit, a life of happiness? I can get you that, a way to escape, a way to get away."

I glared up at Taryst with extreme suspicion, was this coincidence? Just as I am beginning to have doubts, Taryst here comes to me with this request and giving me such incentive.

I did not believe in coincidence.

But also I could not help remember that conversation with Glaitis' before, "trust nothing, suspect everything."

Did she guess that Taryst would pull such a stunt? Or did she already know that he would?

If either was the truth there would be no way in hell I could hope to keep it a secret.

Was it again, potentially a coincidence?

I genuinely hoped that it was.

Taryst looked at me with an expression that was almost sympathetic, "I know what it was like to be your age, to not know who or what you are, it's hard young Attelus, take your time in your decision, but I have to ask that you make up your mind before you leave, though my indecisiveness was of a completely different subject the struggle is still the same."

I sighed, could I betray her? The woman, who had saved my life, took me in, cared for me and taught me everything she knew and potentially destroying six years of hard work and struggle?

It was for freedom, which I was not sure would be worth it, this was a harsh universe. I was beginning to believe that the term "freedom" was a word that could only be used with irony, that it ever being literal of use, was forever lost.

"No."

"Excuse me?" asked Taryst, seeming almost bemused.

"No I can't do it, I-I just can't."

"Why?" carried on Taryst, beginning to sound forceful.

"I have my reasons," I said, sounding more timid that intended, not expecting such a change in Taryst he sounded almost childish, almost sulky.

"No! I know why!" he snarled, "I have heard of how you act around her, like some little, pathetic, love struck puppy! Can't you see that she is using you like some mindless pawn! Like a slave!"

"What?"

"You have two ears and are smart. Apparently, you know exactly what I said."

"You- you think I am in love with her?"

He just glared at me.

I scoffed, "don't be ridiculous! She's three times my age! And Like a mother to me, that -that's disgusting."

Then he grinned, "to be honest I don't blame you young Attelus, I would be head over heels for her as well, if she was my type of course, beautiful, intelligent, confident, deadly"

"Sh- shut up!" I meant to snarl, but rather whined and I felt my face flush.

He shook his head, "so can't you see this is unhealthy? That it is all the more reason to do what I ask?"

I swallowed, "I-I can't I just can't Taryst, do you know what you exactly ask? What the consequences will be if I'm found?"

Taryst nodded, "I do, I did research into your employer before I hired her services and your death would be...Very painful indeed, but if you succeeded, the reward would be worth it!"

"How?"

"I would make you rich! And you could go back to your home planet, live an easy life of luxury and wealth, a life of freedom and meaning."

I gritted my teeth and grimaced in anguish "trust nothing, suspect everything" the meaning of that motto was double jointed to say the frigging least, Glaitis I knew meant herself as well, she could in all truth never be trusted, ever.

I knew why Taryst would ask me to spy on her, he was a paranoid, psychotic but from time to time I could not help suspect that Glaitis had some hidden agenda that was far, far bigger than me, bigger than even Taryst's corporation.  
I could only hazard a guess how large that goal truly was. that I was only some pawn in that plan, yet every time a strange, strong feeling in me had made me deny it, some feeling that was foreign and strange to me.

Was that feeling...love?

"Take your time young Attelus," said Taryst, "it is hard favour to ask, I understand completely."

"No!" I stepped forward, "I have made up my mind!"

'And?'

And I answered without hesitation and with truth, it felt good to be real, to be genuine for the first time, in a damn long time.

* * *

I left Taryst's quarters, trying hard to mask my haste. On the way out I had almost forgot to retrieve my Lhos, lucky for the guard I didn't.

I caught the elevator and twitched in impatience the whole ride down, tapping the tip of my boot on the floor.

I had told Taryst, no.

The rogue trader had taken the answer in due course, not trying to convince me otherwise again. Perhaps he had known that he could not change my mind, or he didn't care. The look in his eyes almost exclaimed the former, seemingly accusing me of foolishness and cowardice all at once.

Perhaps I was a coward and a fool, but I was not about to risk my life for what could easily be a lie. There was no guarantee that Taryst would keep his end of the bargain, the odds would not at all be in my favour.

Afterwards, I had tried to levy some information of Vex's fate from the rogue trader, but to no avail, Taryst was too smart to be coerced into slipping on his words.

As much as I hated to admit it I liked the little nerd, I did not wish to see him dead over such a trivial matter.  
Actually, why I was still alive was a wonder in itself, Taryst had more than enough reason for shooting me, just on the grounds of trying to infiltrate his systems and even more for flat out refusing his request. Letting me live would make sense if I found Vex dead, it would send the message: _"do not cross me again young Attelus, or this will be your fate."_

It would certainly, I would not be crossing him ever again.

Despite myself I could not help smile my evil smile, the sentence went through my thoughts as a perfect recording of Taryst's voice, everything from tone to demeanour.

When the elevator had reached my intended level, I slipped out the sliding double doors and ran down the corridor, heading to the northern side of the building that was where Vex's office was; nimbly I dodged and weaved my way through the many of Taryst's employees on the way.

It took me only five minutes to reach the cogitator workers section. I had earlier learnt the layout of the lower floors (the ones I had access to anyway) like the back of my hand, the quickest way to get here or there, just in case.

I fast walked through the lines upon lines of cogitator banks, each having a thin, decrepit serf sitting, typing madly; the clicking sound turned into a crashing as thousands upon thousands of fingers pressed keys. The noise enveloped the entire two hundred by three hundred metre cavern in its near deafening cacophony.

I fought the need to cover my ears and started to approach the door to Vex's office.

I paused near the door, I was cool, calm my face set in determination, if Vex was dead in there, it would make little difference, just another death and one more did not really matter in a galaxy this vast. It really wasn't my fault, Vex had accepted the bribe; it was his own fault for going through with it. If he was truly as smart as he claimed he was he would have told me to shove it.

But maybe it was my fault, how old was Vex? Fourteen? And if so maybe it was his youthful ignorance that had made him take the job, and then it would truly be my fault.

I sighed and reached for the door, but again hesitated as I realised something that made my guts churn. I wasn't armed! Who was not to say that someone wasn't standing over poor Vex's corpse, a silenced gun trained at the door way, just waiting for me to step through. I glanced about. They would not need to silence the weapon; I doubted that even the roar of a bolter could be heard over that racket.

"Oh this is depressing, really!" I exclaimed in frustration, so loud that even a few of the nearer serfs looked up from their work and glared at me in disapproval.

I grinned as an idea hit me.

"Hey everybody! You know who is a damnable frig wipe!" I yelled even louder and was met with even more looks of anger, "Oh come on! Can nobody can guess!"

"Shut up!" said one as he got off his stool.

"Shut up huh?" I grinned at the man, "huh! Shut up really? He must be a really big frig wipe if he beats Taryst!"

Now that got more attention and that was exactly what I was looking for.

Then I stepped through the door and found.

Vex standing alone, completely and utterly unharmed, inspecting one of his many Cogitator units with an intense expression. Turning to look at who had intruded his space his intense look was quickly vacated by one of surprise as he saw it was me.

"Hey Attelus I didn't- Gak!"

Bang!

The "Gak!" was him getting cut off mid sentence by me, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic and the "bang!", me slamming his back against the wall.

"Wh-what did I do?" he whined in his pitiful tone, well as whiny and as pitiful as one could be when being suffocated, but Vex achieved it better than most would.

"You little bastard! You frigging little bastard!" I snarled, accompanied by another violent slam, "you damn well told them!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he gurgled back, "told on you about what?"

My anger turned in on itself as I pulled him from the wall, spun him about and smashed him hard against the nearest Cogitator.

"Were you born an idiot or did you lose the brain cells along the damn way!" I snarled, "our agreement, remember? The one where I paid you one thousand throne gelts and you would check the systems to look into Taryst's past, remember? Remember!" each "remember" was accompanied by a violent shake, which threw around Vex's head like whiplash.  
Vex could only gurgle back, his face almost turning blue.

I quickly let off a little pressure, a little.

"I don't know!" he hoarsely managed and then tears started to well in the kid's eyes, "an agreement that I look into the system I don't remember it by the Emperor I swear! I swear!"

Then the tears started to flow freely down his face, "I swear."

It was then when the realisation hit me and guilt followed and I let go of Vex's collar. Still crying the young hacker slumped onto the floor and curled up in foetal ball, whimpering pitifully.

I stumbled back; Vex's mind had been messed with! His memories of the whole incident erased by some warp touched freak! I should have realised it damn it! Taryst had psykers place the blocks on our minds! Of course he would have them for other uses!

And I had just strangled and hurt an innocent person who had no knowledge of why and even if Vex had remembered the agreement it would have been plucked out without any knowledge of it ever happening.

I cursed, this was all my idiocy, my fault; I should have remembered that Taryst had psykers, how stupid was I to forget-

I cut myself short as my eyes widened in epiphany, but one reason why I had done it was because of the blocks! Vex had told me that they had done it to him as well! I was no expert on those touched, with their knowledge of how they had placed the block as far as I knew they could have just bypassed it. That is, assuming Vex had even been blocked at all.

I looked down at the whimpering and shuddering form. My brow furrowed heavily. I started to feel a strong and almost intoxicating mix of contempt and rage begin to well at the pit of my gut, how utterly pathetic! I felt the powerful urge to kick the kid while he was down.

Teach him to toughen the hell up.

_Don't make this any worse than it is, if Glaitis finds out..._ I thought, forcing down the rage, the contempt.

Then I turned and stormed out the door, leaving the pathetic foetal form of Vex to writhe in its self pity.

It would also explain how Taryst knew I was having second thoughts.

I was right, the damnable Rogue Trader had left me a warning and through Vex also! An even worse one than if I found him dead. I winced as the words echoed through my thoughts, _"do not cross me again young Attelus, or that will be your fate."_

But this time the ominously similar sounding voice of Taryst laughed.

* * *

I sighed; I stood in my shower, the high pressured water crashing against my thin, pale but solid body.

My usually rigorous, daily training lasted at best five hours (though with a quick fifteen break between each hour) It was disciplined and harsh like my father had taught me, it seemed my daily training was the only thing I kept consistently disciplined on.

The schedule was this; the first two hours were dedicated to swordsmanship, the next two on unarmed combat and if I had the time I went over to Taryst's shooting range, spending the last hour practicing firing drills, both Garrakson and Torris would almost always be there and so I would go for the company as well.

That was before poor Torris got maimed of course.  
I physically winced as I remembered that yet again I had forgotten to visit my comrade in arms at the medicae. That would be, what, the fifth day in a row? I couldn't even recall that either.

Throne did my limbs ache! Today was certainly not the first but hopefully the last were I would neglect my regime, not saying I didn't train, I did, but a little too hard, and I hadn't stretched before either. After I had retreated from my crime scene, I had retrieved my weapons from security and went straight home to my habitat block. Immediately when I was through the door my sword was out and I was slashing the air in a blind and rusty rage, my years of training and discipline thrown out the window and sent crashing to the ground. I had barely lasted half an hour before I was gasping for breath and weak from exertion.

But my anger was all but spent.

I was an idiot, a complete and utter idiot; I had no excuse to beat up on Vex, even if he had willingly told on me I should have seen his treachery coming and planned for it in advance, "trust nothing, suspect everything" those words could not ring any truer right now.

No, I had to lose myself in my anger, I've had that problem ever since I was a child something would happen that would anger me and I would hurt people, badly.

"A blind rage" I had heard it being called once, I could not recall who had said it exactly

It was as if something had taken over me, I would lose all control and all I would do is hurt the one who had done me wrong, no matter what.

My father had taught me how to control that side of myself, how to curb it if it occurred and he had taught me this well but with Vex I had slipped and fallen into that abyss, that was the first time in along time, going on six years now.

That I did remember and that I remembered well.

Poor Vex Carpompter, he did not deserve my wrath, all of my repressed anger from the last six months was almost taken out on the kid, he was lucky I didn't kill him.

_No_, I thought, _I was lucky that I didn't kill him._

I shuddered at the thought and the soothing feeling of the constant stream of hot water disappeared entirely as the horrible sensation of sickening guilt welled at the pit of my stomach.

Taryst was right! Sudden rage over took me and I punched my fist hard, against the tiled wall, blood intermingled with water and pain erupted through my hand.

I am a coward! A bully who takes out his anger on those weaker than him because he is too scared to take it out on those over him!

The very definition of cowardice.

Sighing, I turned off the faucet, trying hard to ignore the agony of my left hand and that of my dull, aching limbs, but I could not ignore that both were entirely of my own volition, of my own idiocy.

It was quite depressing really.

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist, my face foul.  
I caught a glimpse of the form standing in my room and that was all I needed to see, in the blink of an eye, I snatched up a nearby knife, about to let it fly.

But stopped in mid movement, and felt my face flush madly as I saw that the form was Elandria, who was also aiming an Auto pistol at me.

"Drop it," she said.

I immediately did as told.

"Now kick it over to me."

I looked at her with hooded eyes, I had bare feet damn it! But gingerly I kicked the knife to her, which bounced and rolled over the carpet.

"Mistress Glaitis wishes to speak to you," she informed in her emotionless voice, her mask was off so I could see her just as emotionless, pale and attractive heart shaped face. The gun still pointed at me.

My embarrassment disappeared as my eyes widened in fear, I felt the palms of my hands turn clammy with sweat. I had guessed that my teacher would want to talk to me but I was not at all prepared for it.

"J-just let me get changed," I stammered as I scrambled to gather some clothes from that of the many scattered pieces of clothing lying about, and could not help be embarrassed that Elandria was seeing the messy state of my living quarters.

"You have three minutes," she stated.

"Okay, but, uhm, can I, uhm, have some privacy, please?"

"No."

I sighed, then the sudden and impaitent twitch of the Auto pistol made me jump and search all the faster. She had me hook line and sinker or for want of better cliché, I was caught out in the cold, never in my life had I felt so helpless and exposed, that was why Elandria was a true assassin and I was not, though she lacked my training of deception and espionage, she still knew bloody well how to catch those at their most vulnerable and she certainly had succeeded with me.

Though, I could not help but wonder what would happen if I had actually thrown the knife? In fact I may have got her; she had not reacted to me until a full second after I had stopped the throw.  
If it was anyone else beside her and Glaitis I would have let it fly, without hesitation, perhaps that was why Glaitis had sent Elandria, she knew I had a weakness for the fairer sex, a weakness that she could exploit, a weakness I needed to eliminate.

It took me two minutes to hurriedly slip on my clothes, a taken from the floor, smelling, day old tunic, I had tried exceptionally hard to hide myself as I put it on and had succeeded with admirable grace.

I nodded to Elandria and walked out the door, but she followed me down the apartment building's corridor.

"Where are you going?" I asked over my shoulder.

"With you."

My jaw set, "to escort me right?"

'Yeah.'

Barely, I kept the fear from my face, if Glaitis was having Elandria guard me, the master assassin was meaning business.

I swallowed, _really meaning business…_

* * *

It took us twenty long minutes to arrive back at Glaitis' base of operations and all the way I had Elandria holding her auto pistol in my back. Every single step made me dread more and more whatever Glaitis had in store for me. I struggled to hide the fear I felt from Elandria even with my back to her the stress of suspense was almost overwhelming as my heart thudded in my chest. I had never bothered to try garner any information from Elandria knowing full well it was futile I doubted that Glaitis would have told her anything and everything I tried to say to Elandria was answered with mindless mono syllables, for her it was not entirely out of character but it was doing nothing to help my nerves.

We rode the elevator up to Glaitis' office. Taryst had given the master assassin the top floor of one of the rogue traders many separate buildings that surrounded his main tower. Naturally she being the leader of a very professional and well off company of mercenaries, she only got the best for her living quarters.

The elevator arrived and the doors slid open, immediately I was prompted out with a shove of Elandria's pistol. My teeth on edge I hesitantly complied and we entered into the foyer beyond. It was no more than six metres wide, a corridor. At each side and lining the stark white walls were long, black leather couches and our boots echoed over the polished, back marble tiles as Elandria and I walked toward Glaitis office. The contrast between hers and Taryst's quarters could not have been much more obvious.

Glaitis never kept any guards, which showed her arrogance in her abilities, an arrogance that was quite justified, she surviving for this long and I also have seen her abilities first hand and they are quite, breath taking. I gritted my teeth as Taryst's words echoed through my thoughts. I was not in love with Glaitis! And he was a fool for ever thinking so.

A woman sat at the end of one of the couches, her smooth, long legs crossed together as she reclined back. Her high boned, youthful and attractive heart shaped face was on profile as her large eyes studied a data slate intently. Her long, violet coloured hair pulled back into a pony tail and relief washed over me as I saw who she was.

Castella Lethe didn't look up as Elandria and I approached her, "Tsk, tsk Attelus what that you have done now?" she sighed with an amused smile as she bounced her crossed leg.

Despite my anxiety I could not help but grin. I liked Castella, she was always charismatic, always friendly and she had a fun, dry sense of humour I could appreciate. If any woman I would be accused of being in love with I'd rather it be her than Glaitis. She was also confirmed to be Glaitis' successor if ever the master fell and I agreed. Castella was an excellent choice she was extremely extroverted, confident and held almost everyone's respect in the company. Except Elandria who seemed to despise Castella for a reason that I could not, or cared not enough to comprehend.

"Completed yet another assignment I see," I said, trying to slow my advance but Elandria was intent on not letting me.

Castella snorted, "of course Attelus, would I be here if I hadn't?"

I shrugged, "goes without doubt Castella. I was actually making sure that you were not some fear induced mirage."

"Wow Attelus if you really are that scared shall I say a little prayer for you?"

I frowned and furrowed my brow, "I was actually hoping for a more, proactive form of help."

She shrugged, pouting her full lips. "What could be any more proactive than the divine intervention of the Emperor mankind himself? Ohh wait you don't believe in that thing do you? Oh well, never mind you're screwed then. Bye!"

Before I could make a coherent reply I was shoved through the glass double doors and I could not help wonder. Why the hell she was just sitting out there?


	3. Chapter 3

As before she sat at her desk, Glaitis reclined her long, lithe form back in her leather chair he feet planted on her desk. She looked positively relaxed but her piercing blue eyed glare said otherwise and I had to fight really hard to keep myself from wincing under its intensity.

My breath had caught in my throat as I saw her and my heart beat sped its already fast rate she was, she was-.

Then my jaw set in anger, damn it Taryst maybe right! But if it was true Glaitis must know and then she has to had used it against me on occasions when I never knew and if it was so obvious, why had no one in the company ever mentioned this to me before?  
Glaitis would have told them not to of course so she could use it to her advantage, my fear was suddenly replaced by giddying disgust and I seriously found myself reconsidering my decision on Taryst's proposition.

'Mamzel Glaitis, here he is as ordered,' said Elandria behind me her smooth, soft, voice flowed like silk but the pistol never relenting in sticking in my back.

"I can see that, thank you Elandria, " said Glaitis sardonically, "and good work."

I glanced over my shoulder as the pistol finally let off, looking just in time to glimpse the young assassin bow slightly; likely she had never noticed Glaitis sardonic tone and turned to leave.

"Stay Elandria," ordered Glaitis as she sat forward leant her shoulder on her desk and cupped her smooth jaw in the palm of her hand, "I have a task for you which I will tell once I deal with him."

"As you order," said Elandria.

Then Glaitis turned her glare on me and I met her gaze unflinchingly.

"Why did you do it?" she asked bluntly and despite myself I did flinch, I had expected her fly straight into an anger fuelled lecture saying things like: "you have disgraced our company!" or "your idiocy could have cost us our reputation!"

I hesitated, no matter how hard I tried Glaitis always out witted me it was infuriating, in all my years under her tutelage I could never predict what she would say or do.

"She asked you a question worm! Hurry and answer!" I flinched at the sudden words erupted behind me and even Elandria started in surprise.

I clenched my teeth as I recognised to whom the voice belonged to and I turned to see Darrance approaching us. He was one of Glaitis most senior employees and a right bastard. The true epitome of arrogance and snide superiority I knew nothing of where he came from but I could hazard a guess, and my guess was: he was some son of some member of Imperial Hierarchy who had squandered and spoilt Darrance and thus creating this monster, how and why Darrance became an assassin was beyond me, perhaps the governor got sick of his creation and threw him out into the cold.  
But despite my dislike for the senior assassin I could not deny his skill, neither me nor Elandria had any idea he was in the room until he chose to reveal himself.

My jaw set hard as I turned back to face Glaitis, this just emphasized how much I still had to learn.

"Yes, young Attelus I did indeed ask you a question," said Glaitis, an evil smirk curling her full lips, "has a feline stolen your tough by chance?"

I could think of a no more fitting cliche at that very moment.

"Hey Darrance," I managed through clenched teeth but I kept my attention still fixated on Glaitis, "I see you have returned from your assignment as well and so I assume it was a success then?"

"I am not here to waste time tarrying words with a fool like you!" snarled Darrance at my back, "mamzel Glaitis asked you a question and you will answer or so Emperor help me I will-!"

"Darrance," interrupted Glaitis her eyes were attached to my own and her voice soft but the warning in it deadly obvious but I could detect a slight amount of amusement in the words and in her eyes. What would be entertained by? My audacity of taunting Darrance who was three decades my senior and who could potentially beat me in a fight with his eyes closed and one arm tied behind his back, or, perhaps the sheer idiocy either way I was making progress.

The senior assassin said no more.

"Now child, please would you finally deign to answer my question, why indeed did you beat up on poor little Vor?"

"I believe it is pronounced, Vax, mamzel," corrected Darrance timidly.

"Oh yes sorry indeed it is, why did you beat up poor little Vax?"

"Vex," I corrected gruffly.

"Sorry young one?" she asked.

"Vex! His name is Vex," I said impatiently, so she cared so much about the poor kid that she would forget his name.  
No, I quickly corrected, that was very much unlike Glaitis her memory was photographic there was no way in hell that she could forget especially when she was only informed a few short hours ago, she was testing me again.

I glanced side long at Elandria, my fellow squad member must have informed Glaitis of my meeting with Taryst and Glaitis must be testing to see if I had betrayed her.

"Hmm, indeed," said Glaitis as she sat back in her chair, tapping her perfect nose with a fore finger, "I know you young Attelus, to all but the most educated you seem…chaotic, strange, random but you really are not, there is some method to your madness. Some surprisingly sane reasoning as to why, ironically nothing like your father who was always as straight and narrow as anyone can get, that is a trait I can admire, one that would help you if you ever meet the requirement of making you a full fledged assassin…That is if you live that long of course, but for me it makes you predictable."

I smiled half at the compliment and half that now I knew the game and so could play, but I quickly decided that I cannot tell her all. Not yet if I confirmed her of Taryst's propistion it would take away any potential leeway I might have in future and so I followed one of her many teachings, "the best way to lie, is to tell the truth."

After hissing out breath through clenched teeth I said simply "The little bastard told."

"Told? The little bastard told whom and of what! Answer straight young one! I begin to tire of your meandering!" She snapped suddenly making all but me flinch in surprise.

"I had made an agreement with Vex a few weeks ago; I paid him to search the systems for more detailed information into Taryst's past, just in case, but came up with nil for anything of any use. Taryst hides his tracks very, very well."

"And so you were stupid enough to be surprised when this young hacker betrayed you so you strangled him right in his very office? Right were dozens of witnesses could see you do it?"

"Pretty much," I said, trying hard to keep my cool and to keep any remorse from my voice and that was far, far harder, "I let my anger over come me, I was idiotic, stupid and foolish I make no excuses and am ready to face my punishment mamzel."

"Punishment young one?" sighed Glaitis, and she could not hide her rising ire in her voice, "believe me Attelus Xanthis Kaltos you will face punishment but for now you escape it, we have far more important matters to attend to."

"What!" both Darrance and Elandria exclaimed together incredulously and I could not help but smile. This I had actually seen coming. Both Darrance and Castella just suddenly being here, Glaitis earlier saying that she had a "task" for Elandria, I had gambled on this and had won and I could not help but wonder if Glaitis knew this and that was why she was so flustered, knowing the rules indeed.

"Quite both of you!" she roared, "I like this no more than you do! We have it and we are to act before Taryst can know and we need all of us to do it!"

I grinned asking, "and what is 'it' that we have mamzel Glaitis?"

Glaitis eyes narrowed, "information 'it' is child, information on the where abouts of this 'Brutis Bones', the man that Taryst seems so desperate to hunt down."

* * *

We sat in back seat of the old Hesuitor 89, Elandria and I in silence. We watched as the hive outside drove us by. It was the dead of mid night but the lighting of the hive conquered the darkness in a blazing haze of an artificial day and the hustle and bustle of traffic never abated. A hive city like Omnartus never truly slept, Imperial bureaucracy was everything. It was more important to the survival of mankind than the Ecclesiarcy or the Adeptus Arbites, the Imperial Guard or even the Astartes, everything rode upon its ever turning cogs and so a Hive city like Omnartus never slept. Forever more, as long as it lived it would have millions upon millions of serfs sit and type upon their cogitators, monitoring countless upon countless lines of information.  
The very thought of it made my mind hurt, to know that we more counted upon them than those who fight to defend the Imperium, they give their very lives. They say that it is for their Emperor but in all truth is was only that this organized chaos could survive.  
To say it was quite depressing really was the understatement of the millennia and many more millennia to come.

I could only thank the Emperor I wasn't one of them.

But beside the countless bureaucrats coming and going from work a few amongst them were many night owls, party goers that deemed to rid themselves of the dull drudgery of their work lives for a brief foray into the night life. We were driving through Omnartus' night district and at its peek. I wore a high quality silken suit with white shirt, black blazer and black pants. Castella had told me it was the latest in men's fashion out and yes I had noticed many in similar attire on the drive along the way.  
Elandria sitting next to me looked very quite stunning indeed, her long black hair was tied back revealing her attractive high boned face and some how her disliking frown pouted her lips and made her even more appealing also she was wearing makeup, a first for her since I met her a whole six months ago.

I sighed to myself, placing my elbows on my thighs and balling my hands in together near my chin and began to relay in my head for the umpteenth time the plan, Glaitis' plan.

After the master Assassin's revelation almost immediately Castella burst into the room and grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah yes indeed information retrieved by yours truly of course" said Castella, with a mocking bow "you can all thank me later if you like."

I had been initially taken aback by Castella's sudden entrance, but this was replaced buy sudden revelation and I turned back to Glaitis.

"So I see that you have been doing your own extracurricular investigating while under Taryst's employ master?" I said.

Glaitis grinned, "Why of course my young apprentice," then she looked to Castella, "and do not take all the credit for yourself Castella do not forget that Hayden had as much of a hand in it as you did."

Castella hunched forward with an animated pout, "Pah! Details!" and then she grinned, a sly grin, "and now I'm betting that you are all wondering how I knew what you all where saying right."

"No," said Elandria, "we can all see your ear piece quite clearly."

Castella grimaced, another extremely animated expression that brought a smile to my face, "Pah! Details!" she repeated.

"Alright enough of you're clowning," sighed Glaitis but I could hear the amusement quite clearly in the master assassin's voice, "now we move onto business."

"We have located through much investigation the possible location of Brutis Bones," she said on, not waiting for us to recover, "his main base all evidence points toward a bar in the night district of the hive, highly popular for the locals, it is named "The Twilight bar."

Castella let out a derivative snort which made me smile all the wider, I could not have agreed anymore, "The more I hear that name the cheesier it sounds," said Castella.

"Yes I know Ms Lethe but the bar provides an almost perfect cover for the gang leader, it is high class, quite sophisticated and-."

"And so it wouldn't be believed by anyone looking because it would be to obvious" I cut in, "what do they call that? That's right, refuge in audacity."

"Indeed young one," confirmed Glaitis, "Taryst being the utter genius he is, had left that area for last in his investigation as you and Elandria may know."

"Yes," confirmed my squad mate and to my surprise I could detect an undercurrent of annoyance in the young woman's voice. Evidently Elandria did not like being left out of the loop and neither do I to be honest but I can just hide the dislike better than most and by now I was used to it.

Glaitis could also tell the young woman's dislike as emphasized by the master assassin's patronizing glare.

After a brief pause Glaitis moved on, "thanks to Hayden Tresch's hacking skills we were able to get a full layout of the plans for the entire bar," from under her table Glaitis pulled out a control wand and with a flick of her wrist the lights died and a large and sophisticated hologram sprang out from the middle of her desk.

"This is it; the building is at the far North West end of the night district's main street, the Dawn of Ages Boulevard. As you can see there are three entrances, the main being the south east coming from the Dawn of Ages Boulevard of the other two, one is placed on the northern side and the other on the south all are guarded constantly and all are placed on surveillance cameras. The security is very tight indeed as befitting such a leader."

I shrugged, "but I'm guessing that no tighter than any other club in the district so they don't draw suspicion."

"Indeed and also no match for us at all," said Glaitis, "and here is my plan, Elandria both you and Attelus and dressed satisfactory for occasion you two will enter into the bar via the front entrance, posing as legitimate patrons, as a dating couple of course."

Beside me Elandria visibly stiffened in obvious distaste, which made me feel a lot more upset than I cared to admit.

"But mistress," I said, "if you send in Elandria and myself…with our activities together over the last six months the odds of them knowing our faces would be higher than if you sent in Castella or anyone else."

Glaistis smiled, "of course and that is what I gamble upon, that viewing your entrance into the bar will spike up the suspicions of the ones running it and they will not turn you and Elandria away for fear of spiking your own suspicions. I believe that you two will be very, very closely monitored indeed."

My jaw set, "so we are the distraction then?"

"Never miss a beat then do we child?" she said, "but that beat was about as subtle as an explosion. Yes you and Elandria are the distraction once inside I want you both to-."

"Start a bar brawl?"

Glaitis frowned, "yes Attelus, start a bar brawl and we need a big one indeed, one that will distract the vast majority of the moody hammers acting as bouncers so both-."

"Darrance and Castella can slip in unnoticed and plant bugs in the bar, but why not just have us plant them, it would be easier."

"Actually child, I was going to say that Darrance and Tresch do it but never mind, while what you say is true what we are not to sure of is the surveillance in the bar , it is well hidden. But what we do know is two elite assassins in syn skin body gloves will move unseen, we just need you to distract the hammers for long enough to do it, also we don't want them placed in the bar itself but in the back rooms, otherwise it would be just pointless wouldn't it?"

I shrugged, it made sense. But why was she doing this? I knew Glaitis and she would only move if this information was one hundred percent confirmed she never did anything half way. I suspected that she wanted to plant these bugs so she could find the reason why Taryst was so desperate to find Brutis Bones, but there had to be more.

I set my jaw.

"So there is the plan," said Glaitis, "whether you take it or leave it is immaterial were doing it. I have a transport ready for you both in the parks and suitable clothing, after of course you take a shower Attelus, you smell like you haven't washed in days! Dismissed. And Castella make sure that you go over the details with the lovely couple for me."

"As ordered mamzel," said Castella with a bow and I frowned in annoyance as we all turned for the door.

"Oh and young one," called Glaitis at my back causing me to freeze in my tracks, "do not for a second believe that you are off the proverbial hook, you will face your consequences one way or another and you will keep that in mind, okay."

I swallowed noisily, "y-yes mamzel."

"Oh and young one, stop interrupting me in mid sent sentence you are not doing yourself any favors."

"Y-yes mamzel."

"Good now leave before I make you leave."

I did as ordered and quite hurriedly indeed.

"We're here," growled the voice that cut me out from my revere and I realised Darrance glared over the driver's seat at me as the car was coming to a stop, the senior assassin's face fowl.

I grinned. "Yes thank you good driver," I said in my best up hive accent, "we must really be getting to the party chant us dear?"

It was Elandria's turn to glare at me, "what are you doing?"

"Why getting into character my dear."

"Well if you call me "dear" one more time you will find yourself sorely lacking a head."

I grinned even wider, "well good luck in that endeavour my dear since you lack the proper appliances to pull through with said threat."

Elandria started slightly in remembrance, we were both very much unarmed so we could go through the bar's detectors without a hitch, but then she smiled, "Haven't tried it with my bare hands yet "dear" and then there is always a first time for everything isn't there?"

"Shut up you two and get moving!" snarled Darrance, "I have yet to get into position and I will not have this mission ruined by your unresolved sexual tension!"

I started in embarrassment but moved quickly, opening my door of the old limousine; I swiftly got out, walked around and like a gentleman of old opened the door for my "date." All the while I fought the urge to cover my eyes from the blaring lights.

Elandria clumsily climbed out, she was still unused to wearing Stilettos and I frowned as I wondered if it was truly wise sending her instead of Castella then I offered my hand to help which she reluctantly took.  
Gently pulling her out, I placed my arm over her shoulders holding her close and steadying her walk as we moved down the street, almost immediatly the old Hesuitor violently drove off leaving a cloud of exhaust in its wake.

"W-What are you doing?" she said, though only slightly struggling.

"Making sure that you don't fall on your face my dear," I answered and then cried out theatrically and so loud that many a passing padestrian looked my way in bemusment, "oh Emperor forbid! That my lovely date would slip and break her nose on our very first engagement! I would never hear the end of it from father oh Emperor forbid!"

"Lovely?" she said wide eyed and we started to approach near the bar.

* * *

When I saw the long line of potential cavorters waiting for entrance into the Twilight bar, I barely stifled a curse I hated waiting in lines it was my anathema, well one on my anathemas on a long list of many more.

I deeply sighed then Elandria, my arm still over her shoulders, she turned to glare at me balefully.

"What's wrong now?" she growled.

"Nothing, nothing," I said lightly, "I am just so entranced by your-."

"Shut up!" she snarled, "Your 'character' is even more annoying than you are."

I smiled patiently Elandria's constant grumpiness was really beginning to get on my nerves, "may I ask you a question my dear?"

"No," she pouted, "but I know you will anyway."

I grinned, "now that you have said that, I will. Have you ever done undercover operations like this? You have always sat out our earlier missions as reserved reinforcement."

"No," she answered rather simplistically.

I frowned deeply, it was obvious to me right from the start that Elandria's skill set seemed more militaristic than the other assassins of our organization. Seemingly the society which had trained her completely neglected to teach her the complexities of civilian infiltration in favour for battle field specialization, hence the reason why she could barely place one foot in front of the other while wearing high heels or act like a high class hive citizen for more than three seconds.

I sighed, "I guess that answers a few questions, yes. But could you, at least try, to be in character when we line up."

"But I thought we were to make them suspect us as being undercover?"

My jaw set hard, why she was being so insistent on antagonising me so. Actually I suspected she wasn't doing it on purpose at all.

"That is true, but it does not mean we can't be professional. We are gambling on them knowing our faces and even if they don't the fight we start will hopefully suffice for the distraction even without the extra attention. Perhaps acting convincingly may cement any suspicion of our position in Taryst's private investigatory force."

"What ever," was her reply which made my choler rise even higher but before I could reply we had arrived at the end of the line and it was depressingly long I did a quick head count, of the crowd of young, ostentatiously dressed pretty people and found that approximately sixty locals in total waited for the huge hammer acting as the bouncer to let them in.  
I could hear the music from inside and feel the boom of the bass line tingled my teeth with each note.

Despite it being called a "bar" the Twilight Bar seemed to resemble a club first and foremost, prior booking before hand is a must to gain access and thanks to Hayden Treash's hacking expertise we certainly were on the list, under aliases of course.  
That made me wonder actually, how long had mamzel Glaitis actually known about this club and its connection to Brutis Bones? Just judging at how long this line is alone that a booking maybe needed to be at least a week prior to guarantee entrance.  
Perhaps Treash had not hacked into the system at all, maybe they had made the booking legitimately. But if that was the case why act now of all times?  
On that subject I could hazard a myriad amount of guesses but the most obvious once again came down to Glaitis was testing me and if so whether it was a test of my abilities or whether or not I had betrayed her was another question entirely.

Or perhaps I just needed to get it through my thick head that the universe didn't revolve around me and my idiocy.

"Attelus Kaltos stop it," Elandria's voice abruptly ended my revere, "stop leaning on me."

With a start I realised this and immediately let off my weight, flushing in embarrassment, "s-sorry about that."

"Lost in your little world once more were we dear?" she said with a contemptuous sneer that seemed to exclaim my idiocy and hypocrisy all at once.

The corner of my mouth twitched, I really needed to learn to keep myself from being lost in my thoughts and I shrugged.

"Oh I do apologise my dear, oh how my idiocy knows no bounds please forgive me! Please do."

Elandria gritted her teeth then turned away and I grinned to myself, that made her shut up and again I took another sweeping look over the crowd.

I started midway through as I saw through the crowd two young, very attractive women eyeing me with quite enthusiastically flirtatious gazes.

I flinched and I felt my face turn bright red then I tore my attention away, up toward the three surveillance cameras which watched us from above, Castella had informed me of their positions during her in depth briefing earlier but I just wanted to see them for myself, just in case.

When I looked back down I found the two women were still looking at me luridly, trying to avoid their eyes looking down to peer at my wrist Chrono. In all my research into Omnartus' culture I never could recall ever reading about the local women being so obvious about their attraction despite the guy of interest having another woman right under his arm. Perhaps they had a sixth sense, could they just tell by instinct alone that Elandria and I where not a real couple?

I looked side long at Elandria who still had her attention turned away and plastered to the wall and I set my jaw. Or perhaps she was just making it so frigging obvious it wasn't funny.

I sighed and reached into my pocket for my Lho's, it had been while since my last smoke and the cravings were beginning to get to me.

As I began to light my Lho clenched in my teeth I was using the activity to try averting my attention away from the two women who were still looking even now. The line had finally made a step forwards and I began to tap the tip of my shoe on the rockcrete floor.  
I am not a partier I'm an assassin who kills people for a living and being the dangerous job it is and that I would quite like to live past my twenties I spend every waking hour for training. Making sure I have the necessary skills to live to see the next day.

The line had sped up, already we had made another step and I glanced over my shoulder and to no surprise at all saw that already five more people had lined up behind us and as I did this I accidentally caught the eyes of another young woman.

I flinched, turned and sighed, hunching animatedly then Elandria looked to me.

"You're strange," she said out right and bluntly.

I looked at her side long, exhaled smoke while smoothly slipping my ceramic Lho casing back into my pocket. I was used to Elandria's extreme lack of subtlety but it took a hell of along time to acclimatise to.

"Yeah well, tell me something I don't know."

"There are many things I do not understand like how after so long training in martial arts and weaponry and your posture could still be so terrible."

I immediately straightened, Elandria had a point, if I was to act as an upper class hive citizen I had to stand like an upper class hive citizen who were stereo typically, straight backed and refined both traits which I sorely lacked. Perhaps that was the real reason those two young women were looking at me so intently, they must find my posture entertaining and at that I inwardly cursed. That had to be it and no other reason could explain it.

"There is that better?" I growled.

"Now you're just over doing it."

I sighed and went back to being hunched again.


	4. Chapter 4

According to my wrist chron the wait in the line lasted only fifteen minutes but for me it felt like a whole frigging hour, did I say I hated waiting in lines? I did? Good so now it's doubly emphasized.

When we stood in between slight steps I tapped the tip of my shoe on the rockcrete and the whole way I smoked Lho as my attention darted around like quick silver. About half way through the line Elandria hissed at me: "really could you stand still for more than three seconds?"

I blew out smoke and replied simplistically, "no."

She kept quite after that, perhaps Elandria was smarter than I gave her credit for. Perhaps she was aware it was an intended ironic echo of her own catch phrase and then I made a mental note that I should make use of her "what ever" more often.

Once we had finally made it to the end of the line I whispered in Elandria's ear, "let me do the talking."

"What ever," she hissed back "just be careful not to knock out the Moody Hammer with one of your nervous twitches."

I pursed my lips, that actually wasn't a bad idea I had yet to come up with a decent plan for starting this brawl just looking over the line alone I decided that this task would be easier said than done, sure I could pick a fight with one patron easily enough but initializing the needed chaos would be a challenge. The majority of the patrons were upper class dandies who I doubted had ever taken part in a full on bar brawl in their pampered lives. If it was a lower hive bar, well enough said really.

We approached the huge hammer standing at the door, that despite his low browed, vat grown, square jawed appearance that a lot of his kind has his hooded, beady eyes gleaned a slight modicum of intelligence. He wore a suit not dissimilar to my own and he held a data slate in his huge, meaty paw. I quickly noted the large, black tattoo on his neck which showed he belonged to the "Greasers" a local gang who were one of the first our intelligence had reported to be reeled into Brutis Bone's little alliance, the holstered las pistol barely hidden under his blazer, the Microbead in his ear and not just that but two more huge hammers standing inside the shadowy entrance to the club.

The Hammer smiled a surprisingly welcoming, toothy smile and gave us both friendly nods, "Sir, Mamzel may I ask that you state your names please."

"Indeed," I said, I may have put on a hammy performance earlier for Elandria's sake but as Glaitis taught me the true art in undercover acting is subtlety to not get carried away and not let stereo types rule your mind set, but that is of course unless the role calls for it "I am Autius Davian-Meggs and this lovely young woman is Riculia Harviad."

As I said this the Hammer scrolled down his data slate, "…Sir Autius Davian-Meggs and mamzel Riculia Harviad you are indeed on the list. Welcome into the Twilight bar and may you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you and we will," I smirked slightly as Elandria and I turned into the club I was not surprised at the doorman's professionalism and politeness it would be a given for a club this high up and well known but the colleagues in the entrance way did not share the doorman's friendliness I could feel them glare at us, suspicious and unyielding with bulky arms folded in an "intimidating" fashion.

I pretended to ignore them and I assumed that they wouldn't treat their regular customers in such fashion (or else that their "bar" would have closed down along time ago) evidence so far was pointing to this being more and more to be a Brutis Bones operation.

This could also prove that our rival organization knows our faces at least.

I glanced over my shoulder at the doorman and saw him talking intently, his index finger placed against the microbead in his ear.

We followed through the three metre wide corridor, the hologram planning had proven true the corridor curled subtly to the north west, the steel walls dulled down into a dark crimson, metallic sheen and the walls trembled in time with the bass line, the way the building is designed is that the main entrance's corridor splits the club in half starting from the south east and ending in the for most northern corner, according to the information gathered the west side of the building was the private area for the VIP's and the east general club and bar.

"So? Do you have any kind of plan yet?" Elandria hissed right in my ear her soft voice causing me to start slightly from my thoughts.

"Some semblance…" I said twisting my pinkie finger in my ear.

"Which means nothing?"

"No it means what it means "some semblance," I'll think of something, I' m…Adaptable."

"Adaptable? Is that what you are calling it now?"

Before I could make a reply my pocket vibrated and swiftly I reached in and slid the small listening device in my ear.

"We're in," I said, though I knew that they would already know.

"Good work," Castella's voice came from the tiny speaker, "Where are you now?"

"Still in the corridor, not yet through the second security station the one with the metal detectors," I said "I find this place very interesting this is, very…Pretentious I can almost smell the pretentiousness in the air."

I heard Castella giggle on the other side, "what do you expect when it's called the Twilight Bar?"

"Well I expected that the main corridor would be darker and be more of a reference to its name sake, perhaps the building itself hates what it's called so much, so somehow, through sheer force of will, rejected it."

Again Castella laughed, "Alright, alright you know the drill you have four of these devices make sure you drop one in this corridor and another at the second station on your way in the other two keep with you and Elandria so we can communicate with you inside "

"Yes we know, we know didn't you just say that I knew the drill yourself?"

"I did but as you know one can never be too careful, you know, just in case good luck and may the god-Emperor's virtue be with you."

Then she cut the link.

Immediately I halted my walk, slipped off of Elandria, pulled one of the listening devices out from my pocket. Took off the back adhesive and stuck it against the wall. Immediately the advanced little device camouflaged its self in the wall's colour, texture all but invisible to the naked eye.

"One down and just one to go," said standing back to full height and offering my arm back to Elandria, "may we move my dear?"

Elandria begrudgingly took it and growled "if you call me "my dear" one more time-"

I sighed, "Yes I know, I know I will be sorely lacking my head, I know."

* * *

We walked through the detectors without consequence the listening devices were made from a rare and expensive Plasteek that was all but invisible to most scanners.

The two huge hammers posted at the checkpoint were just as affable as their colleague at the door and with the combination of my quick hands and the aide of Elandria I was able to successfully place the listening device at the checkpoint. When we entered into the club itself, dozens, upon dozens of dancers jumped and leapt to the music a huge orgy of activity which seemed to move like white caps on the sea, rising and falling, rising and falling. It was almost entirely dark the only light source lasers beaming down onto the countless cavorters, projecting patterns, numerous different patterns changing from flowers to even the Imperial Aquila, it was quite an amazing site to behold.

Quickly I changed my tact, glancing over the crowd my brow hooded in concentration and noticed three more gangers straddled through the crowd of cavorters each eyeing both Elandria and I with distinct suspicion and I barely held back a sigh. I knew they are low hive gangers, I knew that they were muscle but they wouldn't know subtlety if hit over the head with "A Guide to Infiltration and Espionage." Though it is an utterly terrible and pretentious book which the author (whose name I cannot recall) he blatantly did not do the research but it would help these idiots' skills in that field by leaps and bounds. That wasn't saying much of course.

Then it hit me, it frigging hit me and the realisation caused me to sigh and place my face into the palm of my hand, if these gangers were this pathetic and it has taken this long for Taryst's "elite" to find this place.

I didn't want to begin to think about it, it was depressing just damned depressing.

But, actually perhaps that was it. This "bar's" security was so stupid and sloppy that it wouldn't stick out from the rest of its ilk, or was I just over analyzing it?

I didn't know, I didn't care anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" demanded Elandria her raised voice heard barely over the music but I could hear her well, her words enhanced by the bud in her ear.

"I hate my job," I groaned, my voice muffled into my hand.

"What?"

I dropped my arm back to my side and said instead, "These guys are complete idiots."

Elandria smirked, "Please, do tell me something I don't know," she said, "I see three Hammers in the crowd, two armed with laspistols, one with a high calibre auto pistol all in torso holsters right?"

"Hmmm, interesting," I said.

"What?"

I gestured with a lazy hand, a small indistinct movement aimed toward the Hammer with the Auto pistol.

"See? His Pupils are dilated and even in this terrible light it is obvious his skin is a shade lighter than his norm, that Hammer is scared, very scared."

"Scared of what?" asked Elandria then a big, evil grin spread across her symmetrical face, "scared of us?"

I shrugged, "hmm perhaps, that seems logical. He may be a survivor, a survivor of one of our many skirmishes against Brutis Bones' organization over the past months he may even be the one which they had learnt our identities from."

Elandria grimaced in utter disgust, "a survivor! We were thorough! We let none escape!"

"See! It is that exact attitude that would have allowed for his escape in the first place but this we can turn toward our favour, though it also looks like we will have to revaluate our plans."

"Why?"

"Because we will both be killed if we don't. If we make one wrong step, even try slightly to start a fight he will shoot us, he's as twitchy as a frigging Obscura addict on withdrawal."

"Even shoot through a crowd of civilians?" she smirked.

I sniffed and glared at her side long, I knew she was ruthless but I was hoping that there would be some line for Elandria.

"Perhaps, but that is one risk I am unable to take, at first this was to be an innocent fisticuffs against other club goers but if we are to do anything we will have to take care of that Hammer first."

"Kill him?"

I grimaced, "if it comes to that but-"

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and a cold shiver slid down my spine. The air temperature dropped dramatically and the once enthusiastic crowd halted its partying as every one shook in instinctive terror.

I had felt this before and I knew exactly what it was.

Elandria turned to me, her eyes white with animalistic fear, "psyker!"

My earpiece suddenly came to life and Castella's uncharacteristically urgent voice erupted over the mic.

"Attelus! Attleus! Cough if you copy damn it!"

I quickly complied.

"Good! We have two new additions to the line outside and-and the people they are just-just parting, letting them through, I!-I can't make out their faces but-but-!"

The line began to fizzle and crackle, warping Castella's words into indecipherable syllables then completely descended to nothing but static.

I felt my heart beat a thousand miles a minute and the fear! Oh the fear! The adrenaline pumping! But still I shivered in the unnatural cold and then I noticed Elandria who looked at me utter terror, whose lower lip shook and her body wavered.

"Why-why are you smiling?" she stammered.

"I'm smiling?" I asked, genuinely bemused, "well I guess I would now that everything is going according to plan, to my plan anyway."

I don't know if you had thought I had forgotten about Taryst's little psyker cadre or you had forgotten, but this, this I had actually seen coming, yes.

* * *

I knew I had to act quickly that time was short so I moved. Dodging and weaved through the frozen club goers within milliseconds I reached the Hammer with the auto pistol, the ganger was never able to react to my advance as his glazed eyes stared dumbly to the ceiling, his mouth gaping open in stark shock.

I smashed my elbow straight into his solar plexus which impacted in a sickening "crunch!" and the Hammer let out a feeble gasp for air, his torso bending in under the force. I gritted my teeth and followed on, punching him in the kidney then the ribs and finally finishing him by sliding to his flank and delivering a brutal, low side kick snapping his knee inward and causing the Hammer to let out a strangled howl of utter agony. I now had his Auto pistol in hand (which unsurprisingly already had the safety off) and I fired one round into the ceiling yelling out at the top of my lungs, "down everybody down!"  
Luckily the crowd were not so frozen in fear that they were unable to acquiesce to my request and with frightened yelps they did exactly as told, all accept the two remaining bouncer Hammers who were only just now numbly reaching for their weapons.

I shot them both, one through the head and the other in his chest the shots accompanied by even more screams of terror.

"Damn it what the hell are you doing?" demanded Elandria as she retrieved one of the corpses' Las pistols and raising it to cover the entrance way.

"Improvising," I replied.

"Didn't-didn't you just say that "everything is going according to plan?"

"All according to one plan, yes."

"Then it really isn't improvising then is it?"

"What ever," I sighed and I found the unconscious Hammer's three backup ammo clips and I slipped them into my pockets.

"So what is it that you improvise now oh you magnificent bastard you?"

I looked over my shoulder at her shocked, was that an actual joke? A backhanded compliment perhaps? Or something else entirely?

"Cover the door for me would you. I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Then what the hell will I do when that Psyker gets here then?"

"Prey to that Emperor of yours!" that was my reply as I turned into the corridor leading to the VIP area, my confiscated Auto pistol raised and ready as I advanced.

I had not forgotten about Taryst's psykers, I had an idea in the back of my head that this little independent operation of Glaitis' would have been tracked but that also begs yet another question, why would Glaitis have played this move?

She must have known of Taryst's psychic allies and was aware without taking the proper precautions that we would have be found out, I could hazard a myriad amount of guesses as to why but now was not the time to-

As the corridor began to curve southward I heard it, sudden and deafening, gun fire! Which reverberated within the corridor. I gritted my teeth, risking a look and what I saw made my eyes widen in fear.  
One Hammer had lost his mind, he fired his stub automatic limply and indiscriminately into the crowd of terrified, screaming VIPs, two of which already lay dead.  
The man was grinning mindlessly, foaming from the mouth and his body moved loosely like a marionette this was defiantly a psyker's work and this would have been nightmare fuel unleaded, if I had not seen it many times before and without breaking stride I shot him, I shot him straight through the face, the back of what was once a Human's skull exploded out into a cone of gore, the thick, red matter coating anyone near and the body dropped like a sack of spuds.

I left the corridor and out into a cacophony of cries as the VIPs all saw the small skinny bastard who held a smoking auto pistol walking right through their midst.  
Are you really scared of me? Didn't I just save all your hides? I thought, Glaitis had once said that being a hero was overrated and once again she proves to be right and I kicked the corpse as I walked through, "shame about the face," I muttered.

I came to the door which led into the "restricted" area and studied the lock, it was one of your atypical password encoded things and to the consequential cry of many a onlooker I raised my pistol, turned away covered my face with a forearm and blew out the lock with one deafening pull of the trigger.  
I kicked the door open then was forced to throw myself back into cover mere milliseconds before the torrent of Las fire cut through the air. I had actually managed a glimpse of the lone Hammer, the lone Hammer with crazed eyes, who stood six metres down the corridor and who still kept spraying on full auto despite my absence and who's insane screams of fear I could hear well over the rounds, he had no cover, nothing.

I only had to wait for several seconds for the fire to stop and to hear the familiar hiss of over heated Las weaponry then I stepped out.  
"You idiot!" I roared as I put two rounds through his torso. Of course his idiocy and the other's fear could be explained buy the psychic presence. Now I could see my breath steaming and the ice on the walls, I grinned, thank you Taryst you are making this way to easy.

I kicked open the door at the end of the corridor and entered into what I remembered from the schematics a larger room and found it was a recreation room one that was already held and makeshift fortified buy three more of Brutis' Bones mooks. I was actually almost caught completely unawares, not prepared for an organized defence and was immediately forced back into hiding as they opened fire. I had accounted for the psyker's presence to be more lasting and at times like this I would really kill for a grenade or manstopper rounds they would easily blow fist size holes through the table which they had turned over. Looks like it wasnt going to be so easy after all.

I briefly leaned out and fired off my last three rounds which forced the Hammers to duck behind their table. Ejecting the empty clip and slamming a fresh one home without hesitation I leaned back out. Even now I am not sure if it was skill or luck which was the cause of me managing to scalp one of the Hammers as he rose from hiding but either way it shocked his comrades into submission long enough to allow me to sprint the distance and shoot them both through their faces at point blank range.

I vaulted over the table and retrieved a las pistol from one of the corpses, after checking the charge gauge was full, I moved on now with a big grin on my face.

* * *

The shots reverberated in the confined corridors as I fired two point blank rounds into the Hammer's chest and my front kick followed on colliding into the limp corpse and propelling the dead Hammer into the next of his colleagues in line. Both bodies fell to the floor in a mass of writhing limbs and screams. While lunging over the screaming Hammer and the corpse pinning him to the floor I shot the next ganger as he was bringing his stubb revolver to bear but the forth ganger in line was thinner and more nimble than the others as he slid past his collapsing ally and lunged into a hook punch intended on smashing in my head. I blocked the fist with a forearm, an inner-outer block which pushed the attack off course, augmented his momentum and caused his punch to connect straight into the rockcrete wall instead. His hand broke with a sickening crack and the Hammer bellowed out in of utter agony a bellow which was abruptly cut short as I pistol whipped him in the base of the skull causing his forehead to follow after his fist in cracking against the hard surface.

He also wasn't much taller than I was so hence an effective human shield and just in time I hooked my arm around the man's neck, turned the limp form to face the next aggressor as he opened fire. The human shield took three rounds from the the Hammer's auto pistol (I could only thank the Emperor that none of them wielded shot guns) Jarring the corpse with each and almost causing me let go before I managed to shoot the hapless team killer over the shoulder of his murdered work mate.

The next Hammer, an older and horrifically scarred monster attempted to follow my example as he roughly shoved his traitorous allies corpse toward me to mask his advance but I slid out the way, pushing my back against the wall and the two dead men collided into each other falling to the floor in a heap. The large ganger was on me and threw a deceptively fast hook that I barely managed to back peddle out the way from, he was actually pretty good much to my surprise and my attempt at bringing my pistols to bare was interrupted by his follow on, a right jab that I swayed under and then an upper cut I narrowly side stepped. The next attack was a lunging back fist that sent me back peddling even further and almost made me trip over the corpses that I had left in my wake.

The Hammer stopped his assault and glared at me balefully, one of his eyes milky white the other a piercingly clear blue

"Put those pistols away," he grunted as he cracked his knuckles "I see you are a worthy opponent so let us truly see who is the better fighter."

I sighed and complied dropping both my pistols to the floor with a clatter.

"Hmm right," I said, "but first, just one question, are you by chance Brutis Bones?"

"No I am-"

Before he could continue any further I knelt down, picked the pistols back up and shot him five times, the first exploded out his guts, the second blew a ragged hole in his chest, the third burst open his right bicep, the forth hit him in the thigh, causing him to spin around so his back was facing me and the last ripped out the base of his spine and he fell straight to the floor, flat on his face. I knew it was over kill but these "Honour Before Reason" idiots were usually tough bastards and that was the only way I could make sure he wasnt ever getting back up. Taryst wanted Brutis Bones alive so I would have made the effort if it was him.

Sighing again and wondering how the hell such an idiot could have lived as a Ganger. I casually lowered my Las pistol and put a neat black hole through the fore head of the Hammer who was still struggling to escape from under his dead ally.

I felt kind of dirty, sure I was sure I could have beaten the idiot eventually if I had done the honourable thing and fought fair but that would have wasted time and time was one thing not on my side.

As I moved through that maze of cramped, brightly lit corridors the closer I came to the area I guessed was Brutis Bones' quarters more and more a feeling of unease grew at the pit of my gut, that almost the very air disturbed my very being and with that feeling it became more and more evident the lack of any psychic activity around me. Only one thing off the top of my head could explain this phenomena, the presence of a blank. A person whos very existence nullifies the activities of the warp around them dissipating any and all psychic abilities at a certain radius This would explain alot, Taryst's apparent need of an army to track down this enemy even with the cadre of psykers at his beckon call. But there had to more to it than that even with the blank here making this place all but invisible why hadn't Taryst just captured a lowly Hammer and had one of the psyker's delve into their mind? Was Taryst so paranoid at having the activities of his psykers found buy the local authorities so frigging overwhelming?

That also begs the question how the hell could Taryst know my thoughts so well that he could tell of my doubts about my job, perhaps the answer lies in the "blocks" placed in mine and all my fellow mercenaries minds, perhaps they allow the psykers to read our thoughts without giving off any hint? Was that even possible? I really didn't know. But if it was true then it only confirms that Taryst really didn't want anyone outside of his organization knowing of this hunt and the complicated precautions he was prepared to take to keep it that way.

Then "paranoia" was a frigging understatement.

But this "answer" was just fuel for many more questions; why was Glaitis willing for her apprentice and many of her employees implanted with these things? Why would Glaitis have both Elandria and I along to this operation if Taryst could have his psykers read our minds? And I will not say that it was "because she didn't know" idiocy, she knows, she knows everything I can say that with an amount of conviction that I hadn't felt in ages. Perhaps she wanted to have Taryst reveal his organization by forcing his hand? But then why would she want Taryst to reveal himself in the first place? Could Garrakson actually know more than he lets on as well, he was our leader and a long time senior in Taryst's company?

But most importantly what was the cause behind all this paranoia and why the hell was so much effort going into tracking down this low life gang leader?

The answer to that I could hazard a myriad amount of guesses upon.

I reached the end of yet another corridor, stopping at the edge I pushed my back against the wall and glanced around the corner.

Two Hammers stood guard at the doorway situated half way down the next hall both were bulky men both held Auto Guns and both glanced about with nervous expressions.

Without hesitation I stepped out and vacated the nearest ganger's brains out the side of his skull with one auto pistol round. The other turned to me in almost admiral discipline, attempting to bring up his auto gun to fire.  
He managed it half way before my Las shots killed him, one blew through his ribs and the other blew out his neck.

I ran on, unloading and reloading my smoking pistols on the move. Pushing my back against the wall next to the already open entrance. It was then I could not help but think to myself that perhaps this was a little too easy and you also maybe wondering, why I am doing this? Why it is simple and it is not what you may think, if it is that I bring in Brutis Bones finally Glaitis will see me worthy and promote me to full assassinhood? Well that would just be an added bonus, but no, I am and have never been a particularly ambitious person I have no dreams of ascending Glaitis and taking her blood soaked throne (the metaphorical one of course but at times I have wondered) No I just wanted to have this frigging job done, finished so we can move on to something else, I hated this crap and was frankly sick of it, that is why I am throwing myself blind into the Wolves den, killing anything and everything in my way like a Hitman on heat and the poor Hammers who had stood in my way were just the instruments for me to take my anger and agressions out on, almost like Vex was.

I physically winced at the thought and felt the guilt I had suppressed over the earlier hours boil back to the surface. I swallowed hard and forced it back down. I still had plenty more frustration to go around,  
Now, with that finally explained I took in a huge breath and slipped through the doorway. My pistols raised and covering the interior. The room I emerged into was large at least eight metres in length and fifteen in width, a brightly lit rockcrete cave. Barren to an extreme and there were twelve thick, square pillars, six along the widths of the room. It was empty except for the one figure who stood in sight, right at the epi-centre, he stood with his back facing me but I could see the heavy carapace armour he wore.

"Brutis Bones I presume?" I said, covering him with my guns.

No answer, the man just stood deathly still and stayed silent.

"Hmm right. I'm not going to bother to say for you to surrender. This place looking like it's been built specifically for a fire fight isn't coincidence is it?"

Again he replied with silence.

Something inside me snapped and I cocked my pistol, "don't you give me the frigging silent treatment you bastard! Do, you, have, any idea the crap, I have been through to find you!"

"I cant believe that so many of my guards killed single handedly by a kid," the man said abruptly, "a foolish kid playing at games far too large and complicated for him to even begin to comprehend."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that, what he had said had hit quite close to home.

"And nope, sorry kid I am not your Brutis Bones, he is, in another castle you could say."

I gritted my teeth, widened my eyes and tightened my hands on the grips of my pistols.

"How the hell do I know that you actually are him and not just lying?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice neutral, if this wasn't Brutis Bones then Glaitis' intel must have been misled, no I truly doubted that. If this was Bones or wasn't she would know and if this man who talked to me now isn't him, then it would just reinforce that this as one of her feints used to force Taryst to show his hand.

The man shrugged, "you can choose to believe or not to believe kid, either way its the truth, now I may not be him but that doesn't make me want to live any less so..."

Then he spun, as quick as lightning and he held a stub revolver which was raised and firing.

All I could do was lunge, diving behind the nearest pillar just in time. But I was not fast enough to dodge the one round which skimmed my left shoulder, sharp pain erupted up my arm and I yelped out as I hit the floor.

Getting into a crouch, I pushed my back against my pillar cursing savagely. I had his back completely covered and yet the bastard still got the drop on me!

A few more shots rang through the huge room, then there was silence, the only sound the ringing clatter of empty shell casings falling to the floor.

"You really are him aren't you?" I said.

"Maybe, maybe not," the man replied.

My own reply was me suddenly leaning out slightly and wailing off four shots in his general direction.

"Well either way you're fighting me now and either way you are going to pay the consequences!" I said as I lunged out into the open, my guns blazing.

* * *

I ran, sprinting sideways and fired my pistols at my opponent who ran with me horizontally along the opposite width of the floor. The bellowing, rudimentary consistent and combined sounds of our weapons discharging over and over echoed through out the interior with a horrible deafening cacophony and tore into the decor, which wrought in a new and far more interesting scenery of bullet holes in the rockcrete walls and pillars.

Making it to the next pillar and leaving the clatter of spent shell cases in my wake I pushed myself up against my cover. I lent out let off a few shots with my Las pistol then I spun to the other side rockcrete cover and neatly caught my enemy off guard as he attempted the same maneuver. The man barely made it behind his own colonnade as I opened fire. Then without hesitation I moved, running toward the other side in an attempt to bridge the gap while I wailed away with my pistols to keep the bastard pinned to prevent his reconciliation.

Without hindrance I found the other side of the same colonnade that my opponent cowered behind, pushed myself against the pillar then slid out, pistols raised and found the man had gone.

I snarled out a curse, turning just in time to catch him as he came around the other side of the pillar and desperately knock his raised Stub Revolver's aim off course. The round once meant to cave in my skull shot off, its fate only to create yet another smoking crater in the wall and I followed on, kicking out viscously at the man's groin. The man side stepped the attack with almost contemptuous ease and attempted to bring his gun to bare on me again. My inner-outer block smashed the shot aside after which I opened up with my own auto pistol.

Despite the shot being completely point blank the man still managed to almost dive out the way, instead of exploding his ribcage the round impacted against his shoulder guard, it's kinetic force caused him to turn in mid lunge and he hit the floor clumsily, I could clearly hear him gasp out his lungs ejected air with the impact.

I didn't hesitate, shooting once! Twice! Hitting him as he rolled across the floor but that was all I could muster before he made it behind the next pillar and my pistols clicked empty.

Sliding around the first colonnade I knelt down and began reloading my weapons, I had six clips left, four for my auto pistol and two for my las, along the way of my massacre I had pilfered them off the corpses of my many victims and I could also hear my opponent following suit along with his pained gasps and grunts as he performed the task.

"You know," I said casually as I slammed home a fresh clip into my auto, "you would be dead if you weren't wearing that carapace."

"I know," he replied and I could not help but be surprised by the sadness in his words, "your good kid I'll give you that."

"I know," I echoed back.

"Perhaps even good enough to kill me," he went on, "and that I actually wouldn't mind, I have lived a long life kid, killed allot of people I really wouldn't mind. Going out with one final blaze of glory."

I grinned, "well if your so keen to die why don't you just step out and make this easy for me?"

The man sighed, "you and I know I can't do that, your boss, Taryst wants me alive doesn't he? There is more at stake here than one old man and his lowly life, my mission demands that I live amongst the populace of Omnartus to complete it so I can't give up, I can't let you kill me or anyone else."

It was my turn to sigh, "and what the hell is it that is exactly at stake?"

"More than you could imagine."

Something in those words made sudden indescribable fear crawl up my spine, fear even more potent than the presence of the blank, fear even more powerful than the psychic activity of earlier.

"W-what do you mean? Who the hell are you?" I managed.

"I'm nobody, no one. But I know who you are, you are what I said you were earlier, nothing but a kid, a kid caught up in games far to complex and adult for him. Just some poor, innocent kid who's been thrown into this mess and for what I am about to do I am truly sorry."

I gritted my teeth, somehow the fear was even more potent than before, my heart shuddered in my chest and my hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"Sorry? W-what the hell are you sorry for?" I demanded.

"For this."

I heard a beep, the brief simple sound of a press of a button, small non-descript but somehow it held more weight than any of his words.

I flinched in fright as I heard a nearby, small section of the wall slid open revealing the darkened room beyond and what stepped out from it's depths made my heart turn to ice.

"I am truly, truly sorry."

It stood at three metres tall, it's huge bulky body utterly corded with a musculature not at all possible for a normal human being, it was naked except for a torn old loin cloth, it's pink, swollen skin was covered all over with countless hideous scars, both it's hands had been severed at the wrists surgically replaced with two huge, razor sharp axes and it's teeth where filled into ugly insizors.

The Arco Flagellant didn't make a sound, no roar from it's smiling maw as one would expect from such a monster and that somehow made it even more terrifying, silently and with grace belying it's bulk it turned it's attention to me then lunged for the kill.

* * *

Despite my utter terror I still managed to dive out the way of the Arco Flagellent's charge, I landed and neatly rolled into a crouch turning in time to see it practically eviscerate a frigging three metre thick solid rockcrete pillar with just one swipe of it's huge Axe and then it shoulder barged straight through carrying on as though it was nothing. The wanton destruction showered the surroundings with chunks of rockcrete and an explosively ejected cloud of dust.

This was one enemy I couldn't defeat, this, this thing was so far out of my league that even if I was full equipment with armour everything I would be nothing but a spec to it, even less of a nothing than that damned pilaster it had just destroyed with naught but its forward momentum and its shoulder.

I crawled to my feet, a clumsy and hard action as my sweat slicked hands almost slid out from under me twice, the task of getting up must have taken me no more than a few seconds but felt like a life time, any second I expected the thing to bare down on me to deliver the killing blow but it never came and once up I turned and I ran. I ran like the coward I am.

My heart bet so fast my chest hurt, my whole body shook so hard I was in utter agony I sprinted as fast as my aching legs could go but still I never felt it was nearly enough.

I made it out the door and turned right, the way I had came and barely a millisecond afterwards the size of the entrance way was doubled as the Arco Flagellent crashed through to follow me.

I never looked back, I didn't dare to I just ran and ran as my arms flailed about like curtains in the wind, my breaths came out as agonizing rasps, every step I made felt like a million more and I never looked back but I could feel its presence behind me, tailing me, descending on me like a predator about to pounce upon its prey and with every step I took I expected to feel it's Axe cut through me like a hot knife through butter.

Those corridors seemed to go on forever these were the corridors which mere minutes ago I had slaughtered my way through and I now ran for my life through them. Terrifyingly I almost tripped over many of the dead Gangers I had killed. Even in my fear fueled state I was able to see the irony that falling over one of them meant falling to my own demise.

When I finally made it out of that maze my body almost physically ejected itself out the door, out into the club beyond and the relief that washed over me in reaching it here was completely and utterly unjustified.

But despite myself I slid to a stop and turned to look back and found the monster wasn't there, that somehow, someway I had lost that inhuman thing in the maze, as the corridor behind me was completely and utterly devoid of life.

Perhaps it wasn't as maneuverable as I was through those sharp turns so it had lost its way? And I was to busy mindless in my flight to ever notice?

I glanced around and to my complete horror found that the party goers hadn't moved an inch since my earlier exit, they all stood gaping and staring at me with terror milked eyes.

Something deep down inside me said that the Arco Flagellent would never be lost, that it would hound me until I was dead or it was, I knew soon, very soon that it would come down that corridor and massacre anyone and anything in its path, these people included. I could just leave them, run and run, leave them to be slaughtered delaying it further so I could have a slighter semblance of a chance to escape.

And why not? They were nothing! The sons and daughters of haughty, arrogant corrupt aristocrats and bureaucrats! Whatever the galaxy would never mourn them, they were nothing just dozens of lives in a galaxy of trillions more.

But yet they were innocent, these people, these men and women they had come here to dance to enjoy themselves, to forget their worries and find some slight joy in this Emperor forsaken universe, every day millions of people die whether killed by the numberless Xenos that ravage humanity on every front or those of our own petty species, the petty members of humanity like myself. Perhaps I could conquer my cowardice and work for once to prevent even just a few of those millions of souls instead of being a contributor. That if I died and even one of them survived, that they would remember the small skinny bastard who gave his life to protect them, that my sacrifice would mean something for someone.

I was wrong, I was the nothing I had died inside almost a decade ago when war had ravaged my world, my country, my home. When war separated me from my mother and forced me into a life of ruthless scavenging, a life toiling away for survival amongst the ruins among the rest of the beasts I-.

It was then that I noticed that despite everything I had kept hold of my pistols.

I smiled bowing my head and felt the tears abruptly swell in my eyes and roll down my cheeks, this was the first time I had cried in a very long time and boy did it feel good. I thanked the Emperor that I had my answer and seemingly almost on que I heard the repeating, quick fire plodding sound of the Arco Flagellent's running at the end of the corridor.

I raised my pistols and cocked back the hammer of my auto, perhaps this was the retribution for what I had done to Vex, perhaps this was my vindication for the my selfish cowardice.

The smile never left my face even as the creature bared down upon me and my shots fired ineffectually off of it's thick hide.

* * *

A voice, a womanly, low soft beautiful voice spoke in the impenetrable black, a familiar voice. One I felt I knew well but could not recall to who it belonged to. It came off somewhere distant, far, far out in the blackness.

Was this death? Was what the church of the Ecclesiarchy taught about death complete crap, was death just this black void of nothingness?

I had never believed. My mother was highly religious but I never was, we were opposites her and I. We were so similar in our personalities but completely different in our beliefs, we would clash countless times, verbal fights of sttunning ferocity on both sides and now I think back at it, it was a miracle that the Ministorum never found out about my Heretical words and had me killed for them, that my mother loved me enough to never tell them.

I believed that the Emperor was never the god that people proclaim him to be, but a great man who's wisdom and power were indeed God-like. But how could he ever have wanted this for us? All the suffering all the death? The rampart poverty, the chaos, the mindless religious fanaticism in his name, the millions of planets dedicated to the hives of organised chaos and the meek, brain washed bureaucrats who knew nothing but their small boxes and the Cogitators at their finger tips our whole encompassing bureaucracy?

If this was truly death I wouldn't mind, I felt safe here, I felt truly free just floating in this black, in this nothingness and that voice, that beautiful, beautiful soft voice oh I could listen to that voice forever.

Slowly though the voice came closer, closer and closer as if who ever the voice belonged to silently walked toward me through the black.

I wasn't scared, never was I scared and I could start to make out the words which became clearer as the voice came closer what was it that it said? It sounded like a prayer of some kind, the prayer like the voice felt familiar but I couldn't quite recall what it was.

Then it stopped, the voice was gone and my heart felt empty at it's absence, was I supposed to spend the rest of eternity without it's comforting words, without it's company?

Wait my heart? What?

"Attelus," whispered the voice in my ear, "open your eyes."

Without hesitation I did as told, and found myself alive, lying in one of the many beds in Taryst's medicae facility and that the voice had belonged Castella who sat at the end of my bed her hands clasped together in prayer and pushed against her forehead with her elbows leaning on my duvet.

She was so beautiful and to see her there filled me with such indescribable joy at being alive.

I tried to open my mouth to speak out to her through my dry, crack lips but all that I could manage was a pathetic rattle as though my body had forgotten how to talk.

She stopped her praying and looked to me, her eyes were red with tears and it hurt me to see such beauty marred. But her smile oh her smile it was a smile of indescribable happiness, one of great relief, a smile which showed the weight which had left her shoulders.

I tried to move my hand to beckon her closer but my whole world was racked with pain at the effort, utter agony which made me close my eyes and grunt out in response.

It took me until then to realize I was covered from head to toe in bandages and to see the drip cord which fed into my arm.

But she got the hint and leaned closer, nearing her ear toward my mouth for me to speak and I said, "Stop praying, I'm trying to sleep."

Castella threw back her head and laughed out loud, it was a nice sound a nice sound from a nice person who seemed to utter nothing but nice sounds.

She laughed so hard she had to wipe a tear from her eye and she sat back down on her chair.

"It's good to see that you are still yourself Attelus," she said.

I tried to smile but even that hurt.

"You have been out for along, long time my friend," she carried on.

"How...Long?" I fought to say.

Her eyes widened into a pained expression that told me I really didn't want to know.

"I...See."

Her perfect face suddenly curled up and tears ran down her cheeks the change in emotion was so fast that I didn't know how to react.

"Th-thank you," she squeaked.

I couldn't manage to ask what she was thankful for but she still answered.

"Thank you for proving to me that you still are a good person. Ever since I had first met you, I knew you weren't like the rest us, that you weren't evil, that you still cared for more than just yourself. Thank you for proving to me you still are human," she sniffed heavily and wiped away her tears with her forearm, "after-after what you did to Vex I began to doubt you, I had began to believe that you had devolved into the monster, but I see now that doubt was unfounded. You stood alone Attelus, against an impossible enemy, you willingly put yourself on the line for the good of others, you-you."

She couldn't continue her sentence as she teared back up again.

"And-and thank you that now I know no matter what happens, no matter how hard it is you will still be that good, kind compassionate person inside. I just regret that we couldn't have got there in time to save you earlier and for that I am sorry Attelus, I am truly, truly sorry."

Even if I had been able speak then, I couldn't have, I was taken aback at her emotional outburst, never in all my career that I would have ever suspected that Castella cared for me so much, never.

She was always a friend, the only person who I could talk to with humour and trust, who saw me as a person and not some know nothing apprentice.

But then I realised something, I couldn't recall at all what had happened in that club after the Arco Flagellent had charged me, how the hell had I survived? Had any of the club goers escaped? What exactly had happened?

Castella sniffed again and as if reading my mind she said, "you did it Attelus, you held off that monster for long enough that those people could escape, you went one on one with an Arco Flagellent long enough that Elandria, Hayden, Darrance and I could stop it before it could cause anymore damage, if you had died Attelus your sacrifice would not have been in vain and I swear I'm telling you the truth, I know you aren't the most trusting person in this world but believe me on this, be proud Attelus."

She sniffed again but this time it had humour in it, "when we took you to Taryst's medicae facility, they said there was no way you would survive, that you would die within hours but I knew you were stubborn and you held on, you lived and-and most importantly, thank you, thank you for living, thank you."

Oh how I dearly wished I could reach out and comfort her or even thank her but everything was so hard, so, so hard, couldn't keep my eyes open, anymore, anymore, I blinked, once then twice, then I embraced the sweetness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

I had to resubmit this chapter as today, re reading it I found somehow a bloody important scene was completely bloody missing. All these years and with thousands of views no one has read this part on . It's really important too, Especially for the later confrontation with Elandria. Giving that fight scene more emotional resonance. I was angry really angry this went by. Well here it is, just after the dream sequence of him vs Serghar Kaltos. Enjoy!

* * *

I lunged, the crackling power sword in my hands, slicing a horizontal arc at my opponent's torso.

My movements were so sure, so fast, so skilled that my eyes could barely follow, never had I known myself to be this good and never had I ever wielded a power sword either.

But somehow despite my incredible speed, my breathtaking confidence and skill, blindingly fast my enemy still managed to dodge, Serghar Kaltos back peddled just away from reach and the handsome, grim faced man that was my father slid in, slashing through vertically with his own power sword.

Never would I ever had dreamt I could fight my father to a standstill Serghar Kaltos' skill was legendary, his speed and agility rivaled that of an eldar's and these immeasurable talents, were honed from decades and decades of experience and training. When I was young he and I would spar for countless hours. I was good, very good but I would never win no matter how hard I tried, never could I ever even begin to touch my father and I could tell even then that he was just forever toying with me, forever holding back his true skill and strength.

Now he wasn't but still my blade was able to come around and knock his off course, my body seemed to move on it's own like water and fire in one. In the blink of an eye I riposted and stabbed forwards in perfect balance the tip of my power blade aimed in impaling his chest.

The ever practical Serghar Kaltos simply side stepped the thrust but my body followed on as if expecting such a trick, keeping the thrust forwards I turned my hips, causing the crackling blade to follow after my father's movement.

Serghar didn't hesitate, he parried with his blade on an angle so my momentum caused my sword to slide up it and off course throwing me into being overextended and over balanced then he came in to perform the killing blow. A short slash aimed to disembowel.

I cried out knowing this to be the end, that no matter how good I was there would be no way I could ever hope to counter. And yet despite my over balance, despite my overextended position my body moved, with extreme cat like dexterity beyond my comprehension I slipped clear in a move of extreme audacity I slid forwards, sliding around and behind my father while he was still in mid cut and then I stabbed my power sword through his back.

I wanted to scream out NO! To halt the blow! But my body wouldn't let me. I resented my father I really did, he was a hypocrite and a liar but I never wanted to kill him, he was still my dad he was still the one who looked after me, put up with me, who taught me how to shoot a gun, how to wield a sword, how read and write, how to survive I had no intention to ever hunt him down in some mislead vengeance.

Without my permission my body lent in and said something into the dying Serghar Kaltos' ear but what was said I could not hear.

Then abruptly I pulled back and tore my blade from his torso in an angle which caused his body to spin around to face me and for one brief moment I was able to look into my father's face, but now it wasn't Serghar Kaltos, no the wide eyed dying form which faced me now was that of Glaitis who despite the ugly gaping hole in her chest, grinned at me with hideous, terrifying insanity but it was when I looked into her glazed eyes it was then I screamed, as utter terror tore through me, terror which far exceeded anything I had ever felt before, terror which consumed me and drove me to brink of insanity.

Because it was in the reflection of her large, blue beautiful eyes I saw myself, I saw my face so much like my father's but framed by long brown hair but my expression was contorted, twisted and deformed into an insane, hideous, wide eyed and grinning maw, a mirror of Glaitis' own.

My screams turned into muffled yells as I awoke back into the medicae ward, back into the agony of the real world but despite the pain relief washed over me as I realised it was a dream, all just a dream and I lent back into my pillow my yelling turning into strangled gasps.

It was then the medicae rushed through the door and to my bed side I instantly recognised him as I had met him the first and only time I remembered to visit Torris after his injury, but to my annoyance I could not quite recall his name.

"Mr Kaltos are you alright? I heard screaming."

I could not answer, it still hurt to talk I could only look up at him.

"I see," he said, "it was a nightmare."

He pulled out a small flash light from his white jacket pocket and shone it into my eyes, "after what you had went through I would not expect any less young man."

When he pulled away I caught a glimpse of his name tag, Feuilt that's right, medicae Yarran Feiult, the guy seemed decent enough from the very brief bits of passing dialogue we have shared

"It's good to see you are finally awake mr Kaltos, everyone was beginning to worry, it has been more than a week since you last woke up."

I clenched my teeth in disbelief, a frigging week!

"But believe it or not you have been through the worst of it you're lucky you are young. Another, solid month of recovery and you should be back in working order."

A month of recovery? Wait, another month! I have been unconscious for that long! By the Emperor! But really I shouldn't have been surprised it was a miracle that I was still conscious at all, actually going from what Castella had said a month was way too quick really.

I dont believe in "miracles" and to be honest I didn't believe any of Castella's earlier claim either, there was no way in hell that I could have held off that beast for so long that all of those people could have escaped, I remember well the size of that room and the size of the crowd stuffed into that space.

There was no way in hell that there couldn't have been collateral damage, I would have had to dodge and weave it's attacks. Perhaps she had just worded it wrong, though I doubted Castella would be so sloppy, if Glaitis had concocted this lie she would have engineered it to sound more legitimate, surely.

Or perhaps that I am just legitimately that awesome or perhaps Castella just wanted to give good news when I finally awoken and she would tell me the truth later? But that would just piss me off because she lied and-.

I wanted to scream, to roar out the frustration and anger which just suddenly flooded to the surface. Do you have any idea what it is like to live in a world that you can't believe in anything! That everyone who's close to you lies about anything and everything! That you are forced to question any act of kindness that just in case there maybe some treachery behind it? Everyone has their own petty agenda, everyone! And there would be nothing they couldn't resort to see their ambitions through. I am an idiot, a complete and utter idiot that it has taken me this long to realise that.

"Trust nothing, suspect everything" a saying which now seems so redundant it was laughable.

It was then I realised that medicae Feiult was studying me, his beady eyes glinted with concern

Suddenly he turned, grabbed the nearby stool, slid it next to my bed and sat down.

"Now I am no psyker but I can tell when a patient is in distress and well," Feiult paused, grinned and scratched the back of his skull, "but you wouldn't need to be a psyker or a thirty year veteran of the healing arts to tell that you must have allot of questions."

I set my jaw and treated him with the best glare I could dare, oh you could not imagine the stock pile of questions I have gathered and needed answered, I thought.

"And well you are not exactly in the condition to ask them so I will tell you what I know and of the best of my ability," he sighed. "When you were first taken in to us you were in bad shape, well to be honest saying that you were in bad shape is like saying a star going super nova is a bad thing for the planets orbiting it. It is an understatement."

Well I would have never figured that out, I thought sardonically.

"Almost every bone in your body was broken, well, shattered, but remarkably your skull and spine were mostly still intact and you had the slightest of life signs," Feiult's expression turned hard, "honestly we had pegged you for dead as I said your bones were shattered there was no way we could re nit them and even if you did survive the trauma of the impact which caused it that your brain would have been damaged beyond repair, but your employer, Glaitis, she wouldn't give up and under her orders and to much, much sweat and toil we managed to stabilise you for the first week, so you lived long enough that she could," he hesitated and an almost incredulous expression creased his already aged face. "So she could bring in a new surgeon, who uhm, worked by interesting methods, for only an hour at most we were not allowed to enter this room while that new surgeon worked, who ever it was, it never even asked us anything, but I could not deny the psychic presence emanating from this room," Feiult shivered, "after that, that hour who ever it was just left, as quickly as they came."

I wasn't to sure what to make of this news so far, if Feiult was telling the truth which I actually believed he was indeed telling, obviously the story of Castella's "you were stubborn and held on to survive" was complete and utter frig but I could see that Feiult wasn't telling me the whole truth, like if the healer was indeed a psyker who somehow didn't get it's healing of me get detected by the local authorities after the incident at The Twilight Bar, certainly any new psychic activity would have been treated with extreme suspicion if it was detected of course and then why did Taryst allow it? And also why would Glaitis go to so much effort to save me? A mere, lowly apprentice?

But all that paled in comparison to one large in fact huge lingering question, why where we still here? After Glaitis' "extra curricular" activities and the subsequent chaos at The Twilight Bar wouldn't Taryst at the very least fired Glaitis for going behind his back? I could hazard a myriad amount of guesses at this but one seemed to fit, that obviously Brutis Bones' was still at large, whether they had confronted and killed or captured that man I had fought at the man meant he wasn't Brutis or that he was Brutis and he did escape. Or that the whole "independent" operation was known to Taryst and for some reason Glaitis had lied to us about it.

But if the former was true, I would, once again emphasise the complete extent of Taryst's desperation that he would keep us around after that incident, that he needed our skills so badly brought this into an even larger light and now I know that perhaps Brutis Bones or that man I fought has connections with the holy Inquisition, that would explain the huge funding it has and them being able to keep a pet Arcoflagellent and if they were Inquisition why couldn't they make contact with the local authorities seen as though Taryst seems to be going to insane lengths to hide from them?

What that man in the Twilight Bar had said then echoed ominously through my thoughts; that there was more at stake than I could possibly imagine, now his words could not ring with much more truth.

"When we were finally permitted to enter your room," said on Feiult, "we found that you were still completely unconscious, but you were completely in tact, your shattered bones had miraculously been re nit and your brain activity was back, functioning at normal parameters."

I expected more elaboration from the medicae but he seemed to just trail off once more confirming that he wasn't telling me everything.

How had this psyker who apparently completely healed me but yet here I am, still lying in this bed where even the slightest of movements causes complete agony? How did he even know that I would be at full order in four months time?

Damn it Feiult your explanation was creating nothing but more questions and if I couldn't get those missing details during the next month, once I get well I will frigging ring them out of the old bastard and Emperor damn the consequences!

Feiult smiled almost nervously, "well also during your month long coma quite few people came to visit you, Garrakson, young Elandria, Torris and if you are wondering about Torris has recovered from his injuries he now has a new augmetic for his missing eye and he is out on the field working at full capacity now, even Taryst himself once visited you."

I felt glad about Torris' recovery but felt a pang of guilt, the guy had visited me during my injury but I had hardly visited him, the next time I will have to apologise. But at the medicae's mention of Taryst I sighed, he would have only came to have his psykers withdraw the information he needed from my mind.

"A few new people as well, a light, snarky man named Darrance he came once, a friendly, big man called uhm Hayden a few times but most prolific of all was that woman Castella she came in everyday and everyday prayed over you, it was no coincedence that she was there the first time you woke up, your lucky that you have so many who care for you so much."

I could understand Hayden and Castella (though her coming in everyday was quite shocking) And even to an extent Elandria, but Darrance? Perhaps Glaitis had forced him to or something, that was the only explanation I could theorise.

"Well," said Feuilt as he got off of his chair, "that is enough exposition for today young mr Kaltos, I really should not have told you so much but I felt you deserve some explanation at least and as your medicae I advise for you to not stress to much over the information I have given you, and stress no matter how small will slow the healing process, you need to relax. I will inform everyone you are awake," and with that Feiult turned and walked out the door.

I sighed to myself once Feuilt had left. Did he just ask me not to stress out about all the gigantic holes in his "exposition?" And now that I am stuck here immobile and alone as well? Medicae Yarran Feuilt really didn't know me did he?

* * *

For the next three hours as I lied alone and I lost myself in thought as I stared up at that white, tiled ceiling.

I thought over a myriad amount of subjects, the first being how interesting it was that a psyker had repaired my shattered body. I really didn't know that it could be used in such an extreme healing aspect, though in retrospect it made perfect sense. With the power to be able to manipulate much of your surroundings and warp other people minds to your own will, why couldn't psychic talents be used to re-nit bones?

Perhaps that was the reason why I was still bed ridden, I am still suffering from the trauma of having my shattered bones repaired by a completely foreign and unnatural force.

But my body was destroyed beyond repair, the skill and power of that mystery psyker must have been beyond phenomenal to accomplish such a task. Perhaps the psyker brought in was one of Taryst's cadre? But why would it then take a week before he/she or on a more frightening note "it" could be brought in to repair me and once again my thoughts were lead to that one question I really wanted to avoid thinking about; why would Glaitis go to so much trouble to save me? This question I wanted to avoid as much as possible as I seemingly, completely was unable to make a coherent theory on the answer, was it because she genuinely cared for my well being? That I doubted, everything she did, good or bad, seemed to have something behind it which aided her mysterious agenda in one way or another.

I always knew I was but a pawn in that agenda but now, apparently, I was a slightly more special pawn.

My constant, circling and futile train of thought was eventually interrupted by my first visitors, three of them to be exact.

Elandria was first through the door, her pale face as impassive as always but she treated me to a slight, almost respectful nod then she silently went and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest and gazed off looking generally bored, her attention sometimes coming back to me and when she noticed I noticed she quickly looked away. I had always found it sad that it was such a rare occasion when she actually smiled legitimately it would have been nice to see her smile, especially now.

Garrakson was next, wearing his usual scarred old guard carapace armour, with a big grin plastered on his equally marred face.

"Hey kid, good to see you're finally awake" he said then he frowned, "damn it though, you bloody well took your sweet time."

Yeah, I thought in good humour, having most of your bones shattered would do that to a person.

"Yes," said Elandria as she unknowingly spoke my thoughts but was completely devoid of humour, "but that is what would happen to most people after they had most of their bones shattered."

"Now that's were your wrong kiddo," corrected Garrakson, "no, most people would be dead."

"Well Attelus Kaltos isn't "most" people is he?" said the third person as he entered, the tall and dark skinned Torris grinned at me widely with the white teeth that contrasted his complexion and though I knew one of his eyes was an augmetic it was hard to tell which was, it seemed that Taryst had spared no expense for the ex-arbitrator and I was glad to see that.

"He is the mighty hero of the Twilight bar who sacrificed himself to rescue the young party goers from a monster of horrible power, no, Attelus is now a hero, a legend, a god amongst men."

My eyes widened, did everybody already know of what had happened? Except perhaps mediace Feiult he didn't seem to, but I was extremely sure he was also not telling me entirely what he knew anyway.

"Yeah, yeah keep it down Tor," said Garrakson, "by the Emperor I swear you and Taryst should have a competition to see which of you can chew more scenery."

"But," added Elandria, "whether he actually "sacrificed" himself is, really, up for interpretation."

Not liking at all were Elandria was taking the conversation I tried to shoot at her a death glare, attempting to make her shut up but it was an attempt which failed miserably, going completely unnoticed and Torris and Garrakson gave her bemused glances.

"What does that mean?" asked Torris almost accusatory, I could tell he had an idea where this was going also.

Elandria grinned wickedly "I think the real reason behind it was Attelus Kaltos meant to use the "innocent" party goers as human shields to protect him from the arcoflagellant until back up arrived and he was just extremely lucky it did."

"No!" I managed to exclaim even though it cause me pain to do so, "no! That wasn't what I intended to do at all!"

Her words were cruel and truly callous but perhaps they weren't without merit? Perhaps all her, Castella, Darrance and Tresch had found was a blood bath and this maybe even more evidence pointing to Castella lying to me.

She shrugged, seemingly almost frightened at how genuine my heartfelt rebuttal was, "I am no psyker I can't read thoughts," she said, pouting, "it's what I would have done, if in that situation."

Everyone stared at her in utter shock. So this was the true Elandria? Someone so inherently evil and brain washed that she couldn't even begin comprehend that someone in the same line of work as her could do any good. That what she said wasn't meant to be cruel, that it was from genuine ignorance, which made it even worse.

"Elandria," said Garrakson with an icy calm, the ex-guardsman's face was dark, as hard as stone and for a minute he was utterly terrifying.

"What?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out! And that's a frigging order!" snarled Garrakson suddenly and that was the first time I had ever heard him raise his voice in anger. Even Torris who had worked with Garrakson for along time seemed surprised by the outburst.

Elandria flinched at the intensity but then irrational rage began to spread over her fine featured face and for a second, I could have sworn that it would come to blows, as she glared up at Garrakson and while he stared down stoically. To be honest I wasn't sure who would win if it did, Garrakson had the obvious advantage of size, strength and reach and he was well versed in basic brawling and guard CQC drills but Elandria was even my equal in close combat, she was sly, agile and very, very fast. But in these confined quarters Garrakson had the upper hand so to speak as Elandria had little to no room to maneuver.

Elandria seemed to realise this as after what felt like an eternity her face twitched back into its atypical impassive, then she turned and walked out the room, muttering, "whatever" as she closed the door behind her.

Garrakson turned back to me, "I'm sorry about that kid," he said "both Tor and me know that you wouldn't do such a thing."

At that line I looked away, feeling extreme guilt welling at the pit of my gut as I acknowledged just how close I had came to will fully abandoning those people which in my opinion would have been equally as monstrous.

"I-I," I swallowed back the pain which had came with that utterance, my earlier exclamation must have done more damage than I had initially thought, "I was, the one who, had lead that Arcoflagellent to those people, I was responsible for it, so I had to try to make up for it."

"Fair enough and noble words Attelus," said Torris but he and Garrakson exchanged almost guilty glances, "but we heard about what you did to Vex."

"And that was one frigging hard pill to swallow," growled Garrakson his harsh tone somehow making me feel even more guilty.

"Now Attelus we don't know why you hurt that kid and to be honest don't care," said Torris, "we just want to know if that you did in that club whether or not you did it was mostly out of guilt for what you had done to that kid."

Despite myself sudden irrational fear pounced to the surface, fear which turned my heart to ice, I did indeed do it in part to that guilt but I wasn't sure whether they would agree with that. I had been left to guess about oh so much while working under Glaitis but never before had I felt this weight of consequence and uncertainty and it terrified me beyond belief, Torris and Garrakson were mercenaries, hired killers, selfishness was all part of the job so why the hell was this so damn important to them? Why did they care!? Why couldn't my actions be enough?

"W-why? Why the hell, do you want to know?" I managed.

"It's a simple question Attelus," said Garrakson, "and a simple answer yes or no, you can take your time but we aren't moving until you answer."

I desperately looked from Garrakson to Torris back and forth, back and forth desperate to find some clue in their impartial expressions but to my dismay I found nothing.

Finally I sucked in air through clenched teeth before saying, "yes, it was, a partial contributor to my action," and it was almost physically painful to admit.

Both Garrakson and Torris exchanged looks then Garrakson finally said, "yes, we thought as much."

"In fact it was pretty damned obvious," said Torris, "but it was good to hear you say it."

"So? You two already knew, but you still were still, willing to put me through that?" I said sounding more exasperated than I should have.

"You were willing to throw away your life then and there weren't you Attelus?" said Garrakson, ignoring my statement, "and doing it because you felt guilty about what you did to Vex would have been stupid."

"You are extremely lucky to survive," said Torris, "if you had died you wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to legitimately apologise to that kid and so your sacrifice, to him would in all likelihood seemed hollow and self important."

"What you really needed to do was to face the music in the first place you should have built up the courage to say you're sorry to his face and you are extremely lucky to get a second chance to do it," said Garrakson then immediately his face lightened, "but it is also good to hear you didn't do it just because of that."

"W-what would have happened if I had?" I asked, feeling an extreme mix of both guilt and relief.

"Well lets just say that this lecture would have gone on for longer," said Garrakson, "we maybe ruthless mercs kid but we still care about a few things."

"A very few things," emphasized Torris with good humour.

"Kid, we'll leave this subject only if you promise us is that the very first thing you do once you recover is you find Vex and you frigging well apologise."

It was deja-vu all over again when I was a child I remembered that my father and had given me similar lectures after each and every single time I had fallen into that blind rage and had hurt others because of it. As every-time I had found it extremely hard to face the person I had hurt afterwards. But once I had worked up that courage and faced the kid, and said sorry it was like a weight had been taken off my shoulders.

No wonder Glaitis insisted on calling me "child" as I was still one on so many facets.

"No," I said with new found determination and much to Garrakson's evident surprise, "I swear it."

We conversed for the next half hour, with Elandria all the while staying outside and through them I found out that now everything was back to square one.

"We're still running into dead ends," Torris had said, "still chasing our tales."

"Though our bloody encounters against the hammers have been allot fewer kid," said Garrakson with a sniff, "it seems that they have gone even further into hiding."

"Hmmm, not surprising really," I managed, "and it also seems that Brutis Bones is in, someway, involved with the Inquisition, which explains the organisation's funding as well as Taryst's paranoia, I had a slight suspicion but when I went in there I wasn't exactly expecting they'd have a frigging Arco flagellant."

"Fair enough," said Garrakson with another sniff, he didn't seemed at all surprised at my conclusion. But he wasn't stupid he would of at the very least guessed it also or on a more darker note, knew it.

"Well we'd better go," sighed Torris as he got off his seat, "we've still got to take our newest report to the big man himself."

"Right," agreed Garrakson, "we can't keep him waiting in eager anticipation to hear more of our "exploits.""

"Garrakson wait," I said causing the ex-guardsman to halt his exit, "do you truly think that an apology would be enough for Vex?"

Garrakson smiled and shrugged, "maybe, maybe not kid but it's something which is better than nothing."

Then he turned to leave but once again I stopped him,

"Just one more thing, could you, send in Elandria for me, before you go, I need to talk to her."

Garrakson looked to Torris who shrugged and said, "I don't see why not boss we can spare a few minutes."

The ex-guardsman sighed, "sure kid but don't take to long we all know that it will be tough but we don't have all day to wait around for you have your fun."

I felt my face flush and Torris sniggered in agreement then they left.

"We'll wait outside the medicae," I just managed to hear Garrakson inform this to Elandria before he shut the door behind him.

I only had to wait a few seconds before Elandria entered.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Could you please close the door, Elandria?" I croaked.

She looked at me with a strange uncertainty, then she turned and hesitantly complied.

"So now will you tell me what the hell is it you want?"

"Thanks El, I just have one thing I want to know. No, one thing I truly need to know, in the Twilight bar, what the hell exactly happened?"

"Hah!" she exclaimed suddenly and with a resounding bitterness so potent it took my breath away, "didn't the great Castella Lethe tell you when you first woke up? Or don't you trust even her now?"

"I-I truly don't know who the hell to trust anymore," I admitted, my words sounding more strained with sadness than I had intended.

"What did she actually say to cause you to be this...?" she trailed off.

"Suspicious? She said that all of the people I had attempted to protect had survived that they all fled and had escaped the arco flaggellent's wrath, but in all honesty it seems far to good to be true, I just wish I could remember it."

And the reason why I couldn't remember I could hazard myriad amount of guesses on.

She grinned, "Oh indeed, I guess that would be suspicious, but you know what? I' m not going to tell you."

"What?"

"Oh no and you know why? Because you don't deserve it!" she suddenly closed on me from across the room so fast it made me flinch in surprise and she brought her face so close to mine that our lips almost touched, her expression was one of cold rage and horrible fear gripped me as it seemed she was going to kill me and I would be utterly incapable of defending myself.

"What you did was beyond stupid," she hissed and I could feel her spittle speck on my face. "To throw your life away like that out of some misguided self righteousness just makes me sick and for what? To save the lives of a group of pathetic nothings who you don't even know! For such complete and utter idiocy I believe you need to be punished. In fact I would have let you die for it but for some reason, quite beyond me mistress Glaitis wanted to keep you alive. No I won't answer your question I will let you lie here and writhe in your own uncertainty, it is the very least you deserve."

It was then that the realisation hit me and the pain of it was beyond description,"Glaitis put you up to this didn't she?" I cried, "she had Castella tell me that and she knew I wouldn't believe it! She knew that the disbelief would eat at me, this is the punishment for what I did, oh no! No!"

This was cruel, even for Glaitis it was cruel, could this be the one reason why she had me saved? Just to torture me this way? What the hell people do I work for? Who would do such a terrible thing?

Elandria got back to full height and grinned that disturbing grin "maybe or I could just be doing this extra curricular. But that I won't answer as well. Oh I do hope that you have your fun Attelus Kaltos, I know I will."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving without a further word, ignoring me as my desperation overwhelmed my pain as I writhed in my sheets and pleaded out after her impervious back; "please don't do this, please don't be this cruel Elandria, please Elandria. Please! Elandria! Elandriaaa!"

Her only reply was the slamming door, leaving me all alone once more.


	6. Chapter 6

For along time afterwards, unrelenting agony swept through me from head to toe.

I could barely breathe, my vision blurred as tears welled in my eyes but otherwise I stayed silent, never did I whine or complain, determined that I would not show such weakness just in case that the room was bugged. I had already shown enough weakness as it was. I had moved far too much and now dealing with consequence that was all I seemed to do lately, dealing with retribution in one way or form, perhaps it wasn't actually for my actions at the Twilight Bar the reason why Glaitis was putting me through this hell? Perhaps it was for what I did to Vex?

But why would Elandria have said it was for what I had did at the Twilight Bar? To be honest I could not imagine it was about the Vex incident, the term "selflessness" was the very anathema of Glaitis' soul, sure you were expected to sacrifice yourself for the contract but only after it was full filled, before that you were expected to resort to anything and everything to win and we still had yet to hunt down Brutis Bones and so, contract unfulfilled as simple as that.

I had faced down the Arcoflagellant without giving a single thought of what would happen if I somehow had survived, this wasn't just punishment, in fact this was Glaitis' cruel attempt at teaching me a lesson, that such idealistic and kind actions would lead to nothing but pain and misery, again it was the brainwashing, she was truly trying to break my spirit to turn me into a monster like Darrance, like Elandria, like my father, like her.

She was putting so much effort into my indoctrination, which I still couldn't understand at all. Why was I so damned special? As Elandria had said earlier in the eyes of any assassin excluding Castella it seemed what I had done in the Twilight Bar was idiotic, beyond idiotic shouldn't that act been enough to make Glaitis believe me to be a liability not worth anymore effort and leave me to die?

Was all this because of who my father was? Serghar frigging Kaltos was it that she believed his immense skill and ability was hereditary and perhaps it even was, but surely she could have taken an apprentice of a younger age one which would be far easier to brainwash and would less likely to suffer any crisis of conscience. She took me in when I was eighteen which is ridiculously old for any starting apprentice, children usually as young as five or at the oldest ten where the atypical age bracket for assassin training, perhaps she had believed that my father had brainwashed me already? Or that being forced to scavenge and murder for survival among the ruins of Varander in the Chaos incursion of Elbyra had destroyed any semblance of my humanity, well if she was counting one of those she was wrong on either which I could not help feel some pride in.

As I had said earlier I had always found it impossible to understand Glaitis and just as I was beginning to believe I finally had her pegged she pulls this stunt, it seemed trying to understand the way that woman's mind worked was akin of attempting to understand the infinite miasma which was the warp, and just like the immaterium I suspected that it would drive one insane in the process.

I sighed and that act brought back the pain, I was buried so deep in my thoughts it had acted some what as an anesthesia. I grasped out for the alarm hanging from my fluid feeder with a lack of any coordination I would never believed I could ever be capable of and I felt more and more depressed with each missed grab, now it was truly beginning to sink in that my once extremely quick coordinated hands where lost, maybe even forever. I dared not even think how long it would take for me to earn back such skill if I ever could. I needed to summon someone, anyone to my aid I could not lie here with this pain any longer. But I could not help wonder why no one had came to check on me after I had screamed at Elandria.

Finally my bandaged fingers found the button, my thumb pressing down with all the strength I could muster and perhaps I had pushed for a bit too long but I wasn't in the condition to care.

I lay back in my bed, gasping for breath my tear blurred eyes gazing up at the eternally white tiled ceiling and I only had to wait a few seconds before my door opened and someone stepped through I was not sure who as all I could make out as a white blur.

"Mr Kaltos!" cried the man who I could only assume to be medicae Feiult as he ran to my bed side, "Oh God Emperor! I need help in here, now!" he roared and I had no idea why there was so much urgency in his voice I was just in pain, I was always in pain what could possibly be so bad? But I could not think on it any longer as suddenly darkness took me once more into it's sweet embrace.

* * *

I dreamt again though unlike my last I was aware it was a dream, the first portion was a sparring match of unarmed combat, non-contact against a beautiful young woman with long brunette hair who I could knew was Elandria.

I was winning quite convincingly leading her attention with quick high hooks, jabs and crosses which allowed for my low and medium kicks to bypass her defences with ease.

She was smiling and laughing in utter, genuine joy something which I would never see from the real Elandria even though she was losing and my own heart sang with happiness I felt alive, I felt free it was intoxicating beyond belief I could just do this forever, but as I knew this was a dream I also felt horrible heartache, knowing that she would never be this way in the real world.

But at times my sparring partner would briefly, inexplicably transform, sometimes she was Glaitis sometimes she was Castella, sometimes an attractive blonde woman who I had never seen before. Always one of those four and with each switch I would feel my emotion change, from Glaitis I would feel suspicion of such strength it made me sick to my stomach, with Castella came a strange uncertainty my heart turned into ice and leaped it in my chest but not in a fearful way, it seemed to bring even more happiness than when it was Elandria it was an extremely strange feeling that was alien to me and the blond woman from her I felt fear, powerful fear that made my attacks sluggish and my feet heavy but also an extreme familiarity like I had known her for my entire life but yet I had not, what I felt from her was the strangest of them all.

Then I dreamt that I was back on Elbyra, once more a scavenging orphan among the ruins of Varander, I was so heavy and ached all over, every foot step being a horribly fought battle against screaming limbs, I wanted to stop to sit and rest but my body moved with a life of it's own. My eye sight was boarded with white and I couldn't raise my attention, it was fixated inexplicably down to my feet and the rubble which I walked over and I felt my mouth move but could not hear any words from my lips.

I have had dreams, no, I have had nightmares many, many times of my life in the ruins of Varander, nightmares which I could only suspect to be repressed memories of the horrid acts I had committed in my desperate fight for survival, acts that I could never, ever admit of ever doing to anyone. But here, here I could remember them all, my mind sifting through them like a pict reel. My eyes burnt and tears flowed freely down my face and my sanity slowly degraded away.

I begged for the images to stop! I pleaded! I even prayed! But they would just keep coming over and over again seemingly with more glee as though my mind did it to spite me and still my body kept walking over the debris, left foot, right foot, left foot right and despite it being a dream I could feel my bare feet meet the cold, hard rockcrete.

Then I fought, I began to fight against my body and my mind with every ounce of my will, it was hard so, so hard like trying to stop a ship spinning out of control through the black nothingness of time and space but I never stopped trying, I resisted and resisted for what felt like hours then days ignoring the images which forever flipped through my mind's eye. But for every second I fought I felt more pain until it transcended into unimaginable agony. My mind and my body seemed to scream to say that the agony would stop if I just stopped resisting, but I kept fighting and fighting never giving up, for I knew that if I didn't I would be stuck in this hell forever more.

Finally my feet slowly, slowly, painfully came to a halt and immediately I collapsed falling onto my face and gasping out for breath and agony. Then the images stopped and my agony was forgotten, replaced with such joy that I got to my knees roaring out to the heavens, it was first time ever seeing the sky, which was so crisp so blue so beautiful that it took my breath away and I wept.

I had won! I had really won! Although I was not so sure what I had won exactly then the sky disappeared and everything faded into a shining eternal white.

The shining, eternal white turned slowly receded into the white tiled ceiling of the medicae facility and my sight cleared further revealing the three faces looking down at me, each expression hidden behind medical masks but I could make out the concern from their eyes they were saying something, something which I could not hear.

I wanted to laugh, to smile to say that their fear was unwarranted that I was fine but found myself unable to do anything then I felt my eye lids grow heavy and I blinked once, then twice and the third stayed shut. I slept but this time I did not dream all that I saw was the peaceful nothingness of black.

* * *

Never had I slept so soundly, never had I felt so at peace.

But also I had a deep sense of satisfaction I had earned this rest after going through that hell, I had more than earned it.

But somewhere out in that deep black I could hear voices barely audible at first but it was similar to Castella's prayer the voices seemed to slowly approach, closer and closer until I could hear the conversation clearly.

Two voices, one which I recognised instantly it belonged to Glaitis I could tell without a shadow of a doubt, her tone was haughty and deathly cold even more so than usual and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Did he pass your test?" demanded Glaitis.

"Yes," answered the other, the voice was distinctly female, as soft as silk and echoed ominously. It was alien and monotone but held indescribable wisdom, just from that one word I could tell the speaker held knowledge of the forbidden so much so that it would drive anyone else insane, "he has remarkable willpower, for a M-."

"Don't you dare call us that!" snarled Glaitis suddenly cutting the others sentence with such rage it made me flinch, "we are neither your pawns nor anyone elses!"

"Your position here seems to contradict your words Glaitis human, you are but a pawn of fate as is everyone else. I am but fate's messenger I exist to make sure all will run it's intended course, for I am the only one with strength and tact enough to do so."

Glaitis let out a growl of frustration which was so out of character I wasn't sure what to think.

"You are just as arrogant as the rest of you're kind!" she roared.

"Do not pretend to be able to lecture me on arrogance human," said the voice as though scolding a child, "you cannot imagine what I know, what I have seen, what I have done you are but a mere child, you are like all your kind! Nothing! It isn't arrogance to state so, it is fact, simple fact."

I listened in shock, I wasn't sure if this was real or just a dream, perhaps these two where talking at my bed side? I tried to force myself to awake but found I was unable, as though my eyes were weighed shut.

"Y-you almost killed him," stammered Glaitis and I had never heard her sound so weak and timid, "your test almost lost you your newest pawn."

"But that is all he is," said the voice and I could almost feel the contemptuous sneer with the words, "a pawn to use as I please, it is all in the name of fate and even if he dies I still have you, do I not?"

"Y-yes," sighed Glaitis, utterly defeated, "yes you do."

What was this? Who or what was it that could speak to Glaitis with such influence and power? Had Glaitis made pacts with the ruinous powers? Why the hell was I hearing all this?

But worst of all I felt with sickening certainty that they were talking about me.

"It is good that you learn your place," said the extremely tall, thin form as it seemingly materialised out of the black, it's armour was esoteric, form fitting and utterly intimidating, from it's alien shaped helm two small glowing, red lifeless eyes seemed to stare straight at me, piercing into my very soul.

Glaitis had shown me picts and taught me of them but I had never seen one with my own eyes, an Eldar!

"Now you see what what your "mentor" truly is Mon Keigh, see how she is nought but my servant" it said, "You will follow in her foot steps as fate decrees, as I decree it to be."

* * *

With a cry, I awoke and sat bolt up right in my bed.

I was back in the real world, back in the medicae facility back to the pain.

But yet, no agony swept through me like fire I was fine.

I raised my hand to my face and flexed my fingers, expecting that the movement would cause the pain shoot back but again, nothing. Was I healed?

But how? Perhaps I was unconscious during the entire estimated month of recovery? Glaitis' voice had said that the Eldar's "test" had almost killed me perhaps that was the dreams, perhaps that was what caused me to fall into coma?

With the thought of Glaitis I closed my fist and clenched my teeth as sudden rage curdled within my slight form.

I needed to talk to my erstwhile mentor, I needed to know what I had heard was only a dream! But deep within me I knew that it wasn't that what I had witnessed was true.

I was no Imperial zealot, my ideals did not adhere to the rampart xenophobia with the rest of the Imperium. But if the Inquisition was to ever find out about our mercenary force working in cohesion with the Eldar, there would be no escape, they would hunt us down without mercy and crush us under foot.

How could Glaitis be capable of such idiocy! How!? What could drive her to become a willing servant to the Eldar and why was I to "follow in her foot steps"?

I needed to talk to her, I needed to hear the answer from her full lips and I began to clamber out of bed still half expecting the pain with the movement.

But then the door suddenly opened and my jaw dropped as I saw who stepped through.

It was Glaitis.

* * *

"M-mamzel?" I stammered, completely unable to hide my bemusement, but it was then that the explanation why Glaitis had allied with the Eldar just suddenly became painfully clear.

Farsight, Glaitis craved control of her fate and everyone elses. But I never imagined that she would go to such an extreme scope for that control, but it explains oh so much like how she could be so far ahead of enemies seemingly able to pull through with perfect, convoluted schemes and who was more skilled at such power than the Eldar? Though in the ironies of ironies she had no control now at all, the Eldar was her complete and utterly undisputed master.

She was just as much a slave as I was.

"Child I see that you are finally awake, I came down to see if you were okay."

I stayed silent, feeling my jaw set ever so slightly, wondering why she had used such a weak lie.

She moved across the room to my nearby window and closed the shutters with an abrupt, Clack!

"I am sure that you have questions-."

"What happened," I interrupted with such force in my voice that it took me by surprise, "I need to know what the hell happened in the Twilight bar!"

A look of terrified shock appeared on Glaitis' face but was gone as quickly as it came. Replaced by an empty smile.

I took note on that expression, I could hazard a myriad amount of guesses as to the reasoning behind it.

"I am not even sure if you will believe anything that I say about that young one," she said almost tenderly, "you did not believe Castella why would you believe anything that I would say?"

My eyes widened, she did indeed have a point. Why would I believe her even if she told the truth? At times like this I truly wished I could read minds.

"You have finally learned the truth young Attelus, "trust nothing, suspect everything" you may have known those words but now you understand the true wisdom behind them, it is the only way to live in this world you are almost an assassin you are almost there."

I sighed, "if that is the only way to live then...Really what is the point of living?"

At that Glaitis threw back her head and abruptly burst out laughing which caused me to flinch in fright.

"Ahhh this is the consequence of taking an apprentice who is so old, so self righteous so stubborn. That is the one thing in this world which is in no short order of young one "the point in living" to some their service to the Emperor is their point," and I could hear a slight undertone of bitterness at her mention of "The Emperor." "Some serve the ruinous powers, some serve for the good of humanity, you're "point" is to serve me."

"So that is it?" I cried, "the only point is to serve another? But they serve because they believe what they do is right! How can I serve you when I can't trust you?"

Her expression turned as hard as steel, "because you know the consequences if you do not, you have seen the consequences if you do not a-"  
"A fate worse than death," I finished my eyes widening in fear.

"I saved you Attelus Xanthis Kaltos, I took you in, I have given you purpose just remember that, and also do not be so naïve that only trustand belief are what drive them, just like you they have fear of consequence."

"Yes, yes I know," I sighed, Exterminatus the destruction of an entire planet that was the ultimate consequence and that was the first which came to my mind but I could not help but wonder with a quick glance at Glaitis.

What is your purpose? What is it that drives you?

Glaitis turned and began to walk to the door, "that is all I have to say young one I encourage you to think about my words and-"Then the realisation hit me.

"There are other purposes that I can think on for living," I interrupted, internally cursing as I realised that I had never once wondered what exactly the relationship between my father and her was until now all that she had ever said was just she knew Serghar Kaltos on a "personal level" that was all, "how about...Revenge being one?"

That made her suddenly halt in her exit, her hand still laid on the door knob.

I smiled, now I was finally unraveling this woman after that dream now I knew she was human and not some all powerfull, all knowing being.

She was like every other human flawed and idiotic.

"Yes young one that is another purpose indeed," her voice halting as though barely keeping back anger, "after the medicae checks you out you are to report to Hayden immediately for briefing he is on the fifth floor of my tower, don't keep him waiting."  
With those words she closed the door leaving me all alone.

So this was all about my father and this confirmation brought in all new and very interesting revelations about why she had took me in, perhaps she was using me as a hostage? Or as bait to draw him in? It also explains why she was so eager to keep me alive, but why train me? Wouldn't it be easier to just keep me in a cell or something?

Was it all just about Serghar Kaltos? Or was there more something more? Surely not just revenge would have enough inertia to drive mamzel Glaitis into cooperation with Xenos?

I sighed and silently swore that I would find out the answers to these questions no matter the price.


	7. Chapter 7

I paused just outside the entrance of Glaitis' tower, my hands inside the pockets of my flak jacket, a smoking Lho stick hanging out the corner of my mouth. It was good to finally get out of my bed, out of that hospital and away from the stench of disenfectant mixed with crap. It was nice to be able to escape into the day and as if to make it even more cliché it was raining.

Looking up at the over cast sky, my thoughts wandered. According to good medicae Feiult I had barely been in coma for two days but Feuilt had said earlier that I had yet another's month's rest before I could be at peek performance and despite this the medicae had given me a clean bill of health much to his evident bemusement.

Even more interesting was that barely moments after Feuilt had answered my call for aide my heart almost immediatly stopped, the medical staff had worked for a good half an hour to try revive me but to no avail. Then just after they had given up my heart seemed to mysteriously start back up again my eyes opened and then I fell into deep unconciousness. That was the second time I had come close to dying it seemed...Cheap.

So it seemed that was what Glaitis had mentioned in my dream; the Eldar's test having apparently "almost killed me" perhaps in my dream me managing to stop that walk through the ruins of Elbyra was signifying my escape from death's door.

I shivered, once again recalling the images that I had seen and quickly forcing them from my mind.

That was a time of my life which I would rather forget, but now, that Xenos had dredged it up from the far reccesses of my subconcious and just for what? Some test? What kind of sick creature would put someone through that?

I could still recall what the Eldar had said to Glaitis, it's thoughts on humanity as a whole and for the first time I actually felt sorry for my mentor, to have to commune with such a creature would be beyond my comprehension and then it said that it wanted for me to follow in Glaitis' foot steps.

My wet, long brown hair was now in my eyes and I was forced to brush it from my face. Never would I ever ally with the Eldar, never would I willingly do something so idiotic after what it had put me through, after seeing first hand its horrific arrogance and disregard for humanity.

I lowered my head and sighed out smoke, taking the almost all the way smoked Lho with thumb and fore finger dropping it to the rockcrete then stamping it out with the tip of my shoe.

"Time to get this over and damn well done with," I muttered as I walked through the automatic sliding doors symiltanously my hands instinctivly slipping back into their respective pockets.

* * *

I rode the elevator up, spending the entire time tapping the tip of my shoe on the floor impatiently.

It was more due to the cravings, the consequence of over a month without a smoke, already I had burnt through six Lhos on my walk over here but that didn't seem enough, frig it.

One thing which had also taken my notice as I collected my belongings when leaving Taryst's tower I noticed the distinct absense of Colonel Barhurst.

When I asked the colonel's second, major Olinthre and he answered that Barhurst was sent away on recruitment duties that it was a recurring thing that the great colonel would every six months annually leave for two more to search for new members for Taryst's private army.

When I pointed out that it seemed unorthodox for the colonel himself to act as the recruiter, Olinthre just shrugged and said; "hey it's always been that way kid and hell you won't hear me complaining about it."

I nodded my thanks and left, this proved to be yet another interesting development, yes. Was it a mere coincedence that our little incursion against the Twlight Bar just happened to coincide with Barhurst's leave of absence? But why? He wasn't at all a threat to us and so I was unable to fathom the reasoning behind it but I knew with every fibre of my being that it wasn't a coincedence, there was no such thing in this line of work.

After what seemed to be forever the Elevator finally to found the fifth floor and I stepped out the double doors.

"You're late," said Hayden Tresch, he was a big man, standing well over two metres and built like an Astartes. Like Torris he was once an Arbitrator but unlike Torris his demeanor was one which I could imagine an Arbitrator possessing, a no nonsense proffessional attitude and a ruthless one at that.

How he had left the Arbites to become an Assassin working under Glaitis, I had no idea but I knew that he had been with Glaitis straight from the very start and was actually the oldest in our organizaiton.

From what I knew he was at least a decade older than my erstwhile mentor and ironically for a person of such large stature he was a sniper and the best I have ever seen. I could only assume that such a stony resolve would be a great contributer to that line of work as quite few snipers I have met and a few I have killed seem to adhere to this temprament.

He was also a very skilled hacker but was nothing compared to Vex.

I physically winced, just remembering that I had yet to see the kid to apologise.

I liked Hayden I could not help but respect his hardline attitude but he had a softer side which he let reign from time to time, he reminded me of Garrakson, a version of Garrakson which was a whole lot grimer and harder anyway.

The other waiting in the hall way made me frown and furrow my brow, it was Darrance who sneered in contempt when he saw me and sometimes I could swear he looked more feminine than many actual women I knew.

"Why it's good to see you to Hayden," I said.

The ex Arbiter smiled ever so slightly but Darrance sniffed loudly, then his attention snapped straight at me, his face as hard as stone.

"You've been smoking," he stated.

I sighed, Darrance must have been in love with Glaitis or something as he followed her every order to the letter, and will reinforce this with an almost fanatism which is ironic as Tresch would allow for far more leeway and he was an ex Arbitrator.

"The mistress has a strict policy against the smoking of Lho for which everyone must adhere!"

Now it was Tresch's turn to sigh, "give the kid a break Darrance after what he went through I think he is entitled to it just this once, but Attelus just make sure none of us actually catch you do it or else-"

"Or else you will have no choice but to bring it to Glaitis' knowledge," I finished, "fair enough and thank you for the leeway."

Although in all likelyhood Glaitis knew well of my recently resurfaced habit.

It was in that instance I could not help wonder if any one else working for Glaitis knew of her ally, which I did indeed doubt it but out of all of us Hayden would. As I stated earlier he was the most longest serving in our organization. Also how long exactly has she been allied with the Xenos anyway?

I pushed away these thoughts, there would be time to dwell on them later.

"So Glaitis said for me to come here for breifing."

"That is "mamzel" Glaitis to you apprentice," said Darrance, "and yes we are here to breif you. Let us get this farce over and done with shall we? We have an interesting development from the Twilight Bar incident that the mistress thinks you may find interesting although I do not know what you could ever possibly attribute is beyond me."

My jaw set ever so slightly, "and what is is this "development" exactly?" I asked.

"That is exactly what it is apprentice," said Darrance, "a development. No more, no less you will see what it is soon enough."

"Wouldn't it be better to be briefed on what it is I am about to see before being shown it?" I pointed out.

Darrance raised his finger, about to argue but was interrupted by Tresch as he chuckled.

"Yes Glaitis mentioned that we are to "brief" you didn't she?" he said, "lets just say we want it to be a surprise okay?"

"Actually she said that just you were just to brief me, without Darrance."

Darrance sneered at the slight but did nothing more.

Tresch shook his head, "alright enough smart mouthing from you kid, I'm not sure I can stop Darrance if he decides to try slice you to ribbons, lets move on kid."

We walked on, through the thin, badly lit corridors Tresch in the middle Darrance and I on his left and right flanks.

"Attelus, so how much of your one man storm of the Twilight Bar do you remember exactly?" asked Tresch lightly.

."I remember most of it except what happened after the Arcoflagellant charged me everything after that is a complete blank."

"And so," said Darrance, "then you remember that it was your own stupidity that lead to your horrific injury, that mistress Glaitis' is your master that she has far more experience and intelligence than you will ever have, do not disobey her again for she always knows what to do, she has never lead us astray."

I sighed, as much as I hated to admit it Darrance had a point, but he had no idea just how true his words were. It was then that I couldn't help wonder; some people worshipped the Emperor, some people worshipped the Ruinous powers, some people worshipped money, I suspected that Darrance worshipped Glaitis, oh if only he knew the truth. If only he knew what I knew.

Finally we reached the end of the corridors, two guards stood on sentry at both ex Imperial guard veterans, both under Glaitis employment. Our organizaton may revolve around assassins but for basic sentry work we had a small contingent of just over five hundred mercenaries.

Both the poor bastards looked bored out of their skulls, but if anything Glaitis payed them well and it was an easy job so they wouldn't complain.

They nodded respectfully to Tresch and one opened the door for us.

We walked into a small room, the walls metallic and reinforced like a holding cell and through a panel of one sided glass I could see a slightly larger room, Castella stood with her back to us as she stared intently into the other room.

She looked over her shoulder and treated us with a smile.

"Good to see you're up Attelus," she said.

I nodded and smiled back about to reply but cut myself short as I saw what the other room contained; One man sat alone tied up to a chair, he was haggard, old and beaten to a bloody pulp.

I approached closer to the window, gaping shock, the wounds were brutal and would scare him for life, the torture this poor man had been through I could not imagine.

"You don't recognise him?" asked Tresch as he stepped up beside me.

"No," I said softly, "should I?"

"He was the one you fought in the Twilight bar," answered Castella, "he was wearing a full faced helmet so I don't blame you for not knowing."

I turned to her, my eyes wide with shock at the razor sharp edge in her voice and almost immediately her attention went straight to the floor as though to evade my look.

"Even if he hadn't worn a helmet I doubt that I could recognise him now. How? How did you capture him?"

"He attempted to escape through a secret passage in the bar," said Darrance, "mistress Glaitis herself was waiting out side and accousted him there, she revealed that she knew of the exit from the schematics but chose to keep it a secret."

Well I knew that there could be yet another reason how she knew but I kept such thoughts to myself.

"Its obvious now that mamzel Glaitis wasn't intending at all for us to plant the bugs," I said, "that it was a ploy so she could capture this man."

But that wasn't just it I was utterly sure and I suspected it would in some way or another coincide with the absence of Barhurst.

"Good deduction Attelus," said Castella, "we have made the same conclusion also."

I smiled, savoring the compliment.

"But one thing I don't understand is if the infiltration of this bar was extra curricular, away from Taryst's devices why are we still under his employment?" I said, "wouldn't he have been pissed that we went behind his back?"

Darrance shrugged, "maybe the mistress had actually informed master Taryst of it and told us otherwise, we are assassins we are only told no more than what we need to know."

"Hmmm," was my only reply as I placed my finger and thumb onto my chin in thought, it was a vaild point and one that I have considered but somehow I doubted it and again my thoughts reeled back to the coincedently pre-ordained absence of colonel Barhurst.

One thing that was also interesting as why I was being shown this I did not know if I still had the implant in my brain or not perhaps the psyker which glaitis had brought in to heal me also got rid of it, but surely his psykers would have noticed that? Perhaps it was still there and this was because of a new more open alliance between the two? Or it could be as Darrance said that Glaitis had actually informed Taryst of our espionage of the club and they were in a more open alliance than they had insinuated right from the start?

"So you want me to talk to this man?" I asked, deciding not to reveal my thoughts to my colleagues, not yet anyway.

"Yes," said Tresch, "we've been talking to him over the past month but has yet to reveal any reliable information and as you well know we are sure he is a Throne agent of some form so his mind will be blocked from any psychic intrusion. "

"We also never revealed anything on your condition to him," said Castella, "I bet that he will be very surprised to see you up and about."

I could not help grin at that.

"Alright, send me in," I said.

* * *

I stepped into the interrogation room and as I closed the door the man suddenly started, spluttering into conciousness so abruptly it made me flinch in fright.

His back was facing me and he attempted to turn his head to try see who had entered.

"What the hell is it now?" growled the man, his voice horrifically horce but whistled slightly due to a severely brocken nose, "is that teal haired bitch come back to beat on me again?"

I was approaching him as he said this but the words causing me to stop in mid stride although I couldn't see the three assassins standing watch I turned to face the one way glass nayway my eyes wide, my jaw hung open expressing the deep shock I felt.

Castella did all this? She was the one who had beaten this man so brutally?

This would have been something that I would expect from Darrance and even Tresch, but Castella?

Perhaps I was correct in my disbelief in her claim of me saving all those people in the Twilight bar was inherently justified, perhaps she wasn't at all who I thought she was, I have seen some grusome things in my very short life but what had been done to this throne agent, was hard for even me to stumock.

Tearing my attention back to the brutalized man I felt something I would not have expected to feel.

I felt sorry for him, truly and utterly sorry, I had expected to be angery, to hate the person who had ruthlessly let loose the arcoflagellant to slaughter me and to cover his escape but in all honesty I could understand it. He had a mission to complete as well although one I did not know and if the stakes where as high as he seemed to believe them to be, once again it came down to the saying "anything and everything to win" he to was a proffessional like me but there was one huge difference between us; he was doing a job which in his view was right and true, I am not and yet now here he was, trapped, beaten and unable to do what he needed to.

I could not help but wonder how he felt, it seemed that so much hung the balance for him was he not just defiant outwardly but actually genuinely? Or perhaps he was actually terrified and depressed? Scared that his capture would inveraibly lead to his mission to fail?

This I wondered because in all my life I had never known real conviction, I worked and that was that, never did I ever believe in any "cause" it was the job and only the job to get it done and move on, that this throne agent's world world seemed so foreign it almost alien to me.

That was the way of the mercenary and to be honest to say that it was quite depressing really is an understatement of breath taking scale.

"Who's there stop hiding whoever the hell you are!" the man yelled, struggling in his bonds.

Without any word I moved into his field of vision, holding the water flask that Tresh had given me up to the man's face and he drank from the straw greedily his eyes to black and swollen to make out who I was.

I was unsure what to say, never before had I actively taken part of any interrogation, a few I have witnessed but that was all.

Taking away the flask I finally said: "I survived you know."

The man's attention snapped straight up at me as he obviously recognised my voice but it was impossible for me to make out any expression then he shook his head and spat blood out on the floor.

"Well goody for you," he said bitterly.

I was not so sure if it was actually "goody for me."

"I'm sorry for what my colleague did to you," I said.

"Well your sorry isn't going to affect anything kid," replied the man, "I know that this is the how the world spins, I'm a proffessional, I know this is all part of the job."

Then he wheezed out what I could only guess to be a laugh, "maybe next time I should try to negotiate my contract."

"That would indeed be wise," I agreed and I could not help but feel an edge of respect for the old man, "and in all honesty I am not sure that we will ever wean any information from you, you seem to be a man of conviction that so much so that you would rather die than give us whatever we want."

"You're a smart kid," he said, "but your "collegues" don't seem to agree."

I looked side long at the one way glass, "no I guess they wouldn't."

"Or that or they know it but choose to avoid the fact," said the man.

"Or that," I agreed, "but can I ask a question?"

The man's nose whistled as he attempted to sniff, "kid, do I look like I capable of keeping you from asking it? Although I do still hold the ability to not answer so I am not going to guarentee you will get one."

I paused not sure on how to word it at first.

"W-what is it like?" I could only stammer.

The man sighed, "what is what like kid?"

"What is it like to, I don't know, to be a person of conviction? What is it like to be a person to believe in something so much that they would willingly die for it?"

What seemed to be incredulity crossed the man's beaten features, "that was the very last question I guessed that you would ask."

"Answer or don't answer," I said impatiently, "as you said it is still your choice."

"It is," agreed the man, "and I will answer but on one condition."

"What is it?" I growled.

"Before you said that "whatever we want" as if you didn't know what I was being interrogated for is that true?"

I frowned, bemused, "did I say that?" I shrugged, "well it is really "whatever we want" as I don't know if you are actually Brutis Bones or not, I know that if you weren't, my collegues would be interrogating you to find out where he is."

"And if I was Brutis Bones?" queried the man.

I smacked my lips realising that I didn't actually know, "I could hazard a guess," I admitted hesitantly, or thousands I thought sourly, "why do you ask?"

"No reason," said the man lightly, "and now I will answer your question and the answer is, I really don't know."

"What?"

"Well kid in all truth I have always been this way, I have always believed that the Emperor knows what is best for humanity, that in my service to the holy Inquisition I can truly aide in that plan, to be this person of "conviction" as you call it is as natural to me as breathing so asking me that is like me asking you what is it like to inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide."

"Well that's," I trailed off, scratching my head, "well that's anti climactic, who the hell are you anyway?"

"No one of consequence."

"I must know."

"Get used to dissapointment."

"Hmm, okay."

"Actually I lie," said the man, "because you are a strange one I will give you information, information that I have so far kept hidden from your associates and I only give it because you might already know it."

"What is it then?"

"Your boss Taryst holds someone captive, someone of great influence."

I would have asked "who?" but did not want to give away that I actually didn't know.

The man smiled with gapped teeth and those still in where cracked and loose.

"He holds in that tower of his my superior, my Inquisitor's Interrogator he has kept her as a hostage right from the beginning of this debacle."

I tried to keep my expression neutral and glanced to the reflective glass then my microbead buzzed and Tresch's voice came through.

"Attelus get out here now."

I nodded and moved to leave then the man asked; "hey where are you going kid?"

"Thank you for the information, No One of Consequence," I said, "but now I have more pressing issues to attend to."

"You really didn't know did you?" I heard the man say just before I closed the door.

* * *

I stepped into the observation room my attention to the floor I sighed and slipped my hands into their pockets.

"Is he actually Brutis Bones?" I asked.

"No," answered Tresch, "we don't believe he is."

"I thought as much," I sighed again, "and Tresch, sir did you look at the schematics of the Twilight bar when you took them from the local data base?"

"No, when mamzel Glaitis ordered me to get them she also ordered that I could not look directly into the file."

"Hmm right," I looked up and saw both Tresch and Darrance where there to greet me but Castella was strangely absent.

"Uhm where did Castella go?"

Both Darrance and Tresch briefly looked side long at one another, the glance seemed to be almost nervous.

"She left apprentice," answered Darrance impatiently, "are we now finished with your line of inquiry yet?"

I looked at them both, bewildered, wondering why they had such a strange reaction about Castella's absence "n-no, w-what the hell are we to do with this new information?"

"Why nothing apprentice," said Darrance simply.

"What?" I snapped, "if what he says is true we could-"

"Taryst is our employer," interrupted Darrance, "while I agree this information is valuable and I have no doubt, this "No One of Consequence" is telling the truth, you forget that we are still under Taryst's employ, who he holds and doesn't hold captive is his own business and what are we going to make of it? Go up to Tarst in his tower and demand that he confirms this accusation?"

"But!" I tried.

"I agree with Darrance kid," said Tresch, "this information is something to lean on, we know it and that is enough for now."

Frowning I sighed "yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course we are right apprentice," said Darrance, "you seem to forget that we have been in this game allot longer than you have."

Tapping my shoe against the floor, I finally asked the question I have had one hell of a time to dredge up the courage to ask them.

"Uhm, can you tell me what the hell exactly happen in the Twilight bar?"

Both Darrance and Tresch glanced at one another again and then it was Tresch turn to sigh.

"Sorry kid," he said, 'but we're under strict orders not to tell you."

"Hmm, right," I said, finding myself utterly unsurprised and more than a little bit upset.

The awkward silence must have lasted no more than ten seconds before Tresch finally broke it.

"You're dismissed by the way Attelus," he said, "get back to you're hab unit and we will contact you when we need you, is that understood?"

I nodded as that was all I could manage and turned to leave but as I did Tresch said at my back.

"By the way good work on the interrogation kid."

I stopped in my tracks my back still facing away and felt a smile spread across my face, to be complimented by Tresch in such away was something to be proud of.

"Th-thanks," I said and I walked out the door.

* * *

I didn't go to my apartment, instead electing to walk back to Taryst's tower. There was still that certain promise I had to keep and I had every intention to see it through, despite the nerves playing hell on my guts.

In all honesty I understood why Tresch and Darrance would sit on this information, but neither of them seemed particularly surprised they could have known or just didn't care either one would not surprise me at all.

Sighing to myself I turned off the main street into one of the many alleyways leading to Taryst's tower, having decided to take the long route around.

But yet something didn't feel right, ever since I had left Glaitis' tower I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I paused to look over my shoulder finding that once again no one was there.

Shrugging to myself I turned to continue but immediately froze in my tracks as I saw the figure appear right at the other end of the alleyway.

I flicked my wrist, ejecting a throwing knife from its sleeve into my hand. So my paranoia was justified after all, could this be one of Brutis Bones' mooks?

There was one way to find out and I began to walk toward the person, he was in shadow but I could make out that he stood at just under two metres tall and was built like an Astartes could it be Tresch who had tracked me here to tell me off for now following his orders.

I made a few more metres when three more figures joined the original in blocking my path and I glanced over my shoulder to see to very little surprise four more were beginning to approach from the other entrance. I could see now that they were all wearing expensive black suits with no gang markings or anything at all in fact.

But they had yet to draw a weapon on me, Interesting.

Now the others at the end began to advance on me, they were all brimming with confidence so sure of themselves well that wasn't entirely unjustified as there where eight of them.

I activated my micro bead to call for backup but my only reply was white noise.

Hissing a curse I stopped, now they were close all eight they had me completely surrounded and I had no way of getting any reinforcement, but in all honesty I relished this a test of my abilities after my recovery.

I grinned, "so, you guys come here often?"

They didn't answer to my quip only kept on approaching all with stony expressions.

"Hmmm," I shrugged and without hesitation threw my knife straight into one of the nearest man's throat and he fell to the floor gurgling, dieing.

The rest didn't seem to notice at all as they stopped their dogged advance and one by one drew their weapons, all of them wielded axes, small wood choppers which would be easy to conceal and potentially do a whole lot of harm, the smart bastards.

One attacked, with a cry he lunged sweeping out his axe at my skull.

Despite my month long recovery, despite what I had went through my body never forgot what to do and in the blink of an eye I drew my sword from it's scabbard and stopped his attack with the raised blade and I could glimpse an expression of incredulity spread across his face.

Three more followed their mate before I could counter, swinging at me with their respective axes.

I parried a vertical swing ducked under another and I sidestepped the third.

With a laugh of delight and the blood singing in my veins I ejected another throwing knife from my sleeve as another two came at me one axe slashing down at me the other following around horizontally, I parried them both with quick fire movements with my sword.

One followed on with a front kick aimed at my chest but I countered, slipping away from the attack and by stabbing my knife straight into his thigh, the man screamed in agony but before I could do anything more the rest of his buddies were onto me.

I swayed under one swinging axe and smacked away another flurry of attacks all from individual opponents.

One assailant came at me from behind but I was running on instinct so sidestepped his attack barely and I turned my hips, smashing my elbow into his face which impacted with a hefty crunch as I shattered his nose.

I blocked a horizontal slash by bringing my blade over my elbow and knocked down another with an over head sweep. After Front kicking the first attacker in the guts I back peddled from another three as they converged on my flank, I blocked the over head slash of the first and countered by throwing my knee around into his solar plexus, the second I parried but the third was already on me so I was forced to knock away his before I could ever hope to counter. I parried a forth assailant's attack then another as he attempted to open an ugly wound in my torso, one tried for a low blow swinging his axe in an arc armed at ripping into my thigh.

Back peddling from that attack he followed on by slashing at my skull, an attack which I ducked I was just in time to turn to face another on my flank, barely managing to block his slashing axe.

Clenching my teeth I countered by kicking him in the knee with my boot knife, the man howled out in pain but I was not quick enough to stop another's front kick from colliding into my torso, the blow knocked the wind out from me and sent me stumbling back, ignoring the throbbing pain I recovered just in time to duck under a sweeping axe and saw much to my amusement the man had a messed up bloody nose.

With a roar the man twice my size crouched down low and charged straight at me, in an obvious attempt to spear tackle me to the floor.

I side stepped and front kicked the blade the at tip of my boot into his torso, side stepping another slash I parried a follow on swipe then boxing swayed under a back fist and brought up my blade right into his wrist.

The next two flew straight at me I parried the first, a vertical slash then the second's over head attack. The first followed and to quickly for me to counter by punching me straight in the face, his fist met my jaw with a crack! And sent burning waves of pain through my head, I was sent stumbling back just recovering in time to duck another axe.

Clutching my face with my free left hand I slashed out at my attackers, the attack was stopped dead as one blocked but I slipped my sword from the hilt of his axe into a vertical slice at his comrade in line who back stepped out the way, now it was my turn for the offensive.

I slashed at the third and he to blocked but with all the momentum I could muster my attack caused his block to turn out allowing me to bring around my elbow into the side of his skull and just to make sure I round house kicked my boot knife into his arm pit as he collapsed.

I grinned at the four remaining attackers raising my sword, I could feel my breaths were now coming out as ragged gasps I didn't know if I could keep this up for much longer my fitness was not what it once was.

Then with a roar they made to charge.

"Stop," the deep commanding voice echoed through the alley causing the four assailants to stop immediately, though standing with barely contained restraint and as I turned to the source of the voice my jaw dropped.

The leader was wearing light blue power armour covered from head to toe and a long brown cloak hanging from his shoulders.

And emblazoned on the power armour's chest a gigantic very unsubtle "I."

"S-so are you Brutis Bones?" I stammered.

"No," said the Inquisitor as he began to approach me and shaking his head, "I bare no relation to your mark."

He pulled out his Rosette and held it out although it was rather unneeded.

"I am Inquisitor Nonin Edracian and I would very much like to talk to you young Attelus Kaltos."


	8. Chapter 8

I grinned at the Inquisitor, "really? An Inquisitor? What ever would have given me the clue?"

Edracian laughed and I blinked as I realised that the sound was in my mind, "I see that your eye is as sharp as your wit boy, I am sure that will really get you far in your line of work."

I frowned, finding myself unable to think of any sort of good retort, I just shrugged and said.

"So you wanted to talk, Nonin Edracian that is what you said?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Well was sending these axe wielding psychopaths to kill me was that truly so necessary then?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Well then why was it so damned necessary then?" I growled, I should not have been so angry about this I was an apprentice assassin, working for a woman who has been in the business for a very long time, someone sending people to kill me or to capture me to get to her was just a part of the job, I knew this but I was tired and wasn't in the mood after all the crap I have been through and now this development out of the blue.

"It was a test, I wanted to witness for myself the capabilities of the son of Serghar Kaltos."

My jaw twitched, why was he was still insisting on speaking psychically?

"So," I sighed, "was I up to those capabilities?"

"No you still have along way to go."

I shrugged while as cool as I could, simultaneously sheathing my sword, took out a Lho stick, placed it in my mouth and lit it.

"Well then now you have your answer can I go free?"

"No we still have much to yet discuss."

I held the smoking Lho in between of fore finger and thumb, eyeing the well armoured Inquisitor.

"I did, in fact think as much, yes," I said then suddenly I spun, stabbing the lit Lho stick right into the eye of one of the men guarding my back, the poor bastard let out a blood curdling scream of agony and turned away, clutching at his face. I followed on by front kicking the next enemy right in the chest, sending his limp form sprawling silently straight to the rockcrete ground.

I drew my Auto pistol from the chest holster hidden under my flak jacket blowing out the backs the skulls of the remaining two men. Turned back to Edracian then emptied the rest of the clip of the semi automatic pistol into him. The gun fire echoed in the alleyway as the manstoppers ricocheted across his armour, I had no real hope of killing him even at such close range but the kinetic force of the bullets sent him reeling with each round, one managed to hit the gap in the knee and the Inquisitor was forced into a crouch.

In the blink of an eye I had my pistol reloaded and began to advance down the alleyway meanwhile laying down a withering hail of fire into Edracian's large form then I fell into a sprint, straight past the stunned Inquisitor.

I slid to a halt as I approached the turn at the end of the alleyway pushing my back against the wall while carefully peering around the corner. To my very little surprise there were two more men advancing down the next street perhaps drawn by the fire, perhaps called here by the Inquisitor, both wielding high caliber auto guns and both immediately opening fire the second they saw me.

Forced back, into cover I glanced to Edracian who was now laying prone on the ground and slowly struggling to get onto his feet. I had very little time.

They had stopped their shooting and I reached into one of the inside pockets of my flak jacket pulling out a mirror, one which I kept on me not for my rampart narcissism, no but for moments like this when I needed to look around something during a fire fight and really didn't want to get my head shot off in the process. Raising the mirror to reflect down the next alleyway I caught a glimpse of the two men approaching quickly but cautiously their rifles raised and sweeping through every possible angle.

I glanced back to Edracian and it was then I saw more figures appear right at the other entrance of the alleyway, three of them and all wielding auto guns. I cursed savagely but luckily for me they didn't open fire, perhaps afraid that they may hit their boss by accident, and the range was utterly terrible to try hit my small form anyway, as I crouched low in the shadows. Mooks like that could never make precise shots at 200 metres.

With a shaking hand and reaching again into my jacket I tore out another auto pistol clip. Then threw it with all my strength around the corner immediately I followed suit my auto pistol raised and firing.

The two attackers where caught off guard for barely half a second as the ammo I threw bounced and clattered at their feet but that was all I needed. With three shots I killed them both, my first hit the left side man in the shoulder, then blew a ragged hole in his chest as he opened his mouth to scream, the third was a clean head shot.

Both corpses where barely falling when I was up, sprinting down the street meanwhile re-holstering my pistol. I stopped quickly at the corpses, snatching up one of the fallen auto rifles, a few extra clips of ammunition and the one I had tossed then carried on through the alleyway as fast as my feet could carry me.

There was a T junction not far ahead, as it came close I followed my training, pushing my back against the right hand wall and sliding along cautiously, my rifle raised to cover the left side, which I knew led to a dead end.

Finding it devoid of any life I turned to cover my rifle the right quickly professionally switching around the alley, it too was clear.

Hearing a cry behind me, I glanced over my shoulder just in time to glimpse one of my many attackers emerging from around the last corner.

A mere millisecond before he opened fire I was into the cover of the turn off. I had banked on them seeing the corpses of their comrades, for it to cause them to yell out and give themselves away, luckily for me my gambit had paid off. It seemed now that Edracian's henchmen had a camaraderie of sorts, perhaps I could use that once again to my advantage.

The enemy's full auto fire quickly died and as it did I leaned out returning my own withering hail which forced the the man behind his corner.

After that quick burst I did not wait to exchange more fire I was already moving on, sprinting almost recklessly, these back alleys where like a maze a maze made of five story high dull grey rockcrete walls, they were empty other than a few small piles of garbage strewn about it was as lifeless as the rest of Omnartus so they would afford no cover to cower behind other than all of the many twists and turns but I knew the path well having used this route on a few occasions. I knew I had to head south, for half a kilometre that was toward the relative safety of Taryst's base

I had barely made it to the next turn before my pursuers were out in the open and shooting

My desperate dive only just carried me into safety. In cover, again I tried my microbead and again got nothing but white noise. I cursed savagely before I had been able to use my microbead in this area with no trouble at all but now. Edracian must be using a jammer, either that or his psychic abilities.

This Edracian, just how powerful was he anyway? What was he doing here? Why was he trying to capture me? Why had he chosen to reveal himself now? Amongst all these questions I did have one thing I was sure of; that he was yet another player in this convoluted game. A game that seemed to be growing ever more convoluted by the second.

I sighed and briefly leaned out, blasting back at my attackers on burst fire, forcing them again to cower around their cover.

This fire fight was frigging awkward to say the very least, it would have been over along time ago if I had a grenade.

Note to self, I thought, from now on carry grenades on me when I can.

Luckily for me the enemies seemed to have no grenades or perhaps they did and chose not to use them.

As their gun fire paused once more I retaliated firing another blind flurry then once again was moving on, ejecting the almost empty clip and slamming fresh one home, I sprinted.

I realised then that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch the bastards off guard they were to well trained, used their cover to well. The reason why I seemed so intent on killing my attackers is that Edracian could have more of his henchmen waiting for me further through the alleys, just waiting to catch me in a cross fire.

There was another four way intersection ahead I knew well that if I wanted to go to Taryst's base that I would have to turn left but decided against it, as that is the way my enemies would expect. Skidding to a halt I elected the right instead, it lead straight to the north back into the busy main streets. Intending to try lose myself among the crowds of potential pedestrians.

The alleyway was long and like all the others utterly empty, as I sprinted my heart leaped in my chest, expecting at any moment Edracian's men to shoot me in the back as I fled.

But I heard no shots ever echo through the alleys announcing my untimely death and I managed to emerge out of the darkness out into the bright lights of the main streets.

It was five in the afternoon and luckily for me the street was completely bustling with activity. On my homeworld this street would have been classified as a highway, it was eight lanes and traffic roared past

I had actually forgotten the streets name but I knew that it was one of the main supply roads through this part of the hive and it was then I realised that in all my desperation I had completely forgotten that I was still holding my stolen Auto rifle, that when the pedestrians saw me run out, a few glimpsed the gun in my grasp and they halted their walking raising their hands and began to back away with fearful expressions.

Ignoring them I skidded into another turn making my way east along the sidewalk and cursed under my breath, trying my best to hide my weapon from people passing buy while dodging and weaving through the crowd.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw no sign of my pursuers but I was far from any safety yet, I needed to find a way to hide my gun so not to attract the attention of the local authorities. I winced, I could have easily just dropped it when running through those alleyways but it was to late for that now.

My sword was legal though, local law allowed for citizens to carry bladed weapons but only for self defense and as long as one has a license for it. I actually have one, it is forged of course along with my fake local identification but I could not risk magistratum involvement, just in case that Edracian had them under his thumb being a Inquisitor he had that power easily at his grasp.

But with those people seeing me earlier the odds that of one of them having used their personal vox unit to call the Magistratum was very, very high.

Violently I cursed my idiocy it seemed to be one mistake after another, first walking straight into Edracian's ambush and now-

I didn't see the person walk into me, too lost in my own self berating and I turned to them, finding myself face to face with a woman an attractive woman with long black hair, deathly pale skin and dark, dead eyes.

One glance was all it took for me to know she was not anyone normal and I attempted to break into a run.

But it was too late her hand was already right out in front of my nose and I flinched as she sprayed a brief pout of mist straight into my face.

"Ahh crap," I managed to gasp. My vision went dark and the last thing I thought before completely losing consciousness was on the sheer irony of it all.

* * *

Suddenly I awoke spluttering back into consciousness as my body was racked with violent coughs.

I curled forward but not far, the movement constrained by the rope which bound me. I saw that were the room I sat in was mostly enveloped in darkness only I was illuminated by a weak light which hung from the ceiling just above me.

"He is awake right on schedule my lord," a voice emerged from the darkness, a soft spoken woman's voice which eerily reminded me of the Eldar from my dream.

"Yes," agreed another which I immediately recognised as Edracian's, once again the words echoing through my very thoughts.

"Your mastery of poison would be inconceivable to ever doubt miss Ellak," said the Inquisitor as he stepped into the light, he was still wearing his power armour his face still hidden behind that imposing mask.

"Hello young mr Kaltos."

I was in mid reply when interrupted by another flurry of coughs.

"What did you say?" asked Edracian.

I laughed and replied, "I said deja vu."

I could not see Edracian's face but could imagine him smile as he said, "yes I assume that you would feel way, would you?"

My jaw twitched, "what the hell does that mean?"

Edracian's helmeted head shook in what could almost be read as contempt, "I actually have a mole inside your organization young man and they have been in there for quite sometime now, quite some time indeed."

Glaring up at the Inquisitor I wasn't sure what to think, perhaps he was just lying as an attempt to gain my respect before they interrogate me? Or if he was telling the truth...

"Who is it then?" I asked bluntly, although I knew he'd never answer and hardly in the mood for my usual dead pan snark.

Edracian laughed, "why just telling you Mr Kaltos would be inconceivable! Where would the fun be in that? You will just have to find out all on your own I'm afraid."

I sighed, "alright, what ever, so are you going to ask any questions or not? I'd like to get this over and damn well done with."

The Inquisitor's helmet tilited slightly a movement which reminded me of many of the native birds back on Elbyra.

"Oh no young Mr Kaltos you quite misinterpret, my true intentions behind this little kidnapping of yours. I have no need to interrogate you, why would I when I already have someone in your organization feeding me information? No you are here so you can perform for miss Ellak and I a little favour, wait! No! That is the incorrect term, Miss Ellak what is the word for it? It's a favour but one that no one could refuse? When they are forced to do it?"

"An order master," answered the woman from the darkness.

"That's right an order, thank you miss Ellak."

"The pleasure is all mine master."

Edracian's helmet turned back to me, "miss Ellak here is from the Venenum temple of the officio assassinriom, how they practice the art of death I am sure miss Glaitis has already informed you that hasn't she? Miss Ellak is also my most loyal servant. But all of my men are loyal to me though I bet miss Glaitis is wishing she could say the same, am I right?"

"Yes," I growled my patience was wearing thin now coming to the conclusion that Edracian was completely insane, "now what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Oh!" cried the Inquistor's voice in my mind, "I apologise it seems I went a bit off track there did I not?"

With that he suddenly spun on his heel so his back was facing me and he walked a few steps away.

"You have been to the top of Taryst's tower," that was a statement not a question and his voice if you can call it that, suddenly changed into the epitome of seriousness which made me blink at the sudden change of tone.

"You have been in his personal quarters, you saw that big adamantium door of his."

"Hmm yes, and let me guess. You want me to see what is behind it?"

Edracian suddenly turned back me so fast it caused me to flinch in fright.

"Of course!" he yelled so loud in my mind that it made my ears ring.

I shrugged "well I can tell you already, well assume really. That behind that door he is holding captive a member of your organization an Interrogator-"

"That I know!" Interrupted Edracian, "what I need you to do is find the exact condition of Taryst's captive, whether she is still alive or not."

I nodded, "hmm, okay."

The Inquisitor looked away, into the darkness and nodded to who I could only assume to be "Miss Ellak" and to my very little surprise the woman who had ambushed me earlier stepped into the light hold in her hand a very, very large syringe.

I struggled in my bonds, "w-what is that for?"

"Insurance," answered Edracian, his attention still to the slowly approaching, Venenum assassin, "insurance to make sure that you will follow through with your end of the bargain."

He looked back at me, "you of all people should have guessed that."

Then the needle stabbed straight into my arm, miss Ellak finding a vein as easy as I would find my way through a forest and agony erupted up my arm.

Agony which made me scream out but it was gone as quickly as it was in.

"You have been injected with a special poison," said Edracian, "one which will kill you in a few hours if you do not receive the antidote."

I sucked in air through clenched teeth, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Really? "A few hours?" Could you be a little more precise?"

Again I could almost feel Edracian smile, "why that would be inconceivable young mr Kaltos-"

"Yeah okay "where would the fun be in that"," I interrupted, "I know, I know."

Edracian tilted his head again, "so once you complete your objective you are to meet a few of my men at an appointed rendezvous point, they will give you the antidote but I will only give you the co-ordinates once I know you have accomplish the mission I have given you."

"And how will you know that then?"

Edracian held out his hand, showing me what looked to be a small pict taker.

"With this of course young man, once you get through that door if you find the Interrogator's dead you are to take a picture of her, it is set up that once you do it will automatically send it straight back to our cogitator and if you try to fake the picture we will find out."

I sighed as I felt a sudden surge of desperation, "B-But how the hell am I to do this! I will be found Taryst has psykers which can easily read my mind see my true intentions I wont even get near before being caught!"

Again that invisible smile, "you need not worry about Taryst's psyker young mr Kaltos as she is very much unable to do anything now."

I looked up at Edracian, "what?"

"Oh she isn't dead, just hurt," said Edracian lightly, "badly, not as badly as you were of course. Your collegues ambushed her and her bodyguard during your little one man storm of the Twilight bar, they took advantage of the souless being that was kept in that building as she lost her power and that made her easy prey and that was why they took so long to rescue you. Because that Arcoflagellant was actually the blunt."

My eyes widened now it was making sense that is if Edracian is telling the truth of course.

"But still how-"

"I don't care!" Edracian's voice suddenly flared in anger interrupting me mid sentence, "how you do it is not what I care about only that you do!"

"Alright! Okay," I sighed, my mind desperately whirling through a myriad amount of potential plans, "so? I take a picture of her if I find her dead I understand that, but what do you want me to do if I find her alive?"

"If she is alive why kill her of course and then take the picture," answered Edracian simply, "what the hell did you think I wanted you to do?"

* * *

I was blind folded as we drove through the streets of Omnartus, my hands tied behind my back. The ride was smooth and the seating was very, very comfortable what I could only deem to be made of pure high grade leather.

The Inquisitor, he didn't seem to do anything buy halves, I'll give Edracian that,

"The Camera will get through Taryst's security," said Edracian suddenly in my mind interrupting my thoughts I had utterly no idea if he was sitting near or even if he was in the vehicle at all, "It is made from a special plasteek that is immune most detectors."

"Uh huh," I replied, utterly disinterested having already guessed such a fact, "I have a more interesting subject that we could discuss."

"And what is that young Mr Kaltos?"

"You said that my colleagues had injured Taryst's psyker."

"Yes, yes I did."

I frowned, "until you told me that, I was under the impression that perhaps Glaitis and Taryst were working with more cohesion than what was initially let on and that was how my organisation got away with the incident of the Twilight bar. That was why we are still under the rogue traders' employment, you seem to know everything so can you tell me why we are still here? I am sure that Taryst would know if his prized psyker was hurt and who did it."

Again that strange smile, "a good question young Mr Kaltos, a very good question indeed but one that has very little to do with your mission sadly."

My jaw set, "What do you mean it doesn't have anything to do with my mission? If something has happened to Taryst then if I am to get through him and then through that door I'll need all the information I can get."

Then it hit me and I smiled, "you don't actually know, do you?"

Or you are just choosing not to tell me, I thought.

"No I shall admit that I do not," sighed the Inquisitor's voice, "but it does not matter, in the end I just need for you to take that picture, that is all."

My jaw twitched, after I potentially murder this Interrogator of course, I have killed a few throne agents in my career, but an Interrogator? The potential consequences for that could be quite dire indeed.

I could only hope that she was already dead.

"Do you have a plan yet?" asked Edracian.

No, I thought sullenly, "some semblance," I said instead.

"I am sure you will think of something."

There was no mistaking the edge of threat in those words and I barely held back a sigh, really Edracian did you need to threaten me even more? You held all the cards, you've got me right were you want me so just leave me alone.

But why does he want this picture anyway? What exactly would he do with it?

"How long have I been away for?" I asked, deciding that attempting to asking those questions was completely pointless.

"Half an hour," answered Edracian, "you will have to decide on the excuse you will use for your absence."

"Of course I will," I muttered, a little surprised at the short amount of time gone by since my kidnapping.

Then the vehicle came to an abrupt halt.

"Well this Here is your stop young Mr Kaltos," said Edracian.

"Why me?" I said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" asked Edracian.

"Why did you spend time and resources to kidnap me instead of using your mole for this job?"

"Questions, questions it is always questions with you isn't it? I do have my reasons for that young Mr Kaltos, reasons that you do not need to know."

With those words, suddenly rough hands grabbed me by the arms and hauled me from my my seat, I heard the familiar sound of an opening door then someone cut my bonds.

Suddenly I was shoved out the vehicle, barely turning my body in time to keep the tarmac from breaking my nose on impact.

I heard the deafening squeal of tyres as Edracian's transport abruptly drove away and pulled off my blind fold while slowly getting onto my feet.

They had dropped me in another alleyway one which I did not recognise it was completely devoid of any life but I could see quite clearly Taryst's tower looming over the surrounding six story buildings. Quickly I calculated that I was less than half a mile away, at least during my walk I could try and come up with a plan of some description. Atleast I hope I can

* * *

I paused at the turn toward the alleyway entrance into Taryst's tower and with a quivering right hand reached up to take the smoking Lho from my mouth.

I was scared, utterly terrifed the only thing helping my nerves was the Lho, having smoked through my entire supply on my trip here. Edracian had thrown me straight into a situation that was unfair to say the very least, damn him!

But life isn't fair, I reminded myself quickly while signing out smoke and I could not help wonder what my father would have done if in this situation.

The answer was as clear as day, he would have slaughtered all of Edracian's mooks and killed the Inquisitor without even batting an eyelash, but for me that wasn't an option at all, lacking the skill and hard earned experience of Serghar Kaltos.

Cursing under breath I began to march toward the hidden door. During my walk over here I could only conjur up one plan; I would tell Taryst that I had reconsidered his proposal, that I would spy on Glaitis for him but only on the condition that he allows me to see what is behind his door.

Truly I doubted it would work, suspecting that Taryst had given me that option once and only once.

It was the only semi realistic plan that I could think of, what else could I try? Go in there guns blazing? Try to use my considerable skill in stealth and guile to sneak in? None of those considerations could come close to ever succeeding and so, no way in hell.

Ignouring the cameras watching my approach I roughly tore open the hatch concealing the key pad and with clumsy, shaking fingers quickly typed in the password.

Barely waiting for it to open all the way before moving on and starting up the hill, through the hive of activity at a quick pace my face a grim scowl of determination.

Many of Taryst's mercainares actually nodded to me in respectful greeting as I made my to the tower entrence and I tried my best to nod back convincingly, it was getting a whole lot harder to mask the fear I felt.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour I reached the peek of the service way and I had to say I was a little out of breath.

There I found Major Olinthre standing at the security station, two of the elite Stormtroopers standing at his sides he was looking at me with a determinated expression on the major's handsome face.

I liked Olinthre he was in many ways who I would want to be one day, laid back, charismatic, friendly and an utter womanizer. I wished that I could have half as much influence with women as he did.

Still I could not comprehend why he wasn't the commander of Taryst's private army instead of that sycophant Barhurst, actually, yes, yes I can.

He saluted me with a sharp snap of his boots, "Attelus."

Taken of guard by his uncharacteristic formality I managed a weak salute in return, "major."

"I need to talk to you," he said in a tone which would brook no argument.

My heart turned to ice, did he know what I was planning?

"S-sure, okay," I managed.

His expression still hard, Major Olinthre nodded and turned on his heels, walking away with the two Stormtroopers following suit.

"Follow me," he said over his shoulder, "and you can keep your weapons."

My eyes widened in exhasperation, why could I keep my weapons?

Well this said something, that he more than likely didn't know what I was here to do.

Allowing myself a slight sigh of relief, I followed.

Without further word we walked through the top checkpoint, the detector never went off as I went through it and I could not help but nervously eye both of the huge Servitors standing guard.

I could not help sigh slightly with relief as we passed through the doors without me being reduced into bloody, smouldering chunks by auto cannon fire.

It was only when we where half way through the huge barren cargo bay, heading toward the elevators. That perhaps Major Olinthre was the spy who Edracian had bragged about?

It made sense, it certainly would explain why the major allowed me to carry my weapons inside.

But from the way the Inquisitor said it I was under the interpretation that the spy was part of Glaitis' organisation not Taryst's.

Could Olinthre be like me, a triple agent? Be working for Taryst while spying on the rogue trader for Glaitis while spying on her for Edracian?

Frowning, I eyed the captain my brow furrowing. Never could I claim to be the greatest judge of character but Olinthre always seemed a solider first and foremost even after turning into a merc he still seemed to cling onto some semblance of his old honour.

I clenched my teeth glancing sidelong at a mercenary as he walked closely by and I could not help briefly wonder what they thought of me just walking in here with my full armament.

No, Olinthre couldn't be the insider there must be something else behind it, perhaps he has found something and for some strange reason decided to trust me with it? But why me? I was the much very last person to trust with anything.

Two more Stormtroopers waited at one of the eight elevators, seemingly holding it for us.

I noted that as all six of us filled in that it wasn't the one lift which led up to Taryst's office and glancing up I found that it was devoid of any obvious surveillance.

One of the Stormtroopers keyed the destination level where exactly I could not quite see and the elevator begun it's ascent.

My attention plastered on the growing numbers, nerves playing at the pit of my guts and I said to Olinthre next to me, "anything wrong?"

Olinthre's expression stayed completely neutral, "you will see," he only growled.

The elevator finally found its destination abruptly the stormtroopers and Olinthre filled out into the foyer beyond but I stood still frozen to the floor.

Olinthre turned back to me grim faced, "you coming then damn it?"

"S-sorry," and jogged to catch up, it was the 31st floor, Vex's floor.

* * *

Unsurprisingly we silently headed northward making our way through the thin corridors in an exact echo of the route I had walked months before. The five Stormtroopers formed an escort formation around Olinthre and I and the many of Taryst's serfs walking the other way where very eager to make room for us.

My heart thudded in my chest, my fear threatening to overwhelm me.

I'm pathetic! I decided with a wordless snarl, I could fearlessly face down a dozen gangers as they attempted to murder me but when forced to face up to some stupid kid who I had almost killed! But killing was in my nature it is what I get paid to do on a daily basis why should I have to apologise? Why the hell should I have to feel guilty damn it!

So was this is was the major making me talk to Vex now? Was this because I had forgotten to stop in when I had promised to apologise?

But, why would he let me keep my weapons then?

Unless he wanted me to kill Vex it didn't make much sense.

Again I came back to and with some relief that this was about something else, something more and Vex was just a part of it.

We came out from the corridors, into the cavernous cogitator room with the cacophony of constant clashing of keys causing me to cover my ears.

But still I could not help smile, with all the hell that I have went through, with all the death and destruction that their colleagues where put through still these serfs will sit and type, it reminded me of the ancient idiom, "the more things change the more they still the same."

Not that much has changed at, all we are still chasing out tails searching for this Brutis Bones, which actually just further emphasises my point really and there it was, Vex's small box office that sat in the midst of it all.

Just outside Olinthre came to an abrupt halt and turned to his men yelling over the deafening sound.

"You two guard the door, make sure no one gets in not even if it Taryst, especially not Taryst," he turned to the remaining two, "you guys check the room make sure there isn't any hidden bugs! Make sure you are damn thorough you got that?"

I stood shocked, my jaw open dumbly but the four Stormtroopers didn't hesitate they simultaneously saluted with yes sirs! And moved swiftly to perform their appointed tasks.

Olinthre then turned to me his face distinctly lightening, "these are men I know I can trust Attelus, they are loyal to me, over Barhurst or even Taryst."

"But how can you tell?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"How can you tell that they are the men that you trust if you can't even see their faces? For all you know they could easily be someone else."

The captain smiled and shrugged, "true, but I choose to have faith and believe that they are who they say they are."

My jaw set slightly at his mention of "faith." Faith was an utterly idiotic concept that didn't, ever, fit within the realms of reality.

The door into Vex's office opened and one of the Stormtroopers stuck his head out, nodding to us the all clear.

Olinthre nodded back, "lets go."

We both began our approach and it was then I realised that none of even the nearby serfs had ever noticed the presence of the six fully armed and armoured figures in their midst and I could not help but shake my head in contempt.

I walked into the room just after Olinthre and one of the Stormtroopers abruptly closed the door behind us.

A few of the large cogitators had been pulled from the walls and moved about and the room was almost a complete mess, most of it being snack junk food packaging and Vex stood among it his face contorted in anger.

"Frig it Olinthre!" he yelled with alarming force, "your men didn't have to be so rough with my equipment! Do you have any idea how much this all costs!"

"I apologise," said Olinthre calmly as he ripped off his leather gloves, "I didn't want to do it but you know who we are up against and the precautions we must go through to make sure we survive, and frig who taught you such dirty language?"

Vex stood simmering then he turned his back to us and began to work furiously on one of his cogitators.

"I see you have Attelus with you," said Vex quickly.

"Yes I believe we can trust him."

I could not help but flinch the words cutting deeper than I cared to admit.

"Okie dokie if you think so, you're the one who's got the gun and the soldiers so I can't complain can I?"

Both Olinthre and I glanced at each other each of us assuming the question to be rhetorical.

I could not help but see that Vex had changed he seemed a whole lot tougher with the way he was talking to Olinthre, he used to be far more timid and shy.

Far, far more timid and shy and I could not help think that my assault might have something to do with this new character development.

"But I'm guessing," carried on the young hacker quickly, "I'm guessing the reason you choose to trust him was because of what he did at the Twilight bar is that it?"

"Could be," replied Olinthre with a smile that seemed to suggest he was humouring the kid.

"Okie dokie then now are we tell him of our findings then?"

I stood there a little confused, why wasn't Vex mad at me? Why wasn't he demanding for an apology? It was the very least that he deserved.

"Yes," said Olinthre turning to me, "what you said a few hours ago piked my interest so I decided to hire Vex here and begin my own investigation."

"Yes that he did," confirmed Vex needlessly, "but be honest it was more than just that wasn't it?"

Olinthre sighed, "yes, yes it was ever since you were forced into coma few things have gone... "

"Awry?" I finished turning to Olinthre, it was the first word I uttered since walking in.

The major nodded, "ever since that night the psyker under our employ, Karmen Kons, she has gone missing, just dissapering seemingly and Taryst refuses to explain why or to sanction any sort of search for her."

Olinthre looked nervous, "also he granted permission for your master Mamzel Glaitis to call for that psyker to heal you, even though he had a very strict edict right from very the start of this operation that Karmen Kons would be the only one to use any psychic abilities among us, my suspecting something wrong was there but you made me act on it."

"As well as that we have received no word from Colonel Barhurst after he left for the recruitment drive," added in Vex.

Olinthre nodded, "that's right, usually we'd be getting very accurate and daily reports from the colonel, I always suspected he did it to make sure that we didn't forget about him but this time, nothing."

I listened intently to this information but I could not shake a nagging feeling of familiarity at the name "Karmen Kons" so that was the name of the faceless behind the scenes psyker, and it wasn't even a cadre as I had intially thought but just one woman apparently.

"How many people know of this information?" I asked, placing my chin between my thumb and fore finger.

Olinthre and vex glanced at each other, "as you know of the psychic ban, everyone," said the major, "of Karmen Kons and her operations only me, Barhurst and Taryst and of her disappearance only me and Taryst. Barhurst's communications only come to Taryst and me, Vex only knows this because I told him earlier."

"You also must know the secret behind the psychic blocks then?" I asked.

At that question Olinthre's face immediately turned white as chalk, "y-yes," he sighed, "I knew that someone would find out eventually, I don't know the technical crap but I know they are designed to block out almost any intrusion but..."

"But-but what?" said Vex.

"But for one psyker they can be bypassed," explained Olinthre, "only Karmen Kons can get through the block and not just that but she finds it easier, it allows her to read thoughts without expelling as much energy as she would normally."

"How are they implanted into the mind?" I asked barely holding back a triumphant smile, I was right! Finally right about something through all this convoluted crap!

"I don't know," Olinthre sighed, "all that I know is that she does it, somehow."

This also begs another question, how could have these blocks gone unnoticed by the Omnartus Verispex technicians of the local Adeptus Arbites when they had studied the dead bodie we left behind? How hadn't they been tracked back to Taryst and his private army? Not just that but how was Edracian able to talk to me through my thoughts if my mind was blocked? Was mind talking a different thing than reading thoughts?

"As far I know," said Olinthre interrupting my train of thought, "the only minds inaccessible from Karmen Kons are mine, Taryst's and Barhurst's."

I nodded, briefly checking my wrist chron, it had been roughly three quarters of an hour since I was dumped out of Edracian's vehicle, I still had some time, I hoped.

"Alright I can see why your suspicion was peeked," I said, "but why are you telling me this now? Is there something else? Something that Vex found perhaps?"

"It was indeed, first I have to inform you that I don't have complete access to Taryst's systems his own personal ones to be precise so I attempted to hack into his database."

"Also," said in Olinthre, "the cameras in his elevator the feed can only be viewed by him."

"I don't know who had installed the security of Taryst's files but it is good, very, very, very good maybe even the best I have ever seen, maybe it was a priest of the mechanicum that would be the only explanation that I could think of

but I am me and me being me the genius that I am I was able to access some of Taryst's data base."

"Did you find the surveillance feeds?" I asked.

"No! No no no no! That would take along time, for anyone else it would take months but for me a week or two but I was able to gain access to the log of retinal scans, which are also only accessible to him for the people accessing his floor for the past few months."

"Hmm, right," I said.

A grin spread over Olinthre's face, "as far as we know," said the major, "only once he has left his suite and that was to briefly visit you Attelus while you were in coma."

Vex turned back to us "I have also checked into the medicae logs and found that Taryst had in fact arrived at exactly the right time that would take for him to walk from the elevators to the medicae bay."

My jaw set slightly, wondering were the hell this was all this was going.

Next to Vex's cogitator a printer suddenly began to print off something, the elevator log I could only presume and the young hacker reached over and tore off the paper and handed it to me.

"Look at the local calender the eighteenth day of the month of Estarius and the time of 2:53.56.24."he said.

I complied reeling hurriedly through the well organised and precise log and saw something which made my heart turn into ice and my hands went clammy with sweat.

"It's-it's," I managed.

"Yes, yes it is," said Olinthre grimly.

There it was as clear as day the retinal scan wasn't actually recorded as belonging to Taryst.

It was Barhurst's.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked back up to Olinthre my eyes wide and I could imagine my face being even paler than normal.

"Have you actually seen Taryst over the past few months?" I asked, "has he been even more recluse than normal."

"That's the thing," said Olinthre, "While he still never leaves his quarters he still talks openly to the investigation squads and myself, his mannerisms are the exact same nothing has changed except for his decisions.

Clenching my teeth I shook my head, "you are aware, that while we are having this highly confidential conversation this Karmen Kons could easily be listening in. That Taryst could have feigned her disappearance to draw out anyone conspiring against him…Like us."

Olinthre shrugged, "I know, but I don't care, if she truly knew, something would have happened right after I talked to Vex earlier, for all I know she could be dead."

The corner of my mouth twitched in contempt, how typical of a solider to think so simplistically.

Of course Edracian had claimed earlier that this Karmen Kons had been injured by my colleagues during the Twilight bar incident, but it would be wise to take everything that deranged Inquisitor claims with a grain of salt.

I sighed and shrugged, placing the paper on a nearby cogitator, "for all our sakes I hope you're right, frig it."

I could easily see where this was leading. With this development perhaps I could "encourage" good Olinthre to go up to "Taryst's" condo and confront the rogue trader, the major taking me with him of course. From there I could get access to this mysterious door.

Finally for the first time in along time it seemed luck was on my side for a change.

Atleast I hoped it was luck, this seemed to smack of something that Glaitis had cooked up behind the scenes and perhaps she knew of my kidnapping and deal with Edracian, but she hadn't tried to stop me yet.

"So," I said, attempting to push the conversation where I wanted it to go, "what are we going to do now?"

Olinthre's square jaw set in determination, "we're going up there and we're going to ask Taryst what the hell is going on."

I barely held back a smile, everything was all according to plan, yess.

"What, now?" asked Vex perplexed, "b-but don't we need a plan first?"

"You don't need to worry Vex," said Olinthre, "because you are staying right here, I can't have your death on my conscience if anything should happen."

"And make no mistake, something, will happen," I said with complete certainty.

Olinthre gave me a sidelong glare, a look which seemed to show his complete disbelief that someone so young could be so cynical.

He can think it's cynicism, I prefer to call it pragmatism.

Vex shook his head a slight smile on his face, "no I didn't expect that you would want me to come with you, I would very much get in the way."

"In fact," said Olinthre his attention still on me, "I am leaving my men here to protect you Vex."

My eyes widened in disbelief as did Vex's and the two so far silent Stormtroopers glanced at one another.

"But-!"

"No Attelus," interrupted Olinthre then he turned to the Stormtroopers, "Aithyre, Geron, Daveth, Rayle they have been good soldiers, no great soldiers I will not put their lives on the line for this crap, I wont, I just wont."

I opened my mouth to argue to say that if we went up there and if anything happened that Taryst would surely find out about their involvement and kill them anyway, that it was idiotic that we could use all the help we could get.

But I could tell that to argue was pointless Olinthre had that determined look again he would brook no argument.

Olinthre turned to me, "sorry Attelus it's just you and me I'm afraid."

My jaw clenched, "let's get this over and damn well done with then," I growled.

The major smiled down at me, "lets," and he began to walk to the door, but I stood still my attention to the floor, shoulders hunched and shacking as I began to work up the courage.

"Attelus?" Olinthre asked.

"I'm sorry!" I finally blurted out, "I'm sorry about what I did Vex, I had no right, I was a jerk and a complete frig head I'm sorry, I truly am."

Vex didn't reply for a while, I was already sweating profusely the small space with so many Cogitators stuffed in it made the place as hot as a furnace, but I was somehow sweating even worse now, my body glove's internal heat dampeners didn't seem to help at all.

"You were a jerk," agreed the young hacker and I let out a long sigh of relief, not realising that I had held my breath the whole time, "and no I don't forgive you."

My attention snapped straight to Vex, as much as it sucked to hear those words I knew that he had every right not to.

"I-I understand," I stammered and turned to leave.

"But!" exclaimed Vex causing me to stop in my tracks, "but I will forgive you on one condition."

I could not help sigh in relief and turn back to the hacker, "name it."

"Only if you let me punch you in the face as hard as I can."

My eyes widened, that was it? That was all? It was then I was reminded how young Vex was. only someone of such youth would think that was enough retribution for such treatment.

I almost felt guilty, while I knew that a thin person could be just as powerful and strong fighter as much as someone twice their size, Vex was not at all trained and I have been punched in the face many times in my life, I could not help suspect that Vex's would barely even hurt at all.

Swallowing I said, "h-how about three punches to the face Vex perhaps that would suffice more?"

Vex grinned and I knew that grin well, it was one which I had also worn on many occasions it was when someone knew that they were being underestimated, "nope I think one'll do."

I frowned and nodded, scratching the back of my head "hmm, okay, fire away but do you mind if I close my eyes?"

Vex's grin widened, "why, are you scared?"

My reply was a brief nod, hell yes I was scared. Scared that if my were eyes open when Vex tried to punch, my self defence instincts would take over and the poor kid would end up with a broken arm, or worse

Vex shrugged, "sure I don't see why not."

Closing my eyes I lent forward, giving Vex a clear shot. Then the punch came, with no fanfare or ceremony and he hit me right in my cheek bone with surprising strength. Sharp pain abruptly flared through my face and I was sent sprawling to the floor so fast that I was barely able to stop myself from smashing my nose into the hard rockcrete.

He somehow had hit me harder than Edracian's mook did earlier.

Still on the floor I turned back to Vex, my eyes wide with shock and clutching my face, that was going to leave one hell of a bruise.

But it truly was the least I deserved.

Vex was smirking triumphantly down at me as one of Olinthre's men approached and abruptly pulled me back to my feet. Woozy I clung to the Stormtrooper.

I was woozy? woozy! How the hell could this kid hit so damned hard!

Vex grinned, "apology accepted Attelus Kaltos,"

I nodded still holding my face, "th-thanks."

"I bet you are wondering why it hurt so much, right?"

Yes, I thought, but said nothing.

"Garrakson had taught me how to punch while you were in coma" said Vex, "that was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, real nice of him," I said sarcastically.

* * *

Both Olinthre and I exited Vex's office, only pausing briefly for the major to order the Stormtroopers to stay put and say some other, supposedly inspiring hold the line crap.

We walked on through the cavern of cogitators, me sulking silently while still holding my cheek and Olinthre studying Vex's print out intently.

As we entered the corridors and out of the deafening crashes of the serfs Olinthre said to me absently; "you really shouldn't keep touching you're face like that Attelus, it wont help you at all."

My sidelong glare was the only reply which Olinthre got.

The major smiled, seemingly quite enjoying my suffering.

"Fine be that way but I have to warn you Attelus, if you were in the Imperial Guard and acted that way-"

"What would happen?"

Olinthre grinned, "well you would just have to sign up to find out wouldn't you?"

The corner of my mouth twitched then I turned my attention back forward.

"So Attelus how long have you worked as an Assassin for?" asked Olinthre out of the blue.

"Why?" I growled, quickly realizing that this sounded allot like small talk.

"Why? Because I'm just interested that's all."

I Looked at him, trying to detect a reason behind this but came up with nil that was what it exactly seemed to be, small talk.

With a shrug I answered, "just made seven years now, how long have you worked for Taryst?"

Olinthre frowned he was still studying that sheet, "around ten years, hmmm."

"What is it?"

Olinthre suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked straight at me, "frig," he said, "that is one hell of a bruise you've got there Attelus."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yeah, man, the kid got you good, yeah. It's all big and blue, we better see medicae Feuilt."

This was an act that much was blatant but why would he want to see Feuilt? And if we did this it would just use up even more of my precious time.

I sighed, "yeah okay, maybe he'll bandage it or something."

The major smiled and we moved on.

"So what is your home planet?" asked Olinthre after a few moments of silence.

My brow furrowed, wondering where the hell this line of questioning was going, it was strange I don't think that anyone has ever actually asked where I came from before.

"E-Elbyra," I answered hesitantly, thinking that maybe I should not be giving out this information so freely.

Olinthre's eyes widened, "Ah! Elbyra! The small Agri world I know it actually."

My eyebrows raised in surprise, "really, have you been there?"

The major shook his head, "no, no actually I should re-phrase, I know of Elbyra, the way I found about the planet was because I once served along side the Velrosian first regiment during my time in the guard."

I nodded, Elbyra was only recently taken in by the Imperium it would be just over three hundred years ago, as I could recall from school, we Elbyrans attempted to resist at first in particular the country of Maranger who have always been war like but we were still a little primitive we where really a feudal world then and so it didn't take long before we where under the fold, it wasn't until twenty years ago that the entirety of Elbyra raised their first regiments of Imperial Guard, one drawn from each country on the huge continent; Velrosia, Maranger, Galak Heim, Despasia, Terluin, Haellestein and Amagrin.

"It was in my last year in the guard," said on Olinthre, "my regiment were fighting Orks on the planet Belfost and the Velrosians were sent into help us, the famous "first amongst equals" at first we all scoffed at the arrogance of the title but quickly I saw it was justified. They were good, very good one of the best regiments I have ever worked with actually, well disciplined, reliable and their general he was a hard bastard. Tathe was his name and he actually had a son working inside the regiment as a commissar, apparently his father forced him into the scolar progneium when he was young, Delan Tathe he was an arrogant little punk, but very skilled with a blade, you kind of remind me of him actually."

My jaw set slightly, "thanks," I said, it was kind of funny at how such a large galaxy could feel so small at times.

I smiled and said, "The Velrosian 1st really have made a name for themselves over the last twenty years, my country seems to breed natural warriors. Around thousand years ago Olinthre, Velrosia fought the far larger and numerically advantageous invading Maranger to a stand still, a war which lasted over four decades before Velrosia was finally overwhelmed. But it was barely after a year of occupation when the Velrosian rebels led by the young and now legendary prince, Royd Antares they ousted Maranger and Royd slaying the corrupt Maranger king Voltarin in single combat."

"Although that great act of heroism would lead to events that no one could ever have foreseen. The legend of King Royd of Velrosia was a sad tale which ended in utter tragedy, but that still doesn't stop all Velrosian children wanting to be him growing up, myself included of course, my love for sword mastery and hand to hand combat was in part, because of that legend."

And my father making me to learn of course.

The corner of my mouth twitched slightly, wondering why I had just suddenly said all that information. it has been along time since I talked of my

Olinthre smiled and nodded as we walked out of the corridors and into the elevator lobby.

"And where are you from major?" I asked.

"Cadia," answered Olinthre simply.

My eyebrows raised in surprise, I knew of Cadia of course, the mighty fortress world which guards the only navigational route too and from the Eye of Terror. The Cadian Imperial Guard regiments where amongst the most well known and lauded in the whole of the Imperium so that Olinthre would know of and praise the Velrosian 1st so highly was certainly something to be proud of.

That's if the good major was telling the truth of course.

Olinthre pushed the elevator call button and turned back to me.

"I served in the 266th regiment for a good ten years with Garrakson under my command as a sergeant."

That surprised me also, I had no idea that both Garrakson and Olinthre were from the same planet, let alone the very same regiment.

Olinthre shook his head, "that was the best decade of my life, don't get me wrong we all went through hell that's for sure but the brotherhood we shared, the friendships we developed Attelus war is a terrible, terrible thing but nothing else could ever bind comrades together so well."

"There is only war," I could not help intone under my breath.

Olinthre sighed sadly, "yes I can't disagree with you on that."

"It was hard to see your comrades slowly whittle away Attelus, to die off, sometimes one by one, sometimes even by the dozens. You must have an idea by now, your squad was much larger when you first started fighting in this complete and utter farce."

The major's face suddenly contorted in horrible rage while his eyes watered with barely contained tears, "but to have your entire regiment, the friends! The comrades who you have fought side by side for years on countless battlefields! To have them all slaughtered right in front of your eyes like they were cattle, you can't imagine what that is like!"

His sudden outburst made me flinch in fright and I could only stand around like an idiot, not knowing what to say.

Olinthre sighed again, "I-I'm sorry for that Attelus, I didn't mean to-"

Olinthre was interrupted by the arrival of the elevator and we slipped inside.

We went up a few floors before Olinthre finally said, "Taryst saved us from that hell hole Attelus, he saved me and Garrakson from being slaughtered just like the rest of our regiment and for that I truly respect him, and for that I owe him everything. I was always prepared to die for the Emperor but not in that way, but not that way."

"And for that I will always be ashamed, I am a coward Attelus I should have died in duty along with my comrades but yet here I am. Working as a soulless mercenary for an ugly and back stabbing corporation that really shouldn't exist, but now it's time to face up like you did with Vex, it's time to finally, truly face up to my mistakes."

I nodded and that was all I was capable of.

* * *

I winced as Feuilt dabbed my sore cheek with a wet piece of cotton.

"Yeeep," he said, "young man you are going to have one frig of a bruise."

My jaw twitched and I glared accusingly at the grinning Olinthre, really is that why we came up here, just so Feuilt could state something I already knew?

"Actually," said on the medicae, "you are lucky that you didn't break your zygomatic bone, that was one hell of a punch."

"Well the person who threw it has being practising at the art non stop over the last month," I growled and flinched again as more pain coursed through my face.

Feuilt's eyes widened, "what just so they could do this to you? What did you do to warrant such retribution?"

I frowned and furrowed my brow, bemused at the medicae's apparent ignorance.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter," sighed Feuilt, "just be careful, two injuries so quickly one after the other, just try, be, a, little, bit, less, clumsy next time."

He dabbed between each pause and I could not help bristle slightly at being called clumsy, I wasn't clumsy, I was never clumsy.

"Alright," said the medicae as he got up and turned to a nearby draw pulling out a bandage, pulled off the adhesive tape then planted onto my face.

"Just wear that for the next few days," he said, "it will keep down the swelling and help prevent the bruising, I'll give you a few more if this one ever falls off."

"Thanks doc," I said, sounding more grudging than intended.

Feuilt shrugged, "yes young man, just make sure you don't come back for any time soon, okay?"

I nodded and briefly played with the idea to tell Feuilt of the poison injected into my system but quickly declined the notion, Edracian could be watching me even now and I didn't know what kind of poison it was. There was a few kinds that I could name off the top of my that would kill a man in a few hours but here I was dealing with an assassin from the Venenum temple and their knowledge of poisons was unrivalled through out the Imperium, it was very likely that Feuilt would have no clue what it was at all.

Feuilt nodded back then turned to Olinthre, "so major now will you tell me why you are here as well?"

Olinthre was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and he pushed himself off.

"Yes I will Feuilt, something has come to my interest recently," said Olinthre and he held up the print off of the retinal scans to the medicae.

My eyes widened, what was he doing? Why was he telling this to Feuilt?

Feuilt's brow furrowed in bemusement, "where are you getting at major?"

"This, my friend," said Olinthre, "is a print off from the records of people who have used their retinal ID to access Taryt's condo over the past month."

The medicae frowned deeply, still confused he slipped on a pair of spectacles and took the sheet, studying it intently.

"Yes it is," agreed Feuilt, "but what does this have to do with me?"

My eyes widened as it suddenly hit me, "because you've been going up there to treat Taryst's injured psyker!" I blurted out without thinking.

Both Feuilt's and Olinthre's attentions snapped at me, their expressions both amazed and confused.

"H-how did you know that?" stammered Feuilt.

I winced, internally cursing my idiocy then my face went bright red and I scratched the back of my head, "uhm a lucky guess, I guess."

It was a terrible lie, I know.

But I barely held back a sigh of relief as Olinthre returned his suspicious gaze back to the bemused medicae, "so you admit it then? As the records show you have been visiting Taryst far more than normal over the last month."

It was Feuilt's turn to sigh, "yes, yes I do admit to it Olinthre as you know I go up once a week to give Taryst his weekly juvenant treatment, but…"

"But this time was different?" I asked and immediately regretting it as Olinthre's attention briefly snapped straight at me again, damn it! Why the hell did I always feel so inclined to finish people's sentences!

"But…Yes this was different young man, Taryst actually took me through that large door in his quarters, in there he is keeping an extremely injured psyker, a woman by the name of Karmen Kons, he told me to treat her and to keep it a secret."

Olinthre looked at the medicae with extreme incredulity and said, "but! But! How! Not even I'm allowed through that frigging door and why wasn't I told what had happened to her!"

Feuilt raised his hands in a protective motion as it seemed for a second there that Olinthre would strike the medicae. "You must understand major, I was not informed of such information but it does not end there."

"And what the hell does 'It does not end there,' mean?" yelled Olinthre.

The medicae didn't flinch facing down the angry ex-guardsman with admiral courage, "when I was first taken to her she was unconscious due to head trauma, but I was ordered to keep her in coma via a drug named Diporisan which needed to be injected every two days, that is why my retinal scan is logged in at every second day."

"I don't understand," I said interrupting anything that Olinthre was to say, "why didn't you give Taryst some syringes so he could do it himself?"

But what I was really thinking was why Taryst would want to keep his little psyker in coma and the reason why I asked such a small question was because I wanted to take Olinthre's thoughts away from it.

Perhaps the psyker had found something? Or did something wrong during the raid on the Twilight bar?

Feuilt shrugged, "I don't know but I am guessing that he suspected no one but himself would be able to see the records so my visitations would not rouse suspicion."

That made my eyes widen, if this was such a secret then how did Edrasian's spy find out? The spy who seemingly worked for Glaitis or was there someone else in Taryst's organisation?

"Well they have now," growled Olinthre.

Feuilt turned back to Olinthre, "so I am curious, how is it then you got your hands on those records major?"

"That is none of your business, medicae."

"Alright then," sighed Feuilt, "I don't know how you got your hands on that information but I can still tell Taryst that you have it, so do not intend to get angry at me again Olinthre!"

A wolfish, predatory grin spread across Olinthre's face, "well it doesn't matter if you do, medicae as the three of us are about to say a little hello to the good rogue trader right now, isn't that right Attelus?"

"Yes, that's right," I agreed and I paused as I realised, "wait, what do you mean 'us three'?" I asked.

"Because Attelus Kaltos, because good medicae Feuilt here will be accompanying us, isn't that right Feuilt?"

Feuilt's face grimaced in utter rage but it was quickly gone, turning into a look of defeat, "yes, yes I will be accompanying you major."

Olinthre grinned that grin again, "good!" he said brightly, "lets go then, shall we?"

* * *

We silently rode the elevator up to Taryst's penthouse me standing with both Olinthre and Feuilt on my flanks.

Earlier on our walk from the medicae I asked Feuilt with as much casual interest I could feign, if he had seen anything behind that door, anything of any interest, but the only answer I got was that the door actually led to an elevator that went down into an underground bunker that he hadn't been shown much of the bunker at all.

Perhaps he was lying but I didn't want to push the medicae for more information with Olinthre around, the ex-guardsman's suspicion of me was high enough as it was already.

With the thought of the ex-guardsman I could not help but steal a sidelong glance at Olinthre, my jaw twitching slightly.

Perhaps I should've pointed out the pure hypocrisy of Olinthre making poor Feuilt come with us, Feuilt who in all essence who had done nothing wrong he was just following orders.

But me being the complete coward I am my mouth kept shut not wishing to force any confrontation with Olinthre, I needed to stay on his good side him being my only true ally in this idiotic endeavour.

Well how "true" Olinthre was as an ally has yet to be elaborated on I would be keeping an eye on the major after his tirade with poor Feuilt I was beginning to wonder about his mental health.

I then looked sidelong to the medicae who stood as emotionless as he was motionless, he hadn't complained at all about the unfair position he was in.

But as I had said earlier life was unfair and I couldn't help but respect the medicae for his apparent stoicism.

I sighed slightly and reached into the pocket of my flak jacket for a smoke while tapping the tip of my shoe against the floor, very much unlike the good medicae my nerves where really getting to me the entire ride I fidgeted in one way or another while wholly ignoring the annoyed looks from the major and medicae.

The attempt at retrieving my Lhos was far harder than it should've been my shaking fingers fumbling to find the little ceramic case which caused me to curse a couple of times under my breath.

Finally I managed to tug out the case and opened it with a flick of a thumb then began to search for my lighter.

"You aren't going to smoke that are you?" growled suddenly Olinthre at my back which made me flinch in fright.

"And I hope that you are aware of the dangers to your health of smoking Lho," said Feuilt, "or of the potential effects for both Olinthre and myself when you smoke in such close proximity to us in here-."

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted while hurriedly slipping my away my Lho's, really not wanting to hear much more of the medicae's tirade.

"Are you a bit nervous Attelus?" asked Feuilt.

"Yeah just a little," I said, "we are about to confront the leader of huge multi planet business franchise who has a huge army at his beckon call and may or may not already want us dead and may or may not have lost his mind so I am a little bit nervous, yes."

Feuilt smiled, "I understand we all have our ways of dealing with our anxiety Attelus, you I see deal by fidgeting and by displaying extreme sarcasm which is not uncommon for others your age and the smoking of Lho of course."

I sighed again, "so are we a psychologist now as well?"

Feuilt smiled wider, "why I've dabbled although I doubt it would take a genius to figure that out."

"Of course you have," I said, "and what is your way of dealing with anxiety medicae?"

"My faith," he answered without hesitation.

My jaw set at the medicae's response, first frigging Olinthre now Feuilt both being idiotic believers in "faith", a smile spread across my face and I looked up at the cameras looming over us and said;

"Whatever happens, happens."

Before either Olinthre or Feuilt could respond the elevator had stopped its ascent and again the automated voice announced in it's atypical monotone "300th story; Master Taryst's living quarters restricted access retinal scan required."

Wordlessly Olinthre unslung his las gun approached the retinal scanner and placed his face into the machine while I still watched the cameras with great interest wondering whether Taryst was watching, watching us assend to potentially usurp him.

I drew my auto pistol from my chest holster, racked the slide and turned to Feuilt, "stay behind us Feuilt."

The medicae's exterior of apathy was gone, his nod of reply very nervous.

"Employee 106; identified as Toron Olinthre" said the computer, "Access granted."

We all quickly stepped into the sides of the elevator in case of any immediate retaliatory gun fire from Taryst's bodyguards.

But there was nothing.

I glanced questionably at Olinthre who with a similar quizzical look nodded back and together with guns raised we slipped out of the elevator and into the corridor beyond.

* * *

What we saw as we stepped into that red, overly pretentious corridor made my jaw drop and Olinthre bark out in disbelief.

She stood at the end, kneeling over the corpses of both Taryst's bodyguards seemingly studying them intently.

"You!" roared the ex-guardsman, "how in the Emperor's name did you get up here?"

Elandria was suddenly on her feet and she eyed each of us blankly, "I was allowed," she answered.

Both Olinthre and I had here completely covered but I could not help but feel a little unnerved, what was she doing here? Was this Glaitis making her move?

"Did you kill those men?" demanded Olinthre his tone betraying his own nervousness.

Slowly, Elandria looked over her shoulder at the two dead men behind her as though only just realising they were there, "no," she answered, "they were both already dead when I arrived."

Scarily without a shadow of a doubt I knew she was telling the truth and that made me all the more nervous.

Suddenly, seeming from no where Elandria grinned her evil grin and her attention snapped straight to me.

"This is it Attelus Kaltos," she said.

"This is it for what El?" I asked.

"Finally we will see who is truly the better of us," Elandria said as she slowly almost theatrically drew Setsukia and Katrina.

I kept my pistol firmly trained on her, "I don't want to fight you Elandria."

"Oh but you do," she laughed darkly, "you are just as interested as I am in seeing who is the superior one, I know it."

"Glaitis has ordered you to kill me hasn't she?" I asked.

"That is mamzel Glaitis Attelus Kaltos, and yes the master did order your death so I will not be holding back."

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way," I said and opened fire.

Almost faster than the eye could follow she dodged the bullet swaying sidewards and her somersault carried her lithe body out of the trajectory of both my following shots.

Olinthre had no time to react before she had crossed the distance between us and I in vain emptied my pistol at her acrobatic form.

She flew at me in a horrifically powerful butterfly kick which would have taken my head off if I hadn't managed to just duck underneath.

My sword suddenly drawn I slashed horizontally, attempting to catch the young woman in mid flight but she dodged; twisting out of harms way with impossible grace.

She landed perfectly and followed on by pirouetting into a massive hook kick which forced me into a back step, her heel barely missing my nose.

Elandria kept up her offence; thrusting forward Katrina at my guts, a thrust which I abruptly side stepped and countered with a horizontal slash, an attack that she cart wheeled just out of range from but her dodge was also an attack as she attempted to shatter my jaw with her feet.

I swayed away and slid into a vertical slash which would have sliced her skull cleanly in two if she hadn't parried with Setsukia then countered by cutting with Katrina.

My dodge was a desperate leap back while simultaneously ejecting a knife from my sleeve and throwing it straight at her face at point blank range.

Elandria knocked my projectile out of mid air with almost contemptuous ease and lunged forward, easily making the distance while spinning in mid air into a vertical blow which was far to powerful for me to parry so I instead sidestepped, sliding nimbly around her while cutting at her back.

Elandria leaned low, just under the blow and swept her leg out in an attempt to take my feet out from underneath me but I danced over the kick and stomped down at her.

She rolled out the way, across the carpet and into a feline like crouch, her dead, drugged up eyes looking up at me under a furrowed brow.

"It looks as though your time in bed hasn't effected your speed, " she growled, getting back to her full height.

I grinned through my gasps that little skirmish would have lasted less than a second or two but already it had worn me down a bit.

"Well that's me," I said, "the Autarch Speedyrificus."

Elandria raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Nothing!" I replied quickly, wondering what the hell I had said as well.

Then without hesitation Elandria was lunging at me again.

* * *

I slipped from the path of the slicing Katrina then weaved underneath the stabbing Setsukia.

My counter was a quick short slash, slashing up toward her ribs  
She span sidewards out of the path of my attack, it was yet another fanciful dodge but over the past six months I'd like to think that I learnt allot about Elandria's fighting style, I knew that her spins, her flips, her cartwheels and such were usually far to fast for me to take advantage of the openings they create and I knew they weren't just for show either that she used them to build momentum which added much more power to her strikes, it was a deadly mix of speed and power that made her such an exceedingly deadly enemy.

Elandria spun into a stroke with Setsukia, the blurring blade arcing in a decapitating cut that I kept clear of by back stepping. Against an offensive dual wielder with her speed I wasn't ready to risk a parry I didn't want to open myself to one of her following blows or even be potentially disarmed.  
She flowed into a high front kick that I side stepped, I would have loved to slice my sword straight into her leg then but again she proved to be far too quick.

Clenching my teeth I stepped into the offence, slashing out horizontally with my sword an attack which Elandria parried with Katrina and she flowed with the blow, turning her hips and augmenting my attack in an attempt push me off balance to impale myself on the tip of Setsukia.

I would have been surprised if not running on instinct, it was the type of defence I used and so the appropriate counter had been drilled into me over and over again by my father along time ago.

In the blink of an eye I pulled my blade back reposting into a blindly fast over head vertical slash that Elandria barely blocked with both her blades. A smile spread across my face at seeing the surprised look on her beautiful features, then I kicked out with my boot knife straight at her knee.

On hind sight it was foolish of me to think that she wouldn't have anticipated the attack, I had gained much knowledge of her style and so should she of me.

This I found out the hard way as she suddenly slipped sideways pulling her blades from the block and just managing to dodge my crippling kick, luckily my skill had prevented me from putting to much pressure on my sword otherwise I would have been over balanced and open to her counter cut so with a desperate defence I knocked aside Katrina a mere millimetre before the short sword sliced through my guts.

Elandria's second attack was a thrust, the tip of Setsukia moving so fast straight at my face that the sword seemed to phase into reality and I leaned away. My dodge was quick enough to keep Setsukia from impaling my skull but not quick enough to prevent it opening an ugly, gigantic gash across my cheek and tear off Feuilt's bandage.

Crying out as the horrific pain spread I leapt back, away from any follow on that Elandria could muster then fell into a defensive stance.

Elandria stood, her swords held limply at her sides grinning at me with that disturbing grin of hers.

"You are slowing down," she stated.

I could barely respond with the lull in the combat my fatigue was back at full force, my heart was thudding through my chest at a mile a minute and I couldn't stop gasping for breath, if only I was at full strength, if only I could breath properly.

Elandria shrugged, "well you are weakened but even at your best Attelus Kaltos I am sure that I would win."

"Dream, on," I managed and glanced briefly over my shoulder to check on Feuilt and Olinthre, who both stood frozen still with expressions of utter awe.

"I don't want to fight you Elandria," I said, turning back to her.

"Really, why did you try to shoot me then?"

My jaw twitched slightly, so I don't have to waste my frigging time fighting you and I was aiming at your leg also, I thought, but said nothing finding it hard to think of a convincing lie.

"So tell me El," I said in an attempt to change the subject, "did I save all those people at the Twilight bar?"

"Not this again," she growled.

My jaw set as sudden anger welled at the pit of my guts, "yes this again," I growled, "did I or didn't I? Now spit it out before I kill you."

Her face turned grim, "I am not telling you so if you by some miracle actually kill me you will miss out on it."

"There are no miracles, there is only men," I said, suddenly recalling the quote although could not quite remember where it came from.

She grinned again, "well if that is true then you are positively screwed."

I grinned back, "then I am positively screwed I guess, but really, I don't mind that it would be you who screwed me."

Elandria's face immediately turned a stark red, obvious in contrast to her deathly pale skin.

I stepped forward looking her straight in the eyes, her drugged dead but somehow still beautiful brown eyes, "I-I don't want to fight you Elandria."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to fight you!" I yelled.

"Why don't you want to fight me?"

"Because I don't want to kill you!"

"Why don't you want to kill me?"

My reply caught in my throat why was she pushing this? Damn it! I turned my attention to the floor unable to keep eye contact with her any more.

"B-because I don't want you to die, Elandria."

"Why Attelus don't you want me to die then?" she said softly.

I glanced at her, why? Because you are so damn beautiful it hurts every time I look at you.

"Just because!" I snapped.

It was pathetic! But I couldn't, I just couldn't talk properly my heart leapt like it wanted to burst out of my chest, my throat had a huge lump in it, it was hard so, so hard.

It was strange going from one second fighting her, to this, me struggling to confess-well I had no real what I wanted to confess exactly

She tilted her head slightly her pale face a mask of utter bemusement.

"Why Attelus, why?"

"Because Elandria," I sighed, "I don't want you to die, it's because I know what you have been through."

I paused trying to swallow back the lump in my throat, "and I know that you never had any choice in the matter, no choice to be what you wanted to be, to do what you wanted to do. That-that any real choice in your life was stolen from you when you were so young a-and you didn't deserve that Elandria, no one does, I-I want you to live so you could one day have your own life to escape this crap, to, to."

My left hand clenched into a tight ball while the right gripped my sword's hilt all the harder, "and that maybe in your new life that I'd be able to be part of it, that I'd like be by your side to help you through I-I."

I dropped my sword with an abrupt clatter and kicked it away.

"W-what are you doing?" she demanded, her voice now high pitched almost scared, her expression of grim determination disappearing entirely into one of extreme uncertainty.

"Giving you a choice Elandria," I answered, feeling tears welling in my eyes, "you can kill me or let me pass, but either way I know now that you truly aren't the monster that you claim to be, your uncertainty now is proof of that."

Elandria was shacking in utter terror now and I could even see tears in her own eyes she had utterly no clue what to do, "Attelus..."

I closed my eyes, "just make the choice Elandria, I wont fight it either way."

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard Olinthre roar,"don't just give up you idiot!"

I ignored him and despite my eyes being closed the tears now flowed freely.

"I-I," stammered Elandria, "I don't understand, I-I just don't, why can't, why can't I do it? Why can't I kill you?"

Then I heard a clatter as she dropped her own swords, "I-I can't."

My eyes opened and was greeted for the first time Elandria cry and by the Emperor it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen as they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy, utter joy.

In all honesty I had truly expected her to kill me that her years brainwashing and indoctrination would win so to see her Elandria some how over coming it was so astonishing I could not help stand in shock and awe and it filled me with such unbelievable hope, if she could do it then why couldn't I?

Despite my self I approached her, pulling her into an embrace she didn't fight only tightly embracing me back and sobbed raggedly into my chest

I held her all the more and it was then I truly realised that I loved her and she truly loved me too and the joy it brought was beyond description.

The single gun shot roared, reverberating the very corridor to the core and Elandria suddenly gasped her eyes widening with shock and she collapsed so fast that I had no time to catch her. I just saw with dawning utterly numbing horror the huge ragged hole in her back.

My shock was so strong I never saw Taryst slip back through the curtains at the end of the corridor, a smoking gun in his grasp neither did I hear Olinthre scream the rogue trader's name and run after him nor Feuilt sprint up to try help me with Elandria.

I fell to my knees and slowly pulled her into my arms, turning her limp form over so I could look into those big brown beautiful eyes, it seemed so unreal I couldn't begin to comprehend.

She smiled at me weakly, "you're so stupid," she whispered.

"H-how?" I managed.

"Th-that you didn't believe Castella when she said you saved all those people," her voice was barely a whisper now, "because you did save those people Attelus, you did."

"Please don't talk El," I said wiping away my own tears with a fore arm, "t-try to save your strength."

"Thank you Attelus Kaltos," she said ignoring my plea and she placed a soft hand against my cheek, "thank you for caring for me despite all I did, thank you for being the only one who-who."

She never got to finish her sentence as her hand fell away and she gasped one last time then died still cradled in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

It must have been a good minute that I knelt and held her close, the world, everything was but a blur, my attention fixated down, down to the only girl I had ever really loved. I never loved Glaitis, no it was some form of sick, idiotic infatuation developed from her oppression, that both Taryst and I had mistaken for love.

I felt nothing, not the tears flowing down my face or even Elandria's blood soaking through my clothes, it was unreal nothing was real.

But no matter how long I held and looked down at her she was still dead, there was no miraculous opening of eyes, no abrupt gasp for air. I would've made an attempt at genuine resuscitation if I wasn't so brain dead. Or perhaps deep down I truly knew that it would be all for naught.

Feuilt was the one who brought me back to reality, the medicae actually having to grab me by the shoulders and physically shake me to do it.

"She's dead," I said, never hearing Feuilt's yelling even though he was right in my face, "the bitch is dead."

Feuilt's sudden backhand connected with my face, sending agony through my cheek.

"If you loved her then don't you dare talk about her like that!" He yelled while flicking his hand to cope with the pain.

I clutched my jaw, staring to the floor then sudden anger welled within me and my attention snapped straight up at the medicae.

"Why the hell not!" I roared, "she was a bitch to die on me, how could she do this to me, how could she!"

"Do you actually think that this death was by her choice?" Snapped Feuilt with extreme exasperation, "are you so damned selfish and arrogant that you believe that she died on purpose to spite you? To make your life more miserable? What? To add more stupid melodrama to this retarded story of yours? Grow up!"

"B-but she-!"

"It was a bullet in the back!" He interrupted, "she never saw it coming Attelus! Even I could tell that she wanted more than anything to be with you! That she wanted to live! Get the hell over yourself!"

He was right I was being idiotic, had my paranoia got so rampart that I would believe that she would do this on purpose? I felt physically sick at the very thought.

Feuilt approached me and leaned down to take Elandria from my arms.

"W-what do I do now?" I asked Feuilt.

"Take Elandria, take her back to my clinic you are in no condition to do much else right now."

I wordlessly nodded, looking away ashamed of my pathetic performance.

"W-what about you?"

"I am staying," said Feuilt, "Olinthre ran into Taryst's den someone needs to help him."

"I-I loved her."

"I know Attelus, I know you did," said Feuilt, "now go."

Nodding again I began to get to my feet but hesitated mid way.

"No," I said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Taryst did this, I need to know why and I need to make him pay."

"But-!"

"This isn't up for argument medicae," I interrupted calmly while giving him Elandria, "you're a good person Feuilt you deserve to live, I won't allow you to throw your life away, not for this."

Feuilt looked like he was about to argue but stopped, nodded understanding and made for the elevator.

"Don't die Attelus Kaltos," he said, "life is tough but you must live on, or let me reiterate, don't let yourself die."

I looked over my shoulder, "I won't Feuilt, I swear it," I said and meant every word, I was a coward but not that much so.

Then I went to collect my weapons.

Cautiously with auto pistol raised I approached the curtains leading into Taryst's den.

I was angry, I was more than angry, as white hot rage welled at the pit of my guts rage that I could barely hold it at bay.

But I held back the urge to rush in blind, in all likelihood Taryst had heard my conversation with Feuilt so he must know very well that I was coming.

Also I had learnt my lesson of the potential consequences of letting anger rule you after what happened with Vex.

Near the curtains I stopped, clenched my teeth then in the blink of an eye my sword was drawn while holding up my pistol and with one clean arc the monomolecular enhanced edge sliced cleanly through the think fabric.

Quickly I covered the room with my pistol sweeping the gun professionally from left to right.

From what I could see the room was entirely empty, nothing had changed since my last time here, still with that marble fountain, the couches set around it, the small tables at each couches end and that huge adamantium steel door on the opposite wall.

Sheathing my sword I stepped inside, in a double handed grip my pistol still swayed back and forth, my gaze still searching for some semblance of life somewhere anywhere, there were a few places to hide I could see behind one of the couches or the fountain.

My heart leapt in my chest as my anger was replaced by fear, I didn't like this at all something was truly wrong.

The sudden crash behind me almost made me almost jump out of my skin and I spun to see.

A shield had been turned on, a force shield that Taryst had installed in case of a fire fight in the corridor as obviously the red curtains wouldn't provide much cover for the rogue trader and a shield which was impossible for me to walk through unless I destroy the power source which I couldn't help believe to be at the bottom of that elevator behind that adamantium door.

There would be no going back now.

I turned back around.

"Taryst I know you're there!" I yelled at the top of my lungs my patience already worn away, "come out and show yourself!"

No answer.

"Get out here now or I'll-!"

"Or you will what Attelus?"

Without hesitation my aim snapped straight to the voice's source, on my right side an area I could have sworn to be empty the last time I looked a mere second ago.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was, "Olinthre!"

The major stood his hands raised and empty and looking nervously at my raised pistol, "uhh yes it's me kid now could you lower that gun of yours."

I didn't I kept it firmly trained on him, "What the hell happened Tolon? Where the hell's Taryst?"

Olinthre shrugged, "when I came in the place was empty, my guess is that he already went down the elevator to safety."

"Did you turn on the shield?"

"No Taryst must have, I wouldn't have a clue how to do it now could you please put down the gun Attelus."

"No and how the hell did you just suddenly appear there? I could have sworn that no one was there a second ago."

Olinthre smiled, "maybe it's your mind playing tricks on you Attelus, you've been through so much today why don't you just go home and rest."

"I can't exactly do that as I am trapped in here," I smiled back, "now who the hell are you?"

Olinthre's smile abruptly disappeared, "its me, Olinthre, who else could I be?"

I shook my head, feeling pride well within my chest as it all just suddenly came together, as all the evidence just seemed to suddenly fall into place, "now it all makes sense, yess. This truly explains why Taryst changed his ideals, why it was Barhurst's retinal scan in the records instead of Taryst's, why Taryst ordered his prized psyker to be in a drug induced coma the answer is obvious really I'm just ashamed that I didn't think of it sooner it's because Taryst isn't really Taryst just like you aren't really Olinthre."

The smile was just suddenly back on Olinthre's face, "oh you think you have it all figured out now do you?"

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm I grinned, "indeed, so what are you exactly? Who are you working for?"

I swallowed back the lump in my throat before I asked the last question, "and most importantly why the hell, did you kill Elandria?"

Olinthre grinned evilly and shook his head, "foolish child, you think that you are so smart don't you?"

Suddenly the major was no longer the major seemingly fazing from existence and Olinthre was replaced by...Me a perfect mirror image of me everything copied down from my flak jacket and thin build my pale skin and long brown hair.

"Is this appearance more pleasing for you?" the new Attelus Kaltos asked me.

I barely kept my composure, barely kept my pistol aimed, "w-what the hell are you?"

Attelus grinned back at me and said in a voice also my own, "why anyone you want me to be, so who do you want me to be? Oh I know!"

My image fazed away and was replaced by the tall long limbed form of Glaitis, "hmmm young one now is this more pleasing now?"

"I assume that you can turn invisible as well? That is how you appeared so suddenly, how long have you been masquerading as Taryst?"

Glaitis shrugged, "I do not see any harm in telling you child it was since the night of the Twilight bar incident."

"And before that you were Barhurst, were you always Barhurst?"

The Glaitis thing smiled, "I was indeed Barhurst but only for the past half of a year."

My heart thumped in my throat, "you could have killed me," I managed.

"Excuse me young one you mutter I cannot quite understand what you said."

"I-I said that you could've easily killed me before, why didn't you?"

"Orders," answered not-Glaitis simply.

"From who?"

"Why she is standing right in front of you young Attelus Kaltos."

"Glaitis? Glaitis is you're boss?"

"Got it in one!" Said not-Glaitis, "did you not ever wonder why Glaitis had engineered the Twilight bar incident? And no it was not to plant listening devices, it was not even to capture that throne agent-"

Then it hit me, "it was so we would draw out Taryst's psyker!"

"Yes, so I could get a clear opening to Taryst without the psyker filth being there to get in my way, my mind may be unreadable for her but she still could have stopped me."

"And Taryst?"

Not-Glaitis grinned, "dead, his corpse is rotting down in the bunker as we speak, he never saw me coming."

I blinked my mouth agape, all this information, this revelation was almost to much I never imagined that all of this had happened behind the scenes, that Glaitis could out play Taryst so easily.

"So you now understand young one we are indeed on the same side?"

With those arrogant words my confusion was suddenly back into anger, "so if we are on the same side why, why the hell then did you kill Elandria!" I roared.

"Again orders," answered not-Glaitis simply, "she was losing her edge she was no longer worthy of working for Glaitis so her life was forfeit."

"What? So her finding her humanity made her expendable?" I yelled, "is that why?"

"Essentially, yes."

The rage was almost all consuming, my breaths were ragged gasps which hissed as air inhaled and exhaled through clenched teeth.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," I snarled.

The not-Glaitis shrugged still with that snide smile, "why young Attelus it would take allot less time to tell you the reasons why you should kill me."

My gun still on the not-Glaitis I glanced at the adamantium door.

"I presume you have access to that door?"

For a second a bemused expression crossed not-Glaitis' face, "Of course I do, why do you care?"

"Because I need you to take me down there."

"Why?"

"Because...Just because! Damn it!" I snarled as a plan was already forming in my mind, "now you should really be asking yourself do you or don't you want a bullet in you're brain!"

The Glaitis thing shook it's head, "you really do believe that you have the upper hand, don't you?"

I grimaced about to reply when suddenly my pistol was gone from my grasp and flying across the room then the not-Glaitis punched me in the chest or what I believed to be a punch it was so fast I couldn't truly tell.

Raw pain erupted through my torso as the blow sent me head over heels, face first into the red carpet.

Running on instinct I suddenly rolled into a crouch my sword suddenly drawn and searching the room for my enemy.

It was gone the living quarters was once more empty.

I sighed, now this was going to be one hard fight.

Getting to full height, my ragged gasps echoed through the room my chest hurt like all hell and I could not help but suspect one of my ribs maybe broken.

It could have been a killing punch if the thing had aimed at my centre, at my solar-plexus so perhaps this truly proved that It was under orders not to kill me but I didn't want to kill It either It being the only one with access to the bunker where my objective still lay.

Again I glanced around, this time in search for my lost pistol and I found it! lain on the floor next to the door but I had to immediately restrain myself from lunging for it knowing the Thing would be lying in wait using it as bait.

"So!" I said, thinking that if I could make It talk, that It would give away Its position, "what did you do with Olinthre, kill him to?"

"You will see," came Its reply immediately but the Things words seemed to echo from every corner which made me curse aloud, of course It'd know how to throw its voice, frig it!

The thing laughed a halting unsettling sound that send shivers up my spine.

My brow furrowed my teeth clenched and I spun, slashing out my sword in a sudden 180 degree arc.

Nothing and I heard it laugh just a millisecond before the blow smashed into my back, sending waves of pain through me and crashing me back to the floor.

"Sure keep that up," it said as I blindly attempted to attack in the general direction of the blow, "keep slashing into the air, wear yourself out, allowing me an easier target and I thought you were meant to be smart."

In all honesty I was already worn out, my general lack of any apparent fitness and my brief but brutal fight with Elandria making sure of that.

The thought of Elandria made the rage all of a sudden rush back and with the pain temporarily forgotten I began to slowly get up. But then the viscous kick connected with my side sending more waves of agony through me and forcing me onto my side as I gasped for breath and coughed.

"I maybe under orders not to kill you Attelus," it said, "but I am quite fond of loopholes-"

It paused to kick me again, this time in the guts making me bend forwards.

"-But mistress Glaitis never said that you could not be "half alive," did she?" another kick came this right in my crotch, complete agony tore through me, tears abruptly blurred my vision and I saw stars. I would have screamed out if not so winded.

I rolled over, clutching myself and weeping openly, "I, don't, know," I whimpered, "but, there's, one, thing, I, do, know."

"And what is that you pathetic little wretch?"

I managed a shaky grin, "you, will, see."

Again the things laughter echoed, "I truly doubt it child, but before I knock you unconscious there is one thing I would like to know."

I didn't reply, I couldn't reply the agony was too great, sickness welled in my guts so greatly I was afraid that I would puke in any second and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Why do you want to go through that door so badly?"

"Don't, you, know?"

"Of course I don't know you stupid boy!" it snarled, "why would I be asking if I did?"

"I, Don't, Know."

"Tell me, if you do I will knock you out now and spear you any more pain."

Despite myself I laughed although it sent more waves of pain I sniggered and said simply, "no."

In the blink of an eye I slashed out my sword and again it cut though nothingness. But I didn't care it was more a gesture of defiance, to truly show I would never give up not now, not ever.

"That wasn't my decision boy," it said, "and like every decision we all have to face the consequence of it, don't we?"

"Yes...yes...we...all do."

Another attack came this one smashing painfully into my forearm, but now I was ready, keeping myself grounded against the force then cut out in its general direction but found more nothing.

"I don't care how many times you hit me!" I roared, "I don't care if you break every bone in my body, I will make you pay."

I smiled, "anyway I've already had all my bones shattered once before what's one more time then?"

"Insolent child!" It snarled out as a sudden and powerful new instinct made me skid sidewards and back to my feet.

I had just dodged it's attack, I just knew it and this was emphasized further by the few seconds of silence which followed.

"I'll ask you once again, why do you want to enter into the bunker so badly Attelus?" It said, finally breaking the lull.

"Why do you want to know so badly Thing?" I countered, now It was uncertain no longer brimming with such confidence and knowing that made me smile.

"This is not a game child, answer the question."

"No," and struck out but once more, nothing.

"Foolish boy," it said then punched me in the face, my world turned white hot with pain and the attack opened the cut on my cheek even further.

Dazed I still managed to strike back but again it proved futile.

Its kick followed which impacted into my side, jarring me from head to toe and sending me stumbling a few steps and yes my counter was again ineffective.

A fist smashed into my face, then another and another each making me see stars and feel more horrific pain.

But even still I kept my footing, despite the agony, despite the black spots in my vision and wooziness again I countered and again it was for nothing.

"Why wont you go down!" It growled and punched afterward the attack opening the cut along my cheek even more.

"Guess I'm tougher than you thou-"

Another punch interrupted me, crashing painfully against my cheek but this one I couldn't keep my footing against. Too tired, too off balance and the impact flung me into one of the nearby tables but I managed to stop myself falling further, leaning against it for support.

"Shut up!" It yelled, and punched at me once more.

I moved, suddenly side stepping the punch while simultaneously picking up one of the bottles of alcohol and smashing it into where I thought Its face was.

The Thing shrieked in agony as the bottle shattered against it, as shards of glass embedded into its skin and as the alcohol seeped into its wounds.

It stumbled away, now a disembodied, floating puddle of liquid which was beginning to mix with blood. "How did you know where I was?" It screamed through Its cries.

"The blood from the cut on my face," I managed, "the blood which still coats your hands."

My kick connected into it with a satisfying crunch and it was sent hurtling to the floor, where It rolled around and moaned pathetically.

I began to approach It but felt an abrupt, overwhelming wave of nausea that sent me stumbling to keep my feet, shaking it away I retrieved my sword pinned the squirming figure under foot and lowered the edge of my blade near the creature's throat which made It yelp out in fear.

"Now, whatever the hell you are, you will open that damn door for me," I growled, "and you are going to do it right, now."

I placed more pressure with my foot onto the creature which made it squirm all the more

"And change into something I can see, don't want you trying anything," I paused, "and if you even think of changing into Elandria I will...Well I don't know what I would do."

"You will regret this-!"

Sudden rage almost over took me, rage that I'd been holding back for along time and I leaned closer to the Thing, placing slightly more pressure with my sword and said with slow deliberateness, "oh perhaps I will, but you wont be able to EVER regret anything, if you don't do it now!"

The Thing laughed, "can you hear yourself?" It cried, "you sound like a child! You wouldn't know how to intimidate someone even if you had a sword at their throat."

"Do you want to die?" I asked, "I should really just kill you right now."

"Why?" It asked, "because I killed Elandria? I was under orders to kill her! I am like you an assassin! We are the weapon! We are the tool! The one you should be avenging Elandria on is Glaitis-"

I shook my head and immediately regretted it as the dizziness came back, my face was numb now the newly forming bruises throbbing like hell, "stop it! Just stop it!" I snarled, "there is just one! One! Question looming over you right now, so shut up! Just shut the hell up! And make you're damn decision!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," It said sullenly.

I smiled, "yes, you really should have, I bet that you're regretting following Glaitis' order not to kill me now, aren't you?"

The Thing changed shimmering into form, into a mirror image of me, me with an expression of frustration and pain but otherwise untouched with injury, no shards of glass protruding from my clone's face and I couldn't help shake my head in clear distaste, why the hell did it have to change into me again?

It smiled up at me, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

I grimaced in disgust, "Get up and slowly."

"Of course," and It did exactly as told all the while still grinning at me evilly.

"What the hell did you do to Olinthre?"

It sighed, a familiar mocking sound, "really Attelus, do you really care?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?" I growled.

The Thing tilted its head in amusement, "you really do love to turn my own words against me don't you? All this smart mouthing doesn't seem to be from someone meant to be mourning- *ack!*"

It was interrupted by me placing more pressure with my sword against It's neck, "yes taunt me more, just see how that turns out for you," I hissed.

"You are aware this has happened before hasn't it?" It said, "but then you had me at gun point just mere minutes ago and I got out with no problem, didn't I?"

That I was well aware of but now I knew or at least had a basic idea of my opponent's skill and speed but that was immaterial even with such knowledge I was still on the verge of collapsing I could barely keep my eyes open, everything hurt I was completely and utterly sure that if my opponent chose to take the offensive, I wouldn't stand a semblance of a chance even with my sword against It's throat.

Despite all of this and the pain it caused I still forced a slow deliberate grin to spread across my bruised, swollen face, "alright do it."

The eyebrows on my clone's face raised in bemusement, "what?"

"Do it, get out of this just do it, show me."

It looked at me, now not so sure of itself or not so sure of me, either way I was getting somewhere.

"DO IT!" I roared suddenly and with such force it made my enemy flinch in fright and even surprised myself.

It stood there motionless It's hazel eyes never leaving mine how long we stood face to face I didn't know, was it seconds? Minutes? But it felt like forever all the while my heart leapt in my throat, in any second I knew it could lunge forward and take me down, in any second it could disarm me and break my neck. The pressure was intense every second I had to fight the fear twisting in my guts, every second I had to fight to keep my feet from going out from under me, every second was a war to keep my eyes locked to it's as I knew if I looked away just for a millisecond It would have me.

But finally, finally after what seemed to be an eternity it's jaw twitched in frustration and It let out a slight sigh of defeat as It looked to the floor.

"Now tell me, what did you do to Olinthre?" I said, trying hard to keep the relief from my voice.

My expression on It's face turned into one of extreme shame, whether this was at It being out played by me or it's shame of what It had done to the major I wasn't sure.

"He is behind that couch," It said with a gesture indicating which one.

I pursed my lips , "lead the way."

It clenched It's jaw, turned and moved toward the couch all the while I kept my blade against the back of It's neck.

We slowly walked around the couch and I saw him lying on the floor major Olinthre a dead major Olinthre his handsome face was now a deep shade of purple, his eyes were almost bulging from their sockets and his tongue hanging loosely from his mouth it was obvious he was suffocated.

Luckily It's back was to me so it couldn't see my sad expression, Olinthre seemed to be to me a good person and his death I felt to be responsible for, me being the one having egged him on into this.

Olinthre didn't deserve this fate, he really didn't.

"Now you know why you must not kill me Attelus," It said with surprising melancholy, "the only way we can keep this charade up is if I can go on pretending to be Taryst if both Taryst and Olinthre here are dead and anyone finds out, Emperor only knows how the men under their command would react."

"Well then why the hell did you kill him then?" I demanded, "when you did this you must have been aware of the potential consequences..."

"He was going to kill me Attelus, if I had tried to talk to him as Taryst, he was going to kill me and I still have a mission to complete."

Olinthre was dead and there was nothing more I could do for the poor major.

"Alright, move," I said, "open that damned door."

It nodded and we turned toward that huge adamantium door.

"Are you just going to kill me once I get that door open for you?" It asked.

I smiled, "no I still need to bring you to the bunker, just in case if there is any traps or security measures you will have to bypass for me."

As we walked I glanced down at my pistol still on the floor a good three metres away and well out of reach.

I didn't dare to try get the gun as the act of doing so could potentially give the Thing an opening.

We approached the door and It immediately flipped a slight switch which caused a touch pad to emerge from from a hidden compartment in the wall.

It reached over with my spindly long fingers and began to type in the code.

"What's the password?" I asked.

It paused in It's typing and looked over It's shoulder at me, It's hazel eyes wide with what seemed embarrassment, "uhhh..."

"What's the frigging password!" I yelled right in It's ear while pushing more pressure with my sword.

"Alright! It's-it's," It sighed, "it's j-garrakson."

I raised an eyebrow in bemusement, "what?"

"Please don't ask me for the details."

I opened my mouth to ask anyway but decided against it

It finished typing and immediately what looked to be a retinal scanner slid out next to the key pad.

It placed It's face into the scanner.

"Subject identified as Deltath Barhurst, access granted."

Then the huge doors opened in a slow almost over dramatic way revealing the grim, metal elevator inside.

"You first," I said giving It a light shove as we stepped inside.

The Thing pushed the down button on the elevator and it began it's descent.

"So, I see that you logged into the system as Barhurst with the retinal scan," I said.

The Thing didn't reply It only gave me a distinctly contemptuous sidelong glare.

"From that I can only assume, you can't actually shape change," I carried on, "not properly anyway, the image which I see that is me is an illusion, so six months ago when you killed Barhurst you had his eyes implanted into your skull, which really shows that you are very, very dedicated to you're work."

"Oh so clever of you to figure that out," It said with a sarcastic sneer, "do you want a medal?"

I smiled, "so it's true then."

The Thing only shrugged.

It was then the elevator found it's destination and the doors slid open.

"You..."

"Yeah, yeah!" It interrupted, "me first, I know."

* * *

We emerged from the lift and into room beyond it was stark and bright, white tiles lining the walls and the floor. On each side were what looked to be large cells six in total and at the end was another door way.

"So what now?" It asked over It's shoulder, "are you going to kill me now?"

"What's behind that door?" I asked intentionally avoiding the question.

The Thing sighed, "It's Taryst's panic room where he keeps his cogitators and surveillance systems and supplies just in case."

I smiled, "of course it is, how far are we below the planet's surface?"

"Approximately seven miles," It said, "and before you ask you do not need a retinal scan for access it's a password again, and, that again is j-garrakson."

I shook my head, why did Taryst have all his passwords in Garrakson's name? This was just getting stranger and stranger.

"How do you open the containment cells?"

"Each is opened with a basic switch outside each cell," It informed and looked at me again wide eyed, "are you going to kill me?"

I met It's gaze, intentionally letting It's question hang for a few seconds. 'No," I said simply and smacked It over the skull with the hilt of my sword.

"Not yet."

Stepping over the Thing's unconscious form, I walked toward the door looking intently through the windows of each cell.

The first two where empty but the second on the right wasn't.

A corpse lay and that corpse was without doubt Taryst, recognisable even after awhile of decomposition.

I wasn't sure what to feel, I held no love for the rogue trader but he was one of those people who seemed larger than life, he had amazing charisma, a force of great personality before he retreated into this psychotic paranoia which ironically was one of the key reasons for his death.

My attention turned back to the Thing masquerading as me and for a second some sort of sick professional respect for It came to me, this Thing was a true assassin one that behind the scenes had influenced so much in this game almost single handed, It had infiltrated Taryst's organization without being detected for months waiting patently for when to strike, It had killed Taryst one of the greatest rogue traders in the sector It took his place as the head of a multi planet organization acting in such a convincing way It managed to fool men who had been working under Taryst for decades, so much so only one really realised something was wrong and though it had killed the girl I loved and I would forever hate It for that. But It was good, very good I had to give It that.

I sighed and moved onto the last two cells and the one on the right made me freeze in my advance.

A woman was in the cell she lay on the floor in a deep sleep with a drip feed in her arm, she was blonde and she was without doubt the woman I had sparred with in my dream.

This must be Karmen Kons, the pet psyker of Taryst, the one who had allowed the rogue trader to delve into the minds of his employees and worked so long behind the scenes.

She was very attractive with a lean if a bit malnourished body and heart shaped face.

This woman must know a lot, she was very close to the diseased rogue trader perhaps even more so than Barhurst was.

If I could her into consciousness if I could get her talking what I could learn from her.

But did I want to know it, really?

I sighed again and turned away from the cell to the next and what I saw made me drop my jaw in utter horror.

The corpse that lay within was barely recognisable after what must have looked to be a few months decomposition but being in such a stark environment it could have been dead a lot longer, I could only be thankful that the entrance was closed keeping the stench inside.

It wore a robe one that looked like a priest of the ecclesiarchy would wear, although I wasn't sure who it was I could see it was once a girl.

I knew then without a doubt this was the Interrogator I was sent to take a pict of I had this plan in my mind that if she was alive I would force this chameleon thing to change into her and then I'd kill It take a photo of it's corpse, send that to Edracian then escape with the real Interrogator, maybe making who ever this person's master was, in my debt.

That was the reason why I had knocked the thing unconscious to see if It could hold onto a form while out cold. I glanced over to it seeing that It still held my form.

Well it looked like that plan was down the drain and I reached into my pocket for the pict taker.

But then it hit me the realisation hit me like a punch to the guts which made my eyes go wide and my mouth gape open, if the good medicae Feuilt had been down here numerous times to give the psyker her daily dose of drugs he must have at some point seen the two corpses in these cells he must have known that one was Taryst! Wait what was it he said before I went through the curtains to confront Taryst; "Don't die Attelus Kaltos, life is tough but you must live on, or let me reiterate, don't let yourself die." Did he actually know about me being poisoned?

Feuilt was the spy that Edracian had bragged about and not just that he was also working under Glaitis as well, Feuilt was a triple agent!

But how did he dodge the unscrupulous gaze of the psyker?

I glanced over my shoulder to the unconscious form in the other cell, she knew something she must know something!

Turning back to the cell with the Interrogator's corpse I pulled out the pict taker in my jacket's pocket and took the picture.

"Well, well well!" came the voice through my thoughts so suddenly I almost made me jump out of my skin, "you did it Attelus Kaltos why I am quite impressed."

"Edracian!" I snarled, "Feuilt was your spy!"

The Inquisitor laughed, "of course I thought it would be obvious, he was Glaitis' spy, Taryst's medicae but all along my agent and I have another thing to tell you."

"What?"

"You where never poisoned Attelus, we never injected you with any poison it was only a nerve agent, you are not going to die, there is no cure you never needed one!"

"But-!"

"You did well Attelus Xanthis Kaltos, you really, really did well. You jumped through all my hoops like a good little pawn."

With a roar of rage I smashed my fist against the glass of the nearest containment cell.

"You bastard!" I yelled, "You frigging bastard! I swear! I will kill you! I will hunt you down and I you will pay! How dare you, how frigging dare you!"

Edracian's voice only laughed, "why are you so upset? Are you not used to being a pawn already? You have always been one so it would seem logical."

Then the voice was gone.

I let out another roar and kicked the glass of the the cell holding the comatose Karmen Kons and I was about to kick again but stopped then pushed the switch to the cell.

This Karmen Kons she was was going to help me, she was going to tell me all the information I needed, whether she wanted to or not.


	11. Chapter 11

The small cell stunk, it really, really did Karmen Kons was hooked up to a medical apparatus similar to the one I was hooked up to when in a coma. It was made to hold the coma patient's body waste but that was sealed tight she just stunk like someone would after not taking a shower in a month.

I grimaced, gagging at the smell but hesitated stepping inside, instead looking back to the Thing on the floor and hissed a curse under my breath. It could wake up any second and here was I just letting it just lie out in the open. Clenching my teeth in anger at my inherent idiocy I walked over to the Thing and opened the nearest cell, punching the switch with a frustrated fist I then grabbed It from It's ankles and hauled It into the cell with a grunt.

After closing the holding cell I walked to the door at the end of the room, there must be something behind it that I could use to revive her.

Setting my jaw I hurriedly typed in "jgarrakson" into the key pad hoping to hell that the Thing had told the truth about not needing a retinal scan for access.

But my worries were quickly allayed as the doors slid open revealing the room beyond.

I slipped inside my sword raised in a defensive posture and found myself really wishing that I'd brought my pistol and that I'd drilled the mimic for more answers as who knows what defences that Taryst kept inside?

The room was quite large and brightly lit although the architecture not as starkly white as the last room and it was had a simple practical lay out that surprisingly contrasted the pretentious opulence of Tayst's quarters on the top of the tower.

In the middle of the room was large work desk with an in built cogitator and behind that a small living area while on the right hand wall was another door.

I looked at the desk cogitator, this would have to be the hub of all Taryst's knowledge of how his organization worked, information on all the projects he had pored his vast wealth into over the decades perhaps even the records from his ancestors investments his father and his father's father but by far the most interesting was his true motivations, why was he so hell bent on tracking down this Brutis Bones if I just could tap into this fountain of knowledge, if I could harness it I, I actually didn't quite know what I would do. I'd have to get Vex down here sometime to take a look.

Carefully I moved further in, my sword still raised and approached the desk now I was no expert on how to use cogitators but I could use them well. I found it still on and was immediately treated to the password request screen.

I smiled, shook my head in contempt and typed in "jgarrakson" but much to my choler found only the "access denied" screen. I really shouldn't have been so surprised. It would have been really, truly idiotic of Taryst to have the same password for his personal files as well as his security doors and I wiped away blood from my split lip with a fore arm then tried "garraksonj" but it as well was "access denied."

Sighing I refrained from trying again this time with "garrakson" or "jeurat" the security measures in this I could only safely assume to be in the extreme. If I got it wrong even once more anything could happen, the cogitator could self destruct or just instantly wipe all the memory either way it wouldn't be very beneficial to me.

Not very beneficial at all.

I stepped away from the desk pushing off it with a violent, frustrated movement then glanced back over the room and as I did, I don't know, something about the place just suddenly gave me the creeps

The only thing that interested me was the other door and I walked over to it.

As I came close the door opened automatically and hesitantly I stepped through.

What greeted me on the other side was row upon row of supplies kept in shelves lining each wall in what must have been decades worth of food, water and just everything. Spanning the length of a huge underground corridor.

"By the Emperor," I said in no small amount of awe as I walked on, looking along the row on my right, I had no idea what to look for but it was interesting just to look.

I stopped and peered closer at one of the containers it was made out of a clear plasteek which allowed me to see my reflection.

To say I looked frigged would've been the understatement of the millennia, my face was battered all most beyond recognition swollen and black and blue with bruises the blood that from the cut on my cheek had dried clinging to my face like a tattoo.

In all honesty I was surprised that my face wasn't worse, after going through such a bad beating I was lucky to had all my teeth and I was tired, by the Emperor was I tired.

I turned away and began to make my way back to Taryst's quarters. After stumbling through the door I threw myself onto the bed and immediately fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

I dreamed and everything in the dream seemed to constantly spin, it seemed like I was walking through a whirlwind and I felt as queasy as all hell as my feet clumsily carried me as I stumbled through the rough barren terrain.

For what seemed like hours this went on and on and I could hear voices, seemingly hundreds of them from surrounding me it was as if the spinning vortex was made from these that seemed to whisper in a chaotic incoherent cacophony.

But sometimes, sometimes I would hear coherent parts, words which I could understand words said in harsh accusatory tones.

"Coward!" the voice of my father would hiss.

"Heretic!" my mother would wail.

"liar!" came Olithre's.

"Useless!" snarled Glaitis.

At every word I'd stop in my advance to try pinpoint it's source inside the whirlwind but no matter how hard I concentrated it still alluded me.

This must have happened dozens of times just those four accusations breaking through the wall of incoherency.

Then one broke through, one which wasn't repeated before one which I instantly knew it's source.

"Pathetic!"

I spun and found that she stood with me, right inside the whirlwind.

"Elandria?" I said taking a step toward her.

She was wearing the dress she wore when we went to the Twilight bar so long ago now, she was beautiful almost obscenely so even with her tears black with mascara running down her face.

"Elandria!" I cried and ran to her, my heart lunging in my chest but as I came close her brown eyes suddenly snapped straight into mine with such intensity that it made me stop in my tracks and she asked me  
"Why did I die Attelus?"

I stood staring at her, my mouth agape, "I-I."

"Why did I have to die Attelus Kaltos?" She said her bottom lip quivering, "what did I do to deserve a bullet in the back? I don't understand it."

Tears suddenly welled into my vision, what was I to do? Tell her the truth? That Glaitis had ordered her dead because she had found some shred of her humanity?

I couldn't do that I just couldn't bring myself to give her such a heinous truth call me a coward call me whatever I don't care I reached out and took her in my arms.

But I couldn't think anything could manage was; "I-I don't know El."

"No," she said no my shoulder, "no you know."

Violently she tore from my embrace, "no you know exactly why I died!"

"I don't El, please!"

"It's because of you!" she yelled, "you killed me!"

My heart sank, "no El I didn't kill you it w-!"

"Shut up!" she shrieked, "stop making excuses! You know you killed me! You did this to me! You killed me! YOU KILLED ME!"

Before I could reply I was suddenly hurled clear off my feet and into the air from the share force of her scream and was quickly hungrily engulfed by the hurricane which began to spin me faster and faster over and over again.

I closed my eyes and screamed but my scream was completely eclipsed by the roar of the tornado as my body began to be torn apart.

All of a sudden the hurricane was gone, my feet now inexplicably on solid ground, I had stopped. To describe such a sensation, the feeling of being spun through the air at such a speed then to suddenly stop was horrific in the extreme. I fell to my knees gasping for air, my vision was a blur my guts churned with sickness and I felt as if all my limbs had been dislocated.

It took what must have been a few minutes for my vision to clear but it felt like hours and slowly wobbly I finally managed to climb onto my feet.

I instantly recognised where I was, it was the interrogation room where I had talked to the man known as No One of Consequence it was identical down to the very last detail this also Included the chair with it's back facing me but anything that sat in it was completely engulfed in darkness.

My heart thudded in my ears as a fear far stronger than I had ever felt before almost over whelmed me. I could not help but believe it was Elandria sitting in that chair engulfed in darkness I couldn't face her again, she was right it was all my fault if only I could've done everything different if only I could have saved her if only I'd known.

I turned away from the chair and looked to the one way mirror, I saw myself looking back at me everything was unsettling who knew what could be peering at me on the other side of that glass? But despite myself I began to approach it seeing the look of extreme apprehension on my thin I reached out to place the palm of my hand onto the glass.

As I did suddenly the darkness engulfing half the room seemed to flicker into light in the mirror, it lasted less than a millisecond but I was able catch a glimpse of what was in the chair.

What I saw made my fear transform into panic, painful panic that sent jolts of pain though my very soul, panic which made me spin and run to where I remembered to door to be.

The door was there but to my heart retching disbelief there was no mechanism to open it, then I glanced over my shoulder and saw with dawning horror that the darkness began to slowly spread itself bit by bit to engulf the entire room it moved haltingly as if in some sort of sickeningly unnatural stop motion.

I turned back to the door, the terror caused tears to well into my vision and I screamed smashing my fists against it begging for someone, anyone to open the door for me.

Despite the pain echoing through them over and over again I bashed and screamed but no matter what I did no matter how hard I tried the door always stayed shut.

I never looked over my shoulder but I could feel it advancing on me and with it the fear and anxiety increased simultaneously.

Finally I stopped as I knew it was about to fall on me and I reached for my last shred of courage then turned to face the darkness as it took me into it's horrific embrace.

I stood completely still not ever daring to move. My ragged, anxious breathing the only identifiable sound in the room.

Then I felt the hand, the slimy hand slide slowly almost tenderly down my cheek.

I clenched my teeth and tried to move, to raise my own hand to push it's away, to kick out at it but it was as if my hands and feet where made from stone, I could only cry out in disgust and fear then the light flickered on.

I was face to face with a corpse a corpse that had been rotting for along, long time it's eyes where missing it's flesh a horrific green with half of it's face hanging it's off.

I screamed but my scream was cut short as it's fingers cold rotten fingers wrapped around my throat like a vice.

The lights then began to flicker on and off again now violently as though done by a belligerent child then the corpse's mouth slowly opened and opened and opened until it was gaping open so far that no human could ever manage and I could clearly hear the sick slow popping of its bones.

In all honesty my fear was almost forgotten as I watched the sheer ridiculousness of it was almost jaw dropping then it's open mouth suddenly snapped forward engulfing my vision in darkness.

* * *

With a scream I awoke, sitting bolt upright in my bed.

I glanced around to see that I was in a room a small room that was a complete mess with clothing and books all sorts of junk strewn about with varnished wooden and through the window the sun light poured through the cream coloured curtains.

Shocked I jumped out of bed I knew this place I knew this room.

I approached the window manoeuvring through the mess with finesse and with a violent motion jerked open the curtains, the view I was greeted by was stunning revealing the huge beautiful lake of Varander and the hilly city itself, this was with out a doubt this was my city, my house, my room.

"Attelus?" called a voice at the which I knew immediately identified as my mother's, "Attelus I'm coming in!"

The door opened and she stepped in a concerned look on her pleasant face.

"Attelus are you okay I heard-"

She was interrupted by me embracing her hugging her like I never hugged anyone before.

In all honesty I knew at the back of my mind it was a dream but sometime times I truly, truly missed my mum, I still don't know whether she was alive or not when the chaos invasion had engulfed Elbyra I was walking home from Varanderian Scholam while my mother well I had no idea where she was at the time, she was never home all that often anyway but after that horrible day I never got to see her ever again but realistically she must be dead.

"Mum!" I cried hugging her all the harder.

"A-Attelus! Let go I can't breath!"

I immediately did as told, "sorry mum I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright son," she said with a smile, "you just need to know your own strength after all that training with your father but is everything okay? I heard a scream."

"Just a nightmare mum," I assured her shaking my head, "just a nightmare."

I turned to look out the window again, out to the view of Varander the last time I had seen the city it was rubble destroyed almost beyond recognition to see it in it's former glory was soothing to say the least.

"Well it sounded like a pretty horrific nightmare son," she paused, "Attelus are you okay I've never seen you be so intent on the view before."

I smiled and waved her away, "I'm fine mum, don't worry so much."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "oh and I'd like to say, why did you replace me?"

My brow furrowed in bemusement and I turned back to her, "what?"

"Don't "what" me son," she said with slow deliberateness, "why did you replace me with that Glaitis bitch?"

I gaped unsure what to say, completely caught off guard by this outburst.

"Is it because she's better than me, is that it?" my mother demanded, "is she a better mother than me?

"N-."

"Well you need to remember Attelus! I gave birth to you! I was the one who raised you, looked after you even after your father left us to go kill people!"

"Raised me?" I laughed with such contempt it even surprised myself, "raised me? Who the hell are you kidding! No you where to frigging busy getting high to look after me! To busy escaping with the damn Obscura!"

"You have no idea what I was going through!" she screamed back, "you don't understand I needed it I was in pain because they were always attacking me!"

I sneered, "what is the frigging daemons again is that it mum? So what next? Will the Emperor himself ride down on a great gold chariot to take you as his bride now? Is that it?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she roared with such fury it almost caught me off guard, "don't, you, DARE! take, His, name in VANE!"

"The Emperor was real Mum I have no qualms with that and he was a great man," I said shaking my head, "but I can't believe him to be a god! How can he have let all this pain and suffering happen? All the injustice? All the death!"

"Oh he will but you will not be see His glory! You will not be worthy!"

"The hell am I not worthy!" I snarled, "just because I don't follow blindly the teachings of the Ministorum? But otherwise I'm not an evil person! I follow the laws, I've never killed anyone! I want to be a historian mum! I will contribute to Imperial society far more than you ever have! So unlike you I am actually worthy! But it will never happen!"

"How do you know!" she roared, "how do you know!"

"Because I live in the real world mum!"

She shook her head, "how old are you? You are sixteen! You haven't even lived half as long as I have! You haven't seen nearly enough yet to claim that you live "in the real world"."

"Well dad is older than you and holds this same belief!" I said.

"Don't get me started on your father," she growled.

I shrugged turned and went to collect my towel, "alright whatever," I sighed, "now I'm going for a shower."

"Stop right there Attelus Xanthis Kaltos," she said with such force I did, "you still didn't answer my question, why did you replace me?"

"Not this again mum," I groaned.

"Yes this again son!" she snarled, "now tell me!"

I sighed, "it's because mum, it's because you're dead."

Her eyes widened, "what?"

"You're dead mum I don't know how or when you died but I know that you're dead, I needed help after the war I was a street urchen so I turned to Glaitis," I sighed, "I never meant to replace you mum in all honesty it was really an alliance of convenience..."

I trailed off in my sentence and said instead, "but there is no such thing as coincidence."

"I'm dead?" My mother said, "why?"

"I'm sorry mum," I sighed sadly, "but that is the way the universe works, but I have to say before I go, I love you and I miss you I really, really do I wish oh how I wish everything could be different that the war never happened, that dad never left us."

"I love you too son," she said and tears began to well in her eyes.

Again I hugged her, "I love you more mum, and don't worry Glaitis could never replace you, never. Now I've really got to go."

"Where are you going son?"

"I'm going to wake up now mum this is just a dream."

"Oh," she said, "goodbye then my son."

"Goodbye. My Mum."

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, my vision blurry as I immediately fought to keep my eyes open, this was followed quickly by the dull throbbing ache of my face which confirmed that I was back in reality.

With a groan I rolled over and lost the fight, my eyes seemingly just slamming shut and then came the sudden rush as deep sleep took over.

But something even stronger sudden a horrific sickness hit me. Making my eyes snap back open and causing me to throw myself bodily from the bed and sprint through the door into the bathroom beyond. I stumbled over to the toilet and vomited into the bowl, three times in total. Mewling pathetically in between each.

After a few minutes more of moaning I finally managed to slowly get up from my knees, I approached the sink and ran the tap.

My face hurt like hell but by far worse was the sickening agony in my groin.

Splashing water over my face and looked at myself in the mirror, many had said during my life that I was quite handsome and I guess it was true but in all honesty I never actually thought on it, I was just me really. But now I was as ugly as all frig.

I scooped up more water and rinsed my beaten face again actively avoiding my reflection now and savoring the sting as the water went into the many cuts on my face which allowed me to briefly forget the pain in my groin.

The adrenaline had carried me on in the fight with the Thing, it had allowed me to carry on but now it was gone and here I was dealing with the damned consequences.

I shut off the water flow and walked out the door, feeling the fatigue weigh heavily on my eyelids.

Immediately my eyes snapped wide awake and my hand shot straight to my sword as I saw a completely conscious Karmen Kons standing in the door way.

* * *

We stood for a few seconds staring at each other, her attractive face in an expression of extreme confusion.

I internally cursed my utter idiocy, realising I had forgotten to close her cell.

Kons tilted her head slightly, "Attelus?"

Her word broke me from my frozen state and without hesitation I moved, making the distance between us in a millisecond with my sword suddenly held at her throat.

"Karmen Kons I assume," I said.

She looked to me sidelong with wide eyes I could tell her face was one not used to expressing surprise.

"How-how are you? You? Why are you?"

I furrowed my brow in bemusement, ignoring the pain as I did. Then it hit me, she must have seen the unconscious Thing that looked like me in its cell, and now here I was. Damn that would confuse anyone.

"I...uhhh, uhmm," I muttered unsure what to say or do but I could tell she would break from her confusion soon so if I was to do anything now would be the time to do it.

My first instinct was to just slit her throat, she was a psyker so like all her kind, infinitely dangerous I was extremely lucky to have this window of opportunity at all, but something made me hold back.

"I am Attelus Kaltos," I said hesitantly searching to find what to say next, "I uhhh."

"Well if you are, indeed, Attelus Kaltos," she said, her confused stare suddenly turning into a terrifying glare and I knew that the window was now well and truly closed, "would you tell me how the hell you are in two places at once?"

Kons then looked contemptuously down to my sword, "and lower that before I make you lower it."

Slowly, I did as told.

"Oh and by the way it's nice to finally meet you face to face Attelus Kaltos," she said lightly, "even if you are a bit worse for wear."

My jaw twitched, "well I'm sure that you have delved enough into my mind to know almost all there is to know about me."

She sniggered slightly, now I could tell this woman was confident and used to be completely in control and now, she was in certainly in control. She seemed to ooze sensuality from her every pore, despite being malnourished and messy.

"Well, yes," she said, "but it is always nice to finally having a...face to the mind you could say."

She suddenly reached out to place her hand on my cheek, the move so out of the blue it made me flinch away in fright.

"No need to be afraid," she said moving her hand to compensate, "I see that you really took a beating didn't you? Who did this to you?"

"Why don't you just read my mind to find out?" I asked sullenly.

Kons shrugged, "oh I would but am incapable of doing so."

"What?"

She pouted her lips and an expression of mock bemusement. "yeah it would seem that someone or...Something has placed an extremely powerful psychic block on your mind, an extremely powerful one indeed."

I frowned taking note of her use of "something" in conjunction with "someone."  
I was finding it very hard to keep hating her, it wasn't because of her being a psyker. I had no time for such idiotic discrimination it was what she had done; so liberally and unethically delved into the minds of people on a daily basis for a paranoid tyrant this didn't fit well with me at all.

But I couldn't keep it up there was something about her I couldn't quite put a finger on.

Perhaps it was her confidence or her being very attractive or perhaps even using a mind trick but in all honesty I didn't care.

Kons smiled pleasantly retrieving her hand, "come Attelus go sit on and the bed, and I will help you with your wounds and you can explain to me everything that has happened."

With that she turned to walk toward the living area but my words made her stop in her tracks.

"If you saw what you thought was me in that cell you must have seen Taryst in his too?"

Karmen Kons kept her back to me, "yes I did."

"So?"

"So...what?"

"Well don't you care?"

"No, not particularly," she said simply and finally looking over her shoulder at me, "he was my employer and he paid me well but, I never cared that much for him that much, I could see that his paranoia would be the end of him sooner or later and am I right to assume that it was?"

"Oh you have no idea," I said darkly.

"Well then tell me while I help you."

I smiled, "I have a better idea."

"Oh? And could you please elaborate for me Attelus?"

I felt my face flush at her flirtatious tone but doubted it was noticeable from under the intense bruising.

"An exchange of knowledge. I will tell you what I know only if you tell me what you do. You apparently hold no true liking for Taryst and now he's dead I can't see why you wouldn't want divulge his secrets and then..."

"And then...?" she asked, obviously intrigued.

"I propose an alliance, you and I, together."

She grinned, "why you really do have a gift for redundancy, don't you Attelus."

"I am actually the head of the department of redundancy department if you really must know."

She sniggered again shaking her head, "sure, sure I'll tell you what I know if you tell me but I can't guarantee that there will be an alliance."

"Oh once you hear what I have to say you will be very interested in this alliance. That I guarantee," I replied.

Karmen Kons smiled, an amused smile, "really? I'm sure you have your reasons for such confidence."

"Shake on it?" I said my face darkening.

"Sure," and we did.

Karmen then turned away and walked into the bathroom while I went and sat on the side of the bed.

She came back out holding a medical kit, dropped to her knees and began to take out its contens

"I uhh, I uhh," I managed.

"You uhh what?" she asked.

"I had a dream and you were in it," I blurted out.

She looked up at me briefly, then shrugged and went back to sort out the box.

"Its not surprising Attelus, I have been in your mind more than once it would only make sense that my intrusions would resonate in your dreams."

"If you uhh have been in my mind so often what did you find?" I asked.

Kons sighed and began to lightly dab my face with a wet cotton bud which made me clench my teeth slightly at the pain. "You are maybe the most conflicted character I have ever uhh met Attelus, you have been through a hell of allot kid. Glaitis has been trying to indoctrinate you for years now but you have still clung to your humanity despite it all."

She shrugged sadly, "but sooner or later Attelus if you are going to stay in your line of work you have to realise that you can't have it both ways."

"Why the hell not?" I asked, "why can't I be human and be an assassin as well? My friend Castella is still human and she has been one for years."

Kons smiled, "you're a smart kid Attelus but you still can't see what is right before your eyes."

"And what is that?"

She sighed attaching her eyes to mine, "that Glaitis is grooming you, making you into her successor, can't you see that?"

"What?" my eyes widened, "why would Glaitis want me to be her successor? I don't understand, I'm not charismatic, I'm not a leader and Castella Lethe is actually lined up to take over if anything ever happens to Glaitis."

Karmen Kons shrugged again, a slight almost defeated motion, "alright keep convincing yourself of that now will you tell me what you know?"

I did, telling her everything right from the Twilight bar incident, a brief abridged version, studying her face intently for any interesting reactions along the way but much to my frustration I got nothing, even when I told of Taryst's death being at the hands of the Thing and it's taking of the Rogue Trader's appearance afterwards.

The only thing I got an expression to was when I hesitantly told of Elandria's death.

"I'm sorry Attelus," she said sadly once I was done, "Elandria didn't deserve the fate she was given and just when you had finally admitted to her how you felt, Glaitis is a real callous bitch."

I could only manage a nod in agreement.

"And you really believe that Glaitis has really aligned herself with the Eldar?"

"Yes I believe it to be," I hesitated I had neglected to tell exactly what the Eldar had said in my dream it seemed to eerily fit with what Karmen said just earlier.

"Well it would explain allot," she looked at me, "and you want this alliance so you can get revenge on Glaitis for having Elandria killed?"

I nodded.

Her expression turned as hard as stone, "well once I tell you what I know that will be the lowest on your list of priorities Attelus, Edracian is here that means we have truly run out of time."

"What? Why?"

"I had no idea that Feuilt was both his and Glaitis' spy how he had avoided my detection is quite beyond me," said Karmen, "but it's far to late now for regrets, you see Taryst was working for Edracian."

"What?"

"Yes, up until seven months ago Edracian and Taryst have been allies. We received information from Edracian that an Inquisitor's Interrogator was investigating evidence of their alliance," she sighed, "with the combined information from both Edracian and insiders of the local Arbites and Magistratum we were able to ambush the Interrogator and his escort soon after they made planet fall on Omnartus."

"And let me guess, that Interrogator was this Brutis Bones, right?"

"Yes you're correct, but you see Attelus our initial orders were to kill everyone but Brutis Bones and many of his lackeys managed to escape our ambush but we managed to take one of them alive."

"The dead girl in the cell right?"

"You are correct again, we interrogated her for along time but finally we managed to get information, but it was information that I wasn't sure we wanted to know."

"Such as?"

"Well it turned out she wasn't a direct colleague to Brutis Bones, her name was Amanda Heartsa the daughter and interrogator to another Inquisitor named Torathe, that Brutis Bones and her were to collaborate on this investigation."

She paused seemingly unsure on how to continue, "she said that Brutis Bones had stumbled over evidence that Inquisitor Edracian directly or indirectly was actually responsible in no less than twelve separate orders of exterminatus all over the Imperium in the last century and also a list of his colleagues and Taryst was on that list, they had came to Omnartus in hope of getting Taryst to tell of where Edracian was."

"Exerminatus?" I echoed, exasperated, "it has happened that many times in this century alone?"

"Yeah it's hard to believe isn't it? Well needless to say Taryst was shocked at this news as well. He had no idea what to do at first. But in the end decided that he would put all his resources into hunting down Brutis Bones, to get this information for himself and to erase any information which connected him to Edracian. As well as kill anyone who knew, that is when he hired you and Glaitis for aide."

She frowned, "and now I see hiring Glaitis that was his biggest mistake."

"Oh by the Emperor and now he is on Omnartus," I said just realising the implications, "and he made me take the picture of the Interrogator's dead body. Why?"

"I don't know why he made you do that Attelus but it can't be good. But now you see our alliance must be toward hunting down Edracian rather than getting revenge on Glaitis,

"As we will need her help to track him down."

"Exactly."

I found it hard to breath, all this at once was hard to take in and then I remembered No One of Consequence's words back in the Twilight bar and I shivered in fear.

I frowned, "why then Taryst not just collaborate with Brutis Bones if he was so afraid?"

Karmen Kons shrugged, "I don't exactly know but my theory is that he didn't believe that the Interrogator would co-operate after being ambushed and almost killed by our forces, or he feared retribution from Edracian if he directly collaborated with Bones, but I don't truly know either way but both seem logical to me. By the way is your face feeling any better?"

I nodded now my cut was covered with a bandage and it throbbed and hurt of a lot less, then it hit me.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly, "we have one of Brutis' Bones allies captured from the Twilight Bar incident."

"Yes, you told me that," said Karmen sardonically.

"If we want to track down Edracian we should find Brutis Bones first and he might be willing to help us to him."

"Why?"

"The situation has changed since we last interrogated that man Karmen, now we know that Edracian is on Omnartus. So perhaps if we tell him that, then he might be willing to co-operate."

Karmen Kons' face suddenly lit up, "and we could gain his trust first by freeing him from capture."

I smiled, which was a hell of allot easier now, "it's like the old saying: "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" if Brutis Bones could just hear us out, and freeing this man may just announce our desperation in the situation."

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures," said Karmen.

I nodded, getting to my feet, "but before we do anything more we need to get out of here, do you know how to deactivate the shield up stairs?"

"Yes I do, but before we do anything..." Karmen Kons trailed off as she walked over to the kitchen and began to tear open the compartments, "I've really got to get something to eat."


	12. Chapter 12

In silence we sat at the small table in the kitchen Karmen Kons across from me with a huge pile of processed food in front of her that she tore into with animalistic fury.  
I could only watch in shock as she continually shoveled a massive amount of food into her mouth and ripped apart bits of bread ravenously with her teeth.

Half way through her feast I felt my guts growl angrily and making me realise how hungry I was.

"Uhh can I have some to?" I said, reaching over.

Her attention snapped straight to me, a feral feline snarl escaping her lips. That immediately made me snatch back my hand in fright.

"Okay! Okay! That's...yours...then."

She didn't reply only eating with even more intensity than before.

"Can I ask uhm a question?"

"Sure," she said no longer feral but the word was slurred by an overly full mouth, "fire...away."

"I was uhh wondering," I said hesitantly there were a hell of allot of questions at the tip of my tongue, how did you implant the mind blocks? How did you come under Taryst's employee? How did you receive the necessary training for your powers? But one which I didn't care much for was asked instead.

"Why is Taryst's password Garrakson's name?"

Karmen Kons swallowed abruptly and answered simply, "well Taryst and Garrakson used to be close awhile back."

I raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Karnen Kons sniggered her snigger again, "let's just say that Taryst and Garrakson were a little closer than a normal employer and employee relationship."

"What? So like friends then?"

She smiled with food caked teeth, "closer than that Attelus."

"Oh," I said, as I realised what she meant , then my eyes widened and said another "Ohhh," as it truly hit home, "but Garrakson-?"

"Garrakson the manliest man this side of the segmentum Obscurus?" she interrupted, "hard to believe right? Doesn't make it any less true though."

I blinked, "but he teased me all the time because-"

"Because of your obvious attraction to Elandria?" she said, "but how does that make him straight?"

At the mention of Elandria, I frowned and averted my attention to the floor, I missed her more than I could ever admit.

Karmen looked away with narrowed eyes, apparently missing my sudden sadness.

"Well that was until they fell out," she sighed, "Garrakson really didn't approve of Taryst keeping so many secrets and the new regime of the organization, so after a heated confrontation they kinda called it quits."

She looked back to me her eyes locking into mine, "you have to realise Attelus," she said somberly, "there is a real reason why Taryst had earned the respect and...love of those in his employ, before he descended into the single minded paranoia which lead to his death he was a great man."

I shook away my sad state, "and how long did you work with them, I mean him?"

"A year, only a year," she answered shaking her head, "but as you know I have been in almost every mind that worked for Taryst and have seen it all. When they find out he's dead..."

"If Glaitis has it her way, they'll never know, that Thing out there fooled everyone."

"And in turn medicae Feuilt fooled It as well."

I sighed wearily, shaking my head into the palm of my hand, "perhaps...But what I don't understand is why Edracian had me take the pict and not Feuilt...Although I could hazard a guess."

Karmen Kons pouted and shrugged, "that's a good question Attelus but there is one much bigger question we need to ask."

"And that is?"

"If the mimic-thing had it's eyes, as you figured out earlier, replaced with Barhurst's why didn't it have them in turn replaced with Taryst's?"

I stiffened in my chair, all of a sudden awake again, "yeah! That's the only reason why we caught onto It! Surely if Feuilt and the mimic where cooperating, one being the leader of the organization and the other the head of the organizations medical department surely they could've easily arranged a way to do it."

"Exactly and we have a way to find out."

"The Thing? is it awake now?"

"Maybe," she said lightly, "If It isn't maybe we should make it be awake, It has allot to answer for Attelus.I'm surprised Attelus you didn't kill it already, it certainly deserves it."

I swallowed, "Karmen, I've already learnt the hard way to control my anger, and..."

I clenched my teeth, furrowed my brow and sucked air through my teeth as the rage suddenly welled back to the surface, "killing It now wouldn't help me, I need to know what It knows, that information will help me make sure the true perpetrator pay for Elandria's death."

Karmen Kons chewed her lip, "but Glaitis..." she started but trailed off and looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Glaitis what?" I insisted, annoyed at the psyker's dismissive tone.

"Don't worry Attelus it's nothingl," she said lightly and getting up from her chair, "alright if you excuse me I'm going to have a shower."

"What, now? But aren't we to talk to the mimic?"

"Yes we will, but if you haven't noticed I stink," she said as she began to walk away, "I really, really stink so I need a shower, don't worry I wont be long."

I nodded, making a mental note to ask her about this dissmissiveness later, "okay, fair enough."

Instantly Karmen Kons stopped and turned back to me her face as serious as stone, "you called her El didn't you?"

I looked away, not sure what to make of her sudden change and at her mention of Elandria again, "y-yeah."

"You know if it was anyone else calling her El, she would've hated it," said Karmen with a sad smile, "but when you said it Attelus she really didn't mind it at all."

Sudden tears sprang into my eyes, tears that I truly tried to hide.

"I'm sorry but please, please" she said, "please, Attelus while I'm in the shower try to think, try to think about what it is you really want, think about what really is the best for you...and-and think about what Elandria would really want."

With that she walked back into the bathroom, the door sliding closed behind her. Leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts.

* * *

With Karmen Kons no longer there to converse with, my tiredness just seemed to suddenly return.

I shook my head, trying to fight it but it was so, so hard.

Finally after a few minutes I gave in, collapsing back onto the bed and let it over take me.

And again I dreamed, I dreamed back to when I was living in the ruins of Varander.

It was almost identical to my earlier dream, the one when I walked and walked through the destruction and devastation but this time I walked with someone, side by side with a woman.

An attractive woman with large, watery blue eyes with her long deep black hair pulled back into a pony tail and wearing the black with white trim flak armour distinct to the Velrosian PDF.

She seemed so familiar but I found it impossible to recall who she was.

We were also talking, conversing about something intently but of what exactly I had no idea as I couldn't hear the words exchanged but feel my jaw moving.

Like the dream earlier I couldn't control myself, we walked and walked and talked and talked with me every few seconds glancing away to scrutinise over the scenery.

It was strange as every time I looked back to her, her black hair would briefly change to blond.

This went on for along time, until suddenly the black-blond woman stopped in her tracks, and raised her hand against my chest forcing me to stop too.

She turned to me her hair now staying blond, blond like Karmen Kons'.

"My name Attelus Xanthis Kaltos, my real name is Estella Erith," she said clearly, "please remember all we went through together, please remember the oath you swore to me so long ago."

Then I awoke.

My eyes snapped open as revelations began to poor through my throughts and immediately I lunged off the bed, slid to the side of the bathroom door, my sword suddenly drawn and Karmen Kons stepped out to find the blade held and inch from her throat.

"You've come a hell of a long way since only being able to tell the names of things Estella Erith," I said.

She smiled and shook her head, "I was wondering if you would ever recognise me Attelus Xanthis Kaltos."

I didn't reply for awhile as a myriad amount of different emotions swept through me, anger, relief, confusion, panic and I had no idea which one to express.

"I-I can't believe you're still alive Estella," I croaked, "I can't believe your here of all the billions of places in this cosmos, I-I can't believe..."

I trailed off, "I can't believe I ever forgot about you."

Karmen Kons let out a sudden derivative snort, "you still believe that you suppressed the memories of your time living in those ruins that seems to be the only thing I got right it seems."

"What?"

"It looks to me that the Eldar dredged up those memories during the time she mind raped you Attelus, accursed Xeno," she shook her head, "what if I told you I was the one who made those memories go away, what If I was the one who did that, then what would you do?"

"I-I don't know Estella," I managed, "what do you mean?"

"Do you remember Attelus Kaltos what you said to me in the moon light the night of our escape from Varander? What you told to Estella Erith I mean."

I found suddenly I did it was all suddenly there, all flooding back , "I-I remember, I said that I could never go back to my old life after what I saw and went through, that I wanted to be an assassin like my father."

"Yes, yes you did," she said sadly, "and so I tried to stop you from going down that path Attelus, I tried to stop you from making that mistake..."

"So you suppressed my memories of it...!" I finished with widening eyes feeling the horror suddenly spread, "I..I, you did that to me?"

"Yes I did Attelus, I did it, I did it when just before we parted ways, do you remember that now?"

Again I did, the last time I saw Estella was when we first arrived in the PDF base camp south of the battle lines, she said that she was to meet general Tathe and be back soon but she never came back. But I never tried to find her and that was because I couldn't remember her, because she had made me forget her.

I abruptly dropped my sword, finding that I really needed to sit down and gather my thoughts.

"I obviously succeeded in doing that, but not in suppressing your wanting to be an assassin," she shook her head, "I shouldn't be surprised, at that time I was no way near as skilled as now, my psychic power was only just beginning to show itself."

I was hyperventilating now, placing my face into the palms of my hands.

She came over to me and pulled my hands away, her large blue eyes wild, "so can't you see Attelus! Now you are going through the exact same struggle I helped you through six years ago! That struggle for your humanity, your sanity! Just imagine my surprise when I first saw you arrive with Glaitis and her assassins so many months ago!"

She shook her head, "I see now that He sent you here to me! The God-Emperor of Mankind sent you to Omnartus so I could help you again! To save you from insanity. To save you from Glaitis."

Then she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I let out a surprised, muffled, "mmf!", pain erupted through my lips and after a few seconds I managed to pushed her off me, disgusted with myself as I realised despite the pain I'd really liked it.

"What's the matter Attelus?" she asked sensually, "don't you remember how you fell in love with Estella on that starry night?"

Now with the return of these memories I knew she was right, that Elandria was never the first woman I had fallen for, no Estella Erith was and at the time I was just too young and ignorant to realise it.

I looked to the floor, "y-yes, yes I do."

"So why do you pull away?" she demanded.

My attention snapped back to her, "because you're not her, because you're no longer Estella. I see that kind and compassionate woman is gone now replaced by-by..."

She stared at me blankly, "I don't understand."

"Estella! You delved into my mind and you erased my memories! You tried to manipulate me into doing what you wanted me to do! The audacity, the sheer arrogance is breath taking! Do you realise how sick that is? And under Taryst's employ, everyday you delved into people's minds and then! Then! Then you frigging go and erase Vex's memory of our deal As some sickening foreshadowing for Taryst!"

I shook my head, the exasperation was so over whelming I found it hard to breath.

"I was only doing what I was ordered to do," Karmen said.

I clenched my teeth and clenched my fists, anger quickly overtaking the exasperation, "does that make it okay! Does saying that give you a clear conscience? "I was just following orders!" Is that the excuse everyone uses now? You and that Thing out there say the exact same thing. It makes me sick."

I shook my head again, my eyes watering, "what happened to you Estella? What the hell happened to you to change you from the kind compassionate beautiful women I fell for and into! Into!"

She glared at me, "into what Attelus?"

"Into...you, how can you claim you're here to save me from insanity when you are no longer sane yourself?"

"I am sane Attelus!" she yelled "I know because the God-Emperor of Mankind sent-"

"Oh save it!" I snarled, "with the amount of times you've looked into my mind you must know that I don't believe in that crap! Now I know why I was so quick to trust you I must've recognised and-"

It hit me in mid sentence, "...and why Glaitis kept you alive even though she had the perfect opportunity to kill you."

Karmen's brow furrowed in bemusement, "what?"

"It's because she knew this would happen!" I exclaimed, "or at least the Eldar told her it would! She knew that me seeing what you become would-would!"

I sniffed, "no I won't let it, I won't let you turn me against you. Despite what you have become I owe it to the woman you used to be, I owe it to Estella."

My eyes attached to hers, my shoulders rising and falling while breathing heavily through my nose, "I'm sorry Estella, I-I didn't mean to get so angry with you, I understand you where only doing what you needed to do, to survive."

I sat down on the bed, "l-lets go and talk to that Thing out there."

"You said years ago Attelus," Karmen said, "that you were living to survive instead of surviving to live, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Maybe..." she shook her head, "maybe you're right maybe I was living to survive, maybe it's about time to survive to live."

I smiled and placed my hand on her arm, "it's been along time Estella, even though I couldn't remember you, I still somehow think I missed you."

She reached over cupped her hand on my bruised, battered face, "you have no idea how much I missed you."

Then she began to pull me in for another kiss but again I very hesitantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Estella...Karmen, whatever I should call you," I said and sighed, "I've been through a hell of a allot, all these revelations one after another, finding out Taryst's fate, the mimic masquerading as him, Feuilt being Edracian's spy and him succeeding in manipulating me so well, as well as everyone else, El-Elandria's death, getting the utter crap bet out of me, but most of all finding out you...being, being you. Just so frigging much has come outta the blue."

Karmen Kons smiled.

I looked up at her, into the face which was now so familiar I should have recognised her even with my memories suppressed.

My attention fell to the floor, I needed her and so needed to be on her good side and if I could help her to maybe return her to the person I once knew.

I sucked in air through clenched teeth and suddenly got off the bed.

"Enough frigging about," I said. "Lets go, lets go and talk to the thing, we've wasted enough time talking."

She shrugged and looked away, "Yeah, I guess."

"Lets do this then."

* * *

Karmen and I walked into the corridor, Karmen carrying the medical kit with her, our foot falls echoing ominously on the stark white tiles as we passed the cells.

We came to the Thing's cell where we found it still in my form and still laying unconscious.

Drawing my sword, I turned to Karmen and said, "you ready?"

She nodded and I punched the door access button, raising my sword in a defensive stance as it slowly slid open.

Suddenly it's eyes snapped open and it lunged, a blur of speed as It came at me.

But I was ready, weaving under it's flying fist I smashed my knee hard into it's side. It let out a gasp of pain and collapsed onto its knees and suddenly found the edge of my sword laid against it's throat.

"Really?" I said grinning down at It. "You thought we'd fall for that?"

It just glared accusingly at me.

I looked to Karmen who was still standing with a look of shock on her attractive face.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I uh yeah," she said shaking herself out of it. "That was just..."

I raised an eyebrow, "just what?"

"Nothing," she said and knelt down next to the mimic, opening her kit as she did. "Attelus told me he smashed a bottle over your head, i don't know how your illusion works but show me it so I can withdraw the shards of glass."

It looked at her with distinct contempt, then glared back up at me.

"So your not going to kill me now?" It asked.

I shrugged, "depends on how cooperative you are, I know that you have a huge role to play in this game for mamzel Glaitis, so much so you really need to keep on living to do so. So I suggest you do as she says."

"And answer our questions," said Karmen.

"Of which we have a myriad amount of," I added.

It sighed and with a flash of light It showed us it's injuries, half of my face was utterly covered in dried blood and countless slivers of glass jutted out of it's entire skull.

It wasn't a pretty sight, making me wince away and suck in air through clenched teeth.

"I should have known you two would join forces," It growled, as Karmen began to pluck out bits of bottle with a small pair of tweezers.

"Well you know what they say, desperate times," said Karmen.

The Thing let out a derivative snort, "so very like you Karmen always spouting out cliches-ow!"

Just then Karmen chose to pull out a particularly large piece of bottle.

"First question mutant," I said, pressing my blade slightly closer against its neck. "Or xenos, or whatever the hell you are, tell me why you keep on insisting on keeping my appearance?"

It looked up at me with utter contempt, "I thought that was obvious, it's psychological, it was meant to unnerve you and anyway I like your appearance, you're very pretty."

My brow furrowed, "what?"

It frowned, then winced as Karmen tugged out another piece of glass, "ow! I'm going to blunt with you Attelus Kaltos, with your hair like that, you kind of look like a girl."

Karmen let out a derivative snort of her own, "'kind of?' More like completely."

"W-what? No I don't."

"Yes you do Attelus, sorry," It said and inhaled sharply as Karmen withdrew more bottle. "I really do suggest you get a hair cut, in fact I'm surprised mamzel Glaitis has let you have long hair for so long."  
It snorted again but this time it sounded almost like laughter, "some pragmatist your meant to be, in a fight long hair is nothing but disadvantageous, you should know that. In fact do you want me to show you what you would look like with short hair?"

"No," I said through clenched teeth, eager to change the subject. "So do you know how we caught onto your charade?"

It shrugged, "no but I can guess, you found out through the retinal scan records?"

"Which leads us to another question," said Karmen. "Why didn't you have Taryst's eyes implanted?"

It sighed, "do you have any idea the pain I had to go through when I got Barhurst's implanted?"

Karmen shrugged, "actually, I do."

The Thing's attention snapped to her, It's eyes wide with surprise, but it was gone as quickly as it came and I couldn't hide the surprise of my own.

"So you know the agony? The horrific agony, I had to go through, I couldn't go through that again, no, never."

It shrugged, "anyway I had the same access as if I had Taryst's eyes, I didn't see the point."

"Well the point would be not to be found," I said.

"Yes it was," It said bluntly. "But we agreed it would be more trouble than it was worth, I had to keep up appearances as Taryst, to avoid suspicion."

"And let me guess," I said. "'we' means you and Feuilt?"

Now that got a real expression of surprise from It. "Y-yes, so you know medicae Feuilt was also Glaitis' spy?"

I looked darkly sidelong at Karmen and growled, "that amongst a myriad of other things."

It stared at me curiously, about to ask for me to elaborate but seemed to decide better of it and turned away.

"And that leads conveniently to another question," said Karmen as she took out the last bit of glass and began to dab the creature's face with a cotton bud. "When Feuilt came up here to give me the drug to keep me comatose, did he act suspicious or anything, what did you do?"

It sighed again, "I had learnt along time ago not to trust anyone in this line of business, and that went double for Feuilt."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because until we worked on this together I had never heard of him before, so every time he came up here I would watch him to make sure he didn't try anything off."

Karmen turned to me, "that does make sense Attelus as I understand it Feuilt has been under Taryst's employ for at least six years."

"A deep undercover operative," I said, also finding it interesting that it was around the time Glaitis took me as her apprentice and wondering how long he'd been under Edracian's employ. "But that didn't stop you from consulting him on the next eye transplant."

It shook It's head, "no I guess it didn't and he hadn't performed the operation for Barhurst's eye transplant on me."

"Who did?" asked Karmen.

"A local renegade medicae hired by Glaitis, by the name of Dureth."

I nodded, that would explain Feuilt being unable to take the picts, this Thing was always watching him like a hawk.

"So you trusted this Dureth more than Feuilt?" I said.

"To perform the mission it was necessary, but not with Feuilt."

"You know everything don't you?" asked Karmen. "Why we hunt for Brutis Bones?"

"Of course I do," it said, sounding hurt.

"So then you know the significance of Inquisitor Edracian being here, right?" I said.

It's face immediately turned pale, "w-what?"

I shook my head, deciding it was a good time to change the subject while it was off guard.

"What are you? and how the hell does your transformations work."

It frowned and glared angrily at me, but the slight increase in pressure of my sword made It go away.

"I am-I am a Xeno, an alien, or at least that is what mamzel Glaitis told me I really do not know for sure I was taken in by the mamzel when I was very young so I remember nothing of my life before it. You were correct in your earlier assumption Attelus I am not a shape shifter, what you see is a projection but I can change my height and build to fit the appearance," It growled. "I was mamzel Glaitis first and best apprentice."

It put an emphasis of "best" in a mocking way, which I ignored. So it was an alien which made me uneasy, so Glaitis hasn't just allied with the Eldar but also actively using Xenos in her agendas.

"Who in our organization know of you?" I asked.

It grimaced, "as far as I know only the mamzel, obviously, Hayden Tresch, medicae Feuilt and now, you."

I smiled at the icy tone used in the "you." Now Edracian knew of him too and Emperor only knew who the hell else. They could easily use this knowledge against us and my teeth involuntarily clenched as the familiar cold feel of fear spread through my chest, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

Then I noticed It was studying me intensely, searching for answers in my face.

I only glared back.

"There's one more question I have for you," I said.

"What?" It growled.

"Why the hell, did you have to kill Elandria?"

It rolled it's eyes, "I have already told you-"

"Yeah! "Orders" I know!" I snarled the anger suddenly coming back. "But why did she give you the order! Why!"

It stared up at me wide eyed, with an expression that could've been sympathy or contempt or anything, even though it was my own face I couldn't tell. Perhaps I was too angry to tell, perhaps I just didn't care. All that I truly knew was that I needed to know.

The Xenos turned to the floor.

"No," It said simply.

"W-what? What the hell do you mean by "no?" I roared.

Karmen looked to me, "Attelus..."

"Shut up Estella!" I snarled. "Karmen! Whoever the hell you are!"

It shook it's head, "no means no Attelus, sorry."

"Frig you!" I pressed my sword a little more making it inhale sharply and drawing blood. "Tell me! Tell me now!"

"I cannot tell you Attelus, because you will not like what I say, and because of that you might kill me."

"Well I will kill you if you don't," I said.

The Xenos shook it's head, "are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes! Of course I frigging want to know! Tell me! Tell me now!"

The Thing sighed, "alright if you insist Attelus." It frowned deeply. "Honestly I don't really know why, exactly."

My face turned as hard as stone at that.

"But I have my suspicions!" It said quickly. "Only half an hour before you, Olinthre and Feuilt came up I received a communique from the mamzel via my encrypted vox link. She told me that you would be coming up soon and that she would send Elandria up to guard me."

The Xenos sighed again, "and that I kill Taryst's bodyguards so they wouldn't get in the way."

I nodded, Elandria said that she found the guards dead, and at that time I felt she was telling the truth.

"The mamzel also said that she had ordered Elandria to kill you," It said. "She ordered me to monitor your fight and..."

The Xenos trailed off.

"And to what?" I demanded.

"I did not know what it meant at the time," It said on hesitantly. "The mamzel said to monitor your fight with Elandria and these were her exact words; "to kill who ever loses it"."

My attention snapped to Karmen Kons, who looked back at me with wide eyes then I looked back to the Thing.

"But-!"

"She meant Elandria, Attelus," It interrupted. "She had the perfect opportunity to kill you but she didn't. Instead she burst into tears, she defied her orders, she had lost her nerve, she was the one to truly "lose it.""

The Xenos looked to the floor, "I am sorry Attelus," It said with actual, genuine sorrow.

I wasn't sure what to say, I only gaped dumbly.

"What else did she order you to do?" asked Karmen softly.

It turned to her, "I also know that the mamzel meant for me to kill Elandria not Attelus because next she ordered me to withdraw the reason why Attelus was here from him, by "any means necessary"," the Xenos looked back to me, glaring angrily. "At first I tried to masquerade as Olinthre to do it, but I should have known it would not work, killing Elandria caused Attelus to go into a paranoid state. So I attempted to do it forcefully."

It shook it's head, "and obviously that didn't work either, so here I am with a sword to my throat and telling you two everything I know."

So it seemed that even though Glaitis knew I was coming up to Taryst's quarters, she didn't actually know why, interesting. Perhaps it was because Edracian was involved and perhaps the Eldar's farsight was somehow being blocked by the Inquisitor? That would explain why no one seemed to know of Edracian's presence on Omnartus.

"You mean to kill her don't you?" The Xenos said bluntly. "You mean to kill Glaitis."

The anger immediately boiled back. "I'm sick of it," I snarled. "I'm sick and tired of Glaitis and her games! Her constant tests and manipulations."

I shook my head. "Killing Elandria was the breaking point, I can only see one way of ending this hell, Glaitis must die."

"But not before we take care of Edracian," cut in Karmen. "Your revenge can wait Attelus, we have bigger fish to fry."

The Xenos shrugged, "go ahead Attelus," It said. "I will not try to stop you, but others will and if you do succeed, you will make many very powerful enemies."

"Like who?" I growled. "That sycophant, Darrance?"

"Yes, him," It confirmed. "You know how he worships the very ground the mamzel steps upon and he is a very, very dangerous enemy to have. But the mamzel still keeps in contact with her assassin sect from time to time, and they have one overriding rule, one rule that if anyone ever breaks it the consequences are beyond your worst nightmare."

"What's that?" asked Karmen.

"No assassin, apprentice or not, under any circumstances are to ever kill their master, never."

I grinned and shook my head, "oh if you had even a glimpse into my nightmares, Xenos," I said. "And thank you for the warning, I'll just have to make sure they never find out then."

"But they will one way or another Attelus, they will."

"We'll see," I said. "We'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

In silence Karmen Kons covered the Xenos face with a large bandage.

"So," It said as in a flash of light my face was back to normal. "What are you to do now, Attelus?"

I looked sidelong to Karmen.

_I am not sure it would be wise to tell It our plans Attelus, _her voice suddenly echoed through my mind making me blink in surprise, _I would not trust this Xenos as far as I could throw it._

I nodded, and smiled now she sounded like the Estella, I once knew...and loved.

The Thing blinked, looked at each of us in turn then shrugged, "okay, you two can keep your secrets then, see if I care," It said.

I turned back to It, "get up," I commanded gruffly.

It smiled and slowly did as told. "You really are placing allot of trust into Karmen Kons" It said. "Why is that I wonder?"

My reply, a contemptuous shake of the head.

"Of course I did not expect you to answer that," said the Xenos. "Just wondering aloud, that is all."

"Hmm, right," I growled with a nod, then the thought hit me. "One more question Xenos, did Glaitis, ever tell you why she wanted to keep Es-Karmen Kons alive?"

"No she did not," It answered. "I'm also interested why you called Karmen Kons Estella before."

My eyes widened, unsure how the hell to reply to that.

"Yes, yes," said Karmen suddenly. "You can be as interested as you want, and I would be to, but you are not getting answers, sorry."

Its smiled my evil smile and shrugged again, "just thinking out loud once again."

Karmen grimaced and turned to me, "maybe it is about time for us to head topside."

"Perhaps it is," I agreed.

"But first let me see what is happening out there," said Karmen. "I'll be gone for awhile Attelus, keep an eye on the Xenos."

Without waiting for a response Karmen suddenly sat down against one of the cells and her eyes turned blank.

Immediately the room temperature dropped dramatically, ice began to form on the white tiled floors and walls, moisture beading on the reinforced glass of the cells. Uncomfortably reminding me of the incident in the Twilight bar.

I shivered in the cold, my breath coming out as condensation but still held my sword against the Xenos' throat, realising to my dismay there was ice on the blade and goosebumps on my shaking hands.

The Thing smiled at me mockingly.

I met it's gaze hesitantly, "so I uhh don't actually look like a girl, do I?"

It grinned, "well you wouldn't as much if you got your hair cut."

I could only shake my head.

The Xenos shrugged, "you can deny it all you want but the evidence is literally staring you in the face and even the psyker agreed, sorry."

My brow furrowed, teeth chattering uncontrollably in the cold. But the Thing seemed completely unaffected by it, he just stood smiling at me. Perhaps it was hiding It's unrest behind the illusion?

"I am interested, Attelus..."

"Shut up."

It only paused slightly "why is it that you trust her so much?"

"I don't," I said bluntly. "I trust her, as much as I trust you, but I am a pragmatist and as I see it, I need her."

I put more emphasis on the "I am" than intended which it obviously noticed as It raised an amused eyebrow.

A highly unbelieving, "Uh huh," was it's only reply.

I opened my mouth to demand what the hell It meant by that, but was interrupted when suddenly Karmen's body gasped and spasmed as she came back into reality, the ice on the walls and floor was gone as quickly as it came. Immediately she leaped to her feet.

"K-!"

"You!" she snarled at the Xenos. "You need to change into Taryst, now!"

Both the Xenos and I exchanged confused glances.

"W-" It tried.

"No questions! Transform into Taryst now or so help me, I will rip out your throat here and now!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

She glared at me, "we have company, up stairs waiting behind the warp shield, Garrakson, Torris and ten of Taryst's mercenaries, it seems that Feuilt has told."

My eyes widened with fear, "told? Told, what?"

"He did not tell them everything, just what happened with you, he and Olinthre," she sighed. "It seems that they intercepted him in the building carrying..."

She trailed off.

"Carrying...Elandria," I finished hesitantly.

"Indeed, they have been up there for awhile so we need to go up and allay their fears," she back glared to the Xenos. "Now."

It shrugged and sighed, "if you insist." In a sudden flash of light It instantly grew half a metre and shimmered back into the form of Taryst."

It was strange looking up into the face of a dead man, especially one whose corpse was rotting inside a stark white cell barely a few metres away.

"So," said the Taryst-thing in a pitch perfect imitation of the rogue trader's voice, smiling Taryst's perfect pearly white smile down at us. "Let's do this then, shall we?"

We ushered "Taryst" into the grim gun metal grey elevator, my sword pressed against It's back.

"Do they know where Feuilt is?" I asked.

She frowned and shook her head, "no, he must be long gone by now."

I glanced up at the Thing, wondering what it was making of all this, but found It's face utterly unreadable.

"Here is what we are going to do," stated Karmen as she keyed the elevator activation. "First we are going to hide Olinthre's body in the elevator, then I will deactivate the shield."

"What then?" I asked, beginning to nervously tap the tip of my shoe on the steel floor, making a loud, clang! Clang! Echo through the small space.

"We will let the master of disguise take it from there, "It" will talk with them as Taryst."

"But-!"

"Attelus!" She interrupted, "It wants to keep this masquerade up more than anyone, so It will have to negotiate and do it well, won't you?"

Taryst's jaw jutted slightly at that, "yeah, sure."

I grimaced and shook my head, "how will we explain about Olinthre?"

Karmen shrugged, "the Xenos can cover that."

My jaw clenched and I shook my head, "no, no Karmen this plan wont work."

Karmen Kons and the Taryst-thing looked at me, confused.

"Why?" She growled.

"You may have been in his mind but I actually have talked directly to Jeurat Garrakson," I growled back, not liking her tone, "you said that he found Feuilt carrying Elandria, right? And that the good medicae told them what happened."

I shook my head, "he never liked Elandria, but he will want to know why Taryst killed her, that's a question we can't answer well enough to allay his suspicions, Karmen. I suggest that the Thing pretend to be Olinthre instead," I smiled as a plan began to form in my thoughts. "No, here's what we will do."

* * *

We left the elevator, immediately the xenos walked over to Olinthre's body and quickly slipped on the major's carapace armour. Then we dragged the heavy corpse ruffly into the lift with the awaiting Karmen Kons.

"This had better frigging work," said the psyker.

My jaw clenched with impatience, "just...Just switch off the shield once you reach the bottom of the elevator and make sure you tell us just before you do," I growled.

"You do know what is at stake..."

"I do Karmen, if they find out that Taryst and Olinthre are dead and this thing has taken Taryst's place," I sighed and shook my head. "It will cause a rift in this organization we cannot afford and then if they find out that Glaitis is behind it all..."

I trailed off, "I know what's at stake here, Karmen, I do."

Her eyes watered with intensity, "you have to swear to me, just as you did long ago, that you will not let your quest for vengeance rule you."

I nodded looking away, unable to hold her gaze any longer, "I-I swear, Edracian must be stopped."

"Look at me when you say it, Attelus!" She snarled.

I hesitantly complied, "I swear, Estella, Edracian must be stopped, no matter the cost."

She nodded, "you have better keep your promise, Attelus because if you don't..."

Karmen Kons just smiled and abruptly punched the elevator activation, the doors slowly slid shut, leaving the mimic and I alone in Taryst's crimson covered quarters.

"I am interested..."

"Shut it!" I snapped as I retrieved my autopistol. "Just shut it and change into Olinthre, we have a job to do."

It smiled Taryst's smile, "as you wish, apprentice," and in a flash of light It now had Olinthre's grin.

"As you wish."

I shook my head, hating myself for the deception I was about to commit and that the poor dead Olinthre was going to be part of it.  
I stormed across the room and vented my anger, savagely kicked over the nearest table.

"Help me with this will you!" I snarled over my shoulder as I slashed deeply into the closest couch with my sword.

It nodded and tipped another table.

I laid into the couch, slashing and slashing until it was a ruin and moved onto the next, repeating the process with angry abandon, while the mimic raised the last one and turned it onto it's side.

It felt good, cutting into that couch and I lost myself to it, doing it until my arms ached and I was breathless first I imagined it was the mimic disguised as Glaitis, then it was Edracian, then Glaitis herself.

"Attelus!" The Olinthre-thing shouted suddenly, which immediate made me stop in mid slash and glare up at It. "I think that is enough."

I clenched my teeth, and with a snarl I kicked into the mass of destroyed couch, sending bits of wood skating across the crimson carpet and fluff fluttering into the air.

"Attelus, control yourself!" It yelled

It held my gaze for a few seconds before appraising my destruction with a glance. "Well you have certainly followed the old axiom; "the best way to lie, is to tel the truth," to the letter, have you not?"  
I was about to snarl back a retort, when Karmen's voice suddenly said through my head; _I have reached Taryst's quarters, Attelus, and have stored Olinthre's body in one of the cells. I am ready to deactivate the shield when you and the Xenos are ready._

I spent a few seconds glaring witheringly at the Olinthre-thing before replying.

"We're ready, Karmen, you're free to shut the shield off."

_Acknowledged and be prepared Attelus, Garrakson and his men will be very hostile, they will likely shoot you, unless you and the Xenos are very cooperative. _

"Thanks Karmen," I said, fighting back the angry urge to point out that I had already figured that out myself. "You can shut off the shield."

_Alright, shield deactivation in, 3...2...1._

The loud droning noise enveloped the room, making the mimic and me turn to see the shield shimmering, shaking and writhing as it died.

Immediately, the soldiers burst through the red curtains, las guns raised and covering every corner.

"HANDS IN THE AIR, ON YOUR KNEES!" One roared. "ON YOUR KNEES!"

Both the mimic and I slowly complied. I knew they would be aggressive but not this extent.

The soldiers in full carapace formed a semi circle around us.

"Check them!" yelled one and quickly another slung his las gun, approached us and patted us down for weapons, he took my sword, removed my pistol from it's shoulder holster and even slipped the hidden knife compartments from up the sleeves of my jacket.

He moved onto the mimic and I couldn't but help fear, what if the soldier felt something off?

But in a moment the soldier was finished, turned to the others and announced the all clear.

"No it's not," said Garrakson as he and Torris approached. "Remove Attelus' right shoe."  
Briefly the soldier glanced at Garrakson.

"He's gotta boot knife, idiot," said the ex-guardsman, rolling his violet eyes.

My own eyes widened and I looked briefly to Olinthre, finding that they both had violet iris's.  
Why had I never noticed that before?

The soldier walked around me and clumsily pulled off my shoe then chucked it to Garrakson, who caught it neatly.

"Well well well," said Garrakson, tossing aside my shoe. "Guess who we ran into in the corridors?"

I had to really clench my teeth shut to keep myself from blurting out, "Feuilt."

Garrakson raised his eyebrows mockingly, "oh you don't know? I was pretty sure that you would."

"I-!" started the Olinthre thing.

"Shut up major!" snarled Garrakson. "You may outrank me, but under the circumstances, I really don't care!"

Torris who still stood beside the uncharacteristically angry Garrakson, looked over the room his expression turned shocked as he saw the destroyed furniture and destruction.

"What the hell happened here?" The ex-arbitrator asked.

"I happened," I growled, letting some of my anger come to the surface.

Torris' attention snapped to me and his eyes widened with sympathy.

"H-have you two been in here for all this time?" asked Torris.

Both the Olinthre-thing and I answered with glares.

"How!" demanded Garrakson as he began to pace back and forth like a caged lion.

"I would answer, sergeant," said the Olinthre-thing, pointedly emphasizing the "sergeant". "But I thing it's about time you calm down, before you burst a blood vessel."

"Frig you!" roared Garrakson. "Just answer my frigging question."

The Xenos sighed, glancing at me briefly before answering with the lie which I had made sure It knew and understood.

"After...After Taryst shot Elandria, I ran in here after him," It said. "I found the place empty, Taryst was gone, logically through that door." The Olinthre thing nodded over his shoulder to indicate it.

"So what did you do?" Asked Torris.

"I was angry," sighed the Xeno. "really, really angry, I bet on the door and took much of my rage out on it, then Attelus walked in and if I thought I was angry, well he, he did all that." It nodded over its shoulder to indicate the destroyed couches and kicked over tables.

"It was soon after I entered that Taryst for some reason, activated the shield," I said.

"So you two have been stuck in here for the past four hours?" growled Garrakson.

"Y-yes."

"Well if that's the case, why didn't you contact us?" Asked Garrakson.

"We tried," answered the Olinthre-thing. "But Taryst had our vox links blocked somehow."  
That wasn't actually a lie, the mimic had used a comm link scrambler, It had informed me of this during our ascent.

"On that thought why didn't Taryst try to contact us himself?" said Torris.

I barely held back a smile and shrugged, "Don't know, we've just been here the whole time."

Garrakson, let out a slight growl, "alright then, Attelus, how then did you get your face so beaten up? I doubt that Vex hit you that hard, did you beat your face against the couches?"

"Elandria did it to me during our fight," I answered with forced neutrality.

Garrakson smiled and shook his head contemptuously, "right. I seriously doubt-."

"She did this to me Jeurat," I interrupted. "In case you forgot I've spent the last month in a coma, I wasn't at my peek performance, she outclassed me in every way."

"Right, then," said Garrakson. "So if you have been stuck here for all this time, why didn't you answer us? We must've beat our fists on the shield a thousand times or more while we waited."

"We never heard them," stated the Xenos simply. "The shield must have buffeted the sound."

Garrakson clenched his teeth and let out a frustrated snarl.

"You have better have told me the truth," he growled. "Or..."

"Or else what?" snarled the Olinthre-thing suddenly. "Resorting to empty threats isn't going to get you anywhere, sergeant, we. Were. Here. Now Jeurat, now we have answered your questions, will you let us go?"

Suddenly Karmen's words filtered through my thoughts, _okay Attelus I am coming up, I have the seal._

"Oh no, oh frig no," said Garrakson. "We have allot more questions we need answered."

"Such as why Taryst turned on the shield just when Attelus entered," stated Torris. "Or why he shot..." he trailed off and gave me a guilty look.

"We are just as in the dark as you are," the xenos said.

"Yeah, right," said Garrakson, utterly unconvinced. "So...Where is it?"

I raised an eyebrow and exchanged a confused glance with the Olinthre-thing.

"W-where's what?" I asked.

Garrakson grinned and shook his head, "trust you to forget about it Attelus, where is the retinal scan sheet that you had Vex print out? The very thing that started all this?"

I couldn't hide the fear on my face, oh crap. I had completely forgot about that, Estella had said Feuilt had told them everything and that would logically include that print out! I was well and truly an idiot and I felt the urge to smash my head repeatedly against a wall.

Garrakson smirked in triumph at me, then looked to one of the mercenaries, "check their pockets," he commanded.

"Yes sir," said the soldier who then moved to me.

I was completely oblivious to it as my mind whirled, how was I going to get out of this? Once Garrakson finds the print out he will find out about Barhurst being on the record, he will figure out that the date didn't coincide and will figure out that was what inspired Olinthre's rebellion and from there...I didn't quite know, but it couldn't be good.

The mercenary finished with me and moved onto the mimic. I turned to watch my heart in my throat and low in behold he immediately pulled a folded sheet of paper.

My heart sank as I watched the mercenary walk back to Garrakson.

"Found this sir," he said as he handed Garrakson the paper.

Without a word of thanks, Garrakson snatched the print out of the Soldier's grasp and began to speed read over it.

Despite everything, I frowned, my apprehension almost overtaken by anger, I found myself really not caring for this new side of Jeurat Garrakson.

But in all honesty I shouldn't blame him, if he cared for Taryst as much as Estella said he did, I could understand it. I probably had acted in a similar way after Elandria's death.

With that thought my gaze fell to the floor, poor Garrakson, how will he react when he finds out that Taryst is actually dead?

Then the elevator doors opened, and immediately the mercenaries had their rifles raised to cover Karmen Kons as she stepped into the open, she was wearing a very revealing low cut tunic, which made my already wide grin somehow even wider.

"Hello," she said flirtatiously. "What do we have here?"

"Who are you?" growled Garrakson.

"Oh! How rude of me," she said with a smile. "I am, your new, boss."

There was a pause, a long pause before Garrakson finally growled, "what?"

Karmen raised her hand and said, "alright, I am not reaching for weapon so hold your fire, okay?"

"Whatever," growled Garrakson, I wasn't looking at him but could imagine his grim, scarred face somehow even grimmer than usual.

Karmen Kons pouted and shrugged, "okay, I will take that as a yes, then," she said then slowly raised her hands, holding up the Taryst's family write of trade.

"How did you get that!" shouted Torris.

She shrugged again, "ohh, I was given it."

"You have better explain yourself, now," said Garrakson.

"Sure, just give me a second," with that her eyes briefly turned milky blank and I remembered, I remembered entering into a room with bare shiny steel walls, in the middle was a big black seat. I sat down and clamps suddenly closed around my wrists and ankles.

Then Karmen Kons walked into the room, "hello, Attelus long time no see," she said. "Good to see you..."

She looked to me and smiled, "you don't remember me, do you?"

Then I found I was back in Taryst's condo, on my knees with my hands on my head.

"You're-!" started Garrakson.

"Yes I am," she interrupted, her earlier lightheartedness now completely gone. "Now you know who I am, now you understand why I have this."

"Where is he?" demanded Garrakson.

"Where do you think he is?" countered Karmen, "Taryst wishes to be left alone, he fears that people within his organization want him dead," she said that with an accusatory glare at me and the Mimic. "So he is staying in his quarters and has sent me to take charge in his stead."

"I want to talk to him," growled Garrakson.

"Sorry, no," said Karmen shaking her head. "He ordered-"

"I don't, give a damn what he ordered!" roared Garrakson with so much feeling it made everyone flinch in fright and forced me to turn back to Garrakson.

I was taken aback, never had I ever seen the stoic soldier so choked up before.

"I need to talk to him! How do I know he is okay! Or even still alive! How can I believe you?"

I frowned and looked away.

Torris next to Garrakson shook his head and placed his hand on the ex-guardsman's shoulder.

"Jeurat, calm down," he said softly. "Calm down, or you will need to leave."

"Screw you Marcel!" snarled Garrakson, tearing his shoulder from Torris' grasp. "Frig you! Frig you all!"

With that he threw the printout to the floor, turned and stormed through the curtains.

Torris turned to the Storm Troopers, "you two follow him, make sure he's okay."

"Yes sir!" chorused the soldiers as they moved to follow after Garrakson.

Karmen said "Thank y-"

"Shut up!" shouted Torris. "He's right, we have no idea if you are telling the truth, how do we know you didn't just kill Taryst and steal the writ?"

Karmen Kons shrugged, "you don't, but you are a trained Arbitrator, so should know if I am lying or not. I didn't kill Taryst."  
"Yeah, and you're a frigging psyker, so how do I know you aren't manipulating what I am seeing or even what I'm believing?" said Torris.

Karmen threw back her head and laughed loudly. "Yes, I imagine you don't, or even if this..."

She raised the writ, "or even if this is real."

"Give it to me," said Torris.

Karmen shrugged then tossed it over my head and straight into the ex-arbitrator's grasp.

"You have seen it before," said Karmen. "So you can tell it's the real thing."

Torris briefly looked over it, "yep, looks all in order." He said.

"Well?" Said Karmen. "Do you trust me now?"

Torris frowned and shook his head, "oh no, oh hell no, I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you, but I imagine that you could just erase our memories of all this, before we can even blink."

Karmen Kons' face turned as hard as stone, a very familiar expression, "what makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know," said Torris as he stroked his thick chin with his finger and thumb. "You erased our memories of you implanting the psychic blocks, and after what you did to Vex," he shrugged. "It seems to be a pretty good assumption. So..."

"So...?" growled Karmen.

"So, we'll cooperate," said Torris lightly.

Karmen's hard expression disappeared in a heart beat, "what? Really?" She said bemused and the Xenos and I exchanged surprised glances.

"Yep, really, because if you could do all that, what's stopping you from erasing all of my memories?" said Torris.

Again Karmen's expression darkened, "well, I was hoping not to have to resort to such idle threats."

"Idle? Idle?" echoed Torris mockingly. "I'd hardly call that an "idle" threat. I really can't think of a much worser fate than losing all my memories, losing who I am and what I am, you could have just said that in the first place, but no, you just had to skirt around it. Typical woman."

Around the soldiers shuffled nervously at Torris' perceived impudence.

Karmen only smiled, "I can assure you Marcel Torris I am anything but "typical."

"And also incredibly humble as well I see," said Torris. "Alright! So you're in charge, then so what do we do with these two?"

I would have smiled at Torris' unintentional rhyming but was to busy looking over my shoulder at Karmen.

This was it, this was the perfect time for her to betray me if she wanted to. Estella Erith I knew wouldn't even consider it, but this wasn't Estella this was Karmen Kons, who was more than a little bit unhinged and who I knew very little of. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to Estella over the past six years that had changed her so much, how had she left the Velrosian Planetary Defense Force, how she had received her training.  
I had placed allot of trust in her and now was the time to see if she would pull through.

She met my gaze and smiled.

"They are to live," she said simply and much to my relief.

Now it was Torris' turn to be caught on the back foot, "what? Really?"

"Yes, really," said Karmen. "They can still prove to be useful and Olinthre has been in our organization for many years, up until now he has been loyal and dependable, because of that Taryst believes he deserves a second chance."

Torris scratched his head and met the Olinthre-thing's gaze, "that sounds...fair enough, it's good to hear that Taryst is taking that into account."

"You seem upset, Torris," said Karmen, tilting her head slightly in feigned interest. "Are you upset by that?"

"No!" cried Torris quickly. "No! I'm glad! If anyone deserves such consideration it's the major! Just surprised that's all. What about Attelus? Why's he off the hook?"

Karmen shrugged, "Taryst feels that killing Glaitis' prized Apprentice without her permission would not be wise, we all know the trouble she went to too revive him after the Twilight Bar incident, we still need her as an ally."

Torris grimaced and glared witheringly at me, "I guess that makes sense, although Attelus getting off without any sort of consequence just doesn't sit well."

"Well, we'll just tell Glaitis of what he's done after this is all said and done," said Karmen. "She can deal out a fitting punishment for the boy."

I couldn't help clench my jaw at Karmen calling me "boy."

Torris expression softened suddenly, "alright, I hope it isn't too harsh for you Attelus, and as long as Taryst stays in his quarters he'll be safe, but..."

"But...?"

"But I'd like to know and, Attelus here especially, do you know why Taryst chose to kill Elandria?"

"Honestly...I do not know," said Karmen. "Maybe he wanted to avenge the deaths of his bodyguards, he never told me, nor was I here when he did it, I was still down stairs."

Torris jaw jutted slightly and his attention fell back to me and the mimic, "okay you two, up."

Slowly we obeyed. Me especially as my entire body ached with the effort.

He turned to one of the Storm Troopers, "and they can have their weapons back."

The soldier nodded and went to collect the weapons.

"And I'd like to have that print out as well, Torris," said Karmen. "And the write of trade too, of course."

"Yes, yes of course," said the ex-arbitrator impatiently.

The Storm Trooper came to me and handed back my sword, pistol and boot, while Torris walked by to give the write and the printout to Estella.

"Alright Attelus, Olinthre, just because of this don't believe your off the frigging hook," said Torris as he turned back to us. "You're to stay with us, I'm keeping my eye on you."

I nodded as I slipped my sword back onto my belt and knelt down to slip on my shoe. My plan had gone horribly awry, I had completely forgotten about that damned printout, which was, with hindsight, a huge factor in all of this. We had only pulled through because of Karmen's excellent acting and improvising. I needed to remember this and to learn from it. Never again will I mess up so spectacularly in my planning.

But at least now I know I can trust Karmen to an extent, she had an excellent opportunity to kill me and the mimic right there and then. She could think that I know too much, and in essence I do, I know that she is Estella Erith, daughter of the long dead lord Isaac Erith of the province Tasilin in Velrosia and I suspected she couldn't erase this knowledge ever again, due to the psychic block placed in my mind.

"Alright leader," said Torris sarcastically, knocking me from my train of thought. "What is it that you command?"

Karmen briefly looked over everyone in the room before finally saying; "we have someone who we need to see."

"Who?" asked Torris.

Karmen smiled, "oh, no one of consequence."


	14. Chapter 14

It was early evening for Omnartus, but in this part of the hive it may as well have been midnight, with the thick, black pollution blocking out any light emitted from the planet's two hapless moons. It was raining as we walked to Glaitis' building. Me, the Olinthre-thing, Torris, Karmen Kons and we were escorted by the remaining eight soldiers and Torris while Karmen led the way, chatting amicably with Torris the entire time.

I pushed my long, wet hair off my face and for a second seriously considered actually getting hair cut. I really, really needed to talk with Karmen, but was never allowed the opportunity. I suspected that Garrakson had left to talk to Vex about the print out.

Now I found myself inadvertantly praising Olinthre for his foresight at leaving his men with Vex, but for a reason the good major would never had thought of. I could only hope they had followed Olinthre's orders and not let Garrakson in, or if they didn't that it wouldn't escalate into a violent confrontation. In all honesty I felt it would, Jeurat Garrakson was a very angry character at this moment, not much was stopping him allowing his rage to override his judgement and to kill the Storm Troopers guarding Vex, that or they may have just let the well respected veteran right through.

I didn't like the amount of "hoping" in that last sentence and that Karmen Kons had seemingly just utterly forgotten about it, perhaps she had an ace up her sleeve, or something again I could only hope she did.

I took another drag of my Lho stick and looked side long at the Olinthre-thing; It seemed just as impassive as always.

As I sighed out smoke we walked out of the alley way and into the plaza outside of Glaitis tower, Karmen stopped and turned back to me, addressing me directly for the first time since out elevator ride, she said; "well I'm going to assume this "No One of Consequence" is being held on the fifth floor, am I right Attelus?"

I nodded, slowly, fixing her with an intense stare, "yes, he is."

Torris turned to me too, "any idea who or what will be guarding him?"

I shrugged, "I know that there are two permanent guards posted at his door, otherwise I'm not sure. last time I was there, five hours ago or so, both senior colleagues Hayden Tresch and Darrance were there, whether they're there now is anyone's guess."

"Who are they?" asked Torris with a grimace indicating he already had an idea of what my answer was and that he knew wouldn't like it.

And he wasn't, "Hayden Tresch is a sniper, the best I've ever seen and like you, Torris an ex-arbiter. He's also big, with allot of strength and weight. While Darrance he's small like me and a master swordsman, but unlike me has a very liberal view on the use of combat drugs and on top of that wields a power weapon, so all your armour is void." I shook my head, "by themselves they are both extremely dangerous, but together, they have at least a centuries worth of experience between them, if either one is there, and you go in hostile, expect a hell of a lot of casualties, but if they're both there..."

I let it hang, and looked over everyone, Karmen was scowling at me, Torris too while the Olinthre-thing had the slightest of smiles, "then you really should've brought more men," I sighed.

"Yes," growled Torris glaring at me under a hooded brow. "What do you suggest we do then? Send you in to talk to Glaitis? Do you think that would work?"

I shook my head, "no, I don't think it would, but if you send in both me and Olinthre..."

"Wait!" interrupted Torris. "Why you and Olinthre? Why not just you?"

"Because it would lend precedence to the whole, "we now know you've been holding a senior member of Brutis Bone's organization without our knowledge or consent" claim if I have with me a high ranking..."

"But-!" Attempted Karmen.

"And well known!" I interrupted through clenched teeth. "Member, of Taryst's organization to back it up, also I'm sure that Glaitis wouldn't appreciate me bringing a psyker so near her without her express consent."

Karmen glared at me angrily, she feared I would try to kill Glaitis, and I couldn't blame her in all honesty.

I met her eyes, I swear Estella I won't break my promise to you, I thought.

If she could read that she gave no sign, she still stared at me.

Torris frowned deeply and glanced from me to her and back, then sighed. "Well! Seems like a plan to me," he said. "I can't help wondering why we didn't make it the first plan in the first place, but...I'm sure you have your reasons."

He looked to Karmen, "well you're the boss so it's you who decides, so which one? Sending the kid and the major in to negotiate or go in guns blazing and maybe, getting slaughtered to death."

Torris grinned nervously, "I know which I like more."

"Alright," Karmen finally conceding it with an animal like growl.  
I smiled and nodded to Karmen whose teeth grated in barely contained anger.

"Let's go" I said to the Olinthre-thing, beckoning it forward and we walked on, side by side toward the tower.

"You know," It said once we were out of their earshot. "You are just getting better and better at manipulating people."

I shrugged, "well, I did learn from the very best."

"Ah! As did I," It said.

I grimaced, "anyway I didn't manipulate anyone, it was just mere logic, I just made sure it was brought out into the open. That's what would happen if we did try take No One of Consequence by force. I was telling the truth and Torris saw that."

Olinthre's brow furrowed, "but that's exactly what manipulation is, Attelus. Anyway what Torris doesn't know that Karmen or Estella, whoever she is, is worried that you will try kill Glaitis. Attelus, now I would really like to know where I stand on this, are you going to try kill her when we get up there?"

I abruptly halted in my tracks, we were just about to ascend the steps to the main entrance and brushed my wet hair off my face again.

"No," I growled. "I intend to keep my promise to Karmen, no matter what. I thought that went without saying."

The Olinthre-thing raised an eyebrow, "you really care about her, don't you Attelus? And she seems to care for you too."

"And let me guess," I said. "You find that interesting, right?"

It grinned, "I would think that would go without saying, Attelus."

I frowned, took the smoking Lho in between finger and thumb then threw it away. It was strange, I wasn't scared, or angry, or anything, I was as calm as calm could be, despite the situation.

Slipping my hands into the pockets of my flak jacket, I began to ascend the stairs.

"Let's just get this over and damn well done with," I growled.

* * *

Side by side the Mimic and I exited the elevator.

Silently we walked down the corridor, me with my hands in the pockets of my flak jacket and another smoking Lho hanging from the corner of my mouth and It still in the form of Olinthre, It's expression utterly devoid of any emotion.

I had expected the fear to appear as we ascended in the elevator. That it would come in a sudden rush, which would cause me to clench my teeth to fight it back, but still, I felt nothing even as we approached those glass doors and our foot falls echoed on the shining marble tiles. Just a clarity of mind, just an emptiness.

I have felt like this before, many times in fact, it was the feeling I got when I was in a fight. I felt good, no more than good, I felt great. Despite how badly I ached all over.

Without further word we shoved the doors open and stepped inside.

Of course Glaitis was still in that room, with the cold black marble floor and stark white walls, which made for a harsh, almost unnerving, contrast to me. Behind her was a huge window made of reinforced one sided glass, affording her an amazing view of the dark, dank, depressing hive below. I have never seen her ever look out it before, which in all honesty I couldn't blame her for. And still she sat, with her feet on her desk and reclining back in her chair while casually appraising a data slate.

"Ahh," she said with false friendliness. "I see that you two have joined forces, young one, you seem to have a skill to gain allies in the most unlikeliest o-"

"Shut up."

She was interrupted in mid word, leaving her jaw hanging open slackly as she seemed to try comprehend and I ignored the equally shocked look of the Olinthre-thing.

For a good six seconds she was like that, her mouth working as she struggled for words.

"D-did you just..." She managed through clenched teeth, then a hideous smile suddenly curled her lips.

"Yeah, I just told you to shut up," I confirmed softly. "I'm not in the mood for your small talk."

She grinned and glared at me from under a hooded brow, a disturbingly familiar expression, that sent shivers up my spine despite myself.

"And pray tell, young one, why is that?" She queried, laying her elbow on the table and her heart shaped jaw into the palm of her hand.

I clenched my teeth and clenched my fists, "because..." I trailed off.

"Because you're angry aren't you, young one?" she finished the smile somehow turning even more insane. "Because you are so full of rage and hatred? For what I have done? For what It had done?" She said, indicating the Olinthre-thing with a wave of her hand.

I smiled then began to laugh, I threw back my head and bellowed out at the top of my lungs and Glaitis and the Olinthre-thing's confused expressions made me laugh all the harder. I even laughed so hard that when I was finally finished I had to wipe tears away with my forearm.

"N-no, it's not that," I giggled, as I saw Glaitis glare at me, her jaw twitching with barely contained rage. "It's not that at all."

"What is it then!" Glaitis demanded as she angrily slammed her hands onto her desk

"No Glaitis, It's not because I hate you, I don't hate you," I said and my face hardened. "How can I hate you, when you aren't even worth hating in the first place."

Glaitis' eyes widened and for a few seconds we stood silent our attentions locked.

I smiled, about to continue when the Mimic finally chose to intervene.

"Mamzel!" It cried, stepping between us. "W-we have much to report."

That made me grin all the more, "yes, yes we do indeed." I agreed.

"Yes, I am...sure, that you have much to say," she said haltingly.

I sighed, "well, where should we start, eh Xenos?"

"I-"

"I know," I interrupted. "Lets start right at the top, right at the meat of the issue, shall we?"

"Your theatrics are beginning to get on my nerves, young one," she growled.

I smiled, "only just now? You truly do have the patience worthy of sainthood."

"Attelus," said the Mimic warningly through clenched teeth.

"You've been out played, mamzel," I said simply.

"What?" Glatis growled.

"You've been out played and betrayed, Glaitis. Inquisitor Edracian is on Omnartus."

Fear slowly crossed her face, real fear that almost took my breath away with it's potency.

"He's here? Now? How?" she yelled.

I raised a mocking eyebrow, "you really didn't know?"

"Tell me everything, child, tell me everything you know, now!"

I grinned, "as you wish." Then I told her and enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

"F-Feuilt?" she stammered. "H-he was Edracian's spy?"

"It seems so, yes," I answered.

She sighed heavily and placed her face into the palms of her hands, "how was this not foreseen? I cannot believe this, how?"

I shrugged, not sure what to say, never have I ever seen Glaitis so pale and taken aback before.

"So you must see mamzel," said the Mimic. "We must speak with the captive, we need to find Edracian, even if that means we must release him and ally with Brutis Bones."

"D-do you really think that he would do that?" asked Glaitis. "He would ally with his enemies?"

"If we can convince him the circumstances have changed," It said. "Maybe."

I frowned and folded my arms, on that thought, why didn't we just ally with Brutis Bones in the first place? I sighed and shook my head, I could hazard many guesses on that but just couldn't be bothered anymore.

"You-you still have the means to communicate with the Arbites and Magistratum leaders?" said Glaitis.

"Yes, mamzel and so does Karmen Kons."

Glaitis rolled her eyes, "of course she does."

I furrowed my brow and took a step closer to the desk, "the Adeptus Arbites and the Magistratum?"

"Yes," said Glaitis. "They have been on Taryst's payroll from the very start, that is why we have been able to work without their interference."

The corner of my mouth twitched, I should've guessed that, frig it. Estella did mention earlier they had intercepted Brutis Bones because of information given to them from contacts inside of the Arbites and Magistratum.

"So what should I do about you, Attelus?" said Glaitis. "You have, for all intents and purposes, betrayed me."

"And you had Elandria killed," I growled. "I think we can just call us even."

She moved so fast I never got any chance to blink let alone react, she was out of her seat, her fingers wrapped around my throat and she slammed me against the wall.

"No!" she roared right in my face as I gasped in vane for air and felt the stinging pain of her finger nails digging deep into my skin. "No! We cannot ever "call it even" child! I have had enough of your new found insolence! You have betrayed me, you have cooperated with our enemy and I will not let this pass as I did with your incident with Vex Carpompter. You must face the consequences of your actions."

My teeth clenched as the anger suddenly raged through me and with one violent tug I tore her hand from my neck.

"That..." I gasped and clutched the painful, forming bruise on my throat. "That...That is all I have been doing lately, master! Facing consequences, the consequence of hurting Vex, the consequences of being too over berating to myself and forgetful! In all honesty if I hadn't cooperated with Edracian we wouldn't know what we know now."

She just sneered and glared.

"Y-you taught me that I must do what I must to survive until the mission is complete, I was just doing as your teachings demanded, I did what I had to, too survive."

"And that leads us to another question, Attelus," said the Mimic. "Why did Edracian let you live when you know so much? Why didn't he inject you with legitimate poison and just not give you the cure?"

I shrugged and sighed, why hadn't I thought of that? "P-perhaps he's already off world?" I ventured. "Or perhaps he's just insane, frig. He certainly seemed to be, too me."

"Or who is to say that he didn't just have you injected with another poison?" said Glaitis. "One that is far slower to act."

"Except for the aches and pains from the beating your pet Xenos dealt to me earlier and being barely able to breath," I said. "I feel fine."

The Xenos' punch came from nowhere, smashing into the side of my face, knocking off Karmen's bandage and sent me stumbling, clutching at my already beaten and bruised face.

"Do not, ever call me anyone's "pet", ever again," It said dangerously. "Or so help me the beating I gave you before will be nothing compared what I will do to you, you understand, Attelus?"

My smile was hidden behind my hand, hit the berserk button did I? I thought, if only I'd known of this earlier.

It's certainly something I could exploit in the future.

I slowly picked up my bandage and placed it back, then stood back up.

"Frig it!" I snarled with feigned anger. "Why is everyone hitting me today!"

"It's because you deserve it young one," stated Glaitis as she returned to her seat.

I met the Thing's anger ridden attention. "I'm sorry, " I sighed. "I was wrong and idiotic, I shouldn't have called you that, I apologise."

Olinthre's features just sneered and glared, in an exact echo of Glaitis before.

"So, you want to talk the man who named himself No One of Consequence, to try and get him to lead us to Brutis Bones. So you can negotiate an alliance to track down Edracian and stop him am I correct in that?" She said.

"Essentially, yes," I said. "Assuming, of course he isn't off world by now."

She smiled without warmth and curled her fingers together in front of her face.

"He is still here, young one, of that I have no doubt."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced briefly at the Mimic who looked back just as confused.

"And how the hell do you know that, mamzel?"

She shook her head and reclined back on her seat, now as smug as smug can be.

"It is pretty obvious child, and explains why he let you live, this, quite simply, is a trap."

My eyes widened, "what?"

Glaitis rolled her eyes and swivelled in her seat, "both us and Brutis Bones are his main enemies, we are the only ones who know of his conspiracy, we are the only ones trying to hunt him. He, obviously, like us, doesn't know where Brutis Bones is so he is waiting for us to make an alliance so he can ambush and kill all his enemies while we are all together in one, convenient, location."

I stood for a few seconds, my jaw working as I struggled to make my next sentence. She was right, damn it why hadn't I thought of that?

"S-so what are we too do, mamzel?" stammered the Mimic.

She shrugged. "Why we are going to fall for it, not doing so would be..." She paused and smiled, "...Inconceivable."

That jolted me out of my stupor and I glared at her hard.

"We are?" asked the Mimic timidly.

"Of course!" she yelled abruptly, causing both the Mimic and I to flinch in fright. "We'll play Edracian at his little game."

"That's still assuming he's still planet side," I growled. "He could've just left his mooks to ambush us and left."

Glaitis sighed, "could you, just for once in your miserable life, trust me, young one. Edracian is on Omnartus, this I know without doubt. Now you can go back down to your friends waiting down in the lobby and tell them, they have my permission to talk to No One of Consequence, I will sent word to Hayden, Castella and Darrance. You are both dismissed."

The Mimic immediately turned to leave but I still glared at her balefully, I had never mentioned of Edracian's catch phrases during my report.

Did the Eldar tell her of them or was there something else behind it?

She just looked back, mocking me from behind her glasses.

"Uhh, Attelus?" asked the Mimic.

"Whatever," I only growled and left without further word.

* * *

We stepped out of the elevator and into the black marble walled lobby to find everyone waiting for us, including much to my surprise, Garrakson and the two storm troopers who Torris had sent to help him.

"Well, that took awhile," said Karmen without greeting. "Did you get permission or not?"

I only managed a slight nod, my attention on Garrakson, who strangely only seemed his normal grim, unreadable self.

Standing next to Karmen, Torris frowned, "that a yes then, Attelus?"

I nodded again as Garrakson slowly approached.

"If you wondered where I was, kiddo, I was looking for medicae Feuilt," said Garrakson and I could barely hide my relief. That would explain why Karmen Kons was so calm.  
Or he could've actually met with Vex and was lying about it.

From now on I certainly had to keep an eye on Jeurat Garrakson. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to just have told the truth?

I wasn't sure, but it was too late now, we'd lied so now I needed concern myself on how to reinforce that lie.

"And let me guess," said the Mimic for me. "He was no where to be found?"

Garrakson grimaced and looked away, "yeah, I even checked the surveillance recordings, and got nothing. I don't know what that implies but it cannot be good."

"A-and no sign of El's body?" I asked haltingly.

Garrakson grimaced even more and shook his head, "nothing, sorry kid, he might have hid her somewhere I had no time to look, it's a bloody big tower. Or took her with him, either/or, I dunno."

I furrowed my brow and sucked air through clenched teeth, why the hell would Edracian want Elandria's body? This was truly getting weirder and weirder.

"Alright," said Torris with a smile and a nod. "I think it's time we got to doing this, then."

* * *

We rode the elevator up to the fifth floor all of us barely fitting in the small space and I suspected the weight our combined weights was well over it's limit.

Just then I couldn't help wonder, how many times have I ridden up and down elevators this day alone? And began a quick calculation in my head.

Mathematics, has never been my strong suit so it took a little longer than it really should've, but what I came with up with was twelve, I've been up and down elevators twelve times today, since my miraculous recovery. By the Emperor that was a hell of a lot and it seemed after every time I found some new tidbit of information, some new revelation that turned everything on it's head. Sacred frig, today was certainly an eventful day.

I smiled to myself and turned to meet Karmen Kons impassive gaze as she stood right beside me, now that was the understatement of the millennia, I thought.

She looked back unflinchingly and we played "who can stare at the other the longest" for the rest of the ride.

Finally the elevator found the fifth floor and immediately we quickly filed out into the dark, brown walled corridor.

Waiting for us was Castella, Darrance and Hayden.

Hayden, a big figure barely able to fit into the thin corridor stood with Darrance and Castella at his sides just in front of him.

I was one of the first to file out and all three couldn't hide their shock when they saw the state of my face.

"W-what happened to your face?" Demanded Darrance, with wide eyes.

I looked at all three, a little surprised that Glaitis had neglected to tell them what happened.

"I-I fell down some stairs," I lied.

Immediately Darrance eyes turned into suspicious slits, evidently seeing straight through my fib, but he left it at that.

Garrakson's jaw clenched with impatience and he started forward, growling, "alright, alright enough mucking about we're-"

Hayden's out stretched hand interrupted the ex guardsman in mid sentence and mid stride.

"No," said the ex-arbitrator in a tone with so much finality it would've envied Major Olinthre. "That wasn't to the conditions, those three and those three only."

With a brief wave of his hand Hayden indicated, "Olinthre," Karmen and me as he said it.

Garrakson who I never thought could be intimidated by anyone, flinched back from Tresch, who stood with such stability he could've been a adamantium bulwark, then the ex-guardsman directed a withering glare at me.

"Why didn't you tell us we couldn't come?" He demanded.

"I didn't know," I said with wide eyes. "Mamzel Glaitis neglected to tell us this when we met her, right, Olinthre?"

"Yes, yes she did," confirmed the mimic, it's voice so dead panned it could've echoed.

Garrakson turned back to Tresch his fists clenching open and closed and for a few scary seconds, it seemed that he was going to strike out at Hayden. Despite this Tresch stayed deathly still, but in the blink of an eye both Castella and Darrance reached for their weapons as did Torris and the ten soldiers escorting us.

I watched on, with my heart in my throat, unsure what to do, or even if it came to blows, which side to take.

Finally, Garrakson turned away and snarled out a "frig it!"

Then he turned his glare back to me, "I know when we're being hoodwinked, let's leave this farce. let's go."

With that they left, filing back into the elevator, all the while Garrakson glaring accusingly at me and I couldn't help wonder; what the hell did I do?

* * *

We walked in silence through the cramped, brown, dull lit corridor. Treash was at front with Castella and Darrance just after him, then me and Karmen and last was the Olinthre thing.

I had my hands in their pockets and every few metres I had to rub my eyes with my fists.

I felt tired and as sick as all hell and my face stung and throbbed.

Shacking away the dizziness and while avoiding Estella who walked beside me I said; "Darrance?"

Darrance frowned deeply and looked over his shoulder at me, "What?"

I forced my eyes to stay open, I needed something to distract me, so I can keep my eyes open and I had a question I wanted to ask the veteran assassin.

"When I woke up, medicae Feuilt told me something."

Darrance grimaced and turned away, "I assume he mentioned that I visited you while you were in a coma? Is that what you are alluding to?"

"That's exactly it, yes," I said through gritted teeth, not liking his tone at all.

Without looking back, he shrugged, "and you are wondering why Darrance the complete frig head, who seems to hate Attelus Kaltos deigned to bother to visit you? Am I again, correct?"

My jaw twitched, "yes."

He shrugged again, "well it was your birthday, I thought I might as well, as it may very well have been your last."

My eyebrows raised with bemusement, "m-my birthday?"

Darrance looked back over his shoulder at me, "don't tell me you forgot? You turned twenty four standard, did you not?"

"Y-yeah, but with everything that's happening, surely, I could be forgiven for forgetting my birthday?"

Darrance shook his head and sighed. "That is where our opinions yet again differ, apprentice. When one is in our line of work, one must appreciate every birthday they live to see as the next is far, far from guaranteed. Isn't that correct Castella?"

Castella seemed to suddenly flinch and and hunch forwards as Darrance turned his attention to her. "Y-yes that's right, Darrance!" She said then she looked over her shoulder, giving me a nervous grin. "An assassin must appreciate every birthday they live to see! A-and happy birthday, Attelus!"

I could only purse my lips and look to the floor, unsure what to think, never did I ever comprehend that Darrance would care for such a small thing or, anything, for that matter and Castella, well I didn't know what I should say to her or why she had reacted to Darrance's question so strangely. Was it because of my reaction to her treatment of the prisoner?

"You need not look so perplexed, apprentice," said Darrance, shaking his head. "Believe it or not I have a personality as well."

"Yeah," growled Hayden. "Happy birthday, kid."

This was echoed in turn by Karmen Kons and the Olinthre-thing.

"Th-thanks, everyone," I stammered, rubbing my eyes again.

I'm so frigging tired, I thought.

We came to the door soon afterwards and the guards, looking as bored as they did earlier again nodded respectfully to Castella and Hayden, who both returned the nods and absently they opened the door for us.

We all filed inside and gazed through the one sided glass, into the cell beyond, where sat the man that we had beaten and hurt brutally, but who we depended on so much.

Would he help us? And if he didn't could I blame him? I decided a certain, no, on the last question, no I wouldn't at all.

Next to me Karmen Kons with her arms folded grimaced and growled, "I knew we shouldn't have given you this building."

Treash turned to her and smiled although it lacked any humour, "well, it's a bit late for that regret, mamzel," He said.

Karmen shrugged, "I never said that we regretted it, assassin, just that we will learn from it."

"Like you also learned how to not fall so easily for traps?" said Castella darkly.

Karmen's attention snapped straight to Castella, her face as hard as stone, "yes, we have certainly learned to not trust supposedly trustworthy allies, ever again."

That caused all my colleagues, and Darrance included, to suddenly burst out in almost riotous, contemptuous and cruel laughter.

Karmen Kons grimaced with barely contained rage and balled her hands into fists.

I had got that one, they found it incredibly amusing that Taryst and his group had even slightly trusted us in the first place, which on hind sight was, actually, kind of funny. But I had no intention to laugh along with my colleagues, their laughter was harsh on the ears and horrified me. It was the laughter I could imagine from a group of predators would laugh once they had cornered their prey.

"Can we talk to the prisoner now?" growled the Olinthre-thing with such force my fellow assassins' laughter was cut short. "Or are we going to just waste time standing around exchanging petty jokes?"

Castella smiled and shrugged, "well, I enjoy the petty jokes more, personally, but if you insist, Mr major," she said while giving the Olinthre-thing a mocking salute and a playful wink.

Treash frowned un-approvingly at Castella, "alright, we'll go in, and talk to him first, you three just wait out here for awhile."

With that the assassins walked down the corridor and into the cell while we approached the window to watch on.

"So," said no one of Consequence, after Castella gave him a long sip of water. "You here to ask more questions?" Then he glared accusingly at Castella. "Or just to beat the crap outta me again?"

"Why don't you take a guess?" Said Castella. "I bet you won't even come close."

I grimaced, tuned out and turned to Karmen Kons.

"You do know, Attelus, that you are scarred for life now," she said bluntly. "That wound Elandria gave you, will never go away."

I frowned and absently touched the bandage covering the wound, "I know, I'd thought so," I said sadly.

This was followed by a short silence before the Olinthre-thing grimaced and turned to us, "I've gotta say if you two were trying to convince everyone that you don't know each other, you are doing one terrible job."

We both glared at It and said simultaneously, "what?"

It returned our glares unflinchingly and shrugged, "well, the whole staring into each other's eyes thing during half the elevator ride up, your little confrontation before we entered the mamzel's residence, yeah, they weren't clues toward a prior relationship at all."

I immediately turned away as I felt my face flush with embarrassment, but Karmen Kons remained unfazed.

"We never had a prior relationship, Xenos," she snarled. "It was a...friendship, nothing more."

The Olinthre-thing smiled, "so you two did know each other, before these events, then? Thank you for the confirmation," then It shrugged. "Well, from the vibe I got from you two, it seemed like a prior relationship to me. I apologize for the misunderstanding."

Karmen Kons gritted her teeth, about to reply but was interrupted as Castella, Tresch and Darrance entered into the room.

"He is yours," said Darrance, with an evil twisted grin that churned my guts. "We will stay out here."

Karmen treated with him a dark look but gave a slow, deliberate nodded.

"Thank you for the honour, assassin," she growled sardonically.

Darrance only replied with a brief, mocking bow.

Karmen grimaced then turned to the Olinthre-thing and me and motioned us to follow.

"Let us see how this goes, shall we?" She said.

* * *

We filed into the interrogation room and the beaten and broken form of No One of Consequence looked over his shoulder at us.

"So Taryst's bitch psyker finally deigns to see me personally," he growled and I couldn't help but have my attention snap straight to Karmen with surprise, how did he know about her?

"And you, kid, I see someone gave you one hell of a beating since we last met, believe me I know how you feel," with that he spluttered out laughter at his own horrid joke.

"We have come to negotiate," said Karmen through clenched teeth as she walked around to face the captive directly.

"Negotiate, huh?" said No One of Consequence, who seemed genuinely perplexed. "Negotiate what?"

"We need you to lead us to Brutis Bones," she said sternly.

With that No One of Consequence threw back his head and bellowed out a brief bark of laughter.

"Well, well, we've gone from torturing to 'negotiating' what makes you think it'll make a difference?"

"Because, now the situation has become vastly more complicated," said Karmen. "Now we find our goals, coincide."

No One of Consequence sniffed and cleared his throat, "the situation was already 'vastly complicated, how could it get even more complicated?"

Karmen looked at me briefly, then to the one sided glass that my colleagues stood behind.

"Because Taryst is dead," she said simply. "And with him the intent to hide the truth you and Brutis Bones know."

I flinched at how easily Karmen had given such a secret over and was suddenly supremely glad that Garrakson and Torris weren't here to hear it.

Now that brought a genuine look of shook to the throne agent's bruised, destroyed face.

"Taryst is, dead? How?"

Karmen Kons shrugged, "if I told you the details it would take all day, let's just say..."

She trailed off and glanced over her shoulder accusingly at the one sided glass, "that it was, an...internal...conspiracy."

No One of Consequence sniggered and shook his head with utter contempt, "of course it was," he lisped.

Karmen smiled coldly, "not just that we also have irrefutable proof that Inquisitor Nonin Edracian is planet side."

"Oh?" said No One of Consequence, disarmingly calm about it. "Has that frigger finally decided to show his face, huh?"

"Yes, and it is our every intention to stop him, as it is yours," said Karmen. "And if we are able to cooperate with Brutis Bones, the chances would increase exponentially."

"Oh. I'm sure they would, that's if we actually cooperate and you don't betray us."

"You have my guarantee," said Karmen as she raised in front of his face the right of trade. "As long as I hold this, the organization is mine to control."

No One of Consequence tilted his head forward and sighed, "I can't frigging believe I'm doing this, but, alright, if Edracian's on Omnartus and you're truly willing to forge an alliance. I'll take you, despite all the deaths and horrid actions your organization has done to my people. But on one condition."

"Give us the coordinates of where his base of operations is," said Karmen. "Then lead us there."

No One of Consequence grimaced, "why?"

"So we can send in the Magistratum and the Adeptus Arbites, to make sure that it isn't an ambush before hand."

"Ha! So much for trust!"

"Show us that we can trust you, No One of Consequence, then we will."

"Alright, alright. I will. But you need to tell me exactly how you know Edracian is planet side and the events that led up to you realizing this stuff," He said.

"We don't have the time-!" tried Karmen.

"Then make the frigging time!" he interrupted with a force one who'd been so badly beaten shouldn't be capable of. "Just like I need to earn your trust, you need to earn, mine."

Karmen sighed and turned to me, "okay, alright, Attelus...?"

I gave her a wide eyed look that asked; "why me?"

She just furrowed her brow, shook her head and impatiently ushered me forward.

I sighed and walked past Karmen to let No one of Consequence look at me directly, wondering what exactly to say and what not to say.

"Hey kid, long time no see, was it Inquisitor Edracian who did that to your face?"

I shook my head, "no, no it wasn't," I paused to think. "I-it started just after I talked to you I was...ambushed."

"Ambushed? Ambushed by who?"

"It was a group of well dressed hammers who wielded axes, they ambushed me and after I fought them for awhile, Edracian chose to show himself."

"Okay, what did he look like?"

"H-he wore blue power armour with a brown cloak on his shoulders and a large "I" emblazoned on his chest."

No One of Consequence nodded but did nothing else.

"I tried to escape but they captured me, injected me with...poison, poison, I found out later was fake and he ordered me in the exchange of the antidote to...Infiltrate Taryst's condo and take a pict of the Interrogator, if she was dead, the Interrogator you told us of earlier, with this..."

I took out the pict taker from one of my flak jacket pockets and showed it to him.

Despite their swollen condition No One of Consequence's eyes widened with distinct fear.

"And tell me boy!" He yelled so loud and desperately it caused us all to flinch in fright. "Did you succeed!"

"Y-yes I did," I stammered, taken aback by his sudden ferocity.

"Oh! You stupid, stupid, _stupid_boy! Now you've doomed us all!" He roared and he looked to Karmen. "Yeah I'll cooperate with ya, I'll give ya the coordinates ya need," then he turned back to me with an intense, accusing glare.

"But thanks to this little fool's actions I think it'll be to little, too late."

* * *

I couldn't contend a reply at No One of Consequence's statement, I could only stand around my jaw dumbly agape, my heart lodged in my throat and my eyes wide.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Karmen for me.

He let out a frustrated groan and hung his head forward, "typical, frigging, merc always thinking about how to save your own bloody hide! Typical! Frigging typical!"

"What the hell do you mean!" Karmen snarled.

No One of Consequence sighed deeply, "what I mean, psyker," he spat out "psyker" as though it were a curse. "That seemingly innocent pict has spelled-"

"I know that!" roared Karmen. "You have said that already! Tell us why!"

"I'm not sure I should, yet," said the man. "Brutis might want to know this before I do."

"Oh! You!" and she drew her hand back to punch the captive in the face but the Olinthre-thing caught her fist in mid-air before the blow could land.  
"You mean that this...Simple pict, Attelus took is going to contribute to Inquisitor Edracian's ...Goal?" said the Olinthre thing as Karmen struggled to break from It's grasp.

"More than any "simple pict" ever bloody well should," answered No One of Consequence as he spat more blood onto the floor. "That pict wasn't just of my master's Interrogator, she was more than just that, she was...Her name was, Amanda Heartsa, God-Emperor rest her soul and she was more than just an interrogator, she was his daughter."

My attention snapped to the Olinthre-thing' It's back.

"And, well, frig it. It get's worse from there, but you're gonna have to wait 'till we find Brutis before you find that out," said No One of Consequence.

The Olinthre-thing nodded and let go of Karmen, "we are willing to make such a compromise aren't we not, Karmen?"

She grimaced and rubbed her wrist, "yeah, whatever," she growled and she turned to the captive. "So _now _will you give us the coordinates, throne agent?"

"Why of course, mamzel," said No One of Consequence with mocking politeness. "And I'd like you to know, if young...Attenlus or whatever his bloody name is. Hadn't told me he'd taken that stupid pict I wouldn't have told you the real co-ordinances."

The Olinthre-thing folded it's arms and sniffed loudly, "I didn't, think that you would've, that was way too easy." And I couldn't help but agree.

No One of Consequence, pursed his lips and shrugged, "ohhh, I was that obvious? Was I? Ohh, gosh darn it!"

The Xenos shrugged, "better luck next time, I guess."

"Would. You. Please. Tell. Us. The coordinates, nooooow!" Roared Karmen right in No One of Consequence's face through clenched teeth, her attractive face now beet red with rage and I could see the old man close his eyes to shield them from her spittle

"Okay! Okay!" This is where they will go after what happened at the Twilight bar it's in the underhive, it's 20036 by 33299, it's an old Factorium."

My eyes widened at that, "wait! I know that place! It was one of the first we investigated!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, they wouldn't have moved there 'till a month ago," said No One of Consequence. "So don't feel bad. There's other things you should be feeling bad about, right now, kid."

I sighed and face palmed, the search for Brutis Bones seemed really, really pointless now.

"Alright! Here's the plan!" Said Karmen. "Olinthre! I need you to get in contact with Arlathan Karkin at the Magistratum and Tamlorst Toroun of the Adeptus Arbites, tell them we've found Brutis Bones, he's at 20036 by 33299 and tell them to surround the area, but not to go inside until we meet them there!"

The Olinthre-thing grinned, shook it's head and said; "finally, they'll have to start working for all those bribes, huh? Bet they'll be fuming!" And It reached up to It's ear to start tuning it's link.

Karmen reached up to hers'.

"Garrakson, I need you and your men back here, now. We need an escort back to the main tower."

She nodded at the reply I couldn't hear, then lowered her hand.

"You're sure we can trust him?" I asked, hesitantly. "Because I know he doesn't trust us."

Karmen shook her head and grinned, "Jeurat Garrakson is a man of honour, Attelus, you know that. He will follow what I say as long as Taryst ordered him to."

I frowned feeling she was, again, vastly underestimating Garrakson. "But he, didn't" I pointed out.

"Well we have something that can rectify that," she replied nodding over her shoulder at the Olinthre-thing as he quietly spoke into his link in the corner, in what I guessed to be Taryst's voice.

I shrugged and looked curiously at the man tied to the chair, wondering what he thought of that brief bit of dialog, but he immediately turned away once he saw my attention was on him.

"So what are we doing, now?" I asked Karmen.

"We are taking poor, poor, No One of Consequence here to be fixed up at our medicae," said Karmen as she began to untie him. "We don't want our guide to be in bad shape."

"You just don't want them to see the condition your lackeys left me in," growled No One of Consquence." Which I also knew without doubt to be true.

Karmen leaned her head over his shoulder and briefly pulled the ropes tighter, causing No One of Consequence to gasp out in pain,

"Same, difference, really," she said sweetly. "Now Attelus can you help me here."

"O-okay," I stammered and moved to comply.

* * *

It had stopped raining while we walked back to Taryst's tower. The going was slow as Garrakson, Torris and the ten Stormtrooper escort checked every inch of every of every corner of the maze of twists and turns which made those alleyways with a zeal that would put even the most over zealous Ministorum priest to shame. Also with us were Castella, Hayden and Darrance who watched the back, but in a far more casual fashion, Castella had her left hand laid on her the hilt of one of her sheathed swords while in her right was her raised plasma pistol, Hayden held his Long Las low, the barrel pointed at the ground while Darrance had his ornate, curved power scimitar drawn but carried it casually at his side.

I was happy to let them guard, I was too preoccupied with my churning stomach, my painful throbbing face and my thoughts.

The three assassins were, easily, far more intimidating and professional than Torris, Garrakson and the Stormtroopers combined, their casual confidence just added to it somehow. They were skilled extremely, I've seen all three at work during my seven years under Glaitis' employ and knew this well.

But yet, despite this, I knew even they paled in comparison to my father.  
Serghar Kaltos could easily slaughter all three before they could even blink. With this my thoughts wandered back to my dream, the one in which I had fought mono a mono against my father and defeated him.

I looked down and clenched my gloved fist, could one day I be that good? By the Emperor, it would take awhile, although.

Again, I glanced over my shoulder at the senior assassins, although I had sparred against my father on countless occasion, I'd never ever actually saw him at his full strength, he was always toying with me, but still, he'd always defeat me with ease.

While he was no doubt good, but, perhaps I was overestimating Serghar Kaltos true skill?

Perhaps I was even underestimating my own? While I doubted I was as good as Serghar Kaltos, perhaps I was on par with Castella, Darrance and Tresch? In the last six months I'd seen more action than many veteran guardsmen would see in years, I must've killed dozens of hammers on the edge of my sword. I must've learned something from all of that crap even if those months of toil and killing now turned out to be utterly useless.

Then I looked to No One of Consequence who stumbled handcuffed and blind folded along side me. I had also gone one on one against him, a man who must be a very experienced throne agent and almost came out on top, then I had held off a rampaging Arcoflagellent long enough to allow everyone in the Twilight bar to escape with their lives.

I had no doubt of that now, that I'd somehow accomplished that seemingly implausible feat. Not a shadow of a doubt, Elandria wouldn't have lied, especially if it were her last words.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, I missed her, would I ever get over her? I would, I would, one day without doubt, I'd get over her untimely death but I wouldn't forget her.

My heart suddenly hurt and my hand reached up to touch the bandage on my face, I'd surely never forget her, especially with this forever marring my face.

This made me quietly sigh and shake my head, now wasn't the time to be lost in thought! Or as Elandria would've said; "lost in my own little world."

I smiled sadly at the thought and then I noticed Karmen was looking over her shoulder at me her large blue eyes wide with concern.

I met her gaze, giving her a slight smile and a nod. In all honesty of all the people involved in this, I understood her motivations the least. During our time together in the war ravaged Velrosia, while we travelled south, I'd gotten to know Estella Erith well. She was a kind woman, with great charisma and intellect, but was extremely passionate and proud. It'd been that pride which had almost driven her to throw her life away, once.

But now, as I stated before, I think Karmen Kons is a completely different creature, sure the pride was still there, in fact I'd say it was even worse but she was also far more cruel, ruthless, manipulative, controlling.

A sudden shiver went up my spine as another realisation hit me, she was just like Glaitis.

But yet, sometimes, I'd see hints of Estella Erith break through the Karmen Kons persona, when her dialog became more formalised or at times like this. The concern with which she looked at me now was completely genuine. Genuine in a way Glaitis could never hope to be. I could tell this because it wasn't Karmen looking at me, it was Estella. How I knew, I truly didn't know, I just did.

Estella gave me a great big grin that made my heart flutter, then turned back forward.

The rest of the trip went without incident, which I was genuinely surprised at, if there was a time that Brutis Bones and his secret squad of crack commandos would strike it'd have been now, while their erstwhile ally was being escorted out in the open and despite everything I felt like I never wanted it to end, it did of course, but it was the last time of peace and contemplation I had before everything went to hell in a handcart.

And by the Emperor now _that _was truly the understatement of the millennia.

* * *

I sat stripped to the waist, sitting on a gurney in the medical facility the big black bruises covering my torso a stark contrast to my pale white skin, and I tried hard to ignore the pain as medicae-assistant, Hasin stitched up my face, for all the frigging good it'd do.

There were five medicaes, hired by Taryst excluding Feuilt, the four others were now busy attending to no one of consequence, while Garrakson and everyone else stood watch, everyone but Karmen, who had said; "I need to retrieve something of the utmost importance," then left alone.

"I am sorry to say," said Hasin as he carefully added another stitch. "Your face will be permanently scarred, no matter how many stitches I do. You would have been scarred permanently, even without the trauma you suffered to open it and make it worse, can I ask, how did it happened?"

My jaw twitched, "my cheek was cut by a monomolecular enhanced blade," I informed with forced neutrality. "Then I was punched in the face, a hell of a lot."

Hasin nodded, he was tall and thin and couldn't have been much older than I was, with a gaunt sallow face and large bulging, thyroid eyes which looked even larger from behind his thick glasses. I hadn't met him before, as Feuilt was the only medicae I had contact with until now.

"And I am assuming that is all the information you are going to give?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered simply, Hasin had given me some chewy tablets to help with my sick stomach, but it either hadn't kicked in yet, or wasn't working at all, as another strong wave of nausea hit me.

"And then I am going to assume, again. That you won't tell me what happened to head medicae Feuilt, after you, him and major Olinthre left suddenly around six hours ago?"

"Yes," I repeated.

Hasin sighed, "I had thought as much, I should be used to it by now, everything is a secret around here."

I furrowed my brow, I would've thought of something dead panned and ironic to...Think, on Hasin stating the obvious, but felt him just saying it was enough.

"Well," he said on, "well, even if you're scarred, you can still wear a layer of false flesh over the scar."

I shrugged slightly, being careful not to disturb Hasin's work with the movement, in all honesty I didn't mind the scar, until now I had been able to avoid being heavily scarred during my career even after going through some particularly heavy engagements.

Then the door slid open and in walked Karmen Kons, her long blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she was grinning from ear to ear and now wore battered black flak armour with white trim and was carrying behind her back a long, blue ornate box.

I immediately recognised the armour, it was the uniform of the Velrosian branch of the Elbyran Planetary defence force in which she had once served as a sergeant, it was the very same armour Estella Erith had worn the first time I'd met her, a life time ago now.

She nodded to me and quickly approached the gurney.

"Almost done, Harsin?" She asked.

Harsin paused in his work, glanced at her and blushed distinctly, "j-just finishing now, mamzel."

Karmen smiled, placed her hands on her hips and nodded, "thank you, I wish to talk to Attelus in private, please."

"O-of course mamzel!" he cried and after quickly finishing the stitches and placing on a new bandage, said; "It seems that none of your ribs were broken, Mr Kaltos, although I can tell by the density of your bruising that the impacts of those punches should have broken at least a few of your bones. I really do not know what that psyker did to you, Mr Kaltos, but it did not just re-nit your bones, it also somehow made them stronger."

Before I could make a reply Harsin hurriedly turned, nodded to Karmen and walked out.

My eyes widened, not sure quite what to make of Harsin's words. My bone structure was enhanced? But how? Why? Just as I thought this couldn't get any stranger it just did.

Karmen pouted, still looking at the door then turned back to me.

"He is an interesting one, that, Harsin," she said absent minded, then suddenly shoved the blue box right in front of my face.

"For you," she stated.

With a nervous grin I hesitantly took the box and looked over it, it was made from a high quality wood and was ornate but not overly so.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asked.

I did, quickly unclasping the metal clips and opened it, inside I found to my very little surprise; a sword, a sheathed long sword, in a simple scabbard, with a basic but practical handle and guard.

I looked up at her, wide eyed, "I uhh..."

"Unsheathe it," she said encouragingly, "and don't worry Attelus, it's yours ."

Nodding, I slowly took the sword out of the box and immediately I could tell it was light weight and balanced even before drawing it, which in the blink of an eye, I did.

It was a sword of masterful make, I could tell that at a glance. It also was of Velrosian design, the blacksmiths of Velrosia had always adhered to simplicity in design, but quality of make and this one was of the highest quality even to Velrosian standards.

It was also old, very, very old, yet extremely well maintained.

But that wasn't what got me, what made me blink was that it was also a powersword.

"It was my family's," informed Karmen, knocking me out of my reverie. "It had been handed down the Erith line for generations, even since the time of King Royd Antares."

I looked at her taken aback, "this, this is over a thousand years old?"

She nodded, "that it is, Attelus, or that is what my grandfather and father said, anyway."

"I-I," I managed. "I can't take this, this is yours! This is your family's!"

Karmen smiled and shook her head, "no, Attelus, it's yours. I am the last alive of the Erith line, and I gave up along time ago on practising Valisuth. It deserves someone with skill enough to wield it, and I believe you to be more than qualified."

"H-how did you-?"

She shrugged, "I had Taryst retrieve it for me, it somehow managed to survive the bombardment that destroyed my city and killed my brother and was kept until a few months ago in a museum in Varander, so Taryst pulled some strings and got it for me, somehow."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you...Estella."

Karmen grinned and raised an eyebrow, "oh I am sure you will get ample opportunity to use it soon, Attelus."

I nodded sadly and sheathed the beautiful sword, "I just hope, I just hope that pict I took, that it isn't as bad as the Throne agent said it was."

Karmen's face darkened, "I'm sorry Attelus, but I have very little doubt, it is. You will just have to make up for it by helping stop it. That is what life is about, dealing with the consequences of our actions, whether they be good or bad."

I nodded again, got off the gurney and began to slip my body glove back on.

"You're right, Estella," I said, "and with this powersword, I will, even if it costs me my life."


	15. Chapter 15

Me, Karmen, the Olinthre-thing, Garrakson and Torris quickly got out of the old Hersuitor 89, and I slammed the door shut as I stepped out, onto the beaten, badly maintained under hive street. Around the buildings had fallen so far into disrepair they disturbingly reminded me of the war torn ruins of Velrosia, rusted and ramshackle. I couldn't help wonder how many poor lost souls scrapped a living in this hell hole.

The other two escort limousines came to a halt aside us and the twenty total stormtroopers got out and fanned out to secure the perimeter doing this despite the many, many Magistratum troops already about.

I sniffed and spat onto the rockcrete as the stench of the under hive assailed my senses, watching as on the other side of the limo Garrakson and Torris pulled the handcuffed No One of Consequence from the Hersuitor, doing it a little more roughly that I would've appreciated.

I turned away and eyed the surrounding Magistratum troopers, who looked back at us with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. I did this while nonchalantly popping out a stick of Lho from it's ceramic case, placing it into my mouth and lighting it, then I slipped my hands into the pockets of my Flak Jacket.

Karmen came up to me, "You know those things will kill you one day," she pointed out.

I shrugged and exhaled smoke pointedly, "There are plenty of things that will kill me a hell of a lot quicker right now. So I'm not too worried right now, in all honesty."

Torris and Garrakson came around the back of the Limo with the Throne Agent, who's face was a little less beaten and brutalized than earlier. His broken teeth had been replaced by a pair of high quality false ones. The medicaes had done an excellent job even in such a short time, I couldn't help but be impressed.

No One of Consequence got enough time to briefly glare at us with undisguised hatred just before Torris and Garrakson handed him over to two Stormtroopers.

"Ah! So you finally decide to show up!" came a deep, mocking voice and we turned to it's source. "I was beginning to believe you'd called us just so you could have my men and I dawdling uselessly in the underhive."

Approaching us was a big man in his mid thirties who was flanked by two Magistratum troopers. He wore the blue uniform of a high ranking Magistratum officer he very was pale like many hive worlders and was handsome, his short pitch black hair was slicked back and he grew the beginnings of a beard. He eyed Karmen from head to toe with a hungry look and smiled, a large confident smile that was more disturbing than friendly.  
I could tell at a glance he was a snake, someone even less trust worthy than Taryst was.

"Yes," said Karmen stepping forward, "and you're Arlathan Karkin, I assume?"

Still smiling he held out his hand, "correct, and you're the liaison Taryst mentioned, I assume?"

"Yes again," answered Karmen taking the proffered hand, shaking it, hesitantly. "Is everything all in order?"

Karkin grinned wolfishly, turned and began to walk on, beckoning us to follow.

"Of course," he said as Karmen fell into step with him, while Torris, the Olinthre-thing, Garrakson and me shadowed behind. The many Magistratum troopers and officers filling about gave us a lot of room "We've got the building completely surrounded and the auspex confirms there's at least thirty to forty people inside, there's no way in or out for the friggers."

Karmen shook her head, "remember Arlathan, these aren't just any normal gangers, these are highly trained throne agents, we cannot take any chances."

Karkin sighed, "We haven't, mamzel, why do you think I'm so confident about it?"

Karmen stopped in her tracks which caused him and the rest of us to follow suit, "because, I can tell at one glance that you are the type who is extremely over confident, Arlathan Karkin, even at the worst of circumstances."

He grinned even wider, shrugged again and said, "with respect, mamzel, over confidence is only over confidence if it isn't justified."

Karmen grimaced with extreme disdain. "Of course it is," she said, deadpanned, then they moved on.

"Well," said Karkin. "I have six hundred men ready and waiting to storm the building to capture Brutis Bones. At your word, of course."

Karmen stopped again and looked at Karkin with wide eyed surprise, her expression mimicking my own, "six hundred?"

Karkin nodded and grinned enthusiastically, "see, I told you my confidence was justified."

"And where are the Arbites?" demanded Karmen, annoyed.

"They decided not to come," said Karkin with an animated shrug. "They gave us the schematics of the building from their cogitator banks, but apparently they didn't want to have first hand involvement, that's what my boss said, anyway."

Karmen let out a little growl of frustration then walked on.

While this went on I looked over my shoulder at Garrakson, who walked just behind me, he immediately turned away, then over my other shoulder and gave Torris a great big grin.

Torris only replied with a nod and the slightest of smiles.

I couldn't help but wonder; why were they both so angry at me? What did they know, exactly?

I sighed out smoke, they were my friends, we'd been through hell and back over the past six months. I'd have thought us going through all that together, would've been enough for them to get over it and still be my friends.

"Well your men don't need to worry about storming the building, Arlathan Karkin," said Karmen, knocking me from my reverie.

Now it was Karkin's turn to stop in his tracks, "and what does that mean?"

"Things have changed," informed Karmen. "We no longer want to capture Brutis Bones, we wish to negotiate with him."

Karkin's eyes widened, "and what exactly happened, to cause this change of mind?"

Karmen smiled and sniggered, shaking her head, "you really don't need to know that, Arlathan Karkin," then she went to move on.

"No! I think we do!" said Karkin causing her to abruptly halt. "After everything we've done for you over the past half a year. I think you owe us as much."

Karmen suddenly wheeled on Karkin her index finger right in his face, her expression a mask of anger. "No, I really don't believe _we_do! In fact I would say if anyone owes anyone anything it's you who owes us! Arlathan, how much does a senior Magistratum detective such as yourself earn a year?"

"Around-"

"That is a rhetorical question, Arlathan!" She snapped. "I already know the answer, ever since you came under our payroll your pay has not doubled, not tripled! But quadrupled! And you know what we're paying you for! So you can sit around on your arse and do nothing while we do all your work for you!"

"Well, what about that crap that happened at the Twilight bar!" Snapped Karkin. "Do you know what we went through to cover that mess up!"

Karmen laughed contemptuously, "I'd hardly say that you earned even a tenth of what we pay you from that incident alone, face it! Detective! You have no ground to stand on! You can't demand anything! Sorry!"

With that she turned and continued on with Garrakson, "Olinthre" and Torris wordlessly following after her, leaving Karkin alone watching them walk through the crowd of Magistratum troopers and detectives, still with that warmless smile.

As I exhaled smoke, I moved to catch up and Karkin fell in step with me.

"Hey, kid," he said conversationally.

I didn't respond, only the corner of my mouth twitched, I really didn't want to have anything at all to do with this slime ball.

"Can I have a smoke?" He asked.

My jaw twitched and my muscles tauted. But despite loathing it with my very being I still hesitantly reached into my jacket pocket, pulled out the ceramic case and offered him one.

Karkin took the Lho, put it in his mouth, lit it with his own lighter and after taking a long drag asked me; "Who's she?"

I frowned and answered; "She's, Karmen Kons, she's Taryst's...secretary."

Karkin, exhaled the smoke, seemingly hardly hearing what I'd said and grinned a perverted grin from ear to ear.

"I, like, her," he said.

* * *

Karkin lead us to his command centre, which was a large, boxy, dark blue truck parked in a alley way about a block from were we'd parked. Karkin slid open the back door and beckoned us in.

It was only Karmen, the Olinthre-thing, Torris, Garrakson and me who climbed in with Karkin while the twenty stormtroopers stayed outside.

"So!" said Arlathan as he slapped the sides of his thighs and turned back to us. "What's the plan?"

The inside of the truck was surprisingly small. Stark and spartan only around three metres wide and five long, with metal seats lining the walls and there was a large cogitator unit on at the end.

Karmen shrugged, "I do assume, they know of your presence?"

"Of course they do!" Karkin exclaimed. "It's sorta, kinda hard to miss six hundred magistratum enforcers moving through the underhive, the only reason why they didn't already escape was because we came from every direction."  
I frowned, took another smoke of my Lho, then folded my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well," I said. "That's assuming they're still in there. In the Twilight bar they had a secret, tunnel out, I'd think it'd be safe to assume that they've one in this too."

Karmen looked at me, her brow furrowing heavily, "didn't you investigate the place earlier? Did you find one?"

I turned to Torris and Garrakson who just looked back under hooded brows. The only reason why I'd remembered that we'd investigated the place was that we'd lost three of our number there. Fighting the hammers guarding it. It'd been so long I'd ashamedly forgotten the names of those dead men, but I'd somehow remembered the place's co-ordinates. I've always been pretty bad with numbers and figures so I found it strange indeed.

"Not from what I can recall," I said after getting no response from either of them, they knew it was 20036 by 33299 and knew we'd been there before, as the Olinthre-thing had given them a quick briefing on the drive over here.

Karmen shrugged, " if the place is just a backup, maybe it's not as well prepped as the twilight bar was."

"Perhaps," I said.

Karkin's smile lessened a little, "well the auspex said-"

"I'd suggest," I interrupted. "Not to trust so much in your auspex. There are many, many ways to fool them."

Karkin grinned widely, "well, it's never failed us before."

"I do not know if you have tracked throne agents before," said Karmen. "But you must know, they have access to the best technology the Imperium can provide, that's why I've taken certain, liberties..."

Karkin grimaced, "such as?"

"We've got agents of our own scouting the place," said Karmen.

And those agents were Tresch, Castella and Darrance who'd left straight after we'd arrived at Taryst's building. The Medicaes had taken four hours to help No One of Consequence and we'd taken an hour to drive down here so I could only assume they'd been here for a while yet, although we had yet to hear back from them.

Karkin's eyes widened, "my men never reported any breaches in the cordon."

Karmen grinned, "shows just how secure it really is."

The Magistratum detective's face turned ugly.

"With all do respect," said the Olinthre-thing, stepping up, ever the diplomat. "They are agents of the highest calibre, if they got through your cordon, it's not the fault of your men."

"And you are more invested in keeping people, in, detective, rather than out," said Torris.

Arlathan grinned but his eyes glazed with barely contained rage.

"Of course we are," he said slowly. "So, what's the plan?"

"We're still waiting for the scouts to report," said Karmen. "But, after they do I plan on sending in three people, openly, along with our captive. One representive for each faction involved. One for Taryst, one for..." She paused to glance at me. "One for you, and one for the Magistratum."

"And what does 'openly' mean, exactly?" asked Karkin.

"Oh you know, the usual; unarmed, hands raised, so on so forth."

I clenched my teeth and my eyes widened with apprehension, this was the first time I'd heard Karmen's "plan" as well and couldn't help but guess that I was going to be one of the three sent in; "unarmed, with hands raised, so on and so forth."

Arlathan Karkin, face palmed, sighed and sat heavily down on the chair at the cogitator, "great, just great and I am the 'Magistratum representative,' I assume?"

"You are the highest ranked here," stated Karmen.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he groaned. "I just have a little trouble with approaching a building full of twitchy, wired Hammers without any weapons, is all."  
"If it's any consolation, I'll be coming with you," said Karmen.

Arlathan Karkin laughed, "well you'd bloody well better! If you didn't I'd be rather pissed off about it!"

Karmen smiled, about to reply when she stopped and reached to her ear.

"Excuse me, this is them now," she said and turned to walk away.

Garrakson and Torris eyed her as she walked past them, Garrakson's gaze overflowed with barely contained contempt.

"Well, she truly thinks she's in charge now, don't she?" said Garrakson with a grimace.

Torris shrugged, "although, I wouldn't trust her as far as could throw her. I've gotta admit she isn't doing too bad a job so far, at least she's prepared to go and risk herself with the rest of us. Unlike someone we know."

Garrakson sneered and turned to the Olinthre-thing, "so, boss. What do you make of this, woman?"

"I just pass on orders, Jeurat," It said blandly, It's attention was still on Karmen as it unashably tried to over hear her words. "Making the big decisions in secret wars like this, isn't something I'm good at, so I'm happy to let her take the reigns, sergeant."

I couldn't help smile at the Mimic's response, such a lie, such an ironic lie, that was told so straight faced, so boldly and so convincingly, I couldn't help but admire the Thing's skill all over again.

"And what about you, kid?" asked Garrakson suddenly. Which made me involuntarily jump in fright.

Before I could contend a response Torris grinned and leaned near to Garrakson, "we all know there's no point in asking him about her, Jeu. We all know with what he's thinking with, and it isn't his brain."

I felt my face flush and they bellowed out laughter, the sound almost deafening in the confined compartment and even the Mimic joined in heartily.

"Will you all shut just the hell up!" roared Karmen over her shoulder."I'm trying to frigging talk here!"

Immediately, they did as told and another chuckle caused us all to turn to Karkin.

"Well, I'd say she 'truly is in charge now, ain't she?" he echoed mockingly.

Garrakson grimaced about to reply when Karmen approached.

"Alright! It's confirmed, there are hammers in the building," she stated. "The hammers are on high alert and are well fortified, although they couldn't get a good visual on how many there are, their auspex also confirms forty to fifty lifeforms."

That made Karkin grin, place his palms behind his head and lean back on his chair, "see? What'd I tell ya?"

I briefly looked at him with complete contempt before turning back to Karmen. Choosing not to point out that if his auspex had been interfered with so could've Hayden's.

Karmen treated Karkin with a withering glare at, before continuing on; "they are in a good position on the north side of the building, ready to breach and back us up, if anything goes wrong."

"Speaking of which..." said Karkin as he sat back up, swiveled in his chair to face his cogitator and brought up on screen for us; the schematic of a large building that I guessed to be Brutis Bones' complex. "Here you go, but if we're only going in to 'negotiate' you really shouldn't need them."

I shrugged as I leaned forward to look closer, "even so, it doesn't hurt to know. Just in case."

"It's as they say; Knowledge is power," added Karmen.

For some reason, both Torris and Garrakson behind us let out derivative snorts, and I swear I heard Torris mutter; "see? they're frigging perfect for each other." Or something along those lines.

I furrowed my brow, turned back to the schematic and quickly began to memorize it.

We stood, studied and discussed over the schematic for another good fifteen minutes; the place was of simple design, a complete contrast to the twilight bar. Just a large, two story manufactorum/warehouse with areas partitioned for the offices of the supervisors and eatery. It was exactly as I remembered, but what changes Brutis Bones and his hammers had wrought since their arrival, I couldn't say.

All the while Arlathan sat at his chair, tapping his fingers against the cogitator case impatiently, which made me clench my jaw.

Once we'd done Arlathan got up from his chair and asked; "so, what now?"

Karmen pouted and shrugged, "well, we go through with the plan. Now we know the schematics, it's as they say; 'knowing is half the battle.'"

"Am I the only one who has really a bad feeling about this?" said Torris, which caused my attention suddenly snap at him. It made me recall Glaitis' earlier words; 'It is pretty obvious child, and explains why he let you live, this, quite simply, is a trap.'

A shiver went up my spine; I couldn't help but believe her, this was way to easy. But what would this trap be exactly? And should I tell my allies that it was? Glaitis had said that she wanted us to fall for it, so maybe she wouldn't want me to.

Arlathan shook his head contemptuously, "oh no. Oh frigging hell no, your not. How do you think I feel? I've gotta face down those hammers, unarmed. Of frigging course I have a bad feeling about this."

Torris sat on the steel seat and shook his head, "no, not just about that, but, everything, something's wrong about this, all of this, I can feel it."

Arlathan sniffed and his seemingly eternal smile somehow disappeared into an expression of genuine worry, "yeah, maybe you're right. Hey you aren't from law enforcement?"

Torris nodded, a slow deliberate movement, "yeah, I was in the Adeptus Arbites, fifteen years, back on Malfi."

Arlathan let out a long whistle, "thought so. Why'd you quit?"

"Alright, I think that's enough prattle," said Karmen. "We've wasted enough time already, lets get on with this, shall we?"

Arlathan sighed heavily, "yeah, yeah."

With a sour expression he pushed through us and slid open the back door, "alright! Everyone out!" He exclaimed.

We did, as Arlathan held the door for us we filed out into the thin alley way outside.

Karmen and I were the last ones out but as we stepped onto the beaten broken alley, Karmen suddenly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside. Her hooded blue eyes intense with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked, once checking we were out of ear shot from everyone else as they stood waiting for us. "Because you have seemed to have taken No One of Consequences words extraordinarily well."

A lump immediately appeared in my throat, tears welled in my eyes and with my shaking hands I reached down into my pocket to get out more Lhos. It'd been years since my hands shook like this, not since the war. During that time I'd developed a habit of hiding the shaking by slipping my hands into their pockets. I'd been fighting against the shaking ever since the throne agent had given us his revelation, but now I felt I really didn't need to hide it, I knew Estella would understand.

"No," I told her bluntly as I clumsily lit my Lho. "No, I'm not alright. Estella. Why do you think I'm smoking so much? We both know Edracian's agenda and if my actions are going to aide that agenda as much as that man said it would, well then...I don't know. I'm really frigging close to breaking point here, Estella but..."

I sniffed and exhaled smoke, blinking back the tears.

"But?"

"But, as much as I'd like to break down and really, who could frigging blame me? Now would be the worst time, as you said; I need to deal with the consequences of my actions and if I allow myself to break down, well, then I wouldn't be able to deal with them, would I?"

Estella smiled, then suddenly leaned forward and gave me a kiss.

"W-what was that for?" I asked with wide eyed surprise and blushing like hell.

"It seems you are finally becoming a man, Attelus," she said. "It has taken you a while, though."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem!" She said, obviously ignoring my sarcasm as she turned and began to walk away. "Enough dilly dally, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The four of us slowly approached the old manufactorum, we walked right down the middle of the street, making sure to keep out in plain site with our hands raised the entire time. I was a little annoyed; for this negotiation I'd given over all my weapons; my Auto pistol, throwing knives, power sword, even my frigging boot knife, luckily they had another pair of shoes so I didn't have to walk around with one shoe on. But that wasn't what annoyed me, what did was that I'd just got this new, sweet, high quality, power sword and just as I frigging get it, straight away it gets taken away from me. Someone should make a law about this kind of thing.

We effectively used No One of Consequence as a human shield, he walked a metre or so in front of us so the first person the Hammers saw would be him, Arlathan was right behind him, using the Throne agent as a literal "human shield," the Magistratum detective had his hand clenched tightly on the Throne agent's shoulder to prevent the Throne agent from trying to drop to the ground; allowing the hammers a clear shot at us, so it wasn't all because of Karkin's cowardice.

My nervousness was almost overwhelming and I had to fight against the constant urge to put my hands in my pockets. The walk must've taken two or three minutes but it felt like a frigging lifetime, every single second I expected them to open fire, to cut us all down in a withering hail of shots.

I glanced at Karmen as she walked along side me; she was as calm as calm could be, her brow furrowed in set determination.

I frowned deeply, not at all comforted by her confidence, then a thought struck me, like a fist to the face.

"Karmen!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Karmen!"

But she seemed to ignore me completely.

"Karmen! Karmen!"

"What?" she snapped suddenly, her attention snapping to me.

"C-can I ask a quick question?"

"Well, you did just then, but sure. Fire away."

I swallowed, "W-when I met with Taryst that night. He asked me to spy on Glaitis for him, but if you could read my mind so easily, he really didn't need to, so why? Why did he ask me to spy on Glaitis for him?"

She smiled and shrugged, "good question, Attelus, maybe he saw potential in you, or something."

I grinned widely, "or perhaps he did it because you asked him to, didn't you?"

Karmen sighed, "alright, alright, no point in denying it, I guess."

"Well, thanks," I said. "I appreciate it, and I can't help wonder, if anything would've went differently if I'd accepted the offer."

She pouted and shrugged again, "another good question, they say it's our choices that shape us. It could have."

I grimaced, truly doubting it would've made any difference at all. Perhaps I wouldn't have hurt Vex but Glaitis' plan would've went through no matter what.

"But, Attelus," she said. "I may have asked him to do it, but he only did it because he actually did see potential in you, believe it or not."

Immediately, I believed her and couldn't help but beam at the compliment, but also, I couldn't help wonder; I had potential for what exactly? Potential to become yet another sycophant toady in Taryst's organization maybe? I frigging hoped not.

I let out a slight sigh at my cynicism and suddenly really wanted a smoke of Lho.

But they'd even taken them off me too. Bastards.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, during that time I'd expected someone would exit to greet us or something, but even when we came close, the door stayed firmly shut.

"Uhh," said Arlathan, as he scratched the back of his head. "So, what's the plan now, princess?"

Karmen just rolled her eyes and turned to the throne agent, "they haven't run have they?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

Karmen clenched her at No One of Consequence's incompetence then turned and smashed the palm of her hand repeatedly against the door, much to all our bemusement.

"Let us the frig in!" She roared at the top of her lungs. "We need to talk!"

She did this for a good six seconds before finally giving up, clutching at her red, hurt hand.

"That's the plan?" said Arlathan. "How...Inventive."

"Shut up!" she snarled. "Why don't you, you know, actually try to contribute instead of just standing around snarking and being generally useless."

"Hey sister-"

Arlathan was cut off mid sentence as the door suddenly opened and just inside, stood two huge hammers who had auto guns held in our faces.

"Shut it!" yelled one. "Stop ya friggin' yellin' and poundin' before we make you stop!"

"Please," said Karmen. "We need to talk to your boss."

The Hammers ignored her, turning their attentions to No One of Consequence.

"You okay, Jeksen?" said the other Hammer.

"Seen better days," answered 'Jeksen.'

The Hammer smiled.

"I said-!" started Karmen.

"We heard you!" Interrupted the Hammer. "We're not deaf! And you're friggin' lucky the boss wants to talk to you too. Or we would've just shot you on sight, even with Jeksen with you. No offence, Jeksen."

"None taken."

"Get in!" said the other Hammer, beckoning us inside with his auto gun. "And no frigging funny business!"

* * *

We walked into what would've once been the building's reception area with our hands raised over our heads and found over two dozen more hammers with an large assortment of different guns aimed squarely at us.

They certainly weren't taking any chances.

"Keep a good eye on the short one," said one of the Hammers that'd let us inside, indicating me with a thumb. "That was the one that attacked the Twilight bar."

"I see my reputation precedes me," I whispered to Karmen.

"Yes, well, don't let it go to your head, Attelus," she hissed back.

"Check them!" yelled another Hammer and immediately a few Hammers moved forward and patted us down, even Jeksen was included.

"Clear!" They all yelled one after the other.

"Well, well," said one Hammer as he emerged through the others; he was taller and older than the rest and seemed to ooze leadership he was perhaps well into his fifties which could've meant two things in the underhive, he was smart and skilled as only the very best lived that long, or the luckiest. "Comin' into the lion's den unarmed, you must be desperate."

He grinned and folded his thick tattooed arms across his barrel chest, "or just stupid."

"We would have been more stupid if we had taken in weapons," pointed out Karmen.

He shrugged and pursed his dry lips, "good point. So, what brings a little pretty boy, a fancy, senior magistratum detective and a babe like you to our oh so humble abode?"

Karmen clenched her teeth, "we wish to talk."

"But to talk what, exactly?" said the gang leader. "What could've brought our enemy so low that they wish to talk instead of shoot?"

"I can't tell you now," said Karmen. "We need to speak with Brutis Bones."

The huge Hammer rounded on us, suddenly angry, "Not until you tell me what I want to know!" he roared.

"Calm down, Tevith," tried Jeksen.

"Oh frigging shut it Wesley!" roared Tevith. "We all know the reason they found us was because you squealed! As far as I'm concerned you're a frigging traitor who's words don't mean crap here! You know how many good men have died because of these idiots! To frigging many! But still here you are! Now frigging working with 'em!"

"And I'm sorry to say many more will die, if we don't listen to what they have to say!" yelled back Wesley Jeksen.

Tevith pulled out a huge hand cannon and aimed it right at Jeksen's head, his expression now a deadly calm.

"I told you to shut it, Wesley and I frigging meant it," said Tevith, dead panned, "and I don't care if you're a throne agent. You're still a frigging traitor. And you know what traitors get."

The shot rang deafeningly through the room, causing everyone to flinch in pain and fright and a horrid scream of complete agony immediately followed.

But Jeksen, who stood right beside me, was unharmed it was Tevith who screamed, as he clutched at his bloody, destroyed hand.

Another figure emerged from the mass of Hammers, holding a raised, smoking stub revolver and I immediately knew this was the Brutis Bones character we'd been looking for.

The blue power armour he wore made him dwarf most of the Hammers in the room and over his shoulders lay a fur cloak of fine make. Sheathed at his hip was an ornate sword and slung over his shoulder was a bolt gun with an under-slung grenade launcher attached. He didn't wear a helmet so we could see his short red hair and his pail, freckled face which seemed permanently set into an expression as hard as hell.

Brutis Bones was an truly an Inquisitor through and through.

"Get him to medicae Aheth," Brutis Bones ordered casually as he holstered his stub revolver and two Hammers immediately moved to carry the whimpering Tevith away.

Brutis shook his head and approached us, "please forgive Tevith, he's rightfully pissed off about all the crap you've done."

"Th-thank you for saving us," stammered Karmen.

Brutis smiled slightly and shook his head, "no need to thank me. If he was going to shoot any of you other three, I wouldn't have stopped him. You okay, Wesley?"

"Y-yeah, boss, but I've been better."

"I'm sure you have and I'm sure there's a fething good reason why you've brought them here? Right?"

"Of course, boss, but," he glanced around the room. "But, I think we'll need to talk about all this in private."

Brutis nodded, turned on his heels and waved us on, "alright then, follow me."

Immediately Hammers approached us and grabbed us roughly, shoving us after Brutis Bones as he led us further into the complex.

* * *

Brutis took us up to a small, separated office on the second floor. Along the way I took the opportunity to look around. I found that the entire place had been fortified, the plastcrete walls were reinforced further with thick bits of flak board. Many of the windows were completely boarded up and the ones which weren't all had a Hammer standing watch.

But what got me was on shop floor all the work benches had been moved, taken away to Emperor only knew where. Instead there were sleeping cots, dozens of them and sleeping, sitting or moving around them were women and children, people who I could only guess to be relations to the many Hammers under Brutis Bones' employee. Both Arlathan's and Tresch's auspexs had said only forty lifeforms, well that was certainly proven wrong now.

As we walked through everyone had eyed us with big bug eyes and expressions of undisguised curiosity. I'd looked back, finding myself suddenly almost overwhelmed with horrified apprehension.

I had no idea they'd be here, I'd never given even the slightest thought of where the Hammers had kept their wives, their children. This was a trap, this I knew without doubt and them being here, them being here, it complicated the situation vastly and as we walked through I found it very hard to breath.

Karmen looked over her shoulder at me asking; "you alright, Attelus?"

I had managed only a nod in response.

Brutis held the door for us as we filed in, it was a simple, spartanesqe room with only a large cogitator bank in the back wall, a cot in the corner and large desk in the centre of the room with a office chair behind it, although Brutis didn't sit, he just kept standing at the door way, his face unreadable and folded his arms over his chest.

"So, we're alone, speak," he said bluntly.

"This is a trap," I said immediately.

Brutis looked at me, turning like he was targeting me, "what?"

"This is a frigging trap," I said through clenched teeth. "Inquisitor Edracian is planet side, he's engineered all of this so we'd all be together, so he can kill us all together."

"But aren't you his allies?" asked Brutis, with a almost mocking raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore," said Karmen as she stepped beside me and giving me an uncertain look. "After we found out from Interrogator Heartsa the information you had, Taryst decided to cut all ties to him."

Brutis' eyes narrowed, "so why did you still want to capture me?"

"Because Taryst wanted to have all ties to Edracian silenced, and this included you and the information you hold," answered Karmen. "But that's all changed now, now that Taryst is dead."

Arlathan who'd been leaning on the wall eyes widened and rocked forward in disbelief as Brutis' pursed his lips.

"Dead?" How?" asked Brutis.

"Murdered, though an internal conspiracy," said Karmen.

Brutis shrugged his gigantic shoulders and moved to his desk, sliding open one of the draws he took out an expensive liqueur bottle and a few crystal glasses, doing so with remarkable dexterity for one with power armoured fingers.

"Damn shame," he said as he poured himself a glass. "I was hoping I'd get to throw that bastard out the window of his grotto myself. Sacra anyone?"

Everyone declined except Jeksen.

"Yeah boss that'd be appreciated."

Brutis smiled slightly, poured another glass and handed it to the other throne agent who swigged it back with great enthusiam.

"Well," said Brutis sipping at his own sacra. "Is Edracian on Omnartus, now, huh? Well that's what we've been waiting for, for all this time, isn't that right Wesley?"

Jeksen nodded confirmation and both Karmen and I exchanged confused glances.

"What do you mean?" asked Karmen.

Brutis shrugged again "well that's why we've been fighting this was with you, we figured if we fought it for long enough Edracian would get tired of Taryst's failure so would come and finish the job himself, then we'd be able to take care of both of them."

Brutis took another sip of his sacra and said with a grimace of distinct disgust; "fething Isstivanian bastards. So, how do you know Edracian's planetside?"

"Because he attacked me," I said. "He and a group of axe wielding, suit wearing, idiot hammers ambushed me, captured me."

Brutis took another sip of his sacra, "so, how did you know it was Edracian?"

I frowned and shrugged, "well, I don't know, actually. He wore power armour, had a Inquisitorial rosette and said he was, so I kind of believed him and he talked psychically, telepathy, in my mind."

I tapped my temple with my index finger as I said "telepathy" and also as I said it I couldn't help but notice the extremely bemused looks from everyone but Arlathan.

"What?" I asked as I furrowed my brow.

"Attelus, you never mentioned that he spoke to you via telepathy before," said Karmen.

I raised an eyebrow, "what? I didn't?" I said. "Sorry, I must've forgot, but what's the big deal? Aren't a lot of Inquisitors psychic? That's what Glaitis told me anyway."

His expression grim, Brutis shook his head, "yes, but It's a well known fact that Edracian is just as blunt as you and I."

My jaw dropped and began to twitch as a sudden horrific shiver slid up my spine.

The fear almost overwhelmed me then the temperature in the room dropped dramatically and ice began to form on the walls, growing up the flak board like vines, then I heard the gun fire and the screams.

"Look's like you were right," said Brutis to me as he readied his bolter. "This is a trap."

* * *

Literally a second after he said that, then came a huge deafening crash! From outside which was followed by a horrid, blood curdling scream a scream which was immediately followed by another and another and another each one ending abruptly.

Shivering in the sudden cold my heart thundered in my chest and my shallow breaths steamed into the air.

Karmen turned to me with a wide eyed, fearful gaze and I looked back. Our attentions were locked for a few seconds and each time there was another scream, we'd flinch in fear together.

We were only taken out of our trance when we heard Brutis demanding answers into his vox link.

"Verenth! Uslith! Answer me damn it!"

"W-what the hell's going on out there?" stammered Karkin at Brutis.

Brutis didn't answer, he just shook his head and paced the room.

"What's going on," demanded Karkin.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out," growled Brutis then he turned to Karmen. "Vox is dead."

It reminded me quickly of my own vox link going dead just before I was ambushed by Edracian's mooks.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"We go out there," answered Brutis simply as he drew his stubb revolver and tossed it to Wesley Jeksen, who caught it neatly.

"What?" yelled Karkin. "Going out there? Are you frigging crazy?"

Brutis treated Karkin with a withering glare and I could tell from a mile away that the Inquisitor held nothing but contempt for the Magistratum detective.

"Yeah," said Brutis. "Well me and Wesley, anyway. I'm not forcing you to come, but I remind you, both him and me are the only ones armed here. So when we go you've got no protection and no where to run."

Brutis shrugged, "on second thought, maybe it'd be better if you stay here, you will probably just get in the way."

Arlathan Karkin grimaced and shook his head, "I don't like this."

As this went on, I stood in the corner in silence with wide eyes, wondering how everyone could ignore the screams that constantly pierced the walls, the screams that stung my ears, that made my shoulders shake, that caused my heart to leap painfully in my chest, the screams that made my lip quiver and hyperventilate in fear.

Brutis glared at me, his brow furrowing.

"Someone get him to calm the feth down!" he bellowed.

It was then I felt a warm, soft hand wrap around mine and I turned to find it was Estella Erith, who smiled at me reassuringly.

But I was hardly reassured, as I saw the gigantic blood vessels that buldged from her face and forehead. Her blank blue gaze and her teeth were hideous, sharpened incisors.

The fear finally over took me and I screamed, tearing my hand free and retreated further into the corner.

As I ran, the room around seemed to devolve into a blur of black and white nothingness, but Karmen, Brutis, Arlathan and Wesley were still visible, as they approached me with wild blank eyes, sharpened smiles and fingers that curled into black elongated talons, reaching out to tear me to shreds.

My heart was hammering so hard and painfully now it felt like it was about to burst and blood thundered through my ears. Then there were the screams, the screams! They were no longer intermittent but completely consistent, just a huge cacophony of hundreds of voices crying out in utter agony and terror and Arlathan, Karmen, Brutis and Wesley were still coming closer and closer and as their claws came right in front of my face

I closed my eyes.

Immediately the screams were gone, disappearing so suddenly that it shook me to my very core, but I kept them closed, hoping if I did they wouldn't come back. It was the contemptuous sigh that caused me to open them again.

I found myself back in more black nothingness, but standing over me now was the Eldar; her thin, lithe form towered over me and the red glowing eyes of her helm looked down on me with distinct disdain.

I yelped out in fright and threw myself back, scrambling to gain as much ground from the Xenos as possible.

"Oh do not be so pathetic!" It snarled so strongly I immedietly stopped in my desperate retreat. "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you along time ago!"

"W-who are you?" I managed through my gasps. "What happened? Where the hell am I?"

She sighed even deeper than before. "You are the one I am going to work through? I thought, perhaps, you might be a bit less pathetic than the rest of your kind. But alas."

I lay there, only able to gape up at her.

The Eldar sighed yet again and shook her head.

"Well, we maybe working together for awhile from now on. So, if you truly must know, my name is Faleaseen, I am a farseer of the craftworld; Dalorsia. What happened? You were almost turned into a mindless, slavering daemon in the service of the ruinous powers and, where are you? You are now in the dark recesses of your mind. Anymore questions?"

"I-I-I-I."

"It seems that, Inquisitor Nonin Edracian did not just inject you with a nerve agent, as he had first claimed, but with some primitive sort of warp sorcery. If I believed in your race's primitive, abstract concept of 'luck' I would say you were 'lucky' I was here to save you."

"You...saved me?" I asked dumbly.

Faleaseen attention turned slightly to the left and it took along time before she finally answered.

"Yes, I just told you that, and here I was hoping you would be some what smarter than some of your kind. But alas."

"B-but...Why?"

Faleaseen groaned, loudly. "Because, human, I have placed much time and effort into you, letting you die now would have been a waste."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that, all this had happened so frigging abruptly that I shouldn't be blamed for being taken aback and frightened, yet here was this Xenos holding such contempt for me for having a perfectly reasonable and human reaction and now here I was beholden to this farseer?

This new revelation I didn't like, this I didn't like at all

She shook her head again, contempt oozing from her every pore.

"The Inquisitor has set his trap," said Faleaseen. "As we speak daemons are slaughtering your people, it is a blood-fest, outside that building. When you awake you need to be ready, you need to escape."

"Nahh!" I said sarcastically.

Faleaseen tilted her helmeted head suddenly, "I mean this, there are those you would deem as 'innocents' in that building, do not throw away your life protecting them, they are nothing. Not worth the effort, you have far larger problems you need to live to attend to. Do not be a fool. Time to awake, Mon Keigh."

"But-!"

Before I could say anything more the, darkness was engulfed in a sudden blaze of blinding bright white light and I awoke.

* * *

The light cleared, revealing the grey, rockcrete ceiling above me and slowly, the images of, the concerned Karmen, the confused Karkin, Wesley and Brutis standing over me.

Brutis had the barrel of his bolter leveled right in my face.

"D-don't! Don't shoot!" I cried, quickly raising my arms to cover my head, for all the frigging good it'd do.

"What happened?" demanded Brutis bluntly, his bolter not moving an inch.

"I-I don't know," I lied. "I-I just, I just was listening to you guys, th-then everything turned black! I must've fainted."  
"You forgot about the going mad, and screaming like a little girl and hiding in the corner part," said Karkin.

"I-I don't remember that."

Before anyone else could say anything more there was another sudden, horrid crash! That seemed to shake the entire building around us, then followed by the blood chilling screams with the intermittent roar of desperate gun fire.

"Frig! That came from the inside," said Karkin, voicing what we all thought.

"Alright!" said Brutis. "We're fething moving! Get him up, we're going!"

"But-!"

"'But' what detective Karkin? As far as I see we'll have to face down whatever it is out there eventually anyway, I'd rather not have to with a wall at our backs."

Karmen was the only one to offer her hand, which I took with an appreciative smile and she pulled me to my feet.

"That's not what I meant!" said Karkin. "I agree with you, but you've seemed to have forgotten, we're unarmed."

"No I haven't," stated Brutis, "and no you're not getting one, either. I don't trust any of you enough. So enough of this meandering, let's get moving."

He looked at me, "and you. You I trust the least. I'm keeping an eye on you, understood?"

I nodded, thinking; fair enough, I wouldn't trust me either.

"Good," then with bolter raised, he opened the door and stepped outside.


	16. Chapter 16

One by one we slipped out of the office, into was once the bureaucratic area, the long room was divided out with thin white dividing walls around a metre and a half high. Twenty of them on each side, each held a small work area within. The lights which hung from the ceiling blinked on and off ominously.

When we'd walked through here barely ten minutes ago there were six hammers wandering around. Now I could see no sign of them, neither could I see any sign of a struggle, nothing, which scared me more than if there was blood and guts and body fluids lining the walls. I was somewhat expecting that but not this, not this.

My heart thundered in my throat, my clammy, sweaty hands shook so hard I could've sworn it was too fast for the naked eye and I shivered in the cold as we slowly, silently followed Bruti, his bolter swept left and right professionally, checking inside every office with a calm I couldn't help but envy.

My jaw clenched, if I was wearing frigging power armour and wielding a frigging mini missile launcher I'd be pretty frigging calm to.

As we walked I had to fight constantly from slipping my hands into their pockets, now would be the worst time for that.

After what seemed like eons we finally made it to the other side of the room.

The door was closed and with one quick movement Brutis opened it and stepped into the thin corridor, his bolter switching left and right.

I stopped, halting in my tracks as I realised something, something that made my shivering jaw drop and my finger nails to dig deeply into my palms.

**"**The screams," I said suddenly and louder than I'd intended.

**"**Yeah?" said Brutis. "What about them?"

**"**They're gone."

Brutis's brow furrowed and he glanced at me.

**"**Attelus is right," said Karmen as she stepped next to me, her attention to the ceiling. "It's silent."

**"**And what by the golden throne does that mean?" said Arlathan.

Karmen shrugged and pouted; "not sure, detective, it could mean a myriad of different things..."

She let it hang, but my imagination gave me many, many possibilities, all somehow more terrifying and horrific than the last.

I sighed and lost the fight to keep my hands out of their pockets. Where the hell was everyone? What's going on?

Brutis just grimaced, turned away, signaled the all clear then moved out of sight.**  
****  
**We followed, Wesley going first with his borrowed stub revolver raised, then me, Karmen and Arlathan filled into the corridor after.

Brutis had already made it a few metres on, the back of his large armoured form blocking my view further down the corridor.

The lights weren't blinking on and off in here which made my advance a little easier.

But something seemed odd, something I couldn't put quite put my finger on. I furrowed my brow trying to discern what it was, then it hit me. It seemed that Brutis wasn't walking forward but back toward us, extremely slowly.

No, in fact Brutis didn't seem to be moving at all, he was just walking in one place. This realisation sent cold fear course painfully up my spine.

**"**I-" I began but was cut off as the screams came abruptly back and the lights began to flick on and off so fast it hurt my retinas.

Something happened, something I couldn't quite describe, but it seemed that time sped, the screams and the meaty disgusting explosions came quicker than before as though on some horrific fast forward. I fell to my knees, clutching at my head. The screams tore into my mind, causing utter agony to course through my skull.

The lights were now flickering so fast it didn't seem physically possible and I fought the urge to scream and the overwhelming need to throw up.

What broke me from this was another scream and I turned to find it came from Karmen, who was in a far worse state than me. Her attractive face was now scratched and torn as she clawed at herself with wild abandon, her teeth were clenched so hard I was afraid they'd shatter or burst out of her mouth and her large blue eyes seemed to bulge in their sockets.

It was easily the most horrific, sickening, terrifying thing I'd ever seen. I was in enough agony but she was a psyker, what she was going through I couldn't even begin to imagine. I had to do something, I needed to do something but the pain and the screams seemed to paralyze me in place.

For how long I knelt there watching Karmen I had no idea but it felt like forever as I fought desperately to regain myself, but finally, painfully I did. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done, it was harder than gaining the courage to face the Arcoflagellant, it was harder than trying to move while bed ridden and broken, the only thing harder was the fight to stop myself walking in my earlier dream, and I suspected it was only because of that dream I had enough will power to do it.

I reached out, took Karmen into my arms and pulled her close, she tried to resist, but I was too strong, as I easily pinned her hands at her sides so she could only feebly claw at me.

We were like that for along time and then I easily ignored the flicking lights and the constant screams, in fact I couldn't have been more at peace, what ever this was I'd defeated it, I'd won and now I wasn't afraid.

The screams disappeared and the lights finally became consistent.

Almost Immediately Karmen went limp and she slipped out of my grasp, slumping lifelessly onto the floor.

I reached down but a hand grasped my shoulder roughly, causing me to almost jump out of my skin and I turned to see it was Brutis, who looked down at me wearily.

**"**You alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

**"**Y-yeah, but she isn't," I gasped, tears welling and noticing to my horror that my entire front was now coated in Karmen's blood. "W-what the hell just happened?"

**"**I-" 

Brutis was interrupted as the wall behind him suddenly exploded, the thick rockcrete that was reinforced with flak board seemed to just evaporate into a thick cloud of dust and debris which smashed ineffectually against Brutis Bones' power armour, if he wasn't there I was sure I would've been killed.

Two of them emerged from the falling dust, snarling and slavering daemons of chaos, they were huge, standing at well over two metres tall despite being hunched forwards and almost as wide. Their "skin" was like the pink muscle and tissue of a skinned human and around them reality seemed to warp and waver. Their huge, gaping jaws emerged a good metre out of their strangely circular torsos and were lined with uneven, razor sharp teeth that seemed to jut out in every direction possible. Their arms were unnaturally elongated but their legs were too short, like the hind legs of a canine but somehow they were still bipedal. But what got me was the lack of eyes, no eyes.

I was meant to have changed into one of these abominations? I found I could no longer fight the nausea and I spewed violently, making an effort to avoid Karmen's prone form as I did.

Still as calm as can be, Brutis didn't hesitate he immediately opened fire.

Until then I'd never heard Bolter fire, the sound was beyond deafening, seeming to shake my very bones, it was like the roar of a god. The first creature was barely a few metres away, the bolter shots were practically point blank and it was thrown back, the high explosive rounds gorging huge holes deep into it's torso. 

But it was barely fazed, the daemon quickly recovered, snarled and began to charge forward, then Brutis shot it in the snout with the under-slung grenade launcher.

The explosion sent it flying, smashing full tilt into the other daemon behind it and together they fell to the floor, snarling and writhing.

Brutis was relentless he immediately rained round after round on them, as I covered my ears and cowered behind him. His bolter soon clicked dry and as he reached for another clip, one of the battered beaten daemons was suddenly up and faster than I thought possible it barrelled into Brutis, sending him careening to the floor and causing the clip fly from his grip.

It's jaws immediately clamped down on Brutis' torso with such force it would've easily pulped an unarmoured man and slowly it began close it's mouth, causing Brutis' armour to crack and bend under the enormous pressure. Brutis cursed, struggling to free himself, but the daemon was too strong.

I climbed to my feet and watched on in horror, unable to do anything as both Brutis' bolter and his sword had been pinned under him when he'd fallen.

It was then the other daemon got finally got up, the thing was torn, but still somehow very much alive then turned it's eyeless attention to me.

* * *

For a good few seconds I stood frozen in place, my watering eyes plastered on the daemon as my numbed mind worked.

My first instinct was to turn and flee, but where? I'd just run back into that office and get myself cornered and I couldn't bring myself to leave Karmen and even Brutis behind, I found there was nothing I could do, this thing could take point blank bolter rounds and grenades and still keep going what could I possibly do? I was unarmed, trapped in this corridor with no where to go, I was utterly useless.

I was dead.

The daemon's gaping maw seemed to curl into something like a smile, as though it could sense my realisation, then it went to charge.

The round smashed into the side of it's skull with such force it sent the daemon hurtling hard against the rockcrete then another shot followed and another and another, each with pinpoint accuracy.

At first I couldn't comprehend it, it took me a while to figure out that the shots were coming from outside, through the huge hole the daemons had caused crashing in.

It was Hayden, they were hot shots from a long Las, I had no doubt and only he could replace the barrel then reload so fast.

I was knocked back into reality, flinching in fright as another gun roared in the corridor. The shots flying past me so close I could swear I felt the particles of gun powder coat me. They hit the daemon that had poor Brutis in it's jaws square on, but it may as well have been nothing for all the damage they dealt.

Startled, I looked over my shoulder, it was Wesley, who knelt over an unconscious Arlathan Karkin, his stub revolver raised and smoking, his weathered, aged face pinched with rage and he'd an alarming amount of blood running from his nose, coating much of his thick, grey beard in red.

**"**Kid! Get down!" he roared.

I clenched my teeth and immediately threw myself to the floor, wishing Wesley had warned me earlier and watched as his fire peppered ineffectually against the daemon while the now desperate Brutis smashed his fists repeatedly against it's impervious hide. It's teeth had almost broken all the way through, soon it'd bite straight into the much softer, squishier Brutis Bones within.

I glanced at the other daemon, Hayden was still keeping it off it's feet with his fire, he must've shot it dozens of times now, and I couldn't help wonder. How many rounds did he have left? And what the frig did it take to kill these things?

As if on cue, a bright blue light engulfed the corridor and a millisecond later the familiar blinding beam of plasma hit the daemon that held Brutis in it's jaws.

The accurate shot completely cooking it's upper jaw, melting it black beyond recognition and the stench of burnt flesh filled the air.

Another shot followed and utterly vaporised the upper half of the other daemon as it writhed from Hayden's constant fire.

Eyes wide I scrambled to my feet. Castella approached us, her smoking plasma pistol held casually at her side and in her other; my sheathed power sword and behind her were five extremely confused looking Hammers.

**"**Attelus!" she yelled and threw me my sword which I caught out of mid air neatly, despite my dazed state. "You alright?"

I didn't answer as Castella brought me back to reality, making me remember and with a start I spun, knelt next to Karmen and checked for a pulse. My heart thundered in my throat and panic threatened to over take me, I'd already lost Elandria, I hoped to hell I hadn't lost Estella too, no matter how messed up she'd become.

I sighed loudly with relief when I found it, her pulse was weak and weakening rapidly along with the expanding pool of blood that wet my knees.

**"**She-!" I screamed but cut myself short, seeing that Brutis was on his feet, his damaged, beaten power armour now coated in thick black sludge as he, Wesley and all the Hammers behind Castella had their guns firmly trained on her, who had her hands raised in submission, her plasma pistol dangling from her finger and smiled nervously.

**"**Who the hell are you?" demanded Brutis.

**"**I Uhh I'm not an enemy," said Castella. "Uhh, wait, that makes me sound even more like one, doesn't it?"

**"**Who are you," he growled.

Castella frowned, "I'm on your side-."

**"**Oh for frig's sake, she's with me!" I roared, taking Karmen in my arms but avoiding looking at her face, I just couldn't bring myself to look at her torn destroyed face again. "Her name is Castella and she works with me! Can I have some help here? Karmen's bleeding out! She needs a medicae! Please!"

For a few seconds everyone stood silent surrounding Castella.

Finally Brutis lowered his bolter and motioned at the Hammers behind Castella, "you two, take her to medicae Aheth."

The two Hammers hesitantly did as told and despite their bulks, slipped past Castella, Wesley and Brutis, gently took the limp Karmen from me and moved on, everyone giving them ample room to walk down the corridor all the while distinctly avoiding looking that the dead daemons. I really wanted to follow them, but fought back the urge, not sure if Brutis Bones would allow it.

**"**By the Golden throne, what the feth is going on?" Brutis demanded.

**"**W-we dunno boss!" stammered one of the Hammers, never had I heard such a high pitched and pitiful tone from such a large person before. "There were screams, and explosions then the vox went dead, then this chick broke in through one of the windows, she knocked out Hamar and then we chased her up here and...and."

I furrowed my brow, sure it was simplified, but what the hammer had described seemed to have taken a hell of allot less time to occur than what happened to us.

Brutis raised his hand to calm the Hammer and gave me and Wesley quick glances, indicating, perhaps, he was thinking along the same lines. What the frig did that mean? Glaitis had taught me that the warp had a strange effect on time, perhaps it was that?

**"**We've better get moving," Brutis said. "This isn't a particularly good place to stand around talking. And you, your name is Castella, right? Thanks for the save."

Castella nodded, giving Brutis her most charming smile. "It is, sir and thank you. I am pleased to finally meet the famous Inquisitor Brutis "Bones" Tybalt in person."

Brutis shook his head and snorted in amusement, "get your damn lips off my arse and holster that damn Plasma pistol. And you."

He looked over his shoulder at me.

**"**You better keep that fething sword sheathed unless I explicitly tell you can draw it, you got that?"

I nodded, only remembering now that I was still holding Karmen's sword and slipped it into the notches of my flak jacket, while Castella holstered her plasma pistol.

**"**Let's move," he said, turning to leave.

**"**But uhh," I said, glancing at Arlathan who still laid unconscious. "What about him?"

**"**What about him?" growled Brutis.

**"**W-we can't just leave him here."

Brutis sighed, turned, walked past me, scooped up the at least ninety kilogram Magistratum detective then laid him over his shoulder as easily as I'd lift an under weight, emaciated child.

**"**We ready to go now?" he asked.**  
**

Side by side with Castella and surrounded by Brutis and his men we walked back into the main manufactorum area. 

During the walk I really, really wanted to talk to Castella but refrained, literally clenching my teeth to keep myself blurting out questions. 

There were around twenty Hammers in the room, they'd created a cordon surrounding the dozens of women and children as they cowered in the epicentre of the huge room. Despite their fearful, pale faces they held their guns ready and with a discipline I couldn't help but admire.

It was their women and children at stake here, they had to be, but I'd seen the capabilities of the things attacking us and feared it'd be all for nothing, the most powerful weapon among them was a heavy stubber which may, may do some damage, but not nearly enough. I absently touched the power sword at my hip, I doubted it would do any damage either, but perhaps.

**"**Boss!" yelled one of the Hammers as he saw us, and broke the circle to approach, he was shorter and less bulky than the others, his thin wiry arms covered in tattoos. "Thank the Emperor you're alright! With the vox down we feared the worst. What's going on? I saw that woman being carried to Aheth and why is that man on your shoulder?"

Brutis raised an eyebrow, "Verenth, you didn't hear anything upstairs?"

Verenth's brow furrowed in bemusement, "no boss. What the hell is going on?"

**"**We're under attack," stated Brutis bluntly.

**"**By who? The Magistratum? Taryst's organisation? They've betrayed us?"

Brutis clenched his teeth, "no, I think, as we speak, they are being slaughtered themselves."

**"**Boss..."

**"**Enough questions, Verenth I will tell you everything soon," interrupted Brutis, placing a comforting hand on the Hammer's shoulder. "I see you've got the men readied, good work."

Verenth nodded but looked unconvinced.

I quickly stole a sidelong glance at Castella, which she immediately noticed and returned me a huge, closed eyed grin.

I smiled back, slightly, unable to share her enthusiasm. 

Since the deaths of the daemons the screams had dissapeared, it was curiously silent outside. Garrakson, Torris and the Olinthre-thing were out there I hoped they were okay, well except the Olinthre-thing, of course I couldn't care lees about that, thing.

The Hammers parted as we approached, giving us ample room and amongst the cowering crowd was a man in medical fatigues he was tending to Karmen who lay lifeless on a cot, wrapping her face with bandages.

**"**Aheth," said Brutis as he roughly dropped Arlathan's body onto a near by cot. "Got another for you."

Aheth a man looking in his mid seventies gazed up at Arlathan through half moon spectacles.

**"**Why thank you, Inquisitor, you certainly make sure that I will not have a moment of laxity, therefore, I will never turn to heresy."

What Brutis's reply was, I didn't hear, as I approached the side of Karmen's bed, she was still unconscious, her features completely covered in bandages but I could see she was still breathing, still alive.

I looked over my shoulder to Aheth, "is she...will she?"

**"**She will live," He said with a nod while he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

**"**But, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do for her face, I can stem the blood but the scars are, permanent," said Aheth, with genuine sympathy. "I...I find it strange, though, her wounds they seem to be...self inflicted, do you know anything about that?"

I didn't reply, I couldn't, I looked away and curled my hands into fists, trying to content myself with the knowledge she was going to live. I wasn't surprised about her face, I'd watched as she'd torn her beautiful features apart. Now she was like me, forever scarred, but far, far worse. I wished I'd the strength to been able to stop her sooner, I should've told everyone it was a trap earlier. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get captured by Edracian. I shouldn't of, I shouldn't of.

This was the consequence of my actions, of my cowardice and selfishness, so why the hell couldn't it effect me and me alone? Why did Estella have to suffer because of it? 

The hand that suddenly grasped my shoulder almost made me jump out of my skin and I turned to find it was Castella Lethe, who smiled at me reassuringly.

**"**Keep yourself together, Attelus Kaltos," she said. "We've still got allot left to go through, yet."

**"**Yeah, sorry Castella," I stammered then met her eyes unwaveringly. "Castella, what the hell is going on out there?"

Castella dropped her gaze guiltily.

**"**Brutis is right, Attelus," she said softly. "It's a slaughter, they...They came from no where. We expected an ambush but nothing like this. Dozens were dead within moments. I killed as many of those, things, as I could on my way here, but there are many, many more. Dozens more, at least."

I shook my head and clenched my jaw. "What about, Torris? Garrakson? Hayden and Darrance? Did you see anything of them?"

**"**I left Hayden and Darrance on the northern building, they were fine, then." She shook her head. "I'm Sorry, Attelus but I never saw anything of your squad mates."

I grimaced, disappointed but not surprised, I couldn't have imagined the chaos outside and Garrakson and Torris were situated hundreds of metres down the street.

**"**How many shots you've got left for your plasma pistol?" I asked.

**"**One clip, eight shots of that left," said Castella. "I had three before all this and it's ten shots a clip."

My eyes widened, impressed, that may've been twenty dead daemons at her hand already, well twenty two including the two upstairs.

**"**That's eight you could take care of, once they breach," said Wesley. "That's if you don't waste any, shooting any of us in the back."

Castella's attention fell to the floor again, "I'm-."

Wesley raised his hand to hush her and shook his head. "I was joking, don't apologise, Castella, as I told young...Attenlus here, what you did to me was part of the job. It was natural we were enemies and now unlikely allies and I said it couldn't get any more convoluted. Looks like I was wrong."

Despite Wesley once again forgetting how to pronounce my name, I smiled. Never had I ever met someone so incapable of holding a grudge before.

**"**Me and the men will have to kill the others with concentrated fire," said Brutis. "But after seeing their constitutions first hand, I'm still not sure if that'll be enough."

Castella turned to me, "Attelus, I think..."

**"**You think, what?"

**"**I think," she said hesitantly. "I think, you're a better swordsman than me. You can use that power sword to full effect, do what you do best, aim for their limbs."

I stared at her, taken aback by the huge compliment and that it may actually work. Why hadn't I thought of that? 

**"**B-but you're a swordswoman, not a swordsman, " I pointed out, quickly seeing the loop hole in her compliment.

Castella glared at me with such intensity I flinched.

**"**So, we have a plan, what do we tell the men?" said Wesley.

**"**The truth," said Brutis bluntly and he turned, "everything."

**"**Everyone!" he roared at the top of his lungs. "Everyone I have something I need to say!"**  
****  
**Instantly, any talk in the room silenced and every pair of fear filled eyes were on Brutis.

**"**I-I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrow and the people's fear was quickly over taken by bemusement and hushed conversation began to start.

**"**I'm sorry for everything," Brutis yelled. "Everything, that has happened over the last seven months, all the deaths, everything, it is all my fault. I drew you into this debacle, into this secret war and In truth. I've been using you."

The conversation was gone, everyone just stared at Brutis in shocked disbelief.

**"**I came to you promising absolution. That serving the God-Emperor with me would absolve you of all your crimes. After everything, after all the fighting, all the sacrifice. You have more than earned it. You have served the Emperor with a righteousness and conviction I have never seen, nor will I ever see again!"

Brutis paused, allowing his words to sink in.

**"**What is out side," he said sombrely. "Is an enemy none of you have ever encountered before, beasts of the warp, abominations in service to the ruinous powers. I will not lie! They are far stronger and tougher than any human, it was one of them that did this to my armour, with only their teeth and soon, very soon they will break into here, they will crash through these walls to slaughter us all! As they slaughtered the Magistratum surrounding us before."

He paused again and slowly looked over everyone around him, including me, Wesley and Castella.

**"**But the thing is, unlike the idiots outside. We won't let them, we aren't weak, we are the Emperor's chosen! We fight in his name! And no one! Not heretic nor daemon will stand before our righteousness! If we stand together, if we work as one. We! Will! Win! The God Emperor is behind us! With him at our back no matter the enemy, no matter the odds! Victory will be ours!"

The roar from the Hammers was utterly deafening and I had to fight the urge to cover my ears. I was highly impressed by Brutis' oratory skill, but not taken in nearly as much as everyone else. I couldn't have cared less whether the Emperor was behind us or not, if we were to somehow survive this, it would be because of skill and discipline, not because of some god working with us.

But these idiots believing that wouldn't hurt our odds, much.

I sighed, finding I really needed a smoke.

* * *

So we waited, and by the Emperor it was the hardest wait, I've ever had the pleasure of waiting through in my very, very long life. The tension in the air was horrific, it made me feel ten times heavier and my every movement was half as fast than it should've been. 

Just after Brutis's speech he, Wesley and Castella had gone upstairs to check outside, but had come back almost straight away, claiming that when they'd looked outside, they could only see nothing, just pitch black nothingness. By the Emperor Edracian had thought of everything, hadn't he?

Every few seconds I'd look over to Estella, It was strange every time, it came with a horrific, cold pain, like a metal claw digging it's sharp fingers deep into my heart. I'd watch for long enough to make sure she was still breathing then turn away and although I knew the pain would come, and knew she'd live, I'd still look again and again.

I could also sense the animosity from every Hammer in the room, like an overwhelming body odour stench. None would talk or even acknowledge me, but when my I turned away I could sense them glaring daggers at my back.

Or perhaps it was just my rampart paranoia? With this thought, I quickly glanced over my shoulder, managing to catch a few of the nearest as they attempted to avert their attentions.

I clenched my jaw, turned away and sighed. Great I was going to fight alongside people who hated my guts, but in all honesty I couldn't blame them. I would be responsible for the deaths of dozens and dozens of their comrades, perhaps even some of their family members. I'd just have to be careful not to get a las round or a bullet in the back while we fought.

For what felt like the hundredth time, I checked my wrist chron, according to that it'd only been five minutes since Inquisitor Brutis "Bones" Tybalt made his inspiring, uplifting, awe inspiring speech.

I sighed again, when the hell did I become so frigging cynical?

Yet again I briefly checked on Karmen, finding her once more still alive and still unconscious.

As I began to turn away, a sudden, fearful yell echoed through the room causing everyone to jump in fright and turn to it's source.

Arlathan Karkin sat suddenly bolt upright in his cot, his eyes bulging in their sockets, then he began to writhe and convulse and scream woefully.

Aheth ran from Karmen's bed side, calling and motioning the nearest Hammers to his aide.

As I watched I furrowed my brow and gripped the hilt of my sheathed power sword, was this daemonic possession?

Three Hammers and Aheth struggled with the spasming, screaming Karkin, all attention was on them and...

Then it hit me, the realisation hit me like a punch to the face and I drew my sword, activating it in a flurry of sparks and cried out a warning.

But it was too late, suddenly six of the daemons crashed through the west wall, breaking through thick, rockcrete as though it was nothing, 

Terror took over some of the off guard Hammers, some reeled and screamed, some fell to their knees and curled into foetal positions, wailing pitifully, some just fainted on their faces and the stench of crap and piss wafted into the air.

Yet many kept their heads as I heard Brutis roar the order to open fire and a deafening cacophony followed.

Shot guns, Auto guns, las guns, heavy stubbers and Brutis' bolter combined to immediately tear two of the things to shreds, not even their horrific constitutions could stand up to such a concentrated, disciplined deluge. My admiration for the Hammers of Omnartus grew.

Castella's plasma pistol shot soon after, vaporising through another.

I raised my sword, clenched my teeth and despite my every instinct screaming not to, I charged.

One daemon sensed me approach and punched out it's elongated arm which I weaved out the way of.

But that was all it got as a millisecond later I was on it and roaring with such animal fury it tore my throat apart, I struck.

Behind my slash I put every ounce of my weight, every millimetre of my momentum, every bit of my strength. I yelled out as horrible pain erupting up my arms, but Ignored it. I clenched my teeth so hard I could've sworn they'd explode from my skull and with one final roar my sword finally tore free.

My momentum carried me further forward and I skidded to a halt, sliding around just in time to see it collapse heavily onto it's side.

I had no time to even grin in triumph before another attacked, It's huge jaws closing toward me, forcing me to leap backward. I ducked as it swung around it's arm and side stepped as it smashed it's other downward, denting in the rockcrete floor with it's force. Sending even more dust and debris into the air.

Never before had I felt so strong, so fast, so nimble. Was it because of my newly enhanced bone structure? That would definitely contribute, but as my heart thundered in my ears I found it was something else that truly drove me on, that made me greater than I'd ever been before. I had something to fight for. No SOMEONE to fight for, Estella Erith. For the first time in my life I was fighting for more than just me and my survival. I had her. It didn't matter that she'd lost herself, it didn't matter that was now forever scarred, it just didn't matter. I was prepared to die for her, as simple as that.

Finally, I knew what it felt like to have something worth fighting for, why the Imperials and worshippers of chaos were so keen to sacrifice themselves for what I'd have thought to be nothing. But I wasn't fighting for some uncaring corpse or those sadistic, inhuman things that only use mortals as their playthings, Estella was real, tangible.

That may've been why I'd somehow managed to save those people in the Twilight bar.

The daemon came again, it's huge maw crashing at me. I weaved under and slid onto it's flank. Cutting into it's knee with two quick slashes. I knew I couldn't separate it's limbs without the momentum of another charge, my only hope was to slowly, methodically carve through.

Lightning fast it turned, punching around wildly, but I crouched just in time. Feeling the onrush of air over my head, then wheeled back as it followed with it's other arm, smashing low at my legs.

I dashed forward, nimbly avoiding it's closing jaws and suddenly I was back on it's side, cutting into it's knee with wild abandon. This time managing six before being forced back.

My breaths were now ragged gasps and my arms ached like hell. I was at my very best but still human, I couldn't keep this up forever. It could though, that was the problem.

As if sensing this, the daemon suddenly lunged, it's arm flying like an upper cut. I sidestepped but was almost caught off guard as simultaneously it's other arm came round.

I had no time to dodge, so with all my weight and strength I smashed my sword down. It did little damage and barely changed it's course, but the momentum forced me off my feet, into a leap frog that threw me just over it's attack and into a roll.

Undeterred by my acrobatics, It scythed out both arms, one low, one high, forcing me further back.

For a brief second I wondered what was happening to everyone else right now, I was so focused in my enemy I couldn't even tell what was going on around me. Then I fell into another charge.

It's right swiped low, I jumped over the blow, throwing myself into the air like a speeding bullet and descended straight at it's damaged leg. Despite my ravaged throat I roared again and cleaved with all my might. It's limb immediately gave way, the power of my strike causing it fall onto the floor face first.

Rolling to negate the impact, I spun to see it struggling futilely to get up.

My smile was gone as instinct forced me to turn. Finding yet another daemon towering over me, it's mouth curling into something like a grin.

Forcing back my gasps, I readied my sword, so much effort and time to kill just one and there were still dozens more left. Frig in hell.

The plasma round hit the daemon from the side, almost bisecting it's bulbous torso in two.

Through the chaos, Castella approached as she holstered her pistol and drew her duel power blades in a blaze of blue grinning at me from ear to ear.

**"**Ran outta ammo," she said with a shrug, stepping by my side. "Sorry it took me so long to come to your aid, Attelus. So! let's show these friggers just what Glaitis' best can do, huh?"

Unable to reply, I grinned and nodded back then side by side, we charged.

* * *

We hit our first daemon on it's flank. The thing had already made it's way though the hammer's wall of munitions and was tearing them apart. A small mound of torn, ravaged body parts were scattered around it, while the surviving, surrounding Hammers ineffectually shot into it.

I'd always been a fast runner, perhaps even the fastest in our organization, but now it felt like I literally flew. I'd outpaced Castella by a good two metres already, so the first to fall on it. In the last metre I leaped into a skid, my crackling power sword slashing seven times into it's right leg while sliding onto it's left, cutting repeatedly into it's other knee.

The Daemon immediately turned, snarling silently as it swung out at me. I leaped back, just out of it's reach and it never saw Castella coming.

Simultaneously we charged, me at it's right. Castella, it's left, together we sliced off both it's legs. Causing it to collapse straight onto it's huge snout, with a huge crash.

Another turned from it's own slaughter it's teeth and claws covered in blood and gore and came at us, punching out both claws one after the other.

I swayed just under mine and Castella cartwheeled from hers. I took the brief opportunity to glance at her lithe, supple, body gloved form for a second. Emperor, some times I loved my job. I was just lucky that Glaitis seemed to have a habit of hiring attractive women into her organization.

But we were very lucky that these daemons seemed too stupid to understand the concept of team work. Their attack would've been much more successful if they did. Which meant we would've all been dead already.

The Daemon recovered quickly, swinging out both arms at once.

I was forced to drop onto my side, I'd gained confidence so slashed up into it's arm as it flew over me, keeping the blade horizontal or else be abruptly disarmed. These things felt no pain, which we could use to our advantage. Although they also seemed to lack any blood, anatomy or bone structure, just beings of solid, hardened material. Meanwhile Castella flipped gracefully out of the way.

My jaw set, as much as I enjoyed watching Castella bounce around, the use of cartwheels and flips to evade enemies irked me, it was unneeded and forced your eyes off your opponent. Castella was good enough to get away with it, I guessed. I hoped.

She landed and I rolled away as it swung back it's arm along the ground in a bid to hit my prone form. Finishing in a crouch, a split second later we were moving, sprinting straight at it.

Once again it punched it's claws at us, I side stepped mine and lightning quick slashed my sword twice into it, first was an over head attack the second into the bottom of it's arm.

Castella immediately saw what I was doing and leaped out of the path of the attack at her. Flipping into an over head arc and smashing her power blades straight into the arm flying at me, causing it to buckle slightly under the impact. 

The daemon's jaws snapped straight at us, like a ravenous berserk canine, forcing me to slide away and Castella to pirouette back.**  
****  
**It snarled striking it's right at me, while sweeping it's left toward Castella, I leaned away from it and she cartwheeled over hers. This time it didn't draw back it's arms, sweeping back it's left and cutting across it's right.

I clenched my teeth, almost caught off guard and jumped just out the way desperately. It was learning. Perhaps they weren't as stupid as I thought they were.

With a silent, almost frustrated snarl, it smashed down both it's arms simultaneously.

I gave a brief grin to Castella then we were moving, I side stepped the attack falling at me, bringing my blade across the underneath of it's arm as quickly as I could, using the attack's force against it. The blow smashed straight into the floor, caving it in under the impact. The extraordinary force of the wave of thrown up dust knocked me off my feet, smashing sidewards onto the floor, pain cut through me but I still saw Castella. She spun through mid air, building momentum then slashed both blades with pinpoint accuracy, into the giant gouge caused by our team work.

It's arm gave way without resistance, slicing clean off.

Despite being winded I was abruptly on my feet, both of us taking advantage of the opening to charge it's right leg, but it was a feint, instead we dashed around to it's right and began to hack it's leg apart. It tried to turn but was already following us from it's left so it's useful arm was out of range. It's leg finally gave under our barrage and it fell, straight on top it's left arm. Pinning it.

We paused for a split second, glancing to take in our surroundings.

Numerous Hammers lay dead, their body parts and blood coating much of the floor. Yet those alive had stood their ground, around thirty remained. The brave, brave bastards, making a living wall between them and their loved ones. A few daemons were dead or incapacitated amongst the many dead humans, I counted sixteen total and wondered just how much ammunition, Brutis and his men had left.

Six more daemons were emerging from the darkness, through the huge gap in the wall, seemingly just materialising into being.

Through my gasping, I clenched my jaw and glanced at Castella with a furrowed brow. Also struggling for breath, she met my gaze. Her expression uncharacteristically grim. We couldn't keep this up for much longer, these things were frigging relentless. The deafening thunder of gun fire echoed through the room, countless shots zipped straight past me and Castella, instantly causing one of the creatures to buckle and collapse under the barrage.

The rest charged but another was blown apart in mid flight, Brutis and his men having time for just one more barrage. Castella and me met one, counter charging it.

But it did something unexpected, it abruptly stopped and smashed down both it's arms. Curling it's countless fingers together in one blow.

Taken by surprise, Castella and I jumped desperately to evade, me slipping sidewards, her cartwheeling outward.

It's arms impacted heavily into the rockcrete, kicking up more dust and debris.

Castella turned to me and tlited her head side to side slightly. I instantly understood and we slid into a sprint, both of us dashing in opposite directions as it drew back it's enormous arms to attack again.

Simultaneously it swiped at me and punched toward Castella. Using all my strength, I leaped as it's arm came low for me. Drawing my knees into my chest I flew over it's attack but I jumped further than I'd anticipated, a good two metres in fact and hit the ground hard, my legs buckled underneath me I fell into a roll and recovered just in time to see the damned thing had followed me not Castella.

It lunged, while it's left striking forward, followed by it's right. I ducked the first and side stepped the second. Then it's huge bulk attempted to barrel into me.

I dived, throwing myself flat on the floor and watched as it passed barely a millimetre over me then as Castella a blur sprinted after it.

Instantly, I kicked my feet out and was running with her as the daemon was still in mid turn.

We hit it at the same time, Castella jumped, spinning in mid air like an ice dancer, me I just simply charged and struck with all my strength. No pain erupted up my arms as my powersword struggled to cut through, numbness had taken over any other feeling. Under our strikes the leg gave way and as the others did it collapsed making me and Castella leap to avoid being crushed under it's bulk.

I smiled and turned to Castella.

_Attelus! _a voice suddenly echoed through my thoughts, making me flinch in fright.

_Attelus! Can you hear me!_

It took a second to reply, taken aback as I recognised who it belonged to, Estella.

**"**E-Estella?" I said, my voice barely a whisper from my sore throat and Castella treated me with a confused look. "I-Is that you?"

Estella's disembodied voice sighed, _yes it's me Attelus._

**"**H-how?"

_There's no time to explain, all you need to know is that you need to get out of that building, now!_

I took a second to glance in the general direction of her unconscious body, I couldn't see her through the crowd of shooting, screaming, dieing Hammers.

**"**What? Why?"

_Because Attelus, I've found how the daemons are coming from the warp, the conduit. I need you to get your arse over there now to stop it!_

**"**Why me?

_Because if anyone else comes within twenty metres of the conduit they will turn into one of them. You're the only one who can get close, the only one immune, because of what the Farseer did. She stopped your earlier possession so it cannot happen again._

I shivered as I remembered the Farseer telling me that I needed to leave, was this what she meant?

**"**How the hell do you know that?"

_I just do Attelus, now the conduit is-_

Her words were interrupted as she screamed, an agonizing scream that hurt my head and made me clench my teeth.

**"**Estella! Estella! You there? Estella!" I roared.

_Yeah I'm here, I-I'm here, please Attelus, you must go, the conduit is located west of your position, a kilometre away it's...It's..._

Her voice was fading rapidly, as though she was walking away slowly.

_It's in an old ministorum church, you have to stop it or else more and more daemons will emerge until we' are all dead._

**"**And I've gotta go alone?"

_Yes! Or else anyone with you will turn into a daemon, not everyone has a Xenos fairy god mother protecting them! But I will guide you, I will guide you as best as I can, now go!_

I turned to Castella, wide eyed.

**"**You alright?" she asked.

**"**I've got to go."

She smiled, "yeah, it was kinda hard to miss that."

**"**I-I'm sorry."

Castella pouted and shrugged, "no need to apologise, it sounded important, now you better go. God Emperor be with you."

I smiled nodded, turned and sprinted full tilt toward the gaping hole in the wall.

* * *

My heart lunged in my throat, I was scared, scared of the wall of the black I was sprinting straight at.

**"**Estella, I don't like this."

_Just keep going Attelus! You'll be fine! Don't stop! Right now only you can pass through that barrier!_

I grimaced, clenched my teeth and raised my power sword protectively, then plunged straight into the barrier.

I kept running through that pitch black. Slashing my sword wildly around of me while constantly fighting the rising panic from the horrific claustrophobic, darkness. Which seemed to weigh me down and the thought at the back of my mind. The little voice saying that I'd be stuck inside this darkness, forever.

I wanted to close my eyes, I wanted for this to end, I wanted.

Then I burst out of the darkness and into the street, I reeled from the abruptness of it, the unnatural and illogical change that I wasn't at all ready for. The change I couldn't have begun to be ready for.

The underhive was no longer dark, a sickening crimson light now engulfed the run down, ill maintained buildings around me. A thick, red cloud completely covered the rockcrete ceiling from the overhive above.**  
**There were also three daemons standing in the street waiting for me.

**"**Aww crap," I said as they began to charge.

From the flank I heard the Long las shot that smashed into one of them, sending it off it's feet to the rockcrete.

As a blur Darrance descended on another, with a roar he slashed his power scimitar deep into it, then back flipped as it attempted swing at him wildly

The last was almost on me drawing back it's long arm to punch.

The Intense, deafening fully automatic fire tore it apart in mid charge and I turned to see Garrakson and Torris approaching. Garrakson held a smoking Autocannon, with a smoking cigar clenched in his teeth while Torris had his shot gun raised and was grinning at me.

**"**Hey kid!" yelled Garrakson as he finished the daemon attacking Darrance in a withering hail of fire, simultaneously spitting out his cigar. "Good to see you're in one piece!"

**"**H-How?" was all I could manage in reply.

Garrakson frowned and glanced down at his Autocannon, "Oh! Put it in the trunk just before we left, y'know. Just in case."

Then he finished the third with another flurry.

**"**Although, I'm almost out of ammo now!"

Darrance approached, his expression grim.

**"**Keep going, Apprentice," he growled. "We will cover you."

I furrowed my brow, clenched my jaw and nodded acknowledgement. I didn't need to ask anymore questions, I knew Karmen had organised this. Then fell into another sprint. While sheathing my sword I went for the nearest building, a one storied hobble of a structure. 

Like most of Omnartus the under hive was a Byzantine maze of alleyways and streets I was almost incapable of getting lost but if I moved through the alleys, the creatures could easily corner or surround me. I had no choice.

Using the climbing skills drilled into me by my dad I ran up the wall, making it up far enough to grab the ledge of the second story and with surprising ease pulled myself onto it.

The roof was flat, as was every other one around it, The heights of the structures varied but the tallest wouldn't have been more than six stories.

I looked around trying to find the church, but the buildings around must've obscured it. With a heavy sigh I moved, crossing the ten metre width of the building within a millisecond to leap across the two metre gap onto the next

Stumbling with the impact I clumsily recovered, now the exhaustion was really hitting me, my legs felt like rubber and I struggled for every breath. But I couldn't stop I had to keep going, exhaustion be damned.

Suddenly two Daemons were on the other end of the building, pulling themselves from the two metre wide alleyway with horrific ease. The rockcrete roof under them buckling and cracking to support their huge weights.

I growled out my anger and instantly turned left, leaping across another two metre gap, grabbing onto a two story building and hauled myself up. The daemons were only a second after me, I could hear their separate heavy landings and glanced over my shoulder, just in time to catch them attempting to strike at my back.

I swerved side to side, just making it out the way so their attacks smashed into the roof tops instead of me.

But I clenched my teeth and my eyes widened as I saw the next gap, fighting the sudden urge to skid to a stop. It must've been about four metres wide and on the other side of the street was a wide four story building, the only way through was a large window about a metre up.

_You can do it Attelus! _Came Estella's voice in my mind.

I furrowed my brow in determination, spurred on by her words and didn't hesitate. With a roar, I jumped.

It felt like I flew, literally flew and I couldn't hide the amazement that I was actually making it. I covered my face with my arms just before I hit the glass, hoping to hell my flak jacket and gloves would protect me from being torn to shreds. With a deafening Crash! I broke through, the window giving away with surprising ease under my momentum. Shards cut into my jacket, some managing to pierce far enough to cut slightly into my fore arms and torso. One managed to clip my ear, one gashed across my scalp making me scream out the agony. I careened immediately loosing my footing as I landed and hit the floor hard rolling clumsily to negate the impact.

I finished on my side. Gasping in pain and breathlessness, feeling like my entire body was on fire. I began to crawl to my feet.

It was then a giant claw snaked straight through the floor where my head once was and the other two daemonic pursuers crashed into the room. Spurred on by fright, I was up and running again, looking around desperately for another window but found none, I was in a small abandoned hab, barely a few metres wide. I ran for the door, opened it and turned left into a long hall way. A second afterward I heard a huge crash! as the daemons barreled straight through the wooden wall after me.

Then something happened, something that sent a painful jolt of panic up my spine, I heard a huge, muffled bang followed by another then another. Then floor beneath me began to shudder, it shuddered and made a popping grinding noise, then abruptly collapsed. Another daemon emerged from the darkness below, it's snarling smile snapping straight at me. But fueled by instinct I jumped, managing to cross the newly made gap, just out of reach of it's gaping mouth.

I kept running, fighting to make every metre, every step. Glancing over my shoulder to veer around the daemon's attacks as they smashed toward my back

Finally I made it to the end of the hall, reaching a stair case and immediately began to ascend, hoping to hell that there was a way to get too the roof easily up there.

I reached the next level, pausing to see at the end of the corridor on my left was what looked to be an emergency exit. Why the hell there wasn't one on each side was beyond me and I began to run toward it, glancing over my shoulder to see if they'd followed me. I couldn't mask my bemusement when I saw they weren't and I skidded to a halt.

As if in answer the sound of more crashes and whines came, then floor began to shake and buckle.

I immediately realised what they were doing and began to run just as the floor started to collapse.

I barely kept ahead of the falling floor as the daemons smashed through the dividing walls beneath me. 

In the last few metres before I found the door I had to jump as the floor finally overtook me, barreling into the door with such force it flew abruptly open and agony sheered through my arm. I was sure my arm would've broke, in fact I may've broken almost every bone in my body if it weren't for the enhanced bone structure gifted to me by the Farseer.

My momentum was too much as I barreled through that door and onto the fire escape, I hit the metal hand rail so hard I saw stars and careened straight over it, into free fall.

I screamed, my hands desperately clutching for the hand rail, but in my panic I missed.

My heart in my throat, my feet kicking in the air futilely I fell for a story, barely managing to grasp onto the next hand rail. I roared out in agony as I abruptly stopped, feeling my arm almost being pulled from it's socket and I smashed into the bars.**  
****  
**Gasping, bloody, hurting like hell, I grabbed the hand rail with both my hands and pulled myself up so my feet were against the edge of the ledge. Looking over my shoulder at my surroundings.

It was another alleyway, two metres wide and the adjacent building was three stories high, one higher than me. It was a stretch but I was lucky it wasn't taller.

I clenched my teeth and pushed myself into mid air.

Just then, just then, one of the daemons suddenly burst through the wall, it's snapping jaws missing me by less than a hair's breadth as I leaped and spun, turning to catch the ledge of the next building, ignoring the pain flaring through me, I vaulted over the parapet and rolled onto the roof. Immediately clambered to my feet and continued running. Hearing another great big crash as the daemon smashed into the building below.

I glanced back to see the other two pulling themselves onto the roof just after me.

**"**Karmen!" I yelled through my gasps as I leap frogged over a thick dividing wall. "Karmen! How far do I have left to go!"

_Just another six hundred metres to go, Attelus, but you need too turn to your right!_

**"**I already figured that-!" I cut myself short as more movement caught my eye, it was another sprinter crossing the roof tops. It was Darrance who came on one of the daemons from it's side, his huge scimitar, cutting into it's leg, hitting with such momentum that the limb gave way with almost no resistance.

A Long Las round smashed into the other, knocking it off balance and causing it to veer near the edge. The second shot smashed it over the ledge where it dropped abruptly out of sight.

I clenched my teeth, wondering why the hell they'd taken so damned long and turned right.

The building I veered toward was the tallest one I saw before. A very long six story hab block, that once may've been a hotel, a very long time ago.

It was a three metre gap, but I leaped without hesitation straight onto the fire escape a story down. I hit the floor with a clang, rolled into a crouch and started up the steel stair case.

The third daemon then burst through the wall of the last building, flying straight towards me like a bullet.

Cursing colourfully, I threw myself back down the stairs a millisecond before it collided through the fire escape stairs and wall alike.

Debris began to rain at me, lethal chunks of destroyed fire escape.

Without thinking, I clenched my teeth and drew my sword, activating the power field in a blaze of blue, then proceeded to cut apart the debris falling my way. Me and my blade were complete blurs as it slashed and smashed and I dodged and weaved what it missed. On hind sight it was an insane, foolish and desperate move that only exhausted me more. But my tired, fatigued self couldn't come up with any better ideas. Yet somehow it frigging worked, don't ask me how it just did. Well, it worked until the entire frigging fire escape began to break apart and collapse.

I turned, smashed in the nearest window and dived through into the darkened interior beyond. Immediately I was up and sprinting, just before a large bit of stairs crashed through the wall that would've crushed me if I hadn't moved.

I stopped and bent forward to catch my breath, fighting to keep my legs from buckling under me and the horrid nausea welling in my guts. I'd pushed myself to the limit and beyond and I'd still had a long way to push yet.

**"**Frig it," I muttered under my breath.

Instinct made me move, turning to see Darrance leaping through the hole after me, as agile as a cat he rolled and stood, glaring at me from under a hooded brow.

**"**D-"

He abruptly shushed me and pushed past, listening intently with his scimitar readied.

I ignored him and continued to try catch my breath, wishing there was some way to stop the constant aching.

Darrance suddenly spun, grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to the floor just before the daemon's arm smashed through the wall. Sweeping barely a millimetre over my head. Darrance was already moving, lunging through the falling slivers of wood at the daemon, yelling, "move Apprentice! I will hold it off!"

Clumsily I did as told, scrambling to my feet I stumbled on. Wondering if I was going to succeed or even if I'd survive.

My grip tightened on the hilt of my sword. Everyone was relying on me, everyone _needed _me to succeed and I will, no matter the cost.

With new found determination I ran on, deeper into that huge, dank hab building.

I will succeed, no matter the cost.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite my new found determination, I found I couldn't run much farther. Making it only five or six metres down the corridor, before stopping to catch my breath again.

_Attelus_, said Karmen, _Attelus you've got to keep moving._

I nodded and forced my body to move, walking slowly while using my forearm to pull myself along the corridor. Glancing around at every crash and roar that echoed through the building from Darrance's and the daemons' struggle. There were without doubt more daemons, I had to be careful.

I made it to the end of the corridor, finding another window. With battered, bloody and pained hands I clumsily slid it open and leaned to look outside. The next building over was another long, six story hab unit. It was a good three metre gap and the nearest fire escape was a few windows on my left. I quickly recalled that there was a fork in the corridor a while back.

What caught my attention most of all was the light, the blood red light had grown in intensity. It was like my eyes had blown their blood vessels.

I sighed, about to push back into the building but stopped as I felt slight droplets of rain on my head. Blanching in bemusement I looked up at the thick, crimson clouds above.

It never rained in the underhive, it couldn't rain in the underhive, the ceiling of the overhive forever prevented that.

The few droplets quickly escalated into a full on downpour but I couldn't see the rain, I could hear it, feel it, but couldn't see it. I reeled inside, abruptly shut the window and backed away in disgust and horror.

It was raining blood, frigging blood.

Another great crash down the hall made me jump and brought me back to reality.

I turned and ran to the intersection, turning right. As much I really didn't want to go outside, I had to get to the roof, it was the best way to go.

Making it to the next turn I ran to the fire escape door and without looking back, opened it and stepped outside.

The force of the blood rain hit me like a punch to the jaw and I raised my arm to protect my face. With a growl of anger and fighting the urge to vomit. I started up the metal staircase. Edracian wasn't just throwing daemons at me but the very elements.

I couldn't help but take some pride in that.

Clenching my teeth, I treaded carefully, all the while clutching hard at the handrail to keep my feet on the treacherous, slick surface.

Finally I made it to the top and looked about, trying to find this church.

I saw it through the blood red, a large, two story monastic and overly grandiose thing, it's two towers which stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the simplistic hab buildings around it. It would've been gaudy if it wasn't in such disrepair.

My brow furrowed involuntarily, the Ecclesiarchy; always having the thrones to build such monstrosities, but never really helping those in need. Ohh they did but only "spiritually" which meant nothing to me and not just that they'd charge for it too.

I shook away such thoughts and walked to the other side of the roof. After wiping my sticky, blood slicked hair from my eyes, I spun on my heels, fell into a sprint and lunged over the three metre gap.

Landing well, I finished into a crouch and ran to the next edge, stopping to look along the side. Trying to find another way down. The tallest building was only four stories high and was a good one hundred metres away, which would've made me curse but I froze in fear as I saw daemons, frigging dozens of the bastards. Standing perfectly still in the street and on the buildings below. As I noticed them, suddenly all their snouts simultaneously snapped upward, somehow looking straight at me.

Desperate with utter terror I threw myself to the floor although I suspected it was fruitless.

"Karmen! Karmen! You could've frigging warned me of this!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

It took a good few seconds before Karmen finally replied, when she did her voice was pained and distant.

_Warn you of what Attelus? I am sorry, I am, busy. I cannot see everything._

Slowly, I climbed up and peered over the buttress, but what I saw scared me even more.

All the daemons were all gone.

_Attelus? What's wrong?_

"I-"

My reply was interrupted by a large crash! Followed by another then another all of them sounding like they were coming from below me.

Furrowing my brow in bemusement I climbed to my feet, then the realization hit me, it hit me hard.

_Attelus!_

"They're collapsing the frigging building!" I roared, more to myself than to her, and as if on cue the roof under my feet began to sway and tilt, making me stumble to keep my feet.

Panic gripped me so hard I couldn't think straight and I sprinted straight for one of the rooftop doors. Finding much to my distress, it was locked.

Without thinking I kicked at the door, the first did nothing, the second not much more. It was only after the fifth that my panicked mind finally remembered, I was carrying a frigging powersword. I activated it, sliced through the thick lock and with one more kick it flung open.

Breathing hard, I began to quickly descend the stairs into the darkness, the walls and floors juddering around and underneath me.

I was glad to get out of that cursed rain, but now I was in huge danger, the daemons could be anywhere just waiting to jump out and tear me to shreds.

That was their plan wasn't it? To get me down here and ambush me or failing at that collapsing the entire building on me. Smart frigging, things.

Clenching my jaw in anger at my idiocy, I made it to the bottom of the stairway, seeing that the large rockcrete staircase continued down, circling to the ground floor.

Hissing air through clenched teeth I continued down, clutching at the handrail, while moving as quickly and carefully as I could. My footfalls echoing through the stairwell and my heart lodged in my throat.

When I reached the bottom of the first flight, I realised something that caused me to pause, what was stopping them from just taking out the stairs? With a curse I turned and kicked in the nearest door, slipping through with my sword readied.

Immediately the building abruptly swayed as more crashes echoed and I was suddenly sent careening off my feet, slamming side-ward against the rotting carpet on the floor.

I cried out as pain coursed through me and I rolled over, clutching at my side while gasping in agony.

It was then when two daemons burst straight through the floor, showering everything with shards and slivers of rockcrete.

I clambered quickly to my feet as they came at me from both sides. Even though my pulse pounded a mile a second and my hands shook like leaves. I didn't hesitate with four slashes of my activated powersword I created a hole, a hole in the floor around my feet that collapsed a millisecond before they were on me.

The fall was for a good two metres and I tried my hardest to land well, but to no avail as my legs gave way with the impact and I barely kept my face from smashing into the floor. I didn't have any time to writhe in pain again as the daemons' claws were immediately smashing through the ceiling straight at me.

I rolled along the floor, feeling their attacks brush past me a mere millimetre away, leaped to my feet and ran on, trying not to limp from the pain in my knees. Their arms kept smashing down in my wake, following me through the thin corridor.

I was rapidly running out of space as the window at the corridors end was coming closer and closer. So I stopped and spun into a side kick that smashed open the door of a hab unit with such force it almost bounced back into me.

Sprinting into the small space, I barely made it before being crushed under their attacks but for a scant second I was free and it was enough for me, as I cut into the floor and jumped through the gap. I landed into a roll and was back up. Quickly, an idea came to me and Immediately I was slashing a long line through the length of the hab's floor, cut another hole. Dropped down into the next floor below and repeated the process there.

I could hear the daemons as they bashed through the ceiling above, followed by a creaking then crashing as my weakened floor collapsed underneath them and watched as they fell through the debris, down two stories.

There was no time for me to celebrate the success of my ploy, not even a smile before the building began to suddenly shudder, taking me off balance, almost making me fall through the hole with the daemons.

The juddering didn't stop this time it just kept going and I could barely keep my feet. The entire thing was finally in full collapse.

Cursing, I opened the hab's, scrambled into the corridor and toward the window,

I was only on the third floor and didn't know how tall the next building was but I had no choice. Once I stumbled to the end of the corridor I smashed out the window and glanced outside, finding to my dismay that the next building was only one story high. Another crash made me flinch in fright and look over my shoulder to see the daemons had already recovered. They were cramped in the corridor and coming at me.

Swallowing my fear I didn't hesitate, I dived out the small window, into crimson lit cityscape and the raining blood outside.

It felt like I flew and the roof of the next building rapidly approached. What happened next is still a complete blank, or black, I'm pretty sure I didn't close my eyes, I don't think I lost consciousness, I don't even know how long I was like that but when my vision finally came back I was sprawled on my side facing back toward the building I'd jumped out of. I was a good four metres across the rooftop and I could feel a new pain in my hands and legs.

Slowly I looked and found both my hands had been skinned, ripped open. The gloves I wore now torn to shreds.

As I lay getting soaked in the blood rain, I hissed air through my teeth and tried to move, but my body refused, all my injuries protesting with more pain. Yet as far as I could tell, nothing was broken and I began to laugh. A laugh which was very short lived as the two daemons landed on the roof with great huge thuds! The rockcrete almost entirely giving away under their huge weights.

With a bone jarringly deafening, groaning roar, the building began to fall, not collapse but fall, tipping straight toward us. The pain was gone, replaced by terror and adrenaline. I was abruptly up and sprinting.

I didn't dare look back, but could hear and feel it fall. The hideous grinding and screaming like the roar of some dying monster. I could see its shadow grow and grow as it loomed over me. I jumped over a dividing wall and risked a glance back. The two daemons were barely keeping up with me. I was running with reckless abandon, not holding back, even though I knew I could slip over on the blood soaked ground in any second and the building was now frigging horizontal.

Clenching my teeth, I turned forward, trying to sprint even faster despite struggling for every breath, despite my legs wanting to fold up underneath me, my sickened stomach and light headedness. I jumped over another gap but slipped on the landing, my heart sank as I slid on my heel, crying out as I barely found my feet before smashing my face on the roof.

I stopped and stooped over trying to regain my breath. The grinding and screaming of the falling building spurred me on again, stumbling like a drunken idiot to the edge of the building and finding a four metre gap much to my despair.

Then the deafening, grinding screaming stopped taken over by just complete silence, it was like time had stopped and I turned.

I'd made it, I'd made it out the way of the falling building much to my relief, but barely, then it hit me what was going to happen when it landed.

I leaped over the buttress into free fall, my arms waving ineffectually as the rockcrete street came closer. I was in mid air when the building hit the ground, the sound was like nothing I'd never heard before, the crash as the building crushed others under its weight was beyond deafening the entire world seemed to rock and quake, even the very air. How my eardrums weren't utterly destroyed, I had no idea.

I hit the ground, trying to roll with the horrific force of the fall, agony tore through my knees making me scream and botch the roll and I slid across the street through the blood. If it wasn't for that I would've come out a whole lot worse.

Barely in time I managed to gasp in some air and close my eyes before the wall of thick dust hit me.

I waited for a few seconds before finally exhaling and opening my eyes. I was covered head to toe in thick grey, the blood that soaked me acting like glue for the dust. Around the walls and streets were the same, but the blood rain was already wearing it away. I could see grey intermingling with the pools of blood.

Coughing and groaning I began to get to my feet, my body protesting with more pain.  
Eventually I found my feet and stumbled on down the main street, leaning against the wall with my arm for support. I could see the church through the rain at the end of the street but it was still a good four hundred metres away.

"Karmen!" I croaked. "Karmen!"

I got nothing.

"Karmen!" I roared.

_Yes Attelus! What's wrong?_

"What will I find in there?"

I don't know, Attelus, all that I can figure is that the daemons aren't directly coming from the Church but are materializing in the general vicinity. I'm sorry, sorry I can't be more helpful. Be careful.

I smiled, "Karmen, I'm always careful, you should...know...that..."

I trailed off as I glanced over my shoulder and saw the full devastation, the huge hab block had crushed dozens of others under it, completely and utterly It was like those buildings never existed. The roof I'd only stood on a minute or so ago loomed over me like a wall.

"By the Emperor," I stammered and slowed to a halt.

As if summoned by my words the daemons suddenly burst from the ruined building, crashing onto the street and sprinting straight at me.

I still couldn't comprehend how they could move so damn fast with so short legs.

Clenching my teeth in pain I began to half run, half limp away as they bared down on me. I couldn't go any faster I was beyond exhausted, in agony. They'd got me, I was done. They'd won.

I stopped, stumbling to stop myself from collapsing and bent over. Gasping like I'd never gasped before and fought back the urge to puke.

I closed my eyes and waited for the death blow.

_So this is it?_ said my voice in my mind._ After all this struggle and you're just giving up?_

"I can't go any further, I can't," I gasped out loud. "It's too hard, too hard."

_Really? Emperor, you're frigging pathetic! Everyone is counting on you, hell this whole planet is counting on you, if those things aren't stopped! Just four hundred meters to go! You've come this far, you can go a little further._

"But-!"

_But nothing! Go now! Or then you die and then everyone else with you! Karmen! Castella! Torris! Garrakson! Everyone, they'd all go that extra mile for you, Attelus, hell all you have to go is just another four hundred metres for them! People like you and care for you Attelus, show them that you care for them too!_

Slowly, shakily I forced myself to stand straight and opened my eyes, looking up at the crimson clouds, feeling the blood rain hit my face and soak my hair.

"This is for you Karmen, for everyone," I said, then suddenly fell into a sprint and I could feel the rush of air as what was to be the killing attack missed me by less than a hair's breadth.

I roared, as I ran with wild abandon, I knew that one slight misstep, one slight slip, would send me smashing against the rockcrete and to my death, but I kept going, the entrance to the church coming closer and closer. I could feel the daemons behind me but never looked back. I didn't dare.

Many thoughts flew through my mind as I sprinted down that long street, wondering what exactly was behind those doors? What was this conduit? How was I going to destroy it? So much I didn't know, so many questions. Yet here I was running blind into this with no plan, nothing. Even if I made it into the church I still had a long way to go.

Never had I done this before, I'd always have some sort of plan, some sort of knowledge. The idiom "knowledge is power", is a cliche for a reason, and I'd always adhere to it. Not just because of Glaitis' teachings but my father also drilled it into me as a boy. Wars were won and lost because of which side had the better knowledge. But that was it! I was always used to working for the one who knew the most, the one that could out plan and outmaneuver everyone, yet here we were caught on the back foot by someone with not just the better knowledge and planning but the better army, the better everything.

Edracian had outmaneuvered us, played us like Regicide pieces. He'd driven us to desperation and beyond. We were no longer fighting for any kind of victory anymore, but for our very survival. There was only one thing we could do, improvise and it was all up to me, little, exhausted beaten and battered me.

I'd never had to bear such a burden, such a responsibility before, I'd killed, sure. But never had I made the big decisions. Decisions that truly affected the lives of thousands or hundreds or even dozens of others, or decisions I truly knew would.

Taking that pict, perhaps, but I was yet to see the consequences of that.

I was going into this now without prior knowledge, without prior planning, without Glaitis' guidance. I doubted that Karmen could help me either. But this was reality, the big decisions are usually made when one has nothing to prepare them for it. Now I finally, truly understood what it was to be a Glaitis, a Taryst or even a Edracian.

A leader.

Finally, finally after what felt like forever I made it to the steps to the church and began to bound up them, two at a time.

I risked a glance over my shoulder, the daemons were close, no more than six metres behind, but I'd gained ground much to my surprise.

One jumped, leaping with inhuman strength and flew at me like a bullet. I dived to the side  
as it smashed into the rockcrete sending bits of rubble showering everywhere and grey dust into the air.

The first came up the stairs punching at me, forcing me to kneel and duck underneath.

I clenched my teeth, I was so close only to be caught and killed now?

They were like a wall as they bounded after me, a wall of snarling, snapping jaws, of countless claws flying, sweeping and upper cutting at me. I slowed to a crawl as I desperately swayed, ducked and side stepped, stumbling through attack after attack, my heart in my throat as even the slightest misstep on those slippery, bloody steps would cause my instantaneous death.

After Emperor only knows how long of utter desperation and fear I found the top of the steps, flat ground.

I didn't hesitate I spun and started to run, straight toward the doors.

My heart lunging in my throat I sprinted across the long expanse, expecting in any second the death blow to hit me in the back. But it never came.

I barely managed to slow enough to keep myself from running full tilt into the ornate doors.

Without daring to look back, I grabbed hold of the door and hoping beyond hope it wasn't locked, pulled with all my meagre strength. Much to my pleasant surprise it opened without resistance but what I found made me hesitate.

I faced another wall of pitch black, exactly like the one that'd surrounded Brutis's building. I looked over my shoulder, seeing one of the daemons bearing down on me as it drew back its arm.

With a sigh, I drew my sword, turned and plunged straight into the black.

* * *

At first I ran through the blackness, I ran and ran but it went on and on. Soon I couldn't go any further. I had to come to a halt and look back. Much to my surprise there was nothing, just more black behind me.

I activated my powersword and readied it weakly, while trying to stop my insistent gasping. Just because I couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there. Silently stalking me through the darkness.

For a long time I stood, glancing around like a madman to find some trace, any trace of them, their absence was more terrifying than if they were there.

Stop standing around!, my mind said. There isn't enough time for you to indulge your rampant paranoia!

I clenched my teeth, knowing it was the truth, but I seemed unable to make myself move, I was barely able to even stand.

Think about this, you idiot, if they were really there they'd have killed you by now, keep moving, frig it!

"What, what if they're out there and just toying with me?" I stammered.

Really? I really don't think they have the intellect to do that, do you?

"Who knows, perhaps they do. Perhaps they actually do have the intellect and have been pretending to be like mindless beasts to trick me into that assumption so it'd lull me into a false sense of security. Perhaps..."

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps! Interrupted the voice. They, aren't, there! Right now all your friends are fighting for their lives! They may be dying out there or even already dead! The more time you waste standing around perhapsing like an idiot the more likely that Karmen will be dead, or Castella! Or everyone! Get moving!

I closed my eyes and gripped my sword.

"But!-"

But nothing! Go!

I sighed and turned forward, anyone else may've been lost there and then but my instinct carried me innately on.

The voice was right, again I'd hesitated, allowed myself give in, put my friend's lives at risk. The darkness was doing this, the first played on my fear, this on my paranoia.

Fear? Paranoia? Were they really that different?

I furrowed my brow, and limped on, but then a thought suddenly hit me.

Friends, I'd just called them friends, by the Emperor how long has it been since I've called anyone a friend?

How long? I didn't know I couldn't recall and even if I had was it as genuine as just then? Castella, Torris, Garrakson, Tresch, perhaps even Darrance and Vex. Friends.

And here I was just standing around of my pathetic insecurities when all their lives were on the line. I clenched my teeth and furrowed my brow then burst into a sprint.

I emerged into the church, the abruptness of it causing me to stumble and almost lose my balance.

I was standing at the entrance, looking down the main aisle leading to the altar, the many rows of pews were empty and the blood red light was in here too. The same crimson clouds covering the ceiling as the underhive outside. Strangely, despite the outward appearance of disrepair everything here seemed in pristine condition. Statues of various saints lined the walls, some in the attire of warriors, wearing armour of various makes, their weapons slung and sheathed. Some in the garments of civilians, some women, some men, but all were knelt in prayer.

Standing behind the altar was what I guessed to be the "conduit." A thick, half a metre tall, black pillar that looked like it was made of marble. From its tip it spewed a swirling whirling mass of black and red that intertwined into the air, like a hurricane.

"You, you must be the conduit," I gasped and began to limp my way toward it but the slow mocking clapping made me stop in my tracks.

"Well done, well done. He did say you would make it," said a figure as he stepped out of the shadows still clapping slowly, mockingly.

He was tall, thin and lean and wore a flak jacket. His head was shaven and he smiled at me through sickeningly sharpened teeth. "I'm impressed you managed to make it this far, young, mr, Kaltos. I didn't believe him. I guess I'll never question anything he says ever again,"

"Feuilt?"

The man grinned widely and bowed deeply "why the one and only."

Sudden rage overtook me and with a roar I found myself charging down the long aisle with reckless abandon.

He smiled, swayed under my slash and spun sideward, out of reach of my blade.

"Ohh mr Kaltos is that the way to greet the one who saved you?"

"Where is she you bastard!" I snarled.

"Who? Ohh you mean your little girlfriend, right? The Elandria girl? Why do you care? She's now a corpse."

Bellowing out, I slid the distance and struck down my sword, but Feuilt backpedaled easily out the way.

"Tsk, tsk so touchy."

"You bastard, tell me where the hell she is, now!" I roared.

"Or what?" sneered Feuilt. "You're going to continue waving your little sword about like a little girl? If you really want to know, mr Kaltos. I don't actually know, the corpse was taken off world, into the warp, she's gone, long gone. Deal with it.

I looked at him, gaping like an idiot, "taken off world? But, but why?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "And if I did, do you seriously think I'd tell you? My master wanted the corpse frozen and somewhere other than Omnartus. That's all I know and that's all you're going to get."

I clenched my jaw and glared at him balefully. This is all your fault you smug son of a bitch, I thought.

"Oh that's right," said Feuilt. "I almost forgot."

He suddenly moved and punched me hard in the face. I reeled back in pain then his kick smashed into my guts, causing me to bend double forward and briefly off my feet then collapsing to my knees, coughing and winded.

"That's right, I'm here to stop you from destroying the Conduit, aren't I?" he said, "and I'm sorry mr Kaltos, you have fulfilled your purpose, now you're expendable. You can die."

From under his jacket, Feuilt drew a powerblade and activated it.

I slowly climbed to my feet and smiled, pointing my sword at him.

"I still have a purpose, Feuilt, and that's why I won't die. Not here, not now" then I turned and ran for the pillar.

My eyes widened and my teeth clenched as he was suddenly in front of me and slashing his power sword. Desperately I leaped away, the crackling blade, missing by me less than a millimeter. Feuilt followed on with a stab at my chest that I just managed to sidestep but was forced to block his third, a vertical, downward cut.

He didn't pull back but applied pressure and quickly I found my arms buckling under his superior strength and weight. I knew I couldn't hold out so kicked at his groin, forcing him to bound back.

"Uh uh uh," he said. "You already forgot what I said, didn't you? I said; 'I'm here to stop you from destroying the Conduit,' and that, 'you can die.' I used the wrong word there I meant, 'you will die.' So why can't you just give up and make this easier for the both of us?"

With a growl I lunged, cutting at his skull. Feuilt ducked then slid suddenly onto my side and scarcely I managed to parry his thrust. With a laugh Feuilt slashed, causing me to stumble clumsily out the way.

I stabbed back, but Feuilt parried it with ease and roundhouse kicked me in the back.

Staggering, gasping in pain I turned just in time to block his low horizontal slash then sway just out the way of his following thrust.

Clenching my teeth and swallowing back the bile rising in my mouth, I countered. Slicing my sword horizontally at his legs. Feuilt only laughed and danced over it, then smashed away my next cut. Undeterred, I carried on my offense, next slashing vertically upward which Feuilt back stepped. I followed with a stab that he sidestepped, then a horizontal blow he ducked.

Feuilt slipped out the way of my front kick and spun into a lightning fast slash that forced me to lean back like mad, luckily he was wielding a short blade, if it was just a few centimeters longer, I would've lost my head.

He stabbed next and I parried, countering by cutting over his arms, toward his skull. Like water Feuilt weaved away but my blade barely missed. I'd almost got the bastard.

"I see you have some fight left, Attelus," said Feuilt, standing out of range, sounding almost genuinely impressed.

"I, I have fight as long I as still need to fight," I gasped.

Feuilt smirked, "of course you do."

I readied my sword as all of a sudden, Feuilt charged, but was utterly unprepared as he abruptly kicked my feet out from under me.

My back slammed hard against the stone floor, causing me gasp in pain and the world to spin.

Yet I still brought up my blade to stop Feuilt's descending sword before it cleaved my head in half.

"Sorry but It will take more than just 'fight' to win, mr Kaltos," snarled Feuilt in my face as my shaking arms rapidly began buckle and give.

'Yes," I agreed, then spat bloody phlegm straight into his eye. "But fight isn't all that I have left."

Feuilt screamed in agony and reeled off me, clutching at his face while I slowly clambered to my feet.

"You bastard!" he screamed. "You frigging little bastard!"

Just as I was up Feuilt was on me, attacking like a mad man. My heart thundering I managed to back peddle just out the way.

Roaring like a crazed animal he rallied and sliced down at my skull which I barely side stepped and his sword cut into the stone floor.

Sudden terror overtook me and from my side step I stumbled into a run. Running for the right side aisle.

"Come back here you little frig stain!" screamed Feuilt and he started after me. "Come back so I can gut you like a fish!"

I made it to the aisle, turning right, the praying statues of the saints towering over me as I ran past them.

Laughing insanely while simply walking after me, Feuilt began to slash his power sword into each statue as he came to them, decapitating or slicing their torsos.

"You keep running you little idiot," he snarled. "Keep on running! You'll just make it easier for me! I can do this all day! Keep running like the pathetic coward you are!"

I slid to a stop and turned to face him, my jaw clenched and I gripped my sword's hilt harder.

"Oh! The boy has some balls after-"

Feuilt was interrupted as I charged, stabbing my sword toward his face. He ducked and slashed out wildly at my chest, a blow I back stepped and which wound up slashing straight through one of the pews. Sending large shards of burnt wood in every direction.

Laughing like a maniac he parried my counter thrust and punched me in the face, sending me writhing back, dazed and hurt.

Desperately I hurled myself to the floor in a bid to dodge Feuilt's inevitable follow on and clumsily clambered toward the middle aisle.

I turned and watched as he approached me, grinning insanely from ear to ear and cutting chaotically into the pews on his sides.

"What the hell has come over you," I murmured as I climbed to my feet.

"Nothing has come over me!" he screamed, stopping his advance, throwing back his head and cackling maniacally. "This is me! The true me that I've kept hidden for years! Oh how liberating to finally release myself from that prison. To be able to show the world who I truly am!"

"You're insane," I growled, I couldn't keep this up for much longer. I could barely keep my feet as my knees constantly wanted to buckle from under me, every inch of me hurt like a bastard. I had to constantly fight my churning stomach and the horrid need to vomit.

"Am I?" he exclaimed. "Or am I the one who is truly sane? Master Edracian is going to change this world Attelus. This universe, for the better! He's going to destroy the primitive stupidity of the Imperium of man and replace it with a far greater one! One that knows its place! One that will worship the almighty gods of chaos as it should! As humanity truly needs!"

I spat on the floor, "I don't know what the hell humanity truly needs, but it sure as hell doesn't need to worship chaos."

Feuilt somehow grinned wider and pivoted his head to an almost unnatural angle, "then the master is right, you truly are a fool who deserves to die."

The next millisecond he was sprinting and slashing. I weakly parried then stabbed back, but he simply weaved out the way.

Feuilt struck, cutting down, a blow which I drunkenly stumbled away from.

He grinned, "you're pathetic," he said then kicked me straight in the chest.

I flew for Emperor only knows how long, but it felt like forever. When I finally hit the ground I rolled, head over heels, finished on my front then my face smashed hard against the stone. Horrendous agony speared through my head and I saw stars. But despite being dazed and woozy I was able to quickly realise I no longer held my sword.

Fighting my weak, flimsy limbs I began to crawl to my feet as quickly as I could, glancing around in search of my sword. All the while the laughing Feuilt slowly approached.

I finally found my sword, deactivated and lying amongst the bits of destroyed statues down the left side pew.

Finding I didn't have even enough strength to stand. I began to slowly crawl toward it, blood running thick down my face from my forehead into my eyes.

"Still not giving up!" Feuilt yelled. "I swear by the ruinous powers, you're the most stubborn little worm I've ever met!"

I made it to the end of the pew, and with numbed fingers grasped my sword. Using it as a lean to climb onto my knees.

Feuilt stood at the other end of the pew, shaking his head with contempt.

"My master, the great Edracian, he knew you would make it here," he said as he started to walk. "He knew you would somehow scarper through all the daemons. Yet he ordered me, and only me to guard the Conduit. Now, the only reason and the only I can think of was that he knew, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that I'd protect it, that I would win! That I was superior to you in every conceivable way!"

I really wanted to say, 'perhaps he thought you were expendable', but wisely refrained.

"If only you could see yourself!" he roared. "Battered, beaten, exhausted! Pathetic! You wouldn't stand a chance against me even at full strength! You're nothing! Nothing! Give up! What can you possibly, do!"

"Improvise," I hissed and desperately threw the piece of statue I'd been holding behind my back.

It hit him right between the eyes with a sickening, crack! Immediately I was running. While Feuilt was screaming, rocking back in pain, I impaled him through the chest.

Feuilt gasped, his eyes widened with shock and surprise.

With one tug, I tore out my sword and Feuilt collapsed limply to his knees. His sword falling from his grasp and clattered onto the floor.

I picked up his sword and started to stagger toward the Conduit.

"You really are your father's son," coughed Feuilt, which caused me to stop in my tracks, my eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" I stammered, "you know my father?"

Feuilt gurgled out what sounded like laughter, "of course, everyone in our line of work knows Serghar Kaltos. But most only know of Serghar Kaltos. I knew him, he, he."

Feuilt was interrupted by a coughing fit and I could see blood splattering onto the floor in front of him.

"Your father, Serghar Kaltos he taught me everything I know."

I stood shocked, unable come up with a coherent reply.

"Now I understand why Edracian made me guard the Conduit alone. I now see, why. Attelus you must see Inquisitor Edracian isn't, isn't what he seems to be, he's, not what you think, he's, he's..."

Feuilt never got to finish his sentence as suddenly he went completely limp and fell onto his face.

I stood for a few seconds, trying to process Feuilt's words. Was he lying? Perhaps, but something in me just knew he was telling the truth.

Shaking away the confusion. I turned and approached the Conduit. Feeling in any second I'd collapse and lose consciousness.

I activated Feuilt's powersword and with all my remaining strength, struck the stone. Feuilt's blade cut through it with surprising ease. The black and red hurricane flickered a few times then disappeared completely and the blood light with it.

I dropped to my knees and smiled, then fell onto my side while my tired eyes flickered open and shut repeatedly.

"You owe me you bastards," I said, then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes almost immediately opened and I was met by a blinding light right in my eyes which caused me to squint and raise my forearm to cover my face. Warmth suddenly flooded my limbs and the pain of my injuries was gone. Then I heard the sound of singing birds the very familiar sound of a particular bird that I haven't heard in.

I suddenly sat up straight as the realisation hit me, finding myself in the familiar backyard of a very familiar house. On my left was a small, one story building made of plaster boards which was painted a welcome white and the roof; corrugated, grey painted metal. A trench was dug into the bank which weaved around the house like a pathway. The yard sloped slightly with the hill and was about a good seven or eight metres wide before it finished into the thick bush that covered the valley all around.

This was my old home, the place I lived in northern Velrosia as a child before moving south to Varander. By the Emperor I missed this place sometimes, back when life was simpler. For me anyway, now I knew that my father was struggling, barely scraping enough money to pay the rent, to survive. My father had very few skills outside of killing but one, he worked as a house painter, an excellent painter but was underpaid, that was one of the many reasons why he'd left me with my mother when I was a toddler, so he could support us with his far better income from his "assassinations."

This was until he came back when I was four and found...

I shuddered, I didn't ever want to remember that. There was a good reason why my mother and I didn't get along and it wasn't just because of our opposing ideologies.

The sound of soft footsteps approaching my back made me suddenly straighten, turn, reach for my sheathed sword and stand.

The Eldar, Faleaseen towered over me, still in her esoteric form fitting armour but her helmet was off now, showing her attractive, thin face, her large eyes gazing down at me with amusement, her thin lips curled in a contemptuous, slight smile.

"Oh," I said, but not moving out of my combat stance and keeping my hand on my sword. "It's you."

Faleaseen frowned, "I searched your memories for a place you held dear and thought I would reward your efforts with it. You do not sound terribly appreciative."

I frowned back, the way she said it was like a owner giving a small treat to their pet canine.

"Uhh, thanks," I sighed and sat back down. Strangely feeling the need to meditate, even though I'd never meditated in my life. This place made me feel extraordinarily at peace. It wasn't my backyard but an extremely idealised version, I knew. I'd always remembered it to almost always be overcast or a cold wind blowing, very rarely would there be a perfect day like this.

"I don't need a reward," I said as I reached into my jacket for my Lhos. "What I need, is to know whether my friends have survived."

Quickly, I found my Lhos were still gone and grinned guiltily up at the Farseer. "Uhh maybe one, reward would be good."

The Farseer groaned and with a wave, a packet of Lhos was abruptly in my grasp.

"And uhh a light too, would be good."

With another groan and wave of her hand, I had a lighter.

"Thanks," I said genuinely, then with finger and thumb, slipped a Lho between my teeth and lit it. Took a very long inhale then exhaled with great relish.

"What is the saying that you Mon'keigh have?" said Faleaseen. "Simple things..."

"For simple minds yes, yes, I know, I know," I said, blowing out more smoke and enjoying the warmth in my lungs. "You got any idea what happened to my friends?"

"Yes I do but not as of right now," replied Faleaseen and I could detect an undercurrent of anger in her tone. Or was it frustration? Which was interesting.

"I am limited at this point in time," she said and I waited for her to continue her sentence, but she didn't.

"Limited?"

"Yes, limited, human, you do not need to know more."

"Of course I don't," I sighed, inhaled again then exhaled and shrugged to myself, well I was "human" now. I guessed that was better than "Mon'keigh," which now I thought about it, sounded somewhat similar to "monkey."

Faleaseen ignoured my sarcasm or didn't seem to notice it and began to pace in front of me, her hands clasped behind her back.

"You are aware this is far from over, Mon'keigh?" she said.

I sighed out smoke again, well I was back to being "Mon'keigh" now.

"I never thought it wasn't, Edracian is still out there, somewhere, Feuilt was only a lacky. Which interested me."

"Why? Because Inquisitor Edracian did not have more forces to guard the conduit?" Said Faleaseen.

"Hmm, yess," I said my finger and thumb stroking my thin chin. "You'd think something so important would be much more guarded, wouldn't you?"

"Unless it was not actually that important," said Faleaseen. "What if it was not that important to the larger scheme?"

"Or perhaps, perhaps he just underestimated us?" I suggested. "Let his ego get the better of him?"

The farseer's face scrunched in contempt and she shook her head.

"I am utterly sure that is not the case. A useless suggestion."

"What? Why?"

"It is no matter, it just is, Mon'keigh."

I sighed heavily and rubbed my closed eyes. Remembering the conversation I'd heard between the Farseer and Glaitis while asleep. Glaitis' frustration was incredibly uncharacteristic and now I understood why.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just thought it'd be a potentially plausible explanation."

"Well it is not, now move on, Mon'keigh."

"Okay, okay, can I ask you a question?"

"It depends upon the question."

I waited for her to tell me to ask it, but Faleaseen just stared down at me.

I sighed yet again and asked anyway; "what exactly did you do to my body?

"I replaced your pathetic, broken bone structure with a material my people call, Wraithbone. Many, many cycles ago I was once quite the Bonesinger. I had travelled a long way through the webway to save your insignificant little life. You should appreciate what I did more."

Exhaling more smoke, I glared at her.

"But why?"

"Why? I would rather risk you and your entire race, than me and any one of my fellow Eldar. That's what you Mon'keigh are, simply tools, tools for us to exploit. Let us say that your enemy, Inquisitor Edracian is my enemy also."

I clenched my jaw and shook my head, so I'm again, just a tool, a slave of this, Farseer. I've just traded one master for another? Faleaseen, she must've placed something in me that'd make sure I'd be completely obedient to her. The old axiom "the enemy of my enemy is my friend," was true until that original enemy was defeated and then what?

"I have foreseen what may happen if the Inquisitor's plans come into fruition, my Craftworld will be affected by it, but if my people directly intervened, it would cause worse destruction beyond your furthest imagination. That is why I am using you and Glaitis as my agents."

"So, if you can foresee so far forward, why did you let us get caught off guard?" I growled.

Faleaseen sneered with disgust, "because my sight is blocked, I have followed your fates countless times and I can only see yours up to your confrontation with the Elandria girl, everything else is a blank."

I barely held back a smile, I could see her frustration and anger as clear as day. She'd been out maneuvered by Edracian as well. Being outdone by a simple "Mon'keigh" must've hit her ego hard.

Faleaseen studied me with a furrowed brow and I wondered if she was reading my every thought.

Shrugging I said, "do you know exactly what Edracian's plans are?"

The Farseer closed her large eyes and breathed deeply through her nose.

"Again, I do not know. All that I can ascertain is that he is collecting souls. Billions of Mon'keigh souls from the planets he has destroyed, to a place that I cannot find. For a purpose that could be countless in potential."

My eyes widened; "souls?"

"Indeed, that is yet another reason why I am keeping my warriors from direct intervention as I fear the consequences if he got hold of any Eldar soul stones."

I frowned, I didn't really believe in 'souls' I'd always figured when we died, there'd be nothing but blackness. Despite what the church taught us.

"For you Mon'Keigh, it is most certainly 'blackness'," said Faleaseen suddenly, making me blink. "Your souls are too weak to endure long in the warp before losing conscious thought entirely. Us Eldar can endure, but, for, but for."

Faleaseen trailed off and glanced around almost guility, "but I will not say anything more on that subject."

Well this was different, the secret of life after death, a mystery that mankind has been searching for, for countless upon countless generations revealed to me by this Farseer as simply as a scholar teacher stating how to properly pronounce the vowels of low gothic to five year olds. Of course she could easily be lying.

Faleaseen just smirked.

"Do you know what's happening?" I asked. "I mean to me, in the real world?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "of course I do, you are being transported via vehicle back to that puppet Taryst's tower. I am speeding up your metabolism to make your body heal faster. Soon the main conflict will arise and I will need you amongst it."

"Y-you can do that?"

She smiled, "I can do much to you. Wraithbone is a psycho conductive material, you are, effectively, a conduit for my psychic power and only my psychic power. Which I can use on you when even thousands of light years away. This is why I am able to talk with you now."

"Can you tell me who's alive? What about Karmen? Is she okay?"

"The Karmen woman is okay, if that gives you any solace. She is searching for the source of the psyker she battled. That may be where Inquisitor Edracian is located."

I sighed with distinct relief, then my suspicious attention shot back to her.

"How do you know all this?"

Faleaseen sighed, "I guess I should tell you this, as you may need to know, Karmen Kons is also one of my agents."

I gaped, my eyes widened, and my heart sank, but quickly everything began to make sense, the how and why Karmen knew what she knew. But why didn't she tell me? Why did she lie to me?

"Does-does Glaitis know that Karmen works for you?"

"No, she does not the reason why Glaitis did not kill Karmen Kons when she had the chance was because I ordered her not to. I foresaw the one called Estella Erith's involvement in the events leading to this and made sure she was here at the right time. She was once a member of an Inquisitor's retinue but my warriors and I ambushed them during one of their missions. Killed her comrades and I took her in. Taught her the true strengths of her psychic potential, then placed her under Taryst's employee. If only I foresaw the Feuilt's betrayal, or your kidnapping then this would not have come to pass."

"There, there really is no such thing as coincidence," I gasped, wondering just how much of my life the Farseer had influenced behind the scenes.

"Wise words, I will concede," said Faleaseen.

"A wise Axiom, I'd say," I said while sighing out more smoke. "Especially for me."

Faleaseen smiled, "indeed so."

Quickly I climbed to my feet, flicked away the stub of my Lho stick, slipped my hands into their pockets then walked passed Faleaseen and looked around.

"Well, I've gotta say you did a bloody good job of recreating my old home," I said.

"Of course I did," said Faleaseen. "Would you expect anything less from me?"

"I don't pretend to ever know what to expect from you," I said and clutched my hands behind my back.

To my complete surprise Faleaseen suddenly burst out in laughter.

"Perhaps, perhaps there is hope for you yet, Attelus Kaltos."

I wasn't sure what to make of that comment.

"You wouldn't know who else made it?" I said.

"Despite everything, everyone you know survived," said Faleaseen. "The main casualties were the criminals under Brutis Bones and the Magistratum agents under Arlathan Karkin, only a very few survived, less than a fourth of their original numbers."

As much as I was glad to hear that my friends were all okay. Those Hammers, Magistratum enforcers were innocent, they didn't deserve the fates dealt to them.

"Do not feel sorry for them, they are mere insects, nothing more."

I glared over my shoulder at her, disgusted, yet unsurprised.

Faleaseen sighed, "there are billions of Mon'keigh infesting the galaxy, losing another thousand or a million more is not going to make any difference. They are dead there is nothing left you can do for them, move on. You have much more to go through before this is finished."

"Do you have any compassion?" I asked earnestly. "Don't you feel a little bit sorry for those people?"

"No I do not," stated Faleaseen coldly. "All things die eventually, without exception. Those killed by the daemons would have died later under some other circumstance at a later date no matter what you do. They were destined to die and be pointless in the larger scheme of fate. Be grateful you are not one of them."

I sighed yet again and placed the palm of my hand on my face.

"Yeah, well now I'm exceptionally grateful," I said. "I couldn't be anymore grateful, in fact I'm so grateful if I was anymore grateful I'd explode. That's how truly, greatly grateful I am."

"I am not unaware of sarcasm, Mon'keigh."

"I never thought you were, farseer," I snapped.

Faleaseen shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"You should be grateful because you lived over them, you survived to be able to stop more of your kind from dying. Not one of them were as capable as you for stopping Edracian's plans," said Faleaseen.

"What?" I said with a shrug. "You stroking my ego now?"

"No, Attelus Kaltos," said Faleaseen. "I am stating the truth, an irrefutable fact."

"What makes me so special? I'm not any better than any of them, any human is capable of doing great things and who knows? Perhaps if I died and someone had taken my place, any one of those Hammers they may've done a far better job? Perhaps Edracian would be dead and this whole debacle over months ago?"

"Now you are just speaking rubbish, I have foreseen..."

"But you haven't foreseen crap!" I interrupted. "You admitted something is blocking your farsight any further! So how do you know!"

"It is because I am here to guide you and without my direct guidance no one would have a chance."

"Direct guidance, bull shit!" I snapped. "You haven't guided me through crap!"

Faleaseen just smiled.

Then it hit me, "wait, that wasn't Karmen helping me, it was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was me, I thought at the time you would be more willing to do it if it was her."

I clenched my jaw and bawled my hands into fists as anger raged through me.

"Yes, I deceived you, you should be used to that by now, but if I had not you wouldn't be alive now, dead along with those pathetic beings you care so much for, what is that saying? 'The ends justifies the means'. I would certainly say it did in this case."

"I bet you'd say it would in every case," I replied.

Faleaseen laughed again and smiled, "you are truly an entertaining little Mon'keigh, are you not?"

'So what now?" I sighed.

"Karmen will return, soon with the information needed,"

"You think she'll succeed?"

"She will, her skills are beyond that of a normal human psyker," said Faleaseen. "I have taught her everything she knows."

I frowned and my attention fell to the ground. Hoping like hell that the Farseer was right.

"Any other questions?"

"No," I said and shook my head. "Just please, please don't pretend to be Karmen like that ever again. I will do whatever you tell me, just don't deceive me like that. I've already been tricked and manipulated in my life enough."

Faleaseen smiled, "I understand, Attelus Kaltos. I will, from henceforth refrain from such manipulations. I will just resort to psychic torture to get you to do what I want."

I looked at her with wide, terrified eyes.

Faleaseen bellowed out laughter, "I am joking! I am joking! Do not look so scared! Anyway I think it is time for your awakening!"

Almost immediately the bush, the valley around me began to phase away into white.

Her "joking" didn't give me any comfort, no comfort at all.

* * *

With an abrupt gasp of air, I awoke and glanced about, finding myself strapped down to a gurney in a medicae vehicle. Karmen lay on another gurney next to me, her face still bandaged and to my relief her chest was rising and falling as she breathed.

"You're awake," came a voice behind me and I craned my neck to up to see the medicae who worked for Brutis Bones. The old man stood near the door to the driver's area, holding onto the side table to keep his feet. I'd already forgotten his name.

"Well, yes. I am aware of that," I said while moving in my bonds as best as I could. Finding there was no aches or pains, or anything, I was fine.

I cannot do this often, Mon'keigh, Faleaseen's voice cut through my thoughts. _Healing you and directly communicating with you. Takes too much of my energy. I'm afraid I must leave you, for now._

I sniffed loudly and frowned, not at all upset about her departure. Assuming of course she wasn't lying and was now just watching me, to see what I'd do when thinking she wasn't. There were many, many questions left unanswered with the meeting I had with her. In fact I'd say it'd caused more than before. Much, much more.

The medicae smiled and shook his head, "yes, yes I'm sure you are." Please, please don't struggle so much, your injuries..."

"Are fine," I interrupted. "I'm fine, can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, from what I know it seems Brutis Bones and one of your colleagues have brokered an alliance and as we speak we are travelling to Taryst's tower," said the medicaes. "I was told that you have a proper medical facility where I could treat you and the woman properly."

"There is, but I'm fine, I swear," I said. "Now can you let free?"

Without any word the medicae suddenly approached, pulled out a small medical auspex and scanned me over.

"Hmm," then he looked at my hands. I still wore the torn, destroyed gloves but the blood had dried and the wounds, closed.

"I-I don't quite understand, how did you heal so quickly?"

"I don't know," I whined, I was starting to feel anxious now. "Can you let me free, please?"

"I have never seen anything like this before," said the medicae, seemingly ignoring me. "Maybe I should run a few tests."

"Let me out!" I roared, struggling harder against the restraints and began hyperventilate with panic. "Let me out now you son of a bitch!" I roared.

"You must understand, young mr Kaltos that I've never seen this before. It's unnatural, you're unnatural."

A cold shiver of fear crept up my spine as his use of "mr Kaltos" reminded me unnervingly of Feuilt.

"I am a medicae, and as a medicae it is my duty to decipher and understand human anatomy. It is also my duty to find any mutation, any deviance in our genetic structure and to find out in great detail, the how and why. And then whether this deviation is potentially a threat to the Imperium of mankind and believe me, according to the teachings it almost always is."

I looked up at him, wide eyed, "so? What? You're just going to cut me open now!"

The medicae frowned shook his head then much to my surprise, suddenly opened my restraints.

"No, no I am not," he sighed. "I was told about what you did, what you went through to stop the daemons. I could also tell after examining your injuries. I owe you, we all owe you, I will spare you in exchange for that. I will also not inform Inquisitor Tybalt of your unnatural healing. I'm sorry I lead you on like that but I needed you to know how hard this is for me."

I sat up on the gurney, "th-thank you."

The relief I felt was beyond belief, this medicae was putting his life on the line to protect me and I couldn't even remember his name.

Yet still I had these thoughts in the back of my mind; he was going to tell someone eventually anyway, whether it was through interrogation or some other circumstance. Perhaps the best thing I could do was to arrange for him to have "an accident," make sure he'd never tell.

I clenched my teeth and shook away the thought.

"There is no need to thank me, it is the very least I owe you," said the medicae. "Just please, do not make me regret it."

"I won't," I stammered, trying to keep the guilt from my voice and quickly changed the subject. "How is she?"

The medicae frowned, "she is stabilized, she will live."

I sighed and looked down at Karmen, "do you, do you think she'll be able to use false flesh to cover the scars?"

"Yes I think she can," he said. "She is a very beautiful woman, it is a complete tragedy to see such beauty destroyed."

I couldn't contend a reply, as the horrific image of Karmen tearing her face apart flashed through my mind. I closed my eyes to hold back the sudden tears and clenched my jaw. By the Emperor I wished I could forget that. I wished I could've stopped her sooner.

"Are you okay, Mr Kaltos?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I sighed and rubbed away the tears. I was tired, damned tired. I needed a good, hot cup of recaff. "Just, really tired is all."

The Medicae smiled and nodded, "of course, after all you went through. I'm not surprised."

I rubbed my eyes again, then my stomach suddenly growled, violently and the pain of extreme hunger ripped through me.

"And hungry," I added. I'd eaten just before we'd left for Brutis Bone's base, but that was hours ago. I'd already had a freakishly fast metabolism, even after the largest meals I was hungry within an hour or two, but after Faleaseen had sped it up even more. I must be on the brink of starvation.

"Any food in here?" I stammered desperately.

The medicae's eyes widened briefly, "hmm I'm not sure, I will look for you, but I doubt it" he said then started to search through the draws.

"Thanks."

Just then I felt the medicae vehicle slow then swerve to a stop and I gazed through the small back window, seeing Arlathan's Magistratum van following us, and after that one of the black limousines we'd travelled to Brutis' base in.

Two faces abruptly appeared in the windows and both back doors opened. The two orderlies jumped into the vehicle. Without sparing me a glance, they picked up Karmen's gurney and carried her out.

Immediately I was up and running after them, into the parking lot, ignoring the Medicae yelling my name and pushing through two of Taryst's mercenaries as they approached the vehicle.

In the under covered parking lot I saw six more medicae vehicles and around a dozen other patients being wheeled toward the doors.

At the doors two more mercs stood holding them open, waving us through.

I was jogging along side Karmen's gurney and I looked at her, she was still as limp as a corpse, but still breathing.

It was then I noticed that the two orderlies were looking at me with shocked expressions.

I grinned, realising how strange it must've been.

"I-I'm alright," I said. "I'll take you to the medicae area, follow me."

They only nodded dumbly.

Picking up my pace I ran forward, through the doors and into the white, brightly lit corridor.

As I led them, my mind began to wander, allowing my instinct to lead me to the medical area.

So many questions, so so many, why did Edracian want to take poor Elandria's corpse off world? And where? What would Edracian want with all those souls? Why were they going somewhere else and not to him? And again where? Why was Feuilt sent to guard the conduit alone? Why did Karmen not tell me she also was working for Faleaseen? Did she know that Glaitis was also working for the farseer? Also, why didn't Faleaseen comunicate properly with me earlier? How was her view 'limited?' Did my father really teach Feuilt "everything he knew?" So was Serghar Kaltos involved in this? I knew my father worked under an Inquisitor but not the Inquisitor's name, perhaps he did work under Edracian. But why wasn't I ever told this? Seems like a pretty important piece of information for me to know. If my father was here, on Omnartus that might mean, that might mean.

At that thought I felt my chest tighten. My father, I haven't seen him in seven years. Seven frigging years. Was my dream going to come true? So much was foreshadowed by that dream, my fight against Elandria and the meeting of Karmen both came true. So my fight against Serghar was entirely possible, but to be able to fight on such even terms against someone lauded as one of the greatest assassins of the sector? And not just that come out victorious? Was I already that good? I doubted that, highly.

Still on instinct I turned left as we came to a T junction.

Just then another thought hit me and hit me frigging hard, making me actually stop in my tracks. If Faleaseen could pretend to be Karmen's voice in my mind, what was stopping her pretending to be me? To make me think things I wasn't actually thinking? Like that voice which forced me to move when I almost gave up with exhaustion. Was that her? What if I was no longer me, what if I was Faleaseen just pretending to be me?

"Uhh, you okay?" called one of the orderlies, knocking me from of my train of thought. "We have to keep moving."

Slowly, I looked over my shoulder at them, my mind a mess of fear.

"I'm sorry," I stammered and began to make myself to move, forcing the fear away. Now wasn't the time for that line of thought, not with so many lives in the balance. I couldn't continue to think like that at all in fact, or else my sanity would undoubtedly be destroyed, I'd have to have faith that my thoughts were mine.

I started to run again while grimacing and sticking out my tongue in disgust, "faith," as much as I hated that word it was the only one I could aptly apply to it.

As much as it was dull, repetitive and hard I was missing the earlier months of this job, I missed the simplicity of it. I'd wished for something to happen, for it to change and advance besides moving from Hammer hideout to Hammer hideout, killing and killing. I should've been careful what I wished for.

In silence I led them through the building, struggling to keep my mind clear and concise from any thought.

According to my wrist chron It took about a minute to arrive, but it felt like a frig load longer.

As they gave me nods and thanks, the orderlies wheeled the injured though the doors, with them were a dozen armed mercs I'd never noticed were following us. Watching Karmen constantly before she disappeared from view.

With a tired sigh, I approached the nearest seat and dumped myself onto it.

My stomach groaned with hunger and I had to fight the fatigue as it instantly threatened to overwhelm me.

Placing my face into the palm of my hand and wondered, how did all this happen? How did Edracian manipulate us all so frigging well? The only plausible explanation I could think of was he could also see into the future, perhaps even better than Faleaseen. He was a psyker even though, apparently not being one before. Perhaps, perhaps he's using those souls he's collecting to make himself a psyker? That along with what Feuilt claimed, making pacts with the ruinous powers?

Either that or he was just a really, really good planner, but that I truly doubted, to out manoeuvre an Eldar Farseer, to be able to pull through such a convoluted scheme would need some sort of farsight. It'd be impossible otherwise.

My stomach growled again making me groan. I needed food and caffeine, badly but I couldn't bring myself to leave Karmen.

"Attelus?" came a small voice down the corridor, causing my attention to suddenly snap to its source, a young, pretty and freckled redhead girl stood looking at me curiously. She carried under her arm a folder of letters. I recognised her as one of the many, many mail delivery attendants who constantly worked throughout the building. I'd talked to her a few times before but couldn't recall her name now.

She began to approach her large, blue eyes wide with concern, "are you okay, Attelus?" she stammered. "What's going on? I saw all the gurneys being wheeled here. I don't understand."

I stared at her, unsure how the hell to respond my mind reeling through many different potential answers, whether to lie or tell the truth. In the end I decided on saying. Something I'd rarely admitted to many directly.

"I uhh I'm sorry, but I uhh have forgotten your name, I'm sorry."

She smiled with her full lips, "my name is Adelana."

"I'm sorry, Adelana," I stammered while shaking away the tiredness. "I just have a terrible memory for names, never been good at, that."

Adelana shrugged, "it's okay, I forget things all the time too."

"Well, you remembered my name," I pointed out.

She smiled again and tapped her head, "well, it's my job to remember names."

I frowned and eyed her suspiciously, that maybe true but I knew that I'd never be getting any sort of mail before, she wouldn't have had to learn my name, not ever.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"No! No of course I don't!" I said.

She sat down next to me, it was then I realised she was truly attractive, perhaps even beautiful, why hadn't I remembered her? Well with all the attractive girls working here it seemed hard to tell one from another.

"You look terrible," she said bluntly.

It was my turn to smile and I rubbed my eyes, "yeah, I could imagine. I'm tired, really, really frigging tired."

"I can see and I see you've been through some rough times."

I sniggered, "yeah, you could say that. I've been through a lot. You alright? You sure you should be sitting here talking like this?"

She grinned, "let's just say I'm on my break, an unofficial break, so no and yes."

Sniggering again I shook my head, I was really beginning to like her.

"Hey, Adelana, can I. Can I ask you a personal question?"

A look of bemusement crossed her face, "uhh sure, okay."

"You don't smoke, do you? I could really use a smoke of Lho right now."

"No, no I don't," she said, smiling slightly and shaking her head. "I didn't know you smoked, Attelus."

"I do," I said. "I really do, like a frigging chimney. Adelana, do you...Do you know what I do for a living?"

"No," she said, "but I can guess, you always walk around with that armoured jacket on and have that sword, you're some type of mercenary? Like others here hired by Taryst. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, yeah you are," I said and I couldn't help wonder what she'd think of me if she knew the truth. Of all the people I've killed, of all my manipulations and...

I raised my eyebrow as a thought hit me. She must've known about what I did to Vex, yet here she was still sitting here talking to me utterly unafraid.

"Well, I've better get going," said Adelana as she suddenly got to her feet. "My 'break' is about to end soon."

Without thinking my hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her by the sleeve.

"Attelus?" She stammered.

"Thank you," I said, "and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more and thank you, thank you, for sitting here and talking to me despite what I did."

She shrugged, "it's okay, I thought you looked like you needed someone to talk to, everyone needs that, despite everything."

I smiled, "can I walk with you?"

"Yeah sure, just please don't get angry and strangle me."

My heart sank, as a sudden shock of pain shivered through me and I snatched back my hand.

"I-I wouldn't..."

"That's a joke, let's go I've got to get back soon."

I dumbly nodded and slowly pulled myself to my feet.

She was only half joking, she must've said it to gauge my reaction. She must've.

We began to walk, our footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Uhh to the cafeteria, I need, food," I slurred.

"Well I'll take you there, it's a bit of a delay, but I don't mind."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"I won't strangle you. I swear, I wouldn't"

"I know."

I looked back at the doors, whatever happens to Karmen will happen with or without me waiting in the corridor. I just hoped she'd be okay.

"Whatever happens, happens," I said.


	18. Chapter 18

As we walked, we talked more and she told me much about herself. She was from south Omnartus in the middle level hive. Her mother was an administratum clerk and her father ran a old clothing store on the upper level. She hadn't seen them for six months as she'd moved north to study for a position in the Magistratum. I really wanted to say: "well there's a whole lot of openings for you now," but refrained, barely. She was working part time here to pay for her survival. She was only nineteen, but was in her second to last year of study. She was so intelligent, yet so humble. She said she was worried she'd fail her next test but from her track record, I doubted that.

She seemed so normal, so nice and almost...innocent. She had no idea about the real world and I couldn't help but envy her ignorance. In fact the more she talked, despite myself, the more I found myself getting angrier and angrier. I struggled to fight it, my jaw clenched, my hands were clasped behind my back and I gripped so hard I could swear it was cutting off the circulation. I really wanted to tell her everything, of all the people I'd brutally murdered, of the warp and the secrets behind this organisation. To destroy her innocence, to make her a shell of herself, just like me. She wouldn't believe me at first, no, but I'd make her believe me. I'd make her believe.

All her problems were so pathetic and minor, she'd deserve it. To see what people with proper problems had to deal with.

But I didn't, despite really, really, really wanting to. Frig it was hard, so so hard.

Eventually, we arrived at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Well here we are," she said. "I've better head back, I'm already late as it is. Nice talking to you, Attelus."

"Yes, it was, nice," I managed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm, fine."

"Okay! You're weird, Attelus. You know that right? See you later," she said with a shrug and she turned to walk away.

"Wait," I exclaimed, causing her to stop and turn back to me.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say," I clenched my jaw and fists even harder. "I just wanted to say..."

"What?" she was looking at me with an expression that could've been confusion, fear or both and that made me want to tell her all the more.

"Thank you," I finally stammered.

"It's okay, talk later," she said then left.

I watched her go, she did have quite a nice arse.

I couldn't help but wonder, after all I've been through, would I ever be able to have anything in common and sympathise with anyone "normal" ever again?

I didn't truly know, in all honesty and didn't know if I actually cared. She seemed like a good, caring person. Of course that could all be crap, the last person I thought was good and caring turned out to be a psychotic traitor working for the enemy.

If it wasn't for what I did, the hell I just went through, she'd most likely be dead now along with everyone else. Unknowingly I'd protected her, this good, sweet girl who sure as hell didn't deserve to be eviscerated by a daemon. If there was even one more person like her in this galaxy, perhaps it would all be worth it.

"I'll keep doing this," I sighed. "For you, Adelana. People like you deserve to live and make what I go through, worth it. I thank you, yet again."

I slipped into the cafeteria ignoring the looks of two bewildered employees who were then just exiting.

If they were so weirded out by someone talking to himself, they really needed to get out more.

* * *

After I gathered my food, corned beef with mashed potatoes and peas. I sat alone and tore it apart, eating almost as ravenously as Karmen had earlier. I tried to slow myself but couldn't find the strength to do it.

I didn't stop even after I caught two people approaching me in the corner of my eye.

"Here you go kid," said Garrakson as he and Torris sat across from me and he placed a pack of Lhos on the table. "You more than deserve these."

I couldn't reply, I still had a mouthful of food.

"Hungry are we?" said Torris. "How's the food?"

"As average as always," I said after swallowing. "It's, it's nice to see you two managed to make it."

They shared a glance.

"Thanks in no small part to you, Attelus," said Torris. "We're just surprised you're already up and about."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," I said. "You should know that by now."

"Always so humble," said Garrakson while rolling his eyes.

"Why thank you," I said before chewing into another mouthful. "It's good to hear you think so. Anyway, you guys know of Adelana? The redhead who works in the mail delivery centre?"

Torris' large eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow, "no I've never heard of Adelana, the redhead who works in the mail delivery centre. Have you, Garrakson?"

"Nope, I haven't either, Torris, in fact, I've never heard of anyone who works here with the name 'Adelana' before. Never had I even seen her name on our records."

"Really," I said, with a furrowed brow. "Is this the best you two can come up with?"

"No, I really mean it," said Garrakson. "This isn't a joke, I swear. There was never anyone under our employ named Adelana."

"I'm not in the mood guys," I growled.

Torris and Garrakson shared another glance.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop, sorry," said Garrakson. "Why are you asking about her?"

"I uhh well we, uhh."

"Anyway, the redhead, Adelana?" said Torris. "Her now? What about Karmen? Aren't you and her in a thing already? Attelus you womanizer, you. Soon ol' Olinthre will have competition in the girl getting department."

At that I felt my face flush red.

Garrakson grinned, "Attelus, Karmen would be the very, very, very worst person to cheat on."

"Y'know, her being a psyker and all," added Torris unneededly.

"You two seriously think I'm that stupid?" I said. "Anyway me and Karmen are hardly in a 'thing."

"Not in a thing? Really?" Said Torris. "We all saw you kiss before, which got us wondering."

I furrowed my brow and clenched my jaw, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, it has," said Garrakson, "for all we know it should have been only the second, brief time you met. Yet there you were exchanging saliva with someone you barely know, we just can't believe you're that shallow. Now tell me, Attelus, why is that?"

My jaw clenched even harder and I glanced at Torris and Garrakson in turn. They stared back at me, their expressions set in determination.

What was I to do? They had me cornered well and truly, damn it. If only me and Estella had been more, subtle. I just hadn't seen her in so long, I'd missed her. Without even knowing it.

I grinned nervously, "what would you say if I told you that we'd actually just met then, and I was, actually, that shallow?"

"Why don't you try and find out?" said Torris grimly.

My heart sank, I sighed again and shook my head. Fighting back the anger at myself and Karmen. They wanted to know and I understood that. They weren't asking for much either, but it was a secret and secrets were always hard for me to share.

I exhaled through my nose, rubbed my temples and decided to tell them the truth and as we know, that is the best way to lie.

"Okay," I said. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. I think you two truly deserve to know."

Garrakson and Torris both exchanged surprised glances.

"It better well be," growled Garrakson.

"It is," I said and gave him a withering glare."It is just hard finding somewhere to start, exactly."

"Just start from the beginning," said Garrakson, impatiently.

"It's not that simple," I said, shaking my head.

"Have you ever considered that it's never 'simple' because you make it complicated?" said Garrakson. "Just start from the frigging beginning, kid! I swear you're like a damn woman!"

"It doesn't help that he looks like one," added Torris.

"Emperor damn it, guys!" I snarled, bashing my fists on the table. "This isn't easy for me, okay? You have no frigging idea-!"

"Then give us an idea, Attelus!" interrupted Torris. "Take some time if you need to, but you aren't leaving this room until you tell us."

"Alright, alright I'll start at the...start if you insist," I sighed. "I come from a small agri world in the galactic west, that borders the Halo stars. Named Elbyra. Particularly the small nation; Velrosia."

I paused and looked at Garrakson to see what he'd do but he gave no reaction what so ever, he just sat there, looking back at me as he picked his nose.

"I uhh," I said with a raised eyebrow. "It was seven years ago when Elbyra was invaded by the forces of chaos. They apparently came from the Halo stars, took us by complete surprise. Destroyed our PDF fleet and proceeded to bombard us like all hell."

I sighed and shook my head, "my country and my city, were amongst the hardest hit." I paused and wondered if what I was going to say next was because I was lucky, or something else entirely. "I only survived the initial bombardment because I was near my father's house, which had its own underground bomb shelter."

"Wait! Wait!" said Torris. "Your father, had a bomb shelter?"

I laughed and took a sip of my water, "yeah! You may think I'm paranoid, but my father, my father he blows me out of the water. Excuse the pun."

Garrakson and Torris grimaced, glancing at each other again.

"Blows you out of the water?" said Torris. "You said that in present tense, is your father still alive?"

I shrugged and took another bite of corned beef, "dunno," I slurred. "Perhaps. He wasn't there at the time, he was off world, somewhere else."

"What happened to your mother?" said Garrakson. "Where was she? You must have been only sixteen, seventeen at the time."

"She was at her house, maybe, at that time," I said, more deadpanned than I intended. "We'd just had a huge fight and I wanted time alone, so I walked to my dad's place. Then the bombs began to fall. I'm pretty sure my mum's dead. After they'd stopped I went to her place and found it in ruins, much like everything else."

"You were, very lucky it seems," said Torris.

I paused in my chewing and my eyes narrowed, "hmm, perhaps. Or unlucky, from a certain point of view."

"I'm sorry, Attelus," said Garrakson.

I shrugged again, "it's okay. Don't get me wrong I loved my mum and I miss her but, I don't know, I just always feel real numb about it for some reason."

"What were you and your mother arguing about, Attelus?" said Torris.

I gave him a glare, "that bit of information is rather irrelevant, isn't it?"

Torris shrugged, "just wondering."

"What happened after, Attelus?" said Garrakson, fixing Torris with a disapproving look.

"I survived," I stated simply.

"Yeah, we can tell that," said Torris.

I looked down to the table and closed my eyes, "I-I don't want to go into the details. I don't want talk about what I went through."

Garrakson shook his head, his eyes wide, "it must've been hell, Attelus. If you don't want to talk about that, we understand."

Torris shook his head, "no."

Garrakson shot him a glance, "what?"

Torris glared at me from under a hooded brow, "no, you should tell us, Attelus. You don't have to, but you should. We won't judge you, I swear. But it might be better for you if you talk about it. I worked in the Arbites for many years. I was, I think, too human for the job so they got me to console the victims of many of the crimes we investigated. The best thing for them was if they talked about what they went through, always. Attelus, you're traumatized I can see, suffering from what could be post traumatic stress disorder. You hide it well but I could see that right from the start."

I looked down at my plate and dropped my knife and fork with clangs, swallowing back the bile rising in my throat

"I..."

"We're your friends, kid," said Torris. "Or at least I like to think we are, we're here to help."

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I've never told anyone about it before," I said. "Not even Glaitis, she never seemed even interested about it at all."

Because she probably knew all of it already, I thought and I couldn't remember it in any detail until recently.

"I," I sighed. "Just promise me, swear to me that we'll still be friends, after knowing what I did, please."

"Of course," stammered Torris. "Of course we will."

"For the first few days I started off living off the food in my father's bunker," I said. "But much of it had caved in during the bombardment, so I ran out quickly. So I began scavenging amongst the rubble for food. But, but it was so hard to find, so so hard. But there were corpses, everywhere in the streets so I, I...had to...to."

"Oh, God Emperor," gasped Garrakson as it hit him. "You didn't?"

"Yeah, I did," I said, with a humourless laugh and tears in my eyes. "I was running then on pure instinct and anything and everything to win and, yeah. You could say it was lucky for me when the forces of chaos finally rolled in and for some reason secured the ruins of Varander. From then on I had an abundant resource for food."

Garrakson and Torris said nothing, just gaped at me in abstract horror.

"I would, once in awhile, stalk, ambush and kill their patrols. Then steal their supplies for myself."

"Wait!" said Garrakson. "Wait! Are you telling me you managed to kill entire arch enemy patrols single handedly?"

"I know it's hard to believe and I didn't always succeed, but yes I did," I said bluntly. "I would have to tail them for hours before finding the right moment to strike and they were badly trained, ill disciplined."

Garrakson glared at me, "you shouldn't have eaten that food, kid."

"What?" I growled. "I had no choice! All the food then was gone, rotted away! I had no choice!"

"Calm down, Attelus," said Torris.

I sighed and fought back the anger.

"It was like that for months" I said. "Many times they'd try to hunt me down and kill me, but I'd always manage to slip away by the skin of my teeth. I was always on the move, changing my hideouts almost day by day."

I sighed, "I wasn't aware of it, but I was slowly losing my sanity and humanity. Becoming a mindless animal, living to survive, not surviving to live. That was until I heard someone run over the roof of my hideout. Being chased by an enemy patrol."

Garrakson furrowed his brow and Torris nodded.

"Who?" said Garrakson.

I smiled, "it was Karmen."

"What? Really?" said Garrakson.

"Yeah, well, kind of, back then she was sergeant Estella Erith, of the Velrosian PDF. She was the last survivor of a squad sent north to investigate the destruction. You know that black and white armour she wore before? It was from those days. She was the first person I'd seen in so long who wasn't trying to kill me."

I smiled, "she saved me, saved me from losing my sanity and it would be safe to say that I... That I...uhh umm."

Torris grinned, "fell in love with her?"

I grinned, looking away, embarrassed, "yeah," I stammered. "At that time though I'm pretty sure it was completely one sided, she had no idea."

"What was she like, back then?" asked Torris.

"Different," I said. "Nicer and kinder, although she almost got herself killed because of her pride, if I hadn't convinced her to step down."

"What about her psychic powers?" asked Torris.

"Much less. I think she must've been...latent?" I said. "It was weird though, she knew my last name without me ever telling her."

"And you trusted her?" said Garrakson.

"Yeah I did," I said smiling. "It was hard for me at first but, yeah."

Garrakson just smiled coyly and shook his head.

I was about to ask what that was about when Torris said, "what did you do then?"

"Together, we travelled south toward the front line. The Imperial Guard had come to fight for us. The Elbyran contingent. Commanded by General Tathe."

As I said this, again I kept an eye on Garrakson to see what he'd do, but again he gave no reaction.

I sighed, "it took us over two weeks, but we finally managed to slip through the enemy forces and get to the refugee and Elbyran Imperial Guard encampments."

"What happened next?" said Torris.

"She left me," I sighed. "Karmen uhh Estella left me at the refugee camp to report her findings to general Tathe and she never came back."

"What? You don't know why, yet?" asked Torris.

"No, she hasn't told me yet," I replied.

Here I was, swallowing many truths, I didn't want to tell them that she'd tried to erase my memories. That'd just make them hate her more and with what was at stake we didn't need that. Not at all.

"You have to understand, Torris, Garrakson," I said. "After all that I went through, after all that I'd done. I-I couldn't go back to a normal life. I decided that I'd become an assassin."

"How old were you? Seventeen? You could've waited a year then joined the guard," said Garrakson.

"I'm not a soldier, Garrakson, you should know that."

"Many who believed themselves to 'not be soldiers' have become the greatest soldiers of all."

I glared at Garrakson.

"Garrakson, leave it," said Torris. "We told him we wouldn't judge him and what's done is done, okay?"

I grinned, "anyway, would they accept a withered, little, ex-cannibal into their ranks?"

"Well, if that withered little ex-cannibal had your skill, I'm positive they would," said Garrakson.

"That begs another question, Attelus," said Torris. "How did you, at seventeen acquire the necessary skills not only to survive but also be able to single handedly ambush and kill entire arch enemy patrols?"

I swallowed and frowned, "my father, he taught me everything I needed to know. How to carve and cook partly rotten meat. How to fight, how to kill. Right from when I was old enough to walk."

"Just who is your father?" said Garrakson. "Sounds like he knows how the world turns. Ex-guard is he?"

"Nope," I said. "He is an assassin. Though I don't know where he got his training from."

"Was it him? Was it him that inspired you to take up this...Line of work?" said Torris.

"What? To become a low life, low level, expendable and badly paid mercenary? No. My ideal of it then, didn't fit with the reality of it at all."

"It never does," said Torris.

"I guess," said Garrakson with a grimace as he sniffed loudly.

Both Torris and me expected him to say more but he didn't, just twisted his finger in his ear.

Torris turned back to me, "that is one hell of a coincidence, Attelus. Our psyker just so happens to be your old crush and war buddy."

I shrugged and struggled to keep the smirk from my face.

"Well, coincidences can happen," I said.

"Miracle more like," said Garrakson.

It was Torris' turn to sniff, "so, kid. When the woman who you hadn't seen in seven years, the one you fell in love with. The one that saved you from going insane and you'd fought beside. When she had emerged from that elevator. I couldn't imagine the thoughts and emotions you were going through when you saw her. You hid your reaction very, very well."

"In fact, you were doing your usual smug smirk," said Garrakson. "The smirk you do when you're up to something devious, right, Torris?"

Torris frowned and glanced at Garrakson.

"Jeurat. Do you seriously think my attention was on Attelus then?" he said.

Garrakson grimaced, folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"No..."

Torris smiled.

I grinned and shrugged, "in my line of work, one must know how to control their emotions."

Garrakson snorted, "and you've proven yourself real good at that," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I've learned a lot the hard way over the past few months," I said.

Garrakson grimaced.

"So she never came back, what did you do then?" asked Torris.

"Waited out the war," I said, "but it didn't last long. Apparently Space Marines of the Dark Angels chapter came and cleaned out the invaders. Never got to see any of this first hand, though."

"Again, very lucky," said Torris.

I just pursed my lips and shrugged again.

For a good minute we sat in awkward silence.

I had completely lost my appetite, all I could do was stare down at my plate and poke it with my fork.

"Well, kid, that certainly explains a lot," said Torris eventually.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Garrakson.

"You look tired, kid," said Torris.

"I am, I really, really am," I sighed while rubbing my eyes.

"Let's go, Attelus," said Torris. "We'll take you somewhere you can sleep."

"Yeah, sounds good," I said and despite everything I felt better, felt like I'd taken a little weight off my chest.

* * *

I woke screaming, screaming like I'd never screamed before. I writhed, sweaty in the sheets as the terror of the nightmare continued to hold me in it's grip.

Finally I managed to make myself stop and gasping through my raw ragged throat, I sat on the side of the bed. Looking down at my hands with watery eyes.

It was a dream, only a dream, but by the Emperor what a nightmare! What the hell was that? Some sort of horridly sick fantasy? One which would happen if I gave into the insanity? I clasped my face into my sweat slicked hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I gasped. "Why would I dream that? Why?"

I stood up and stumbled drunkenly through the mess of my room, toward the bathroom.

After that little bit of soul searching, Torris and Garrakson had brought me back to my hab unit and immediately I'd just thrown myself onto my bed, too exhausted to do anything else.

But now I regretted it, that dream by the Emperor, that dream. Somehow I found it even more horrifying than the daemons and anything I'd ever encountered before.

I found the sink, turned on the water, rinsed my face, then gazed at my reflection in the mirror.

The bruises I'd suffered were all gone, my face now almost pristine but when I brushed off the hair that covered the left side of my face, I saw the scar.

By frig it was an ugly, jagged thing around six centimetres long, a good four centimetres wide and at least two centimetres deep. The many, many stitches that had held it together, were now mostly broken and open. It'd always be there as a reminder, a reminder of Elandria and the utter beating I took from the shapeshifter, Xenos, thing.

At the thought of Glaitis' pet I gripped the basin, hard making my knuckles whiten with strain and my reflection to glare back at me with barely contained rage. The bastard! I'll make sure it will die! Just the same Feuilt, then Glaitis after him! Though, In all honesty I didn't care what order I killed them in, just as long as it was at my hand and they both died, painfully.

Yet I still had the promise I'd made to Karmen, one which I intended to keep, but once Glaitis and 'It' had outlived their usefulness, I wasn't going to hesitate.

I sighed and pushed off the sink and walked to my bedside. Took my comm link, grabbed the nearest towel and made for my shower. By the Emperor did I need one. Not just because I stunk but also wishing to wash away the memory of that horrific dream.

What is it about you? You seem to bring out the best and worst of me all at once, I thought as I turned the shower faucet and placed my comm on the sink. Why do you do this to me, Adelana? WHY!?

I-I had feelings for Karmen, why was I dreaming of Adelana? Someone I barely knew? Why did she make me act that way? Why?

With a frustrated growl, I stepped under the hot stream.

The sick thing was, I enjoyed it. It may have sickened me now but during the dream, I liked it. It'd felt good, it'd felt, right.

I knew I had a...darkness which I struggled to keep fettered. But I'd never imagined it to be that bad, that psychotic and cruel.

If I lost myself, if I became truly unfettered, as that utterly terrifying monster what I'd become?

I sighed, just like Feuilt was, or wasn't? I had no idea what he really was the psychotic cultist I'd fought, or if it was some kind of front for some reason I was too tired to really think about.

Yet again my thoughts came back to Feuilt's last words, that Edracian wasn't what he seemed. I was pretty sure he was telling the truth but the truth of what, exactly?. Then it hit me, it could've been anyone in that armour, anyone. They'd said that Edracian wasn't actually a psyker. So perhaps, perhaps some psyker had killed Edracian and was now in the armour pretending to be him? As Brutis Bones had suggested.

My mind whirled, and I was filled with fear so if that was true, then, who? Who the hell could it be? Could it be, my father? Feuilt had claimed he knew my father, that it was Serghar Kaltos who'd taught him everything he knew.

I shook that away, I knew my father wasn't a psyker. But what if my father was using the souls to make himself one? As I'd thought of earlier. That also posed yet another question. Just how much did our erstwhile ally Brutis Bones actually know? He'd said when we'd first met something hinting that I shouldn't have assumed it was actually Edracian. Perhaps Brutis actually knew this?

He was just another on the long list of people I couldn't trust, a list which was getting longer by the second.

For a long time I stood, hunched even worse than usual and stared at the white tiled wall in a daze as the constant stream of hot water hit me.

What I'd just seen, what I'd been through was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I'd just encountered what a very small minority of this galaxy ever would, the entities of the warp, daemons.

I looked down at my clenching fist. Seeing that stuff, must've damaged my mind. That's what I was told by Glatis once. The warp and anything to do with it was the true anathema to us, to all logic and reason. That mere contact near it hurts us, hurts our mental health and well being. I'd always been near the edge, so after that...incident, how much closer was I? And on top of that, the Farseer, knowing she's there in my head, perhaps even manipulating my every thought.

Despite the heat of the water I shivered, I just hoped that I'd never encounter anything like that again. Sure I'd taken numerous trips through the warp since I'd left Elbyra seven years ago, but I'd always avoided looking on the warp as it went by outside.

Just then I felt the water begin to lose its warmth and clumsily, I turned off the faucet. For another good ten minutes I stood, stark naked in the shower.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, whether I wanted to laugh in triumph that I'd survived that hell, that I'd managed to stop the daemonic invasion before it even started. Or if I wanted to weep, so many had died, so many good people that didn't deserve it, Olinthre, Taryst, all the Magistratum detectives, the many Hammers under Brutis' command.

"Elandria," I said, my emotion choked and croaking voice echoing in the bathroom.

Just then my vox link chimed, knocking me from my revere.

Slowly, I got out of the shower, wrapped my towel around my waist and picked it up.

"Attelus here," I said.

"Attelus," said Olinthre's voice, causing another cold shiver to crawl up my spine. "Hurry it up we need you up in Taryst's grotto, ASAP."

"I-"

But before I could say more, the shapeshifter cut the link.

I sighed, that Thing just loved to take every opportunity it got to boss me around, didn't it?

Well soon it won't be able to, ever again, I thought with a smile and left the bathroom.  
Trying to ignore my reflection in the mirror on the way out.

* * *

After slipping on a clean body glove and my flak jacket, I left my hab unit. Finding the building now crawling with mercs. I found the step up on security was hardly surprising, after all that's happened.

I caught the elevator to the bottom floor, clenching my teeth in annoyance as the sound of screeching gears hurt my ears. According to my wrist chron I'd only slept for about an hour. Which was why I could still barely keep my eyes open.

With a long, drawn out yawn I took out a Lho, lit it and placed it in my mouth. I glanced at the pack and sighed as I saw it was already half empty. Perhaps it was high time I quit.

The I couldn't help wonder, what was it that made the Mimic call me over there so urgently. Had Karmen finally awoken? Or was it something to do with that pict I took?

I sighed as the elevator finally made it to the bottom floor.

Guess I'm going to find out, I thought as I slid open the rusty old cage door which squealed horridly in protest.

I was so tired I almost missed seeing the six Mercenaries waiting for me in the main foyer. They approached from a far corner all in old standard issue guard flak armour and holding las guns.

"Attelus Kaltos," said one with a nod, they all wore full helmets so I couldn't see any of their faces.

"Oh great," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Let me guess, the major sent you guys?"

"Yeah," said another, sounding a little surprised. "Said we need to take you to the main tower, so you uhh 'don't screw up yet a-frigging-gain."

I grimaced and reached for the powersword sheathed at my hip. How can trust these idiots? Sure that sounded like something the Mimic would say, but these could easily be mooks sent by Edracian in disguise.

"You alright, sir?" asked the first who'd spoke before.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said through clenched teeth, what was I going to do? Slaughter them like dogs, just based on some small suspicion? "I really don't need an escort," I said. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry sir but the major insisted," said the first.

The corner of my mouth twitched and I pulled out my vox link, tuning it to 'Olinthre's' channel.

"What do you want?" came Olinthre's voice only a few chimes.

"You forgot to mention that you'd sent people to guard me, I'm just calling in to make sure they're yours."

"Of course they're mine," he said. "I sent them to make sure you won't screw up and get yourself kidnapped again."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, thinking that six ex-guardsmen escorting me wouldn't really make much of a difference if Edracian wanted to attack me again, but okay. Also they'd just make me stick out all the the more.

"Alright," I said and cut the link.

"You ready to go now?" said one, sounding impatient now.

"Yeah let's go," I said, putting my hands into the pockets of my flak jacket. "Sorry just had to make sure you were who you said you were."

They glanced at each other, seeming more than a little bit bemused.

They really knew nothing didn't they?

"Wow, you really are paranoid aren't you?" said one.

I clenched my teeth and bristled, trying to contend a coherent reply but was so taken aback my words only came out as angry, idiotic mono syllables.

"Uh oh," said the first. "I think we may have just broken him."

"If you went through even half of what I've just been through, you would be too!" I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," said one of them sarcastically. "It's bad enough we're running around after a brat like you, we don't need to be shouted at as well. So kid let's move on and get this over and done with, okay?"

"Yeah right, fair enough," I said, with a shrug. "Sorry to be such a pain, let's get on."

* * *

The elevator reached the top of Taryst's tower and I was shocked to see in the corridor at least thirty or forty people standing guard some of them were Taryst's regulars, some were the very few remaining Hammers under Brutis and Magistratum enforcers under Arlathan Karkin.

They glared at us with barely contained anger as we exited the elevator. They all looked weary, barely able to keep their feet. Almost all the magistratum and Hammers had assorted wounds of varying intensity.

"Poor bastards," said Halick quietly, most of the mercs with me had now taken off their helms allowing me to see their faces. Halick was a tall, dark skinned man, whose long hair was in dread locks and pulled off his face in a ponytail, he was an ex bounty hunter but seemed like a good man. "You wouldn't know what happened to them would you, kid?"

We began to walk through them, trying to ignore their looks.

"Yeah," I said, hesitantly. "It's a little hard to explain though, I'll tell you later when I get the chance."

It was an outright lie, as I knew I'd never get that opportunity.

"Never thought I'd see the day when ours, the local Hammers and the frigging Magistratum would all be in the same room and not be trying to kill each other," said Roldar, a little louder than I would've liked, a ex guardsman who was the group's leader. He was a man of medium height, his short grey hair close cropped, he reminded me a bit of Garrakson. His tough, no nonsense attitude was very similar, he also had scars all over his face, from countless battles. He looked quite young though, only a few years older than me.

I just frowned and shrugged.

We came to the curtains at the end of the corridor and immediately out slipped the Mimic to meet us, the men around saluted.

"You're here," It said. "Took your bloody time."

"Hello to you too, Olinthre," I said.

"Get in here, Attelus," It just said. "You six stay out here."

"Yes sir," said Jelket, the short pale man looking uncertain as he and the rest turned away.

The Olinthre-thing beckoned me through and hesitantly, I followed.

Inside I found standing near the entrance was Arlathan Karkin, he was pacing the room and still wearing his dark blue Magistratum flak armour. With his finger and thumb on his chin. He eyed me as I entered, his big eyes wide with fear or at least it could've been fear, could've been humiliation as well. After his performance in Brutis's hideout a few hours ago I couldn't blame him if it was. When I met his look, he immediately averted his gaze.

I smiled, humiliation definitely humiliation, his ego had taken a huge hit. Perhaps it'd brought him some humility.

Then there was Brutis Bones, he still wore his power armour which made him tower over everyone else in the room, his expression was unreadable as he watched me. Next to him was Wesley, he sat hunched forward on one of the couches he'd shaved off his considerable beard and as a result looked ten years younger. His long blonde hair washed and tidy now. He didn't even look at me, his attention stayed firmly on the floor.

Standing in the far left corner was Glaitis who stood surprisingly alongside Hayden, Castella and Darrance. Darrance sneered at me, Hayden, just sat in the corner looking like he was meditating. Castella, oh Emperor I was glad she was there as she smiled at me, but I was more than a little disturbed to see it didn't reach her eyes.

Glaitis, her cold blue eyes were uncompromisingly hard.

I involuntarily flinched as the shield suddenly activated behind me, sudden anger took me.

"Well! Well!" I exclaimed, smiling and raising my arms theatrically. "This is a sight to see!"

"Shut it, Attelus," said Darrance.

I ignored him, "you'd think having all the guards in the corridor would be a bit redundant. When all you're going to do is turn on the void shield."

"Frigging shut it!" snarled Darrance.

"Or is there another reason?" I said. "It's really there, just so they can't hear us, right? Just so we can keep our secrets and lies. Well, secrets and lies."

"You know how it works," said Glaitis, sternly.

"I do, I really really do," I said. "But it goes too far, all those men out there are expected to fight and die for you. For your damned agendas, and they have no real clue as to why. While you sit back on your damn chairs scheming, safe and sound. It sucks it just sucks and sickens me. I'm sick and tired of this shit! All the games! This isn't just a game of regicide, out there are real people with hopes and dreams. They deserve to know something, anything. I was just like them barely a few months ago. I know what it's like."

"And now you know everything, Attelus," said Wesley. "How does that make you feel?"

"I-I don't know," I stated honestly. "But I can tell you this, if I didn't know what was at stake, what was needed to be done. I wouldn't have done what I just did. Run through hell, pushing myself far and beyond what I'd ever imagined I could. I did that because I knew Edracian needed to be stopped. If they knew it too, if we gave them purpose, a cause. They may work half as hard as I did, perhaps even harder!"

"That's enough!" said Brutis. "I assure you, young man. I'm going to tell my men everything they need to know, do not lump me in with these others in your moaning and whining."

I clenched my teeth, "yet here you are, behind the void shield conspiring with them anyway. By the way, am I ever going to get a thank you? Any sort of appreciation for all I did to save all your arses?"

"No," stated Glaitis, bluntly. "Because you do not deserve it, Apprentice. While what you did was quite admiral. I will give you that much, it is going to mean nothing because of your earlier actions, guided by your selfishness and cowardice."

I sighed, surely she didn't need to say both 'selfishness and cowardice.' Surely that was a little redundant?

"The pict I took, right?"

"Indeed," she said and looked to Wesley who sighed.

"I told you that that was my master's Interrogator and daughter, right?" said Wesley.

"Yeah, you did," I said, although I'd already forgotten her name.

Wesley, looked around at everyone guiltily, "over the past few years my master, Inquisitor Devan Torathe, has been...How can I explain this? Losing his mind. He, ironically, used to be quite the radical. A member of the ordo Malleus who knew not everything was black and white and fought for the people. I do not know why, but he has fallen into extreme puritanism. He follows the Libricar philosophy, which was at complete odds with his old ideals."

I raised an eyebrow, "Libricar philosophy?"

Wesley finally looked at me directly, "it's uhh, a well I'd say a radical sect of the Inquisition that's grown in the Calixis sector for some time. The Libricars are just like the Amalathians but more extreme."

"And what are the hell are the Amalathians?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"They follow a philosophy which deems everything is according to the God-Emperor's great plan, they fight for the Imperium to stay the same. For us to keep the status quo. Progress and change is their anathema. Libricars take this ideal even further. They believe that whatever deviation no matter how small is grounds for death, without exception," said Wesley, patiently but not condescending.

"Okay," I said, glancing at everyone around the room, they all avoided my look, even Brutis. So what? This Devan Torathe was an extremist, what did that, did that...

Then it hit me, making my mouth gape and my eyes widen. That was his dead daughter I took the pict of. What was this supposedly psychotic, uncompromising Inquisitor going to do after he saw it?

Wesley looked at me sadly, "it gets worse, kid. Much worse. This whole mission was a secret, after Brutis found this evidence and came to us, we started it independently of master Torathe."

"Why?" I asked, utterly confounded by this.

"Because," Wesley sighed. "Because both Edracian and Torathe were once Interrogators together under the same Inquisitor. They are old, old friends. Amanda and I couldn't trust his judgement on this, both with his insanity and he and Edracian's history."

I said nothing, just looked at Wesley.

"That pict you took, Attelus Kaltos," said Wesley. "Edracian could send it to my master telling him any lie with it he wishes. My master will believe it no matter how far fetched, or maybe even with the truth, but either way it doesn't matter. He will take extreme measures to avenge Amanda. He is coming and with him I fear. No, I know, will be Omnartus' destruction, he will order an exterminatus. Just like Edracian wanted. Just like Edracian had planned."

* * *

For a long time I said nothing, I could only stand in dumbstruck silence.

"Nice work apprentice," said Darrance. "Now your foolish actions have doomed an entire planet."

"I-I!" could only stammer, over and over, everyone looked at me with hard expressions all except Castella whose eyes were wide with sympathetic sadness. That made it even more horrible somehow.  
"Why?" I managed finally. "I had no idea, I'd just taken a pict! I had no idea! Please tell me this is just some joke."

"Snap out of it!" snarled Glaitis. "Do you truly think we would joke about something as serious as this? I thought I taught you better than that!"

My shoulders began to shake and tears welled in my eyes, my mind whirled as I struggled to comprehend. Could I be indirectly responsible for the deaths of billions?

My thoughts first came to Adelana. I knew then that I wanted to save her more than anyone else. She deserved to live more than me if I died, so she'd live it'd all be worth it.

I'd also deserve it.

I wanted to fall on my knees and weep, I wanted to throw up.

"Attelus," said Castella as she approached me, laying her hand on my shoulder, then pulled me in a tight embrace. "I understand that you're upset. But the world isn't dead. Not yet, we can still stop it. You can still stop this. It's not too late."

"But how? I whimpered. "How can we possibly?"

"You stopped the daemons, didn't you?" she said. "Well we can stop this as well. There is still hope."

She let go of me and smiled at me sadly.

Castella was right, we still had time, we could stop it, but how?

"Now we had access to an Astropath," said Wesley, "I've tried to send Torathe messages, trying to tell him to stop, but I've got no reply. Nothing."

"I will make sure to get in touch with my boss," said Arlathan, the first thing he'd uttered since I'd entered. "We will know when someone exits the warp. Into the system.

"Where was Devan Torathe when you'd last communicated with him?" asked Glaitis.

"That would've been, eight months ago now," said Wesley. "He was on Malfi, investigating into the local elite. They were supposedly in the business of trading daemonic artefacts.

I frowned, I'd done a few jobs on Malfi and knew that such corrupt activity wasn't beneath them. I wondered how large the pogrom was that Torathe had led against Malfi aristocracy. Not that'd make much of a difference, they'd be back on it not long afterward, anyway.

"He could be anywhere now," said Wesley.

Glaitis sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Arlathan stepped forward, "I've told my boss what's gone on," he said. "Our remaining men and the PDF are blocking any and all traffic to and from planetside. Any ships that try to leave without the proper authorization will be shot down. Especially those claiming Inquisitorial identification. Edracian's as good as trapped."

Brutis shook his head, "I doubt he's truly trapped. I bet he'd find a way. I could."

"Hmm," I said, with my finger and thumb musing on my chin. "That begs another question, why hasn't Edracian left already?"

"Who says he hasn't yet?" said Brutis.

I just shrugged and pursed my lips.

"So why don't we just evacuate?" suggested Olinthre. "Escape while we have the chance, if Edracian's no longer planetside why should we stay?"

I frowned, as much as that sounded like cowardice, it was just logical. If we died with Omnartus there would be no one left with the knowledge to stop any of his further missions, but the problem was he was still planetside. I knew, or at least was damn sure of it. I still couldn't understand it, especially now. Why hadn't he left? Why?

"Because he might not have," said Wesley. "And as long as there is one small chance we have him trapped, one small chance we can stop him for good, we've got to take it."

"Surely we should send someone away, just in case," I said and looked to Brutis. "Surely it should be someone with the highest authority, who can do the most if the rest of us fail."

Brutis grimaced, "I am not running. I am also partly responsible for this mess and would rather see this mission to it's end."

I clenched my teeth, I could tell Brutis Bones would've had a stubborn streak. In all honesty I couldn't blame him I'd feel the same way if I was him.

Then I realised something and my attention switched to Glaitis. Only six months ago I might've thought differently, I wouldn't have been nearly as sympathetic, perhaps even contemptuous it was his sense of duty to see this through.

But in this case I was pretty sure he was wrong, in this he should leave. Let us handle this.

Yet I knew Edracian was still here, so perhaps he really shouldn't.

I sighed to myself and placed the palm my hand over my face.

Suddenly, I remembered something, something which shocked me.

"Even if we kill Edracian here, doesn't mean that this is all over," I said suddenly.

"Explain, Apprentice," said Glaitis, impatiently.

"When I reached the conduit I was forced to fight medicae Feuilt," I explained. "Edracian had sent him to guard it alone."

"Yes," said Olinthre. "We found his corpse in the church not far from where you lay unconscious. Did he tell you something?"

I nodded, "he told me that...that."

I trailed off, frowned and dropped my attention to the floor.

"He told you what?" said Brutis.

"He told me that, he told me that Elandria's," I paused and cleared my throat, noticing that Castella, Darrance and even Hayden all averted their attentions. "That Elandria was taken off world, into the warp. I know not where."

"Did he tell you whether or not that Edracian went with, this...Elandria?" said Wesley.

"No, he neglected to say that," I said. "But what I mean is that perhaps, perhaps even if Edracian isn't off world. Perhaps even if we do manage to stop him, he has someone. Something somewhere else is out there, that's going to take his place. If he's gone he still needs to be chased. If he isn't someone still needs to track down this other something."

"Wait! Wait! wait!" said the Olinthre thing. "Why would Edracian want a rotting frigging corpse...?"

It was interrupted by my fist smashing into it's face. I'd moved well over six metres in a split second and It was sent sprawling hard against the wall, then smashing face first hard to the floor.

"He didn't tell me," I said as I turned away and placed my hands behind my back. "He didn't know."

I smiled and glanced at Glaitis, seeing her sneer at me, which made me grin.

"Emperor!" said Wesley, it took him a good few seconds to realise what'd just happened. "What the hell?"

I looked then to Brutis who was just smiling.

Both Darrance and Castella walked over and helped It to It's feet but it was so dazed it could barely stand.

"Please, Brutis Bones," I said. "You must leave as soon as you can."

"You really do love your showboating, apprentice," growled Glaitis.

"I aim to please," I said.

"No, you aim to misbehave," she replied.

"Same difference," I said with a shrug.

"How can you be so damn coy," said Wesley, "after finding out that?"

I looked at him, because it felt frigging good to finally punch that idiot in the face, I thought but just gave him another shrug.

"What else did this Feuilt tell you?" asked Brutis.

I hmm'd and tapped my chin, pretending to remember but really trying to figure what to say and what not.

"Feuilt also claimed that our enemy had allied with the ruinous powers," I said, which made Brutis furrow his brow. "But I'm already assuming you guessed that."

"No," said Brutis, shaking his head. "Even after what occurred I am assuming nothing. No it's good to get even some confirmation of Edracian's corruption."

I nodded, perhaps it was high time I try to stop assuming things myself.

"Anything else?" said Glaitis.

I turned to her, eyes narrowed, wondering how much she'd told the others. Did they know that he was once her agent? Did they even know he was a triple agent? Working for her, Taryst and Edracian all at once?

Did she know his backstory, even? Of how he was apparently taught by my father?

"Apprentice!" She snapped. "I asked you a question, do not leave us in waiting!"

I sighed, "he also said something else. He told me that Edracian wasn't what he seemed to be, or something like that."

That was all I was going to tell them, I didn't want to say of his supposed connections to my father. Not yet, anyway.

Glaitis and Brutis shared a glance.

"Any idea what that meant?" asked Brutis.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said with a shrug, "and all the more reason why someone needs to leave Omnartus."

"I am not leaving Omnartus," said Brutis in a tone that'd brook no argument and he looked at me under a hooded brow. I knew then that I couldn't push it anymore. He was an Inquisitor I was just some lowly mercenary, I had no right to try and order him around.

I swallowed, straightened my jacket and quickly shut up.

"Anything else?" said Wesley.

I shook my head, "that's all. He might've said more but I was too busy getting the crap beaten out of me to hear it."

"Seems to be a distinct theme around here," said Glaitis.

"Which brings forward another question," said Brutis. "I heard of your injuries. How exactly did you recover so fast?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Glaitis, her expression was unreadable.

"Yes," said Wesley. "I was wondering the exact same thing."

I grinned nervously, the apprehension was horrible, my heart felt like it'd frozen in my chest. How the hell was I going to explain that one away? And what would happen if they found out the truth?

"Surely there are more important things to consider now of all times?" I said.

"Not right now," said Wesley, as he got off his seat. "We have no leads to follow on Edracian, nothing now. As agents of the throne, in His holy service. It's our duty to look into things like this. We need to know, how did you recover so fast?"

"I don't know," I said, finding myself utterly incapable of thinking of a good response and glancing again at Glaitis, who still looked at me with that unreadable expression.

I clenched my teeth, help me here, please! I begged silently, then I saw that Castella, Hayden and even Darrance were reaching discretely for their weapons. Which just made me feel more scared.

"Now that was a lie," said Wesley. "A blatant one at that you agree, boss?"

"I'd say that went without saying," said Brutis.

"I don't know," I repeated, taking a step back as instinct made me reach for my sword. "That I swear."

"If you have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to fear," said Brutis, "I see there's a lot of fear in you."

He smiled and moved his bolter, but stopped as we heard the sound of a plasma pistol powering up. Castella stood pointing it straight at his skull as Hayden had his rifle pointed at Wesley and Darrance drew his scimitar, activating it.

"Don't you even dare," said Castella.

Brutis looked at her utterly unfazed. "I hope you are aware you're pointing that at a member of the Inquisition? Are you?"

"Yep," she said without hesitation. "Now put that bolter down, before I put you down."

I looked at her, utterly taken aback, imploring her to stop silently. Then I saw Glaitis and gaped. She looked on with such horror and shock I could not even begin to describe it.

Brutis sighed, "I wasn't going to shoot just him. I am not that puritan. You must be aware that what we just lived through was a daemonic incursion. This Attelus here might be possessed, he came very close to a daemonic artefact and that may be why he healed so quickly. I am just doing my duty as an Inquisitor, I am protecting all of us. Now please lower the plasma pistol."  
I looked at Brutis, in all honesty I thought that fair enough and theoretically, he was right. I was possessed, but not in the way he thought.

"No," said Castella. "He's like a little brother to me, I swear if you even lay a finger on him..."

"Enough!" snarled Glaitis suddenly. "Hayden, Darrance, Castella stand down, now!"

"Screw you," said Castella sternly and Darrance and Hayden weren't moving either.

Glaitis abruptly shut up, gaping like she'd just been slapped.

I couldn't believe it. They were doing this for me, standing up to an Inquisitor and putting their lives on the line all for me, but why? I couldn't comprehend it.

I met Castella''s eyes and she gave me a smile with a wink.

My expression back to her was the most scared and uncertain I could give, hoping that'd make her back down.

It didn't.

"You are now making yourselves accomplices in this," said Brutis. "If he is possessed and is unleashed upon the planet. You will just as responsible as he is."

"Don't care," said Castella. "You should just be more worried about having a bolt of plasma through your skull, than anything else."

Suddenly Brutis turned and aimed his Bolter at her.

"Not if I shoot you first," he said.

Then Darrance was suddenly there, holding his power sword against Brutis' back.

"Not if I sever your spine first," he said.

"Stop this!" snapped Glaitis, she was screaming now. "Stop this now! I order you!"

They didn't take any notice of her, but I did. Only I was able to see Glaitis horrid, rage ridden expression and I was the only one who saw her draw her power sword.

I was already moving, drawing my sword, winding and weaving through everyone. Making it just in time to block Glaitis' blade as she stabbed it straight at Hayden's back.

Instinctively, In the blink of an eye I reposted and slashed out my sword in a decapitating cut, which she had no way to dodge or parry, but I stopped, less than a hair's breadth from her neck. Just then recalling the promise I'd given to Estella.

I wouldn't have killed her out of spite or vengeance, just reflex, I had the seemingly indestructible Glaitis at my mercy. How empowering.

A millisecond later Glaitis realised this and flinched back, looking at me with wide surprised eyes. I met her gaze and kept my sword near her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

My response was a disgusted sneer.

_Enough!_ said a voice in my mind that drummed through my ears so hard it hurt. Making me cry out and flinch with everyone else.

_That is enough! We must stop this nonsensical farce now!_

Immediately I recognised the voice.

"Karmen!" I cried. "It's good to hear you!"

She laughed, likewise, Attelus! Likewise! I am sorry I was not able to help you stop the daemonic incursion.

I just said nothing and frowned.

"What? What the hell?" stammered Arlathan who I'd forgotten was still in the room.

_If someone has neglected to inform you, Arlathan, I am a psyker. I was under Taryst's employ._

"Unsanctioned I suppose," said Brutis with a grimace.

No, I was sanctioned, when I was discovered seven years ago. I am on your side, Inquisitor. I can control my powers, I have been taught in great detail how.

Brutis Bones just frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

I was the one responsible for Attelus Kaltos fast recovery, she said. I used my psychic strength to heal him while he was unconscious. As I am sure you are aware psychic powers can be used to fix as much as they can be used to destroy.

Brutis gave me a glare and I struggled to keep myself neutral, yet again Karmen was saving my arse.

"It does make sense," Brutis said, hesitantly. "Why?"

_I-I care for him_, she said, which made me smile.

"Do you know about this?" asked Brutis.

I just shook my head, wide eyed.

Brutis grimaced and sighed through clenched teeth, "alright, alright I'll believe you. You, Attelus Kaltos are extraordinarily lucky, not just that so many seem so happy to put their lives on the line for your pathetic arse. But also that I am not more puritan. Many Inquisitors would have you executed just for being so close to a daemonic artefact. Hell, many would've ordered Exterminatus on this world, seeing it already irreversibly tainted, which it may well be."

_Also another thing,_ said Karmen. _I have located Inquisitor Edracian's location._


	19. Chapter 19

**"What? Really?" said Arlathan as he looked at me, his brow furrowed in disbelief.**

I met his look, pursed my lips and shrugged, why was he looking at me for?

_Yes really_, said Karmen. _I encountered another psyker in out of body form near to where the conduit was. We fought all over the hive but I managed to get the upper hand and make the other psyker retreat. I was able to track it back to it's source._

"Did you get a positive identification of the psyker?" asked Brutis.

_No, but it was exceptionally powerful. One of the most powerful human psykers I've ever encountered._

"Where was the source?" asked Wesley.

_I was able to find a location, he has set up shop in a large abandoned mansion complex. On the upper hive forty five kilometres north-east of here. It is well but subtly fortified and crawling with mercenaries._

Wesley sighed and face palmed, "if we weren't so busy with our own war, we would've been able to stop him earlier."

"That I think he was counting on," said Brutis. "Now let's just hang on a second here, Karmen. How can we trust you? How do we know that you're not just leading us into another trap? Like the one we just went through?"

I folded my arms over my chest and frowned, finding I couldn't help but agree.

_You do not,_ said Karmen._ But I swear to you I am not lying, but as of now there is nothing else you can follow. So you have very little choice in the matter. We need to take this risk if we are ever to stop Edracian._

"This time we will be ready," said Castella.

I looked to Glaitis, she was now visibly brooding and glaring around the room at no one in particular.

A cold shiver crawled up my spine. I knew that expression, it reminded me disturbingly of my mother when she was having...problems. Had Glaitis finally snapped? She did just try to stab her longest serving employee in the back, so perhaps so.

I decided to keep an eye on her, who knows what the hell she would do.

Suddenly her attention snapped to me and I barely fought the urge to flinch away. Her cold blue eyes met mine, then again she was back to glancing around the room.

I shuddered out a sigh, realising then how utterly terrified I'd been.

_Indeed_, agreed Karmen. _Now we know of Inquisitor Edracian's capabilities we should be._

I don't know about that, I thought.

Brutis and Wesley shared a look.

"Hmm," growled Wesley, stroking his chin. "I will concede your point I do feel we have very little choice in the matter."

"Still smells like a fething trap to me," said Brutis.

Wesley nodded, "I think at times a trap needs to be sprung to find anything. Look at what happened in the Underhive? Also I have something else I should to tell you. I sent out another communique. To another friend of mine, another Inquisitor, one who was also an Interrogator under Edracian. A woman named Jelcine Enandra of the Ordo Hereticus, I told her almost everything."

"You sound most upset about that," said Castella.

Wesley sighed and scratched his head, "a few years ago we had a falling out with her and that is one of the reasons I think, why my master has lost his sanity. We found out she was a radical, one of the Attenlous Seculous philosophy."

I raised an eyebrow, that sounded a bit like my name. I also had no bloody idea what it meant.

Wesley saw me and shook his head, "Attenlous Seculous is a new and upcoming ideal within the Inquisition of the Calxius conclave. They believe that the holy Ecclesiarchy is a blight upon humanity and the Imperium. Believe we need to get rid of it entirely. My master and her almost came to blows over this and we haven't been in contact with her since. He is a very religious man and despite being in the Ordo Malleus has deep ties within the Ecclesiarchy."

I hid a smile, I liked the sound of this Attenlous Seculous philosophy. I liked it a lot.

"Until now," said Arlathan.

"Indeed," said Wesley. "I am that desperate, I hope, I pray she will be able to get her to help in time. Even if she's still alive."

Castella nodded, "I understand, but atleast now we know we've got someone, somewhere willing to help."

Wesley nodded as well, but still looked unconvinced.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I'd say it's obvious," said Brutis. "We attack Edracian's base as soon as we can."

He looked over at the Mimic as It was only just now climbing to It's feet, trying shake away It's dazed state.

"Finally, you're up," said Brutis. "We need to get moving, we'll need your mercenaries."

"Yeah I heard," It growled, giving me an enraged look.

I just smiled back.

"Good!" Growled Brutis. "Hurry it up and get them organised then."

With a sigh the Olinthre-thing deactivated the shield, activated his comm-link and began barking orders.

"So this is it," I said. "This could finally be the end to this farce."

Wesley looked at me wearily and said, "I think you were right before. This isn't the end kid, we're far from that. Edracian I doubt has done this alone. I think this is just the beginning."

* * *

Wesley, Arlathan and The Mimic were the first to emerge from the curtains, all three yelling orders at their respective underlings. The rest of us followed them in silence, I was smoking one of my last Lhos as I'd donated many of them to Castella, Hayden, Arlathan and even Darrance. We were all a bit spooked and needed something to help our nerves.

Glaitis had glared at me balefully as I'd given them out, by the Emperor I wished she'd go back to her old self.

Glaitis, Castella, Hayden, Darrance and me were the first in the elevator and we began our descent, toward the bottom floor.

"Mamzel Glaitis?" said Darrance, uncertainly. "What are we to do?"

Glaitis didn't answer at first, she just clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists, and I instinctively reached for my sword.

"Mamzel?"

"I heard you, Darrance!" she snapped suddenly. "Damn it I am not deaf!"

"My apologies, mamzel," said Darrance.

"Your apology means nothing!" she snarled. "You disobeyed my direct order! I told you to stand down!"

"And we did," stated Hayden calmly. "Once the situation was defused. We couldn't stand idly by while one of us was being threatened."

Glaitis turned her attention to me, her eyes wide with anger.

"One of us? One of us? Because of this foolish boys' decisions, this world may end! He is a fool and a coward who deserves to be threatened!"

My attention fell to the floor, unable to disagree with her on that.

"Yes," agreed Castella which hurt me more than It should've. "Yes he was and yes he did but I think after what he just did, he hasn't earned our forgiveness. He has earned our respect. He deserved to be stood up for and I'd do it again without any hesitation. Despite all the foolish mistakes he's made."

Glaitis showed her teeth and shook her head, "I will have you punished for such insolence, how dare you! I am your-!"

"You know you cannot do that," said Hayden. "Do not threaten when you have nothing to back it up with."

Glaitis growled in rage and reached for her sword but found all three of them already had her covered with their own. Hayden using his auto pistol sidearm and Castella her sword.

"See what I mean," said Hayden. "And you tried to stab me in the back, if it wasn't for Attelus. You would've killed me. Thank you by the way, Attelus."

All I could manage was a wide eyed nod.

"We disobeyed your order, sure," said Hayden, then his expression darkened. "But I am not sure that your orders deserve to be followed anymore."

She glared at him, witheringly.

"This is just conjecture, but I know you, Glaitis," he said, "and I bet you knew exactly what we were going into."

"I did not," she said, now icily calm. "That I swear."

Hayden smiled and shook his head, "I doubt that, you have made plans that are impeccable, you seem to know things before they happen. You've guided us with this foreknowledge. How do we know that this was any different? How can we tell you're telling the truth?"

"I didn't," she said sounding more urgent now. "I didn't know."

"I have worked for you for decades, Glaitis," said Hayden. "Never had I had such loyalty to a superior before, but over that time my loyalty has been stretched thin. What we just went through was the last straw, how do we know you will perform another stunt like this, huh? Before you almost stabbed me in the back? Literally!"

"You disobeyed me!" she snarled, she then looked to Darrance with wide eyes.

"Saderth!" she said, and it took me a second to realise that must've been Darrance's first name, never had I heard it before. "Saderth help me."

'Saderth' shook his head, "I am sorry mamzel, but as much as it hurts me to say it, I am inclined to agree."

Suddenly Glaitis expression turned into one of pure rage and her attention snapped to me,

"I see!" she snarled. "I see now that he's manipulated you against me! The child has manipulated you. Can't you see! He's using you! I bet he doesn't even know it! If anyone should have your-!"

"No!" interrupted Castella. "He hasn't, this was all you, I'm sorry Glaitis this is all you. I'm sorry."

I looked away from Glaitis' intense glare, unable to handle it anymore. I couldn't believe this was happening, never had I thought these three would feel this way. It came out of the blue that's for frigging sure.

Deep down, though I couldn't help but agree with Glaitis, perhaps I did manage to manipulate this? I clenched my jaw at that thought. Did I do it...subconsciously?

Just then the elevator found the bottom floor and with a, ding! The doors opened and we walked out. Glaitis still at gunpoint. There were a few mercs and other employees in the lobby who watched with great interest.

"Move on!" said Castella, waving her hands. "Nothing to see here!"

Hesitantly, they did as told.

"Castella. Darrance and I will take Glaitis back to her tower," said Hayden. "You and Attelus stay here and watch over the preparations."

Castella and I nodded acknowledgment.

Glaitis laughed, "what? Where will you put me in my tower? Seriously, Hayden? All the men who guard it are under my employ. I sign their paychecks they will let me out, that I assure you."

Hayden turned to her, his expression as hard as steal, "you will find, Glaitis that you might pay them, but they are loyal to me, because unlike you I've bothered to talk to them, get to know them and think of them as more than pawns, that I assure you. Darrance take her weapons."

Darrance nodded and did as told, telling Glaitis he was sorry over and over as he did.

"You two will be alright?" asked Castella.

Hayden nodded, "see you soon."

Castella and I watched them leave.

I was unsure what to say, still utterly shocked by what I'd just witnessed.

"You okay?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah," I stammered. "I just can't believe that just happened."

She laughed, "yeah, I understand that. I'd be shocked if I was you too."

"Even Darrance," I said, and turned to her. "How the hell did you convince him to take part?"

"You must understand, Attelus," she said. "We have been working under her for much longer than you have. We have had the same concerns as you for a long time now. The incident in the underhive was, as the old man had said, 'the last straw.'"

I nodded, aware that Glaitis actually didn't actually know about the daemons, as it was blocked to Farseer Faleaseen's sight. I chose to keep that quiet, of course.

"How did I not know?" I asked. "How the hell didn't she know?"

Castella smiled, "we're just way better at hiding it than you. We better get moving, we've got a bit to do, still."

"Wait," I said. "I need to do something."

"What?" asked Castella.

I grinned, "I need to find my friends first."

* * *

I called Garrakson and Torris over my comm link, and we organised to meet at Vex's office in fifteen minutes.

"How will they feel about me being there?" Castella had asked.

I'd just shrugged and said, "they can deal with it, I'm sure."

Then I endeavored to find the mail room, I'd never been actually in there before but I'd walked past it once or twice, but if I was good at anything it was finding places and locations. Not things though, finding and locating things that seemed to be something different entirely for me.

It only took me a few minutes to locate it and as I entered I turned to Castella.

"Is it okay if you stay out here, while I do this?" I asked.

Castella frowned, "only if you tell me what it is you're doing, exactly."

I sighed and glanced around the corridor, "this might be the end of the world, Castella. I need to organize us to make sure we have an avenue of escape. Just in case."

Castella raised an eyebrow, "so you want to save the people who work in the mailroom?"

I nodded, "one in particular."

"How?" she said. "Do you have a ship capable of warp travel hidden somewhere?"

"We do," I said. "Up in orbit."

Castella sighed, "yes, but..."

"But what?" I interrupted. "We can surely afford to take on a few more."

"Yes but that's not the point..."

Castella paused in her sentence as a few workers wandered by.

"Yes but that's not the point," she said. "Do you honestly believe that they will believe you? What are you going to do, go in there saying that the world's going to end? They wont believe you and even if they do, they'd most likely panic with fear and even if they didn't what would you have them do?"

I frowned, "you're sounding uncharacteristically cynical, Castella."

"No I'm not," said Castella. "If anyone's being cynical it's you. I believe we can stop this, so I find this irrelevant."

I shrugged, "I really don't think it is, I have to do this Castella. I want her to live. She deserves to live."

She rolled her eyes, "alright let's just say this person, she believes you and Omnartus is destroyed and she, whoever she is manages, to escape with us. What do you think she'd do? Her world was just destroyed, all her loved ones dead. Everything gone."

I saw where she was going with this and my attention fell to the floor.  
"I have to try," I sighed.

Castella's expression hardened and she opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the door to the mailroom suddenly opened.

An older man stepped out who was vaguely familiar to me. He frowned at us.

"We can hear you," he growled.

We just gaped at him stupidly.

"Get in here," he said with a twitch of his head.

We did as told, filing quickly into the large, brightly lit office. Looking more that a little embarrassed. Three others sat at desks looking at us with scrutinizing gazes.

One was Adelana, she sat the nearest. Her arms were folded, her expression unreadable but her attention was firmly on me. The other two were a tall lanky young man, not much older than me, he was looking at Castella with wide eyes, his jaw lolling dumbly. I couldn't blame him, Castella had that effect on me the first time I'd met her and I didn't think it often that an attractive woman wearing a very tight body glove would walk through his door. The other was an ugly weathered woman who may have been in her mid forties, I couldn't be sure.

Again they were eerily familiar for me. My dream was now a blur I struggled to remember, in all honesty I wasn't even trying to remember it.

"Adelana?" said the ugly woman. "Do you know these people?"

"Only one," she said quickly, she smiled at me. "Attelus?"

I smiled back, wondering if Karmen was watching this and dearly hoping she wasn't.

The old man sat at the desk next to Adelana, folded his arms and glared at me from under a hooded brow.

"Attelus Kaltos? You're Attelus Kaltos?" he said with a sneer, then he shook his head and muttered something about me being 'the scum of the 'verse.'

I clenched my jaw but let it slide, I deserved it, in all honesty. If he knew even half of what I've done he'd think even lower of me, somehow. It also took balls to potentially insult someone so armed and armoured almost to their face. I couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration for him. He was just lucky I was so forgiving.

"Attelus Kaltos," said the woman. "You're quite infamous around here, after what you did to Vex. I have to say he is an arrogant little brat at times, but he didn't deserve that, no one deserves that. Can I ask you a question, young man?"

I sighed, put my hands behind my back and began to pace. I could think of quite a few people who deserved that, actually. Myself being on the top of the list.

"Sure," I sighed. "Fire away."

"Why did you strangle a kid? I don't understand it. Why would you do that?"

I swallowed and stopped my pacing.

"I thought he'd betrayed me," I answered hesitantly. "We had an agreement and I'd thought he'd sold me out. I let my anger get the better of me and I regret it ever since."

The old man sneered again, "and I bet he bloody well didn't," he growled.

I shrugged, trying hard to keep the smile from my face, "as it turned out, he actually did."

Indirectly and unknowingly but theoretically he still did, the best way to lie was to tell the truth.

The old man just smiled coldly and reclined back in his chair

Adelana frowned, "I heard, we heard about how Vex punched Attelus before so I think he got him back."

"Yeah!" laughed the old man. "I'd say it was least he deserved!"

"It was enough for Vex," said Adelana. "If it was enough for him, so it should be enough for us."

"Enough for you, anyway," said the boy.

"That's enough," said Castella. "My name is Castella Lethe, I am Attelus'..."

She paused and glanced at me, "colleague and there is much to tell you."

The old man laughed again, "another bloody merc, eh? You're all the damn same."

I clenched my jaw and took a step forward, "now can I understand how you can hate me, I really, really can," I said softly, " and you can insult me all you want and I'll let it slide, because, as you know, I deserve it, but don't you even dare insult her. She's done nothing. Now show her some respect and introduce yourself or I may make you do it. Okay?"

The old man very abruptly straightened in his chair.

"Grayhelt, Solvej, I'm the manager here, this is Seleen Gorret," he said, indicating the ugly woman then the young man, "the kid's Velg Tevven and you already know Adelana Holgen."

"I do," I said with a smile, nodding again to Adelana, she smiled back and averted her attention to the floor. I managed to catch in the corner of my eye Tevven bristle slightly at that.

I pursed my lips shrugged to myself, fair enough, I thought.

"Mr Solvej," said Castella, "are you by chance, ex guard?"

Grayhelt's eyes narrowed, "yeah."

Abruptly she unclasped her auto pistol sidearm from it's holster and handed to him. Hesitantly he took it then she took three clips from the pockets on her belt and placed them on his desk.

'You do know how to use that, right?" she asked.

Grayhelt slammed a clip home and racked the slide with practised ease , "I do," he said. "Although it's been many years."

"We heard some of what you said," said Adelana, her large blue eyes wide with fear. "What in the God Emperor's name is going on?"

I sighed and slipped my hands into the pockets of my flak jacket, "we can't tell you much but, but..."

I trailed off and yet again I sighed then glanced at Castella, who met my gaze.

Then an idea hit me.

"If and when anything happens," I said, starting to pace the room again. "Anything even slightly untoward, in the next few hours. Promise me, swear to me, that you'll go, without a second's delay, straight to Vex's office and there you must stay until we come for you, understand?"

"Why?" asked Tevven.

"Because there you'll be protected, please promise me you'll do this," I said.

With wide eyes they shared glances.

"Uhh okay, sure," said Gorret.

"You're really weirding me out here, Attelus," said Adelana, nervously.

"I'm sorry," I said and tears suddenly welled in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Adelana. I didn't want this. I didn't mean for any of this. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

They looked at me with utterly confused expressions.

I sniffed, wiped away the tears and turned for the door, "please just do as I say."

Then I left.

* * *

Castella followed me out and side by side we started down the corridor. For quite a while we walked in silence.

"I see why you want to save her now," Castella said eventually. "She's pretty, seems nice too. I like how she stood up for you."

I didn't answer, just frowned.

"Speaking of which, I hope you are aware that I don't need you to standing up for me, right?"

I stopped and turned to her, "I'm sorry," I stammered. "I didn't mean to..."

She grinned, "don't worry I'm kidding! I thought it was sweet! That guy was being a smug jerk, he deserved it. Thank you, Attelus Kaltos."

I grinned back nervously, "it's the very least I could do. After all you've did for me, Castella Lethe."

She pouted and shrugged, "well it's a start I guess. You've still got a crap ton left to do before we finally break even."

We started to walk again.

"What will it take for me to make it up to you, Castella?" I said.

She smiled, "how about you helping stop the Exterminatus before it even starts. That'd do it."

I nodded,_ sounds about right_, I thought.

* * *

We walked through the lines of cogitators toward Vex's office. I could see much to my relief the stormtroopers that the poor, deceased Olinthre had ordered to guard Vex were still there. Still ever stoic and disciplined. I couldn't do that, it'd bore the bloody hell out of me, and my mind would wander making me less attentive. That was yet another reason why I'd make a frigging terrible soldier. Despite what Garrakson and before him, Estella, claimed.

As we approached I again glanced around the huge room, seeing the serfs were still at their cogitators, working attentively away. None sparing even Castella a glance and I couldn't help but wonder, were they all bloody eunuchs? Did they have no soul? No humanity?

I shook my head, I just couldn't comprehend it. I might be a ruthless killer, struggling to cling onto the last vestiges of my sanity but I'd much rather be that than anyone of them

We reached the entrance of the box office as one of the stormtroopers raised his hand, making us stop and activated his vox link saying.

"Attelus is here, but he has another with him named..."

"Castella Lethe," said Castella.

The Stormtrooper nodded and repeated her name into his vox, a second or two later he looked at me.

"Sergeant Garrakson asks if she can be trusted."

I smiled and said, "more than many, more than myself."

The Stormtrooper nodded repeated my sentence and after a few seconds, wordlessly waved us through.

The others parted to let us through, their potential emotions hidden behind their helms, but this close I could tell by their subtle body language they were bored and annoyed.

So they were human after all, more than the seemingly mindless automatons sitting at their cogitators anyway. That horrid, constant crashing of working cogitators must've been wearing on their nerves. Hell it was hard enough for me to bear and I've only been in the room for a few minutes.

The poor bastards have stood around here for hours.

We finally entered the large, stark white box office finding Garrakson and Torris standing around while Vex sat, lazily typing at one of the many cogitators inside.

"You're late," growled Garrakson. "I hope you're aware we're about to move into another battle, right? Olinthre is ordering almost the entire contingent to move we don't have the time to wait around for you..."

"I know," I interrupted, raising my hands in compliance, "and I'm sorry, we had to make a detour on our way here. An important one."

"More important than this?" said Garrakson.

I said nothing, just clenched my jaw.

"Well it better have been bloody damn important," said Garrakson. "Anyway, what did you want to tell us, kid?"

I sighed, gave Castella a brief glance then took the last Lho from its ceramic container and pulled out my lighter but was stopped as Vex suddenly shouted.

"No smoking! The smoke could damage the circuit boards!"

I frowned, fixed the kid with a withering glare, but still did as told.

"I see you've smoked through most of that pack, already," said Torris.

I shrugged, "gave out a few to my friends just before, but I am responsible for smoking the good majority."

Torris' already large eyes widened in mock disbelief, "Attelus Kaltos for once, actually sharing out his precious Lhos. Never thought I'd ever live to see the day!"

I sniggered and shook my head.

"Desperate times," I said.

Castella's sudden snorting laughter made me blanch and turn to her.

"I like this man, he's funny!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my hands into their pockets, she was back on her crazy side now.

Frigging great.

"Enough mucking about!" snapped Garrakson. "Attelus get your latest girlfriend in line, we haven't the damned time! And you too Torris!"  
Garrakson turned back to me, his eyes hard, "why did you call us here?"

"Alright, alright," I sighed and glanced around the room, wondering where exactly to start before it finally hit me.

"Jeurat, I was honest with you, I think it's about time you're honest with me."

Garrakson's brow furrowed in bemusement and he folded his arms across his chest, "what the hell are you on about?"

"Do you have access to Taryst's quarters?" I asked.

"What? No," he said.

"Really? Are you sure?" I said.

"No!" he bellowed. "I don't know what you're on about."

I smiled knowingly, "I know now of the relationship you and Taryst once shared, that you were both close."

Garrakson gaped and gave Torris a glance, "how did you learn that?"

I shook my head, "It's just one of the many, many truths I've learnt today. Now answer me, Jeurat. Now do you have access to Taryst's quarters or not?"

"How many times must I tell you!" he snarled. "I don't! Now tell me how you found out about that!"

I blanched, despite myself, pretty sure he was telling to the truth now. I'd asked because I still thought he may have gone back to Taryst's grotto to investigate the bunker. But it seemed that suspicion had been wrong.

It certainly wasn't the first time I'd been wrong and I was pretty sure it wasn't the last.

_He does_, came Karmen's voice suddenly through my thoughts which made me flinch in fright. _His retina is capable of opening the lock._

I opened my mouth to reply but she quickly shushed me.

_Only you can hear me now, I do not want you suddenly talking to yourself and making everyone suspicious. He still has access but he doesn't remember it because Taryst had me erase that from his memory._

_Typical,_ I thought.

_I suggested that Taryst just change the password, but he refused. He wanted to keep Garrakson as it_.

Or he could've just lied and said he changed it, I thought, then I felt a pang of sympathy for poor Garrakson. The person he loved had ruthlessly ordered his mind psychically manipulated just so he could keep a damn password. Taryst could you have been any more of a bastard?

"Attelus!" snarled Garrakson, knocking me from my reverie. "Answer me now!"

I sighed, "Jeurat, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" he demanded.

"You do have access to the bunker," I said. "You just don't remember it."

"What?"

"Taryst, he had your memory of it erased," I said.

Suddenly Garrakson's eyes widened and he straightened with a gasp. As I assumed Karmen brought back the memory as she'd done in the top of the tower a few hours ago.

"Jeu? You okay?" asked Torris.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay," said Garrakson. "I remember now, I just can't believe he'd do that to me."

I frowned and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"This world maybe ending," I said. "Sooner or later it might be destroyed by exterminatus, that bunker might be our only way of survival."

"Exterminatus?" said Torris. 'How?"

"It's hard to explain," I said. "I don't have the time to explain it all, but..."

I hesitated, sucking air through my clenched teeth.

"It's not just that down there," said Garrakson. "There's also a ship we can use."

"A ship?" asked Vex.

"Yeah," said Garrakson. "A well maintained and fast system ship, we could use to escape."

He looked at me, his eyes watering, "Attelus, please tell me, I need to know. Taryst is dead, isn't he?"

All I could manage was a half hearted nod.

Garrakson sighed, "I'd thought so. I'd known so. Now I won't ask the how or the why, but tell me this, did you kill him?"

I met his gaze, "no, I swear on my life. I swear I didn't kill Taryst."

Garrakson didn't say anything for a long time, he just studied me intently.

Finally he straightened, "no you didn't, I didn't think you did."

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

Garrakson shrugged and sighed, "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, there's nothing to be sorry about, kid. I just wished you'd told me sooner."

"I just thought..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you thought a lot of things, kid," he interrupted, but sounded more sad than angry. "It's alright I'd have probably done the same if I was you. Thanks for telling me, atleast."

I couldn't help but sigh with relief, pleasantly surprised that Garrakson was letting me off so lightly.

"I hate to ask this," said Torris, "but how long have you known?"

"Just today," I said, swallowing back the guilt.

Torris nodded and folded his arms across his chest, "I also have to ask. What's wrong with Olinthre?"

My eyes widened despite myself, it was only a split second before I controlled myself.

"I wouldn't know," I said, giving Castella a quick glance to see how she'd reacted. She met my eyes but showed me nothing.

Torris smiled and shook his head, beginning to pace the room.

Garrakson shook his head as well and groaned, "you wouldn't know how long Taryst has been dead for?"

I clenched my jaw, "no."

"And still you lie, Attelus," Torris said. "Olinthre isn't himself, Taryst isn't himself, what the hell is going on?"

I froze in fright as it suddenly hit me, I truly was backed into a corner. Especially because Garrakson now knew he had access and the password.

I sighed and slid my hands into the pockets of my flak jacket. I had no choice I had to tell them. I had to tell the everything.

So I did, I told them everything. Well almost everything.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a rushed, abridged version of what I'd seen and done over the day, everyone stared at me with abstract awe and disbelief, even Castella who I suspected to know a lot of it already looked taken aback.

I told of how I was kidnapped by Edracian and his Venenum temple agent, of my fight with Elandria and her tragic death at the hands of fake Taryst. Then of my horrific beating at the hands of the mimic, It's defeat and my findings of Olinthre's and Taryst's bodies. The pict I took of the dead Interrogator and my meeting with Karmen after she'd regain consciousness. The later meeting with Glaitis, then our talk with Wesley all over less than ten minutes. Never was I interrupted, everyone just stood in silence and let me talk. Every so often Karmen's voice would filter through my thoughts suggesting that I shouldn't say this or that but each time, I ignored her.

The only things I neglected to tell was of Faleaseen's influence over me and how I'd apparently almost turned into a daemon in Brutis Bone's hideout. Otherwise, I didn't hold back.

Once I'd done it took everyone a few minutes to process it, take it all in.

"I had no idea," stammered Castella, she was the first to speak. "By the God-Emperor I had no idea."

I looked at her, suspicious, wondering exactly how much I'd told that she'd 'no idea' of, but refrained from asking.

"So your master is responsible for everything?" said Torris, his usually deep voice high-pitched with anger and disbelief. "She and that Thing that's now masquerading as Olinthre?"

I nodded and clenched my jaw, seeing I had allies that wanted vengeance on Glaitis as much as me.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure that was a good thing or not.

"Did you know anything about this?" Garrakson demanded, glaring at Castella under a hooded brow.

Castella raised her hands in deference, "no! I swear I knew nothing, beside what Attelus mentioned me in!" she stammered. "I had already said I didn't."

"You'd better be telling the truth," he growled. "If I find out otherwise, I will..."

"You'll what, Jeurat?" I interrupted. "If you try to do anything to her you'll have to go through me first."

Garrakson grimaced, an ugly expression, "typical bloody Attelus. You'd do anything for a pretty face."

I shrugged, "perhaps so," I admitted. "But my threat still stands."

He hissed air through gritted teeth then spat on the floor, I expected Vex to protest but the boy didn't move or say anything. Seemingly too shocked for words.

"Calm down, Garrakson," I said. "Don't make me regret telling you this."

"I'll kill that bitch!" he snarled and I truly hoped he meant Glaitis. "I'll frigging kill her, I swear!"

"You're angry and I understand!" I snapped. "But she was also responsible for the death of the one I loved as well. We're both in the same boat here! You lectured me earlier on how I can't control my emotions, don't make yourself a damned hypocrite!"

Garrakson said nothing, just spat again and began to brood.

"You'll get your vengeance," I said with a smile, despite myself. "Now isn't the time, though."

I caught Torris' look then, he regarded me with suspicion. I ignored him.

"So, what do we do now?" stammered Vex, and now more than ever I was reminded just how young he really was.

"We do what we were always going to do," I said. "Stop Edracian and the Exterminatus."

"Will that be enough though?" said Torris. "What the traitor Feuilt had said hinted there was someone else out there."

I shrugged, "don't know. We will worry about that later, right now I suggest we get ready for the fight ahead."

"You think it's another trap?" asked Garrakson, looking like he was calming down now. My words were harsh, I knew but for a tough ex-guard vet like him it needed to be.

I smiled, "of course it is."

"This time we'll be ready, though," said Torris. "Jeu, you got anymore ammo for your auto cannon?"

"I do, I do," said Garrakson. "Got some more from the armory a while back, you think we'll encounter more daemons, kid?"

"Don't know," I said with a shrug. "Hopefully not."

"I will pray there aren't," said Garrakson with a heavy sigh.

I frowned, not like it'll make any difference, I thought but said nothing.

"As will I," said Castella, looking to me and she frowned grimly.

"So what now?" Garrakson said. "This changes everything, Attelus. Now I have to take orders from a fake Olinthre? Not just that but a xenos? Also while knowing it is responsible for the deaths of not just Taryst and Olinthre but Colonel Barhurst as well?"

I clenched my teeth and gave Torris a quick glance, seeing his expression was of cold anger. Then to Vex who looked more terrified than anything, they all had one thing in common, everyone was looking at me for guidance, for reassurance.

For leadership and in all honesty I didn't mind. I felt clear-headed and confident. This felt right, perhaps I was a leader

I sighed and shook my head, "yeah," I said softly. "Yeah you will, Garrakson. It's hard, I know. But now, my friend, isn't the time. We need to stop Edracian and we need 'Olinthre' to do that. We must put aside our personal vendettas for now. We will get the opportunity after all this. Okay?"

Torris smiled, "Attelus Kaltos, ever pragmatic, aren't we?"

"Always," I said with a grin.

Before anyone else could make a response, Garrakson's commlink suddenly shrilled.

"Garrakson here," he said, and his disgusted grimace immediately after made it obvious the Olinthre-thing was on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah got you. We'll be right there," he said, before the link was cut and he turned to us. "Me and Torris have to go meet 'Olinthre' in the vehicle depot. Looks like we'll be moving soon"

I nodded and placed my hands behind my back, "well, let's go then, shall we?" I said.

* * *

We left Vex at his office with his guards and followed Garrakson through the building, moving among the constant hustle and bustle of activity all through out, many were Merc squads like ours, running to and fro with full combat gear. Some were carrying bits of flak board and other siege equipment. Smart, we never know what might happen, we could be attacked here easily. I wondered whose idea it was, most likely Brutis Bones' or Wesley's. I doubted it was the Olinthre-thing or Arlathan.

Along the way we stopped briefly at the armoury so Garrakson could retrieve his Auto cannon. Me and Torris grabbed a combat shotgun each, knowing it'll be useful in what was surely to be yet another fight in a closed, confined space. I also took four frag grenades, two krak grenades as well as five clips of manstopper rounds for my auto pistol and three dumm dumm clips, just in case.

Garrakson and Torris never stopped and talked this time with the many other mercs walking the corridors, just exchanged respectful nods or salutes. Thank the Emperor, it reminded me of the old days. When we'd have to walk through that alleyway and Garrakson with the rest would stop to talk with seemingly everyone along the way.

Much to mine and Elandria's choler.

I frowned at the thought of Elandria and I wondered for the hundredth time why Edracian wanted her body off world.

I shook away the thought.

It took us a good ten minutes to reach our destination.

The vehicle depot was huge, at least thirty metres in length and fifteen in width. Taking up three stories of the northern side of the tower. Housing what must've been dozens of vehicles. Everything from limousines to light military trucks.

It was like the rest of the building a complete hive of activity as dozens and dozens of mercs filed into their transports.

Waiting for us at a balcony overlooking the brightly lit depot was Brutis, Wesley, Olinthre and Arlathan. They turned to face us as we approached.

"Well, well," said the Shapeshifter with a smug smile that really didn't suit Olinthre's face. "I didn't expect you'd come with so much company! Castella, Torris, Attelus."

It said 'Castella' and 'Torris' with a welcoming tone, when It came to me It's eyes narrowed and It growled my name through gritted teeth.

I just smiled and nodded.

Garrakson eyed Olinthre with barely concealed contempt and I only just fought back the urge to cringe. He was a soldier, one with a good head on him. But he lacked the extensive training in acting and subterfuge that Castella and I went through.

That It'd went through.

It eyed Garrakson up and down, then gave me a knowing grin.

Perhaps on hindsight it was a bad idea for all of us to come here. I just wanted to keep an eye on Garrakson, see if he gave anything away. Which he did, of course, but at least I knew that It knew. I guessed that was something.

Arlathan approached and handed Garrakson a data slate.

"That contains the schematics of Edracian's mansion," he said. "Got it from the arbites."

I frowned, doubting they'd still be applicable, but you never know.

We watched as Garrakson scrolled through them, it was a large, ten story, sixty by thirty building. It was full of wide corridors that twisted and turned to an almost labyrinthine extent. It looked like it'd been built for the specific intent of being extraordinarily defensible.

"Hmm," I said. "Any idea why the place was abandoned?"

Arlathan smiled, "fifty years ago it was occupied by a very wealthy, well-known family. The Dalinetates, it'd been in their name since the place was first built. Over two hundred years ago..."

"And let me guess," I interrupted. "Someone, either the patron at the time or one of his closest kin dabbled in forbidden knowledge and thus got the Inquisition on their arses. The family were declared as heretics and executed to a man. Am I right?"

Arlathan grinned and nodded, looking genuinely impressed, "yeah pretty much. The place has been said to be accursed and abandoned ever since. Many local legends surround the place like a bad smell."

Torris furrowed his brow in bemusement, "why wasn't it destroyed, then?"

Arlathan pursed his lips and shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine, my friend. Who knows, only the Inquisitor who ordered the purge I'd say. Who that was wasn't recorded in the database, of course."

I sniffed.

"The place looks seriously built to be defended," said Garrakson. "What's the plan to crack this nut?"

Brutis Bones grinned,and stepped forward, "the good old-fashioned way, surround the bastard, break it open then storm it."

I looked at the schemata again and the ten metre tall adamantium walls that stood a good six metres out from the building itself.

"What about the wall?" I asked.

Brutis, looked at me and Castella, "that's where you creepy stealthy types come into play. We'll provide a distraction with the bulk of the force, while you slip in and plant the explosives on the wall. One of you for each side."

I furrowed my brow, instantly seeing a problem with the ploy. "It's already been established he has a psyker on his side, surely it'd detect our approach?"

That is where I will come in, came Karmen's voice through my mind. I will distract the psyker as our soldiers will distract theirs.

"Karmen," I said. "Do you think the psyker knew you followed them?"

I am under the impression it didn't and I am pretty sure.

"Anyway," said Brutis as he opened one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a small device, no larger than the palm of my hand. "If you're so worried about psychic detection, you can borrow one of these babies, psy jammers. Throne agent issue. I've got five of them, one on me the other four for you, kid, Castella and the other two. Where are they now anyway?"

Me and Castella shared a glance.

"Taking care of business," she said, which made the Mimic give her a intrigued look. "But they'll be here soon."

"We're here now," said Darrance as he and Hayden approached us.

Brutis frowned and handed us a psy jammer each.

I suspected I wouldn't actually need one, but took it nonetheless. Not wanting to look even more suspicious.

"I'm placing a fething lot of trust on you," Brutis said. "Once we're through with this siege. I expect them back, and in one fething piece. They're damn expensive pieces of equipment. If you even scratch it, I'll hunt you down and feed you to my pet wolf. Especially you, Attelus."

I frowned and furrowed my brow, why me, especially?

In response Castella grinned then nodded understanding, Hayden made no expression at all and Darrance just smiled smugly.

"I've already sent some men to scout out the area," said the Mimic. "We should be hearing back from them soon."

I sucked air through clenched teeth, "that's if they're not dead already."

Castella rolled her eyes, "Attelus, ever the optimist."

I shrugged.

"You two, do you know the plan?" said Brutis to Hayden and Darrance.

Darrance nodded and tapped the microbead in his ear, "yeah we heard. Castella had us connected over her vox. So we could hear the entire thing."

I stiffened, despite myself and glared at Castella, did she do that while I told them of what'd happened?

She met my look and shook her head slightly.

Clenching my jaw and I looked back at the Mimic, seeing it watching us still. It's expression now unreadable.

Brutis frowned, looking like he didn't approve, but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright," he said. "We've got one, and only one shot at this. So we can't mess this up! And time isn't on our side! We'll begin the attack in two hours. I need you four there first so you'd better be moving soon. You've got ten minutes to get ready, so hurry it up."

"We are ready," said Darrance. "We will leave now."

Brutis' brow furrowed and he pursed his lips, "fair enough. The vehicle numbered two-two eight, has been set aside for your transport."

Without ceremony, Castella, Darrance and Hayden nodded then started toward the stairway leading into the depot. I could hear Darrance mutter something about 'who died and put him in charge.'

I went to walk after them, but stopped as Brutis said my name.

With a smile, Brutis dismissed everyone else then he and Wesley approached me. The Inquisitor's heavy footfalls clanging loudly across the metal deck.

"You're good," he said, bluntly. "I saw you and that Castella woman fight the daemons back at my base. You're good, I am indeed impressed. I've met many an acclaimed sword master who are twice your age but hold not even half your skill."

I stood, bemused by this sudden praise, "uhh, thank you," I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I would get you to join my band but there's one small, tiny problem," he said and his eyes narrowed. "I don't like you."

I frowned and realised I should've seen this coming.

"I know your kind, manipulative, scheming, arrogant. Smart arse little bastards like you I have no time for," he said on. "You may have everyone else fooled, but not me."

He clenched his jaw, "I know what you did up in Taryst's grotto. You led the conversation, made me have to confront you about your unnatural healing then, because you knew your allies would stand up for you."

"I-I don't," I stammered.

Brutis shook his head, "do not even attempt to deny it, I see potential in you young man. But with those with potential, if they live long enough to live up to it. Can only be bad or good for the innocent people of this great Imperium. There is no in between, isn't that right, Wesley?"

Wesley nodded, "usually I'd be adverse to such black and white thinking, but in this instance I make an exception."

Brutis smiled and turned back to me, "I really should kill you, but I am not sure I can and even if I did succeed. I'd then invite the ire of all the 'friends' you've manipulated onto your side."

His face turned grim, "all that I say, Attelus is this; don't make me regret letting you live. Because if you do live up to that potential and it is anyway harmful to this Imperium, to my Imperium of mankind. I will hunt you down and I will make sure you die the most painful death you can imagine. Do I make myself clear?"

All I could manage was a wide-eyed nod.

"Good!" he said, back to being friendly in the blink of an eye. "That is all, you better not keep your allies waiting any longer."

Again I nodded and drunkenly turned to walk away, not exactly sure what to make of that.

He really sees straight through you, doesn't he? said Karmen.

"Shut up, Karmen," I growled as I began to descend the stairs.

* * *

It was early morning, five thirty local time according to my wrist chron to be exact and during this time of year it should've been sun rise. Not that you can tell for shit with the constant smog covering the sky above in black.

Have I said I hated hive worlds already? Well I do, whether they're Malfi or Scintilla or Solomon I frigging hate them, I really, really do. I guess growing up on a more liberal, progressive agri world like Elbyra would make one that way.

I stopped, and swiftly, smoothly sidled into the shadows. One of my knives now drawn and clutched tightly to my chest.

Two figures emerged from around the next corner, mere shadows walking through the constant smoke.

I clenched my teeth and waited as they walked toward me, and it didn't take long for them to come into view. They were a pair of ragged, beaten locals sporting thick grey, wiry beards and wearing torn, old trench coats. Dregs, scum, the lowest of the low, this was one of the few parts of the overhive their kind could inhabit. But something about them seemed off, they moved with a little too much confidence for my liking and looked too much to be the 'atypical' homeless person.

I wondered just how many of the locals living around here were actually Edracian's goons in disguise I also wondered if any had seen the scouts sent by the "Olinthre" and reported it back to Edracian already. Not that it'd matter any, he'd already knew we were coming, he had to know.

One thing also gave them away, they weren't talking, only walked silently, surveying their surroundings with a subtle zealousness I couldn't help admire.

They didn't see me, though as they passed by buy barely a metre as I crouched in the shadows.

Once they were out of earshot I whispered; "Karmen? Can you read their minds?"

_No I cannot,_ came her reply. _If I expended more power, maybe so. But I will be at risk at being detected then. Usually it wouldn't take me so much even when I'm at this far range it would be a safe bet to say their minds are block._

I smiled and shook my head, "of course they are, oh how I love being right. By the way I have a bone to pick with you."

_Okay._

"If you can use your powers so far and so effectively from your body, why did you need to go to the Twilight bar at all? If you'd stayed behind you wouldn't have fallen into Glaitis' trap."

She sighed,_ that mission may have required my full strength, we didn't know exactly what we were going into and also...also._

"Also what?"

_Also, I was ordered to eliminate you and your three acquaintances once we'd secured Brutis Bones. That would've required my full strength, I am sure. I would be with you now if I could be._

"Hmm, makes sense," I whispered, feeling un surprised in all honesty, I had rejected Taryst's offer to join his organization, that would've been my punishment if all had gone according to his plan. Good thing it hadn't.

"Tell me, Karmen would you've killed me?"

She sighed again,_ no I would've tried my best to take you alive, I swear._

I clenched my jaw, unsure whether to believe her or not. But without further word I was moving again, quietly but quickly and keeping low so my shade wouldn't show in the smoke. I had a print out of the map of the area in my pocket, but I didn't need it. My sense of direction as innate as always led me through the maze of hazy alleyways. Having to stop six times more to sulk in the shadows as more "locals" passed by before I finally found my designated destination. Allotted by Hayden who'd marked it with an "X" on my map.

A three-story, old and long abandoned restaurant, set in a "T" junction as it met the main road. By and far not the tallest building that towered about and that was precisely why it was chosen.

I walked up, checking my sides while trying not look too suspicious and checked the door. Found it unlocked and quickly I slipped into the darkened interior, silenced pistol drawn and raised in my right, a throwing knife in my lowered left.

The place was an utter mess, old torn ruffled paper browned with age laid scattered all around. Immediately a state of melancholy fell over me, the place would've been nice fifty years ago. Tables and chairs laid everywhere, rusted broken, beaten, turned over or against the walls. The air was thick with moisture and the strong stench of rot making it hard to breath.

Trying not to gag, I moved silently through the mess, careful to keep an eye out for anyone hidden in the shadows.

I ascended the wide, worn stairway, up to the first floor, finding it much the same as the ground and as was the second. The third was much the same but had a large porch facing eastwards for what I'd cynically call the "view." I made sure to check every inch of every floor, the kitchen, behind the bar everywhere, just in case. The odds of anyone being here were high, if Edracian could see the future, he could know I was going to be here.

But there was nothing, no sign that anyone had even been even near the place in months. I wasn't sure whether to like that or not. As quickly as I could I set the invisible laser trip alarms, one at the front door, another at the top of the third story staircase and switched their signal to my comm link's channel. They were given to me from Hayden on the drive over, courtesy of Glaitis very' personal and very illegal arsenal. Of course.

Eventually I ascended the staircase leading to the roof. Like every other roof in this hive, it was flat with a thick rockcrete butress around the edge. but there were even more tables and chairs scattered about. The seven to eight story buildings all around towering over head like very tall, disapproving parents scolding a very small child.

I smiled at the terrible simile and crouched down near the west-facing wall allotting me a good view of Edracian's, building, about a kilometre through the rockcrete forest. It was an excellent choice on Hayden's part, as it gave me a good view but not too good so that I could be seen. The Edracian's base was, as per the schemata a big, grey, unappealing rectangle, but one I could admire, I was never a fan of anything overly ostentatious and fancy. I looked at it through my scope, activating the low light vision and could make out quite a few guards patrolling the wall and court-yard, I counted twelve on this side at least. Everyone of them making no effort to disguise they were carrying an assortment of solid projectile and las rifles and wearing armour.

"In position," I hissed over the vox.

"Good work, Attelus," Hayden's voice crackled. "Although I'm sorry to tell you, you're the last to get there."

I frowned, unsurprised but also suspecting none of the others had been so thorough in checking their areas. In this galaxy paranoia seemed more a positive attribute than negative. In some ways, anyway.

"What have you found?" he asked.

"About a dozen guards on my side," I reported as I panned my scope, checking if anyone was in the other buildings, I'd positioned myself where even those with higher ground would find it hard to see me, but it was good just to check, you know, just in case. "Eight on the wall, four in what I can make out in the courtyard. It seems Edracian has thrown out all discrepancy. All the windows have been boarded and I can't see any signs of life in the buildings about."

"Encounter any "locals" on your way there?"

"Yeah, eight total, patrolling in pairs. Blatantly scouts. I'm surprised Edracian would allow such sloppiness from his peons."

"Or we're just that good," said Hayden, sounding uncharacteristically smug. "Did you take them out?"

"No," I said. "Killing them might've triggered some sort of psychic alarm or some such. Karmen also told me they've been mind blocked so it's pretty much confirmed. They're Edracian's goons."

"Good thinking," said Hayden, "great minds think alike and that crap. Alright, we've got three-quarters of an hour before the rest of the force arrives. We've still got to scout forward and check for traps and more patrols. Report back once you've done. Good work and watch your six."

I smiled about to make a retort but said instead, "thank you."

"You're welcome, kid, just remember you owe us. You owe us big."

Then he cut the link.

"Fair enough," I sighed.

* * *

The attack came, surprisingly enough, straight on schedule. Two thousand total of Brutis' Hammers, Arlathan's Magistratum Enforcers and "Olinthre's" mercs advanced on Edracian's mansion-fortress from the north, south, east and west.

Using the intelligence gathered by my allies and I, they killed Edracian's scouts. I watched as they exchanged fire from the buildings around and listened to the comm chatter. In total the scouts lasted a good ten minutes before they were finally overwhelmed and killed. We lost seventy-eight men, most of whom were Brutis Bones' goons, they only lost twenty-five. I shouldn't have been surprised, they were Throne agents. Although I was sure that me, Darrance, Hayden and Castella could've taken them out without losing even one of us. But the strategy depended on our information and the enemy not knowing of our presence.

Brutis had made this decision, perhaps knowing he'd lose more men or perhaps he'd underestimated the capabilities of Edracian's forces. I doubted it was the latter. That seemed a little callous to me.

The Magistratum were the first to arrive, in their armoured vans and formed a cordon on the streets around the place. The Enforcers stormed out the back doors, exchanging fire with the forces on the wall as they moved to secure the nearby buildings for cover. Both the mercs and Brutis' men were soon after. The roar of battle was deafening, the flashes of fire blinding even from this distance. I didn't need to listen to the comm to know the forces on the wall were wrecking utter havoc on them. The casualties mounting and mounting for the first few minutes of combat. Quickly, I counted the enemies on the wall. There were fifty, now. ten of which were crewed on five mounted heavy stubbers, that had been quickly, professionally deployed mere seconds after the main force's arrival.

I clenched my teeth, trying to fight the cold fear creeping up my spine. Never had I ever been so near such a large-scale conflict before. Even from so far, it was terrifying, but this couldn't qualify even as small on the overall scale. I'd heard of forces of hundreds of thousands, or sometimes, even millions fought one another, on battlefields from one edge of the galaxy to the next each and every day.

It made me feel small, insignificant, even more than usual and not just that I was expected to somehow get through that hell, plant an explosive on that wall and make it out the way before it exploded. It was suicide, sure as hell suicide. Brutis Bones wasn't asking much wasn't he? He was putting a hell of a lot of faith in us, too much in my opinion. All it'd take was one wild stray round, coming from either side, bullets didn't tend to discriminate, to end it and there were a shit ton being shot down there.

No wonder so many needed to believe their Emperor protects them, if they had to fight through so many conflicts such as this and now I understood in all honesty. Even now I still didn't and even when I got down there, I still wouldn't. I knew no good god would want to spend even a second to help me. I wouldn't deserve their help and I didn't want it nor did I need it.

Suddenly, I saw a soldier who was shooting one of the heavy stubbers head explode in a shower of brains and blood which coated his allies around in crimson. That was Hayden, no doubt working his magic. I wished I had a Long Las so I could do something to help, not just crouch, watch and wait, not that I'd be all that good at it.

The fight was intensifying, now the siegers had secured all the surrounding buildings and a few of the armoured vans had advanced further to provide better cover for the many on the ground.

The enemy casualties were increasing as the attackers gained better angle on the defenders, but they were still holding, with a calmness and discipline that I couldn't help but admire.

And envy.

I sighed, my teeth on edge and wishing that despite the danger, I'd get the order to move soon.

That was when my microbead chimed, making me flinch in fright again. The tune indicating the lower laser was tripped. I stiffened, unslung my shot gun and quickly slipped aside the doorway.

The first chime was followed by another in quick succession, only two, I could handle that, maybe. If there weren't more and the others had just managed to dodge the laser.

I started hearing footsteps, somehow heavy enough to hear over the din of battle.

"Kid," came Garrakson's voice over the vox. "We're approaching your six, it would be appreciated if you didn't shoot us."

"Garrakson?" I whispered, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Yeah, it's me, kid," he said. "Me and Torris and before you ask, neither of us are shapeshifting, xenos arseholes, we're here to help."

The second trip laser went off.

"What?"

"Kid we know what mission you're on, we wanted to help you out, make sure you get through it."

"But-"

I stopped my sentence as Torris and Garrakson stepped on the roof. Garrakson still with his Auto cannon and Torris with his shotgun.

"But, but Brutis' ordered me to go alone," I stammered.

Torris shook his head, "don't really care, we're with you. You've done enough alone already."

Garrakson grinned, "besides I'm the explosives expert it just wouldn't be right if I wasn't there."

I nodded and laughed nervously, "if I may be cliche. Like the old times, eh?"

Torris tilted his head, "like the old times, eh," he echoed in good humour. "Kid you may have a very, very long list of issues and character flaws, but despite that we like ya. For some reason I can't think of yet but maybe we'll live long enough to figure that out one day."

"Doubt it," said Garrakson, grinning.

I grinned back, "thank you. Despite everything I've done, thank you."

Just then my microbead beeped.

"All infiltrators, advance," said Brutis.

"Time to go, kid?" said Garrakson. "You ready?"

I stood with wide eyes and looked at the battle down the road, realising I was far from ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

"Stick with us kid," said Garrakson. "You'll be fine."

"Okay, thanks guys, I...I really appreciate, this. I do."

Then we were moving.

* * *

We jogged the kilometre, well Garrakson and Torris jogged, I kind of walked quickly to allow them to keep up. It took us a good six minutes to reach the battlezone. The sights and sounds somehow becoming brighter and louder than before. The blood thundered in my ears and my was heart lodged in my throat, making it hard to breath.

We were all fit but Garrakson still struggled , his Autocannon must've been a good forty, fifty kilograms. I knew I could barely lift that big bastard, let alone run a kilometre with it.

Actually, on second thought, perhaps I could.

Finally we arrived at the cordon of, finding two Magistratum armoured vans blocking the way and twelve enforcers standing guard. One of them being Arlathan Karkin who looked at us with watery eyes and seeming even paler and tired than before.

"Hey," he said. "You're here. Good, I'll send out the word and we'll get started."

I didn't reply, feeling the corner of my mouth twitch, honestly surprised he didn't make a snarky comment on us being late or something along those lines.

"He's here," said Arlathan. "Are the others in position?"

Arlathan nodded to the reply I couldn't hear.

"Yeah, okay," said Arlathan, who cut the link and looked at Torris and Garrakson. "And what are you two doing?

"We're going with him," said Torris with finality.

Arlathan nodded and said, "then I'm going too."

I couldn't hide my surprise.

Arlathan sighed, "I need to do this, I messed up, bad and..."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah," interrupted Garrakson as he walked on. "You want to make up for your earlier cowardice and incompetence. I've heard it all before."

Garrakson walked past, "you and the kid seem to have a lot in common."

He grinned and looked over his shoulder at us, "now, you coming or what?"

* * *

The four of us stuck to the shadows as we advanced and I had to fight the urge to cover my ears from the constant roar of battle. We stopped at the side of the closest building, pushing our backs against the wall.

"As much as I appreciate you guys coming," I said. "I think you'll just slow me down."

"We'll be right behind you," said Torris.

I sniggered, "I doubt that."

"I wont," said Garrakson, hefting his auto cannon with a grin pointedly.

Arlathan shook his head, "you have the bomb ready?"

I nodded and pulled it from its pouch on my belt, "push this button here, right? Tear off the adhesive and plant it against the wall. I've got ten seconds to make it clear before it blows."

Arlathan nodded.

"Can I have a look?" said Garrakson and I handed it to him.

He studied it intently for a few seconds and fiddled with it a bit before giving it back.

"Now you have ten seconds," he said.

My blood turned to ice, "what?"

Garrakson shrugged, "your timer was actually set to five, who gave you this?"

It was the Olinthre-thing, he'd given us the explosives just before we'd left and with a shaking hand I activated my vox.

"Castella! Hayden! Darrance! Check the timers on your bombs!"

Their confused replies chorused through the vox.

"Just do it! They may've been timed to five instead of ten seconds! Do it now!"

I cut the link before they could reply and snarled a curse, I should've checked I should've suspected something! Why didn't we check the timers? I could only thank goodness Garrakson had looked.

Arlathan looked at us confused, "what the hell?"

Suddenly a thought chilled my bones and I looked at Garrakson then activated my comm link to "Olinthre's" channel.

"What do you want?" came Olinthre's voice almost immediately. "I'm in the middle of a frigging fire fight. I...!"

I clenched my jaw and cut the link.

"You ready?" asked Arlathan.

I nodded, hesitantly while fighting the fear roiling in my guts.

Arlathan activated his link, "he's ready, are all the others ready?"

He nodded and raised his hand, "all forces providing cover fire in five, four, the, two, one! Go! Go!"

We were then around the corner and sprinting, sprinting into a hell I had never known before and would never forget.

* * *

I covered my ears and clenched my teeth as I ran through the gun fire, even then the roar of the combined cover fire was horrific. The blaze of light would've been blinding if I hadn't closed my eyes and it left after glows on my corneas.

It was a good fifty metre space to the wall, it mustn't have taken me more than a few seconds to sprint the distance, it was a disorienting, sickening hell of light and sound. I could barely see even a metre in front of me. It took me the entire time I screamed, I didn't figure this out until I finally reached the wall. I saw the big blank grey wall approaching only in the very last second, I only managed to slow down slightly twisting so I hit shoulder first instead of face first before I hit it, hard. I cried out as I bounced back and reeled to the ground, agony burning up my shoulder and along my arm.

Dazed, shaking and hurting like hell, my breaths shuddering in my throat, I began to slowly climb to my feet. I didn't deem to dwell on the stupidity of what I'd just done, under the same circumstance many may've done the same.

I was barely kneeling when a hand suddenly grabbed me from under the arm and abruptly hauled me to my feet. It was Torris who was smiling at me and at his side was Arlathan, who was still somehow giving that guilty look, despite the situation.

"By the Emperor, kid you're fast!" Torris gasped.

I grinned nervously back and with a shaking hand, pulled the out the bomb.

"Hurry up before they notice us!" Torris yelled.

I nodded and approached the wall, Arlathan and Torris pressing their backs against it at my flanks. I had to fight hard not to flinch at every roar and scream around.

I almost dropped the bomb at least twice as I struggled to tear off the adhesive strip with sweaty, shaking hands and when I flinched in fright as another gasping figure crashed heavily against the wall alongside me. It was Garrakson, still somehow hauling his autocannon and who managed me an encouraging nod, despite sweating up a storm.

"We're with ya, kid!" he yelled. "We're your friends and we're with you!"

With tears in my eyes I nodded in return and finally managed to do pull off the slip. As quickly as I could I planted the bomb and was about to set it when the other explosives went off, one after another in quick secession, their bone shaking, mind shattering roars eclipsing every other sight and sound completely and utterly. Followed by blood curdling screams and clatter and crunch of falling debris.

There were three of them, of course I'd come last, yet again. I could only hope that the others had made it out the way in time.

With a grimace and new-found determination I flipped the switch, causing the red light to blink on and off.

"Everyone clear!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and we were on the move, sprinting sideways, Arlathan and me; right. Torris and Garrakson; left.

I covered my ears and threw myself to the ground as the world turned into a blaze of light.

* * *

We were the first through the smoking roughly two metre wide breach, using the large chunks of burnt, black debris as cover from the withering gun fire raining from the building above.

"Making the breach was just the frigging start, wasn't it?" I snarled over the cacophony, trying to shake away the ringing in my ears.

Garrakson laughed heartily, as he crouched behind the blackened remains of a heavy stubber seeming utterly unfazed, "this your first siege, kid?"

I nodded nervously.

Garrakson laughed, "well then you're doing remarkably well! This would be my what? Twentieth? Maybe, not sure! I remember my first well, though! Shamed to say I pissed my pants! But that one was a frig ton larger than this one! That's for sure!"

I clenched my jaw, and looked at Torris. Garrakson was sounding a little too enthusiastic for my liking. It was disconcerting to see the usually more stoic ex-guardsman so...happy.

Torris just pursed his think lips and shrugged.

Suddenly Garrakson was on his feet, Autocannon chattering deafeningly, spraying the fire wildly across the mansion. The Adamantium walls held easily against the barrage, but the flak boards against the windows, not so much.

Arlathan was the first to join, firing his shotgun over the edge of his bit of debris

I was watching the walls with Torris, hoping like all hell that the cover fire from the buildings around was enough to pin down the enemy survivors still up there.

I'd hoped for too much, apparently as I saw a darkened figure appear overhead, gun raised.

I didn't hesitate, I couldn't hesitate, my shotgun kicked so violently I almost fell on my arse as I pulled the trigger and the figure's chest exploded in a shower of gore and with a cry, abruptly dropped out of sight.

It was then that finally the rest of the force moved through the breach, pushing past me, as they advanced, shooting their differentiating assortment of weapons sporadically at the building.

They met very little resistance as they stormed into courtyard, Garrakson's autocannon pinning the defenders indefinitely.

"How are we going to get inside?" yelled Torris.

"The building's wall isn't as thick as the surrounding one!" I yelled. "I could try to cut a hole through with my powersword!"

"Or we could try that!" bellowed Garrakson with a laugh as he pointed out the others were just climbing through the windows.

"Or that!" I said with a shrug and wondered why a supposed fortress had windows situated so close to the ground.

This was too easy, way to easy.


	21. Chapter 21

I was wrong, Garrakson's Autocannon hadn't pinned them, they'd just fallen back. The four metre wide corridor was a blaze with the deafening sight and sound of shooting. Dozens of Edracian's mooks had laid in wait behind sandbag walls for our advancing forces. Not just that but further down were two Heavy stubber emplacements, laying down a constant barrage that should've left us completely and utterly pinned. But like lightning I dashed through It all, weaving side to side with a speed and agility I'd no idea I was capable of and fell upon five of Edracian's mercs as they coward behind one of the sandbag walls.

Two were dead before they realised I was there, the first I decapitated, the activated blade of my powersword cutting through his neck with ease, the second I impaled, kicked him off the blade and smashing into his comrade behind him. The fourth took a swing at me with the butt of his rifle but he seemed to move in slow motion and I easily weaved underneath it, then cut his torso in two with a backhanded blow. The fifth tried to raise his rifle to shoot me, but before I could even blink my body moved and I was abruptly behind him, and he was cleaved through. The third I hauled to his feet, just in time to use as a human shield as his comrades further down the corridor tried to shoot me. His body was torn to pieces in a few seconds by the concentrated fire, but it mattered little as I was safe behind the sandbags well before that.

Arlathan, Torris, Arlathan and Garrakson used this opportunity to advance, joining up with me. Arlathan and Torris firing their shot guns from the hip as they ran.

"What the bloody hell was that?" demanded Torris over the din.

"What?" I asked.

"You, just running forward through that hell without telling us anything!" he roared. "You suicidal or something?"

I shrugged, I wasn't suicidal I just knew deep down that I could make it, that my newfound speed and agility would get me through it all.

Torris sighed, shook his head and blasted over the wall, "well good work I guess, just tell us next time, kid. It'd be appreciated, thanks!"

My reply was cut short as I saw more figures emerged from around the corner we'd came from, ten metres down the corridor, their weapons raised. Before any thought I was moving, power sword activated.

"Attelus stand down!" came a yell over my vox link. "We're on your side!"

I stopped. "Olinthre!" I spat the name then dived for cover as they opened fire.

Twelve more guns joined in with Torris and Arlathan's as the mercs advanced past me.

I vaulted over the sandbags, twisting to shoot blindly over the lip in an attempt to provide cover fire for the mercs.

The Olinthre-thing joined me, while he fired bursts of his auto gun.

"Good work at blowing the wall!" It yelled.

I didn't reply, just clenched my jaw and gave it a glare.

It shrugged and smiled, "well I guess we can't always get what we want, right?"

As if by it's own volition, suddenly my hand shot out and clutched it by the throat, slamming it against the sand bags.

"You made the timers five seconds instead of ten," I growled. "I'm lucky that Garrakson looked at it or I might be dead right now."

It smiled, grabbed my wrist and tore my hand away, "yeah I did, I did the same for the others as well. I don't know what happened, exactly but I guessed you betrayed Glaitis, and I bet they did too."

I glared at It and shook my head, "I don't get it, why do you care so much? You didn't seem to care before."

"Because I've thought it over and I think I owe her," It said. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be what I am today."

I looked It in the violet eyes, "really? And what you are today? Did you really, actually want this? You truly wanted to be this? You owe her nothing! Nothing at all!"

I didn't wait for It's reply, It's gaping wide eyed look was enough. I vaulted over the wall and sprinted like mad, weaving through the fury and the fire to join back up with Torris, and the others.

"Emperor damn it!" snarled Garrakson as he jumped in fright at my sudden appearance. "How the frig can you move like that? You're like one of those damn Eldars!"

I clenched my jaw and said nothing.

"And Emperor damn it!" Garrakson said again. "If you'd let me use my damn Autocannon we wouldn't be like this!"

My eyes narrowed, "we can't risk you using any more ammo, Jeurat! We don't know what we'll encounter the deeper we go! You've only got, what? A hundred rounds or so left?"

"More daemons!" yelled Torris. "It'll most definitely be more daemons!"

I was up then, firing my shot gun, trying to draw a bead through the chaos on an enemy, any enemy, but just like the ambushers in the alley, they hugged their cover way too well and I was never the best at ranged combat.

With a smug smile, I pulled out one of my four frag grenades.

Garrakson gave me a weary look, "y'know doing that, kid. Might give 'em ideas."

I shrugged, thinking there was no point in hiding my new found enhanced strength anymore, pulled the pin and with a grunt, threw it. The grenade flew, it flew a good twenty five metres and landed almost in the lap of the merc manning one of the Heavy Stubbers. The explosion and the man's scream was barely heard over the din of battle.

All three of my acquaintances had seen it and gaped at me with wide eyes.

"When the hell did you get that strong?" said Torris.

I shrugged, "don't know! About the same time I could move this fast!"

"Wait! What?" Torris was in the midst of shouting as I was up and moving, lunging over another sandbag wall and in my descent, kicking one of the three defenders in the face, throwing him flying back. His features now a bloody, ugly ruin. The second twisted with impressive speed, rifle raised to fire. Only so my sword could slice through it, then impale his face. The last threw himself back just out of range of my next slash and drew a laspistol from it's holster. My instincts somehow knew the exact second he'd pull the trigger and my body weaved, feeling the laser kiss my cheek and I smelt it as it fried some of my hair, then I slipped in, so fast he couldn't get another. My power sword slicing him two.

Next thing I knew, I bounded behind the sandbags before the rest could shoot me, their fire tearing into the sandbags a mere millisecond after I was in safety

I frowned and looked at my hands, was this new ability just from my, what had the Farseer call it? Wraithbone bones? I'd heard from Glaitis of assassins who could move like this. Highly experienced, trained and skilled far beyond normal human parametres. The elite assassins of the Officio Assassinorum were the first which came to mind.

A sigh suddenly filtered through my thoughts making me jump in fright.

_Again I did that, Mon'keigh. I didn't just enhance your bone structure but brought you to a physical peek that would normally be almost impossible for your slow, clumsy kind to ever attain. You with your genetic lineage may have been able to reach it, through years more of training but I fast forwarded you through it. Saving you the time and effort._

"Why?"

_Is that not obvious? Even for you with your simple, slow mind? That is because I need you at your best to be in proper service to me, you are lucky I care so much. Now shut up, you have a battle to fight, oh and watch your left._

I turned just in time to see the soldier sneaking up on me, his knife already in the midst of swinging at my skull.

I leaned back so it sliced slightly through my nose instead and side stepped his following stab. The range was bad to use my powersword effectively so instead I elbowed him in the face, it connected with a crunch and he screamed, blood spraying from his nose like a geyser.

"Nose for a nose you son of a bitch!" I snarled and my front kick caused him to stumble further back, allowing Torris a clear shot, the round blowing through his torso and sent his limp lifeless corpse smashing hard against the sandbag wall.

I smiled as I was joined by Torris, Garrakson and Arlathan.

"Why would he try take me in close quarters?" I asked.

Torris shrugged, "outta ammo, maybe? He almost had you, though. You were very deep in la-la land there for a second or two. I would've warned you, but it all happened way too fast for me. And what did I tell you about running forward all on your lonesome without telling us, again?"

"I did tell you," I said.

The corner of his mouth twitched, "well, yeah, but not very well."

"Alright! Enough of the damned talky!" roared Arlathan as he fired. "and more damned fighty!"

And for once I agreed with him.

* * *

The explosion sent the large double doors flying off their hinges and falling into the huge old dining room beyond.

We were ready for the inevitable counter, hugging the cover of the sandbags as the mercs fired through the kicked up smoke.

There were fifty of us, mostly made up of Taryst's mercs. There were more before but we'd lost over two dozen men overwhelming the well entrenched enemy in this corridor alone. I couldn't help wonder how many more were going to die attacking this place.

For what felt like forever we waited for a lull in the storm, when it finally came that's when Garrakson opened fire with the remaining working heavy stubber along with the rest of us.

The enemy were well defended, they'd turned over the long, thick dining tables for makeshift protection and reinforced them further with more damned sand bags, which made me wonder how the hell on a hive world like this did they get so much sand? Was it rockcrete sand? Or...?

I smiled and shook away the thought, now was the worst time to get hung up on such details.

Fighting the urge to flinch from every sight and sound, through the utter chaos I did a very quick, very rough head count. There were two balconies situated along each length of the room, gunfire rained down from them but they were too elevated for me to make out anything of importance and on the floor were three makeshift walls four metres separating each.

"I count approximately twenty five on the floor!" I shouted. "Nine behind the first, eight behind the last two!"

"Twenty three now!" roared Garrakson as he cut down two with a withering hail of fire and I treated him to an equally withering look, which he ignored entirely.

"What about on the decks?" asked Arlathan.

I just pursed my lips and shrugged, wondering why he thought I'd know.

"If we give you covering fire, you think you can get onto one of them?" yelled Torris as he fired a flurry of shotgun shells.

I smiled, "you were all upset about me running off by myself but now asking me to suicidally climb up there?"

Torris shrugged, "I only get upset when you do it without telling us about it! We can't help you if you don't! Your teamwork skills kinda suck!"

I clenched my jaw, wanting to point out how me and Castella had worked together well against the daemons earlier and remind him of how Elandria and I used to team up all the time.

I frowned and my gaze fell to the floor at the thought of Elandria.

"Kid! I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't think you could do it!" he yelled, taking me from my revere.

With a sigh I looked over the sandbags again, the balconies were a good two and a half metres off the floor and both ascending staircases were situated at the other end of the room. Three, half metre wide, dark wood pillars held them aloft, but I could tell they were only there for decoration. Taking them out wouldn't collapse them at all, which was my initial hope.

I slipped back into safety and simply shook my head.

Torris gritted his teeth and growled with incoherent rage.

Just then we heard Garrakson cry out and throw himself to the floor as his heavy stubber was abruptly torn apart by concentrated fire.

"We've gotta do something about the enemy on those damn verandahs!" snarled Torris. "Even if we take care of the ones on the floor, we try to advance we'll be caught in a damn crossfire! From enemies on an elevated position no less!"

Garrakson climbed to his knees, brushing himself off as though he'd just had dust thrown on him, instead of potentially deadly, jagged shards of shrapnel.

"Well why don't we have mr little freaky speedy here just run through them, to the other side of the room and climb up the stairs, while we lay down cover fire," he said.

I sighed and placed my hand on my face, why did all these plans involve me rushing forward through gunfire. I guess it was my own frigging fault for showing off so much before.

"Could actually work," said Torris.

"Only if we can bloody coordinate properly," said Arlathan.

"Or if I could use my bloody autocannon," said Garrakson, as he not to subtly glared at me.

I sighed and glanced back at the other mercs taking cover behind the sandbags further down the corridor. They were pinned down, just as we were, I wasn't going to get any cover fire from them, sure as sure

With a frustrated growl I turned to Garrakson and mumbled something.

"What?" yelled Garrakson, but I could see him smiling slightly.

"I said, damn it! You get it your way!" I bellowed through clenched teeth. "Use the frigging autocannon!"

Garrakson's face lit up like a child who'd just been told all his birthdays had been rolled into one.

"Alright!" he said rubbing his hands together eagerly, then began gathering up the oversized bullet hose. "You ready kid?"

I swallowed and only nodded nervously.

"Be aware, kid I'll only be able to pin the bastards on the floor. The ones up there on on the balconies, not so much!"

"Torris and me could throw some grenades," suggested Arlathan. "We could try to get them onto those balconies!"

I looked at him, eyes wide with surprise, glanced at the room beyond, seeing just how high and how bad the angle was, then back to him.

"But you'll have to expose yourself to do it," I said.

Arlathan frowned and furrowed his brow, "why are you so worried? You''ve got to run through that hell!"

I turned to Torris who shrugged and said, "I agree, kid. It's an idea. I'm willing to give it a go."

I nodded and glanced at Arlathan still surprised he'd risk himself so. Whatever had happened to him during his unconsciousness must've changed him somehow.

My eyes narrowed, as another thought hit me, perhaps I wasn't the one Brutis should be worried about.

"We ready?" asked Garrakson eagerly.

"Yeah we are," I said as I tossed Torris and Arlathan a grenade each. "Jeurat, blaze away."

"With pleasure!" he beamed, climbed to his feet and began firing over the sandbags. Ignoring the countless munitions flying his way.

"Wish me..!" I yelled but stopped as simultaneously both Torris and Arlathan were standing and throwing their grenades.

I didn't wait to watch where they went as I was up and sprinting into the room, knowing that Garrakson with all his skill would miss me.

Everywhere, I saw the devastation wrought by Garrakson's autocannon as it tore through everything, punching holes through the sandbags and turned over tables as though they were made of paper. I saw at least five defenders torn apart as they cowered behind the first wall. Inwardly, I cursed that we'd been forced into using it so damn early in the peace, but desperate times, I guess.

It must've took me less than a second or two to sprint to the first wall, but it felt like forever it was even more intense than the siege outside than even in the close confines of the corridors.

Just as I vaulted over the first wall, the grenades Torris and Arlathan had thrown went off. I heard no screams, no nothing, I couldn't even tell if they'd been thrown right but I had no time to dwell on that.

I just had to have "faith" in my friends they'd done it right. Well the definition of "faith" meant belief without evidence. I didn't have "faith" in Torris he'd proved time and again that he was skilled and highly competent. It was bloody Arlathan I had to put faith in and I really didn't like that.

The defenders behind the first wall were already dead and the ones behind the second and third were pinned down by Garrakson's fire.

I could see in my peripheral vision and somewhat feel the gunfire from above and felt my heart sank as I realised that it was a frigging crap ton of them and most of them automatic.

Despite this I didn't break my stride, I just kept sprinting forward hoping my insane speed would out do them.

As I ran, an idea hit me and with quick hands, I took out my last grenade, pulled the pin just before lunging over the wall and in mid air, dropped it amongst the five defenders as they gaped up at me in shock and awe.

I bounded onwards as it exploded, covering my ears so barely heared the screams of the defenders as they died.

The defenders behind the last wall started to peer over to see what was happening, so in the blink of an eye I drew my auto pistol, firing with utterly no accuracy in the hope to pin them back in place, unloading the entire clip faster than I thought possible. Much to my relief it worked and with no time to reload I vaulted over the wall, pistol whipping one over the skull in flight.

I landed and drew my sword, simultaneously roundhouse kicking one in the face as he turned to attack me. The other three, still crouched raised their guns to shoot but before they could even think, I'd dashed forward, right into their midst, so their shots only cut through empty air. One on my left, two on my right

My powersword sliced through the torso of my left side attacker and I slid into a side kick that connected the first right's sternum with a crack somehow audible over the chaos and he was thrown onto his back so fast and so hard, I could've sworn it broke his spine. The last had backed up about a metre and showered a frenzied point-blank, full auto burst that I barely managed to weave out the way of. But in his panic he'd stood, exposing himself and my allies were no longer pinned so a tidy shot from Emperor only knew who took off the top of his head. Which was lucky, I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to dodge anymore.

Next thing I knew I'd retrieved one of the Auto guns off the floor and was moving, sprinting up the left side staircase, laying down a barrage of automatic fire that caused the merc guarding them to him throw himself out of it's path.

Then I was at the top, smashing the butt of the rifle hard into his throat, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and utilised the poor bastard as yet another human shield, allowing me a second or two to take in my surroundings as he was shot to hell.

I saw four smaller sand bag walls only two metres in length and three a part, four mercs were behind each wall, except the furthest, they were already dead. I dropped my borrowed autogun, took my new shield's one and over his writhing shoulder, sprayed a wild flurry that was so inaccurate, no one bothered to duck for cover and soon I found my human shield torn from my grasp.

With a desperate roar, I dashed forward, firing the last of the autoguns clip from the hip in a spray not much more accurate than the last but somehow still caused them to duck.

I vaulted over the first wall, my power sword relieving two mercs of their heads before I Ianded and sprinted on, their fire missing me completely inspite of such short range, my insane bravado and inhuman speed taking them off their game.

I reached the next wall in a split second, only now were the men behind it getting up. So instead of vaulting over I slid to the side and around their wall, my now fresh pistol drawn and firing. I fired six shots four for the mercs in front me two for the remaining two at the first wall before, then I bounded back behind the safety of the second sandbag wall.

There, despite the tiredness and exhaustion that was starting to wear on me, I threw back my head and laughed. I laughed at the insanity of it all, of how I could do all this. Was I even really human anymore? What other transformations had the Farseer wrought on me? I guess I had to wait and see.

I was tired of it already, scared I'd pushed my luck too much and wished not to move even an inch as the remaining four mercs fired my way.

I looked to the other balcony, seeing that they were more concerned with exchanging fire with my colleagues as they advanced into the dining hall than trying to kill me, thank goodness.

As I clenched my teeth, I tried to glance around the wall, but was quickly forced to flinch back from the shots whizzing my way and I cursed savagely, wishing I hadn't used all my damn frags.

Then an idea hit me, I still had grenades just of the "krak" variety, didn't know why I'd just grabbed eight frags instead, but oh well.

With quick hands I opened my flak jacket and pulled one out, not even bothering to pull the pin, stood and threw it as accurately as I could before throwing myself to the floor.

"Grenade!" I heard the yell and needed no more prompting before I was up again with pistol raised. All four had scattered two moving left, two right. In a rush I opened fire, my first two shots went wild but my third winged one on the right and my fourth blew a bloody hole through the bicep of his mate behind him.

Before I could draw a proper bead on the left two they'd already realised my ploy and their withering fire caused me to duck behind cover again.

Perhaps I should've pulled the pin it may've been a krak but it still could've frigged them up a bit. Once more I glanced at the other balcony and down into the dining room below. I could see we'd lost at least three more men down there while they hadn't lost any. I would've liked to shoot at them but I had enough attention on me already, didn't want anymore. At least I'd diminished the casualties a bit by risking my arse to get up here.

I breathed deeply and took out my mirror from it's pocket in my flak jacket and raised it on an angle to allow me to see the muzzle flares of my enemies.

One was left, the other right, they were advancing, trying to flank me. It was hard to tell this just from listening alone as there was so much munitions being exchanged in this place I couldn't tell high from low.

With another deep breath I was up again and shooting at the right one. My first shot missed him but my second hit him in the stomach, the manstopper round blew through his flak armour and with a pained cry he reeled limply and fell onto his back.

I switched my aim to the second, just as his auto gun pointed at me.

In that split second I realised he had me and I dived to the floor, throwing myself to the other side of the wall, just before his full auto flurry cut through the air where I'd stood.

Then I shot him through the skull.

I lay there for what felt like an age, eyes wide and gasping for air, not daring to move, not even daring to blink as the battle raged. Emperor that was insane! And close, so frigging close! I barely noticed when the fire finally died and was in the midst of climbing to my feet when Garrakson, Torris and Arlathan appeared at the top of the stairs. Garrakson now carrying a Las gun.

"You alright, kid?" asked Torris as he approached and helped me to my feet.

"Yeah," I sighed, shaking my head to try regain my composure, all the shit that I've been through over the last day must've been really wearing on me, not just physically but mentally as well. "You run out of ammo, Garrakson?"

"Yeah," he said with a guilty grin as he scratched the back of his shaved head. "Sorry about that."

"How many lost?" I breathed through clenched teeth.

"Sixteen dead," said Arlathan. "Three wounded, but I'm sure we would've lost more if you hadn't run the gauntlet, shit you're insane."

I gaped at him, unsure what to make of that...compliment? But despite myself I felt a smile cross my face.

"Please, Arlathan, tell me something I don't know," I said.

"What? That you're a complete screw head?"

"No, both."

Arlathan shrugged and shook his head.

The Olinthre-thing with a few other soldiers arrived at the top of the stairs, "yeah, yeah stop the dilly dally, no time to waste we have a building to capture. Oh and next time you decide to pull a stunt like that, tell me beforehand. I am y'know, your commanding officer."

Torris and Garrakson turned to face It, but it was hard to miss the unmistakable hatred in Garrakson's eyes.

"I..." started the ex-guardsman.

"Sorry, sir," Torris quickly interrupted. "We've just been working independently for so long it's easy to forget, right, Jeurat?"

"Right," Garrakson growled, hesitantly.

The Olinthre-thing smiled and looked at me, "yeah right, whatever. Just don't do it again. Now move your arses, Let's go!"

It turned and began to descend the stairs, waving us after It. It was really enjoying this command shtick.

I grinned as we followed it's wake, "well, enjoy it while it lasts," I hissed under my breath. "It isn't going to last much longer."

* * *

For a long time we moved through the maze of corridors kicking in door after door, clearing out any enemy within. Thanks to Arlathan's auspex we were able to tell where they were, but at my insistence we checked every room even the ones lacking heat signatures, just in case. It was slow going, gritty and boring work but it had to be done. We cleared out a total of thirty rooms twenty of which had enemies, killing at least thirty enemy mercs who'd attempted to fortify themselves within. We lost about twenty more of our own in the process, twelve of which were injured, three fatally Luckily for us there seemed to be constant flow of reinforcements to replace the men we'd rooms without signatures were all empty of course, but I just had to be sure.

Most of the time I listened into the comm chatter of our other forces, keeping the others updated on their progress. Casualties were mounting, well into the hundreds now. Brutis Bones' force was having it the worst, his was made up of the less well trained Hammers and it seemed his side had the highest concentration of enemy numbers. Ours was actually doing the best much to my surprise, we were advancing the fastest and of the four forces, suffered the least. I also kept track of Hayden, Darrance and Castella's activities, unsurprisingly they were on the front lines each performing admirably, killing countless and preventing numerous casualties single handedly.

I just hoped they'd get through it. But what really bugged me was; why were we doing the best? Was it because we were facing the least numbers? That was the only reason I could comprehend. Which was interesting, very interesting indeed. Yes.

The Olinthre thing didn't seem to mind this fact, though. It just choked it up to us being the best, but I doubted that.

Finally we arrived at the end of the corridors to a pair of large, ornate doors, that according to the schemata led into a large ball room beyond.

"Arlathan?" said the Mimic as we lined up at the wall, there were sixty of us total now. "What we got?"

Arlathan cursed as he fiddled with the auspex, "nothing! Can't pick up anything! It's like the dining room back there!"

I nodded, obviously for the more important areas the enemy had a way to block out our scanners that or there was actually no one in there, but I doubted that. Quickly, I echoed this find to the other forces through my vox link.

'Olinthre' sighed and turned to me, "what about your psyker girlfriend? She able to help us?"

I shrugged, "I haven't heard from Karmen since I was scouting outside. I don't know even if she's alright or not. She's probably still locked in an invisible war with whoever that psyker was she'd mentioned before."

It cursed colourfully, "we got flashbangs?"

Three of the nearest mercs nodded and pulled out one each from pouches on their belts.

"Good! Now we've got a plan!" It exclaimed and then it turned to me. "Attelus Kaltos, would you kindly cut a hole..."

"What? Through the doors?" I interrupted.

It gave off no outward sign of emotion, but it's next sentence blatantly sounded like it was through clenched teeth, "no, through the wall, there!"

It pointed to a part of the wall about two metres left of the doors, "you said earlier that your powersword could cut through the wall, right?"

"Uhh, yeah," I said dumbly, quickly seeing the genius behind the Mimic's plan.

"Well then cut a hole that'll allow them to throw their grenades through!" It snapped impatiently. "Hurry!"

I nodded and approached the part of the wall indicated, activating my power sword in a blaze of blues as the three mercs followed.

"Garrakson! Torris!" snapped the Mimic, "get ready to take out the doors on my signal!"

With surprising obedience, both of them nodded and set themselves on each side of the door.

I exchanged glances with the three mercs, then clenched my teeth and with four quick fire slashes cut a hole just large enough for one person to fit through.

The enemy fire was almost immediate, but that didn't stop them from blindingly throwing their grenades through.

The Olinthre-thing then lifted it's hand with three fingers raised and one by one It lowered them then pointed to the door.

Torris nodded grimly and with one shotgun shell, blew out the lock allowing Garrakson to kick them open and with Las gun raised he,Torris and five other mercs advanced inside, firing.

The Mimic turned to me, pointed to the mercs and waved us through my makeshift entrance.

I nodded and immediately two of them fired their auto guns on full auto through it, pinning fire. Then with shot gun raised, I slipped inside, weaving quickly leftward, toward the nearest pillar. There were seven thick, pillars which held up the huge balcony over head, the two nearest were about six metres from the door and two dead men lay in pools of blood just behind them. I could see the enemy had turned over tables and reinforced them with more sandbags, all set in between the farthest four pillars, which were another good seven metres away. I could just make out the twelve mercs cowering behind the middle two barriers, six behind each. All of them still reeling from the flashbangs and Garrakson, Torris and the others were advancing, as they exchanged fire with enemies further into the huge room.

I pressed my back against the pillar, trying to get a better assessment of the situation. The room was huge, easily one of the largest of this infernal mansion-fortress, the balcony above must've been at least three stories off the floor and who knew how high the ceiling itself went.

Amazingly ornate, golden chandeliers hung every every few metres (much to my annoyance none were situated anywhere near the enemy fortifications) And the walls and floors were polished white and silver marble, lined with silver and gold.

It was all in surprisingly good condition, emphasis on 'was' as now it was pockmarked, torn through by the countless munitions being exchanged.

Two small staircases were set after the enemy fortifications about leading two metres upward, there were handrails but they were already being shot to shit by Garrakson and his men.

I watched as they converged on the just recovering mercs and couldn't help wince as they brutally executed them with point blank fire.

The rest of our force were now advancing into the room taking up cover behind the barriers and pillars. I had to admit, the Mimic's plan had worked extraordinarily well. Perhaps It was worth leaving alive after all.

With the three from before, I moved up as well, pushing my back against the furthest left pillar, gaining a better view into the place. I could see the huge staircase leading to the balcony above now and the further three fortifications at it's base. Nine enemies took cover behind them, three behind each. Six more were on the balcony, raining fire down on us with their excellent angle and elevated position. The sound was deafening as it echoed through the huge, cavernous room and even the barriers were little protection as six of us were quickly cut down and the rest were forced onto their bellies, pinned. Only those of us behind the pillars were immune, still pinned but we were safer.

I clenched my jaw and sighed, glancing around the left side of my pillar as I struggled to think of a plan. I saw that the two metre tall wall extended to each width of the room that another pillar sat atop it. I could climb the wall easily but beyond that maybe a wall of fire that not even I could sprint through. I also suspected there were more mercs on the balcony above, waiting for us to advance to catch us in a crossfire. I glanced up seeing the balcony finished just near the staircases but extended about five metres more beyond on my side.

"What do you think we should do?" asked one the mercs, his expression hidden behind his helm, but his voice sounded dishearteningly young.

I shrugged, "I really can't see how we can get through this without losing many more of us!This place has been designed to be defended and our enemy know how to defend it, damn it!"

"You could try to run through it like you did before!" suggested another.

I growled and glanced around again, "I think I've tried my luck enough for today!" I exclaimed. "Hell! I'd say I'd tried my luck enough for a frigging life time! Besides! I'm pretty sure they've got more men on the balcony above us and the only reason why I've done so well is because they've only shot from the front or the sides! Not from all around!"

The plan was for all of us to converge on this room, most of the paths on the ground floor like a labyrinth led to this ballroom, which was effectively in the epicentre of the huge building. On the balcony, just over my head was the entrance to a large circular staircase which climbed up through the remaining seven stories, zig zagging to the main chambers on the top floor and where we thought Edracian might be.

There were a few elevators scattered throughout the building but we'd found them shut down by the defenders before we got here.

That thought sent a shiver up my spine, what if the enemy reactivate them, then use them to flank us? As I thought this I remembered that there were more of us advancing and securing the building in our wake. I clenched my jaw, I saw there was nothing we could do, not now anyway.

I sighed and turned to the three mercs, "I don't see any other way to get around this than wait for the rest of the force then rush them, there's nothing we can do."

"Yeah, thought as much," said the third merc

I cursed savagely and activated my comm link to the 'general' channel, "this is Attelus Kaltos of the western advance force! We've made it to the ballroom but meeting heavy resistance! I repeat heavy resistance! We're pinned down!"

As though to emphasize my point, a merc only about a metre way took a bullet in the neck, exploding the poor bastard's throat in a shower of blood and he fell, clutching at his neck. Yet despite the cacophony I could still hear him gurgle as he spasmed and struggled for breath

"We need reinforcements, now!" I snarled.

"Acknowledged, Attelus," said Wesley over the vox. "We are on our way, meeting heavy resistance ourselves! Will be there in approximately five to ten minutes!"

I clenched my teeth, wanting to swear back profusely, but held my tongue and said instead. "Yeah got you, over and out!"

"Nothing?" asked the first merc.

"Yeah nothing," then an idea hit me and I turned to Garrakson.

"Jeurat! I need the schemata data slate, now!" I bellowed.

Garrakson didn't need any more prompting as he lay on the floor, behind the sandbags and he slid it over to me.

I snatched it up and began looking over it, my plan was risky and more than a little bit insane but it might work and any plan was better than where we were now. Quickly, I found what I was looking for, the perfect place and switched my vox link's channel.

"Major!" I snapped over the vox, seeing Olinthre behind the furthest pillar glance my way.

"Yeah? What?" It asked impatiently.

"I've gotta plan! I'm gonna need at least ten men and a shit ton of frag grenades and a distraction! Can you acquiesce?"

"What are you scheming this time, apprentice?"

"What I'm scheming?" I said with a smile despite myself. "No this was all your idea, I'm just refining it a bit."

"Okay, sure tell me what it is you've got."

I told 'Olinthre' my plan, needless to say it made It quite happy. The bastard.

* * *

I finished the last enemy by embedding my throwing knife through his visor and firing flurrys wildly, he fell to the floor. Just my frigging luck that the room I'd decided on using just had to have frigging enemies holed up in it.

"Nice throw," said one of the mercs, "I'd say you are better at throwing them than shooting a gun, but that's not saying much."

Many of the nine others sniggered heartily at that.

I shrugged, "well, none of us is perfect," I said and approached the left side wall, placing my ear against it. I could hear nothing of the firefight on the other side, which didn't bode well.

I clenched my jaw.

"So how are we going to play this one out?" said the same merc. "You use that fancy power sword to cut us an opening and we'll rush in to just get mercilessly cut down?"

"Yeah pretty much," I muttered. "but without the 'mercilessly cut down' part, hopefully. That's what we got all those grenades for."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're insane?" said another.

I smiled, "yes, many times, actually. Even once very recently."

The merc sighed.

"Alright!" I yelled, pulling out the bandoleer of grenades, "take one each!"

"Theres, thirteen here," said one.

"Yeah three for me," I said, then pointed to the wall. "I'm gonna cut through there! I need five of you on each side."

They shared glances that looked confused even with their expressions hidden.

"Uhh okay," said one hesitantly.

I sighed, really wishing Garrakson or Torris had come as well, "look! The more time we waste, the more chance more of our comrades are going to die! Once I cut open the entrance, I need each of you, one by one, to throw your grenades at the enemies behind the sandbag walls on the floor, they'll be right in front of us. After that, just provide cover fire for me., I'll need you to pin down the hostiles on both left and right side balconies so I can advance."

"What are you going to do with that cover fire?" asked another.

I swallowed, realising how dumb it was going to sound, "I'm going to try throw a grenade onto each balcony, hopefully killing a few, allowing us to advance a little easier."

They exchanged glances.

"You're right, Huarit, he is insane," said one.

"Yes, completely," agreed another.

I bristled, "just trust me!"

"Those balconies must be at least three stories up," said another. "you really think you can throw that far? And that accurately? All while moving and not to mention you're gonna have a crap angle."

"Yes," I lied, stone faced. "After that, then wait for my signal and advance Now are we gonna do this or not?"

The nearest merc shrugged, "yeah sure, kid," he said. "You're the one risking your arse in this."

I sighed, typical merc mentality.

"Alright! Get in position!" I yelled and activated my sword with a flourish. "And wish me a shit ton of luck!"

"Luck? Why not ask for the Emperor's blessing?" asked one as he jogged up and leaned against the wall.

Because I don't believe in that bull shit, I thought and with a snarl, thrusted my sword into the wall.

It took me a good half a minute to create a two metre wide entrance, which was longer than I liked. I struggled a bit as the wall was much thicker than the last and despite the power field there was a lot of resistance. I just hoped the enemy were too distracted by the fire fight to notice.

Once finally frigging done, I didn't bother to hold back my relieved sigh and with a roar I spun into a side kick, knocking the bit of wall over with a large crack and crash!

Immediately I darted into cover as the first two mercs leaned out and threw their grenades. I couldn't see the result nor even hear it over the shooting inside I could only hope to hell it'd work. The first pair slipped back and away from the wall allowing the next to throw theirs, in quick, professional succession they did this while I watched with baited breath, expecting in any second enemy fire to cut one down in mid pin pull or throw, but it never happened much to my relief.

The last one finished his throw, watched it's result and turned to me, "the floors cleared, kid. Now there's six on the left balcony and four on the right, all spread out in pairs though! With a good three metre gap between! Don't know how good your grenades are gonna be! Can't see how many are over us!"

I nodded, really sweating now, the tiredness was now replaced my massive amounts of adrenaline and I started jumping on the spot, "alright! Get ready to lay me down some cover fire! Anyone wanna swap an auto gun for a shot gun?"

One shrugged, handed me his and two clips of ammo, "yeah sure! Don't know how good it'll do ya!"

"Thanks!" I shouted, "I'll make sure to give it back later! What's your name?"

I asked this even though I'd forget it later.

"Jevven Farnoth!" said the soldier, "and don't worry about giving it back, the shotgun will do fine!"

I nodded again, relieved I didn't need to remember his name, "alright! Open fire in three, two, one!"

Immediately the four at the edges of the makeshift door, leaned out and fired their auto guns on fully automatic.

I took out a grenade, pulled the pin and sprinted into the huge, brightly lit ballroom.

It took me all of a second to gain my bearings, but the first throw made me pivot and with a grunt, I threw it at the balcony overhead, the eastern one so to speak. I didn't have time to see where it went as I turned again, pulled the pin of the second and threw that at the closest pair on the left. Then I sprinted to the right, running on a thirty degree angle to make myself harder to hit and threw the third at the pair positioned near the top of the stairs then before I knew it I was under the northern balcony, and behind a pillar.

My vox link beeped, "Apprentice!" came Olinthre's voice. "We're advancing! Provide cover fire against the south balcony.

"That was the plan!" I exclaimed and before It could reply, I cut the link and signalled the soldiers at the breach to move in.

They did and without hesitation, moving along the edge of the room, from pillar to pillar under the comparative safety of the balcony, they advanced. Exchanging fire all the while.

I smiled, maybe I'd earned a modicum of respect after all. Then leaned out, spraying sporadic bursts that had no hope in hell to hit anything and surveyed my damage. I could only see four were actively fighting now, perhaps my grenade was on target!

I slipped back and spun to shoot a brief salvo at the enemies on the east balcony.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" said a merc as he and another pressed their backs against the pillar beside me.

Me too, I thought but only shrugged and smiled and fired.

I could see now Garrakson and the others were advancing, pinning the enemy mercs on the balcony over head with a constant withering hail.

Despite this I couldn't help but frown, it was working, working a bit too well for my taste.

As if summoned by this thought, I saw them, it happened almost too fast to follow as two zip lines suddenly descended from the balcony behind Garrakson and the others and a pair of lythe figures dropped to the floor. I didn't even have time to activate my microbead before seeing the familiar blue light of power weapons and heard the sound of screams.

"Shit! Frig! Cover me" I roared through clenched teeth and without further word I was moving, sprinting from cover.

Garrakson and the others reeled as the two figures swathed a whirlwind through them in a blur of blood and body parts, at least ten were more mercs were mercilessly cut down, but I couldn't tell who exactly, in the second or so before I made it there. I could only hope that Torris and Garrakson weren't amongst them.

Finally I got a good view of the attackers, both were female with supple amazing bodies and wore tight, ornate crimson and black bodygloves, and wielded duel power blades. They fought back to back as one. It was beyond beautiful to behold despite them slaughtering my allies. It made me not want to kill them, how could I put an end to such perfection? Such art, such poetry in motion. They also reminded me of Elandria, they fought with a similar style of acrobatic fancy. Brilliant! And they would be my end, of that I had no doubt.

I smiled despite this and only activated my sword's power field in the last second, lunging into a horizontal slash that'd have cut them both through.

As one they cartwheeled back and just out the way, I slid to a stop on the other side, cutting vertically down at the left one. She leapt to the side, spinning through the air with breathtaking grace as the right one thrust her blade at me. I side stepped it, just and was forced to duck as the left one's horizontal slash blurred for my skull.

I laughed, my blood sang in my veins as I parried the vertical slash of left and weaved under a decapitating cut from right. I sent a swift kick at right as she riposted, which she dodged with a cartwheel and smashed aside another thrust from right. From that I brought my blade into an overhead strike which she parried with her spare blade. I back peddled right's counter, and tilted my head to the side, out the path of left's stab.

Right suddenly lunged at me, a blur as she slashed horizontally at my torso, simultaneously left cut horizontally at my head, both from opposite directions. I cursed seeing what they were doing but had no choice but to leap back, exactly as they wanted and right attempted to catch me from behind with a backhanded blow.

But I'd leaped back faster and farther than she'd expected so by the time she'd attacked I was already out of it's path. The assassin faltered slightly in surprise, but that was all I got as the other one was on me, spinning into a butterfly kick that I ducked. Her forward momentum, allowed her to slip behind me as the other sliced vertically at my skull. I blocked the blow, twisting to bring my blade on top of her's and pushed it into the floor, allowing me to face them both again.

Only in the very last microsecond did I catch right's thrust and I leaned sideward desperately. Cursing in pain as the powerfield skimmed my torso, cutting a horrific gash that made me reel and stumble back.

They gave me no respite, both lunged at the same time, each thrusting with one blade and cutting horizontally with the other.

I leaped to the left and well out the way, but to far to allow me a counter and immediately they darted my way. I snarled in frustration, now they'd found their damn cohesion! I wasn't going to last much longer if I didn't ruin it! Moving faster than I thought possible, I slipped left as they fell on me again, parrying left's thrust and countered by cutting down diagonally at the back of her head as her momentum carried her onward. With gravity defying grace she somehow leaned out the way and twisted into a kick that smashed into my arm, sending pain coursing through it and me stumbling to keep my feet.

Right was already there, cutting vertically up with her left blade and horizontally with her right. I could see it now, both blows were not quite at the same time and despite the huge risk, lightning fast I parried them, the superior strength and stability of my two handed grip allowing me to smash them way off course. Opening her up for my front kick to connect with her solar plexus in an audible, crunch! Despite the cacophony of gunfire through the hall. She cried out in pain, the first sound I'd heard from them yet and fell to the floor.

I doubted that'd stop her, they were both amped on combat drugs I was sure, but it'd slow her and their cohesion was now gone.

I'd have thanked the Emperor, if I wasn't the one responsible for it.

Left leaped at me, her round house kick aimed at taking my legs out, but I back stepped and flicked my left wrist, ejecting a throwing knife into my hand and threw it point blank at her face.

She tilted her head out the way with an almost contemptuous calm, defying my hope that she'd smash it out of mid air with her sword so getting a face full of shrapnel for her trouble.

I slipped forward, slicing down at her but her backward cartwheel made me miss.

Right was finally back on her feet and with what seemed to be rage, snarled as she thrust at my side.

I back stepped it, cutting at her horizontally but she parried with her spare blade. I ducked left's spinning hook kick and side stepped right's downward slash then leapt back from her following cut.

I furrowed my brow, dearly wanting to check on my friends fights going on around but didn't dare. The Assassins paused in their offense and looked at me, tilting their heads curiously. It was then I realised I was grinning, almost from ear to ear and a sharp pain suddenly coursed through my face with this realisation. I was enjoying this, perhaps a bit too much for my liking.

This was one of the few things I was truly good at, sure as sure.

Abruptly I lunged, slashing at left who leaped away, spinning through the air. I parried Right's pair of quick fire thrusts, then sent a side kick she dodged with a pirouette. Left dashed forward, slicing high at my head which I weaved under, then she spun into a low cut at my legs that I barely managed to dance away from. She was lucky, I had my boot knife extended.

I cut out at right as she lunged at me, which she barely managed to duck. Despite being distracted by this she was still able to dart back from my following roundhouse kick. Left's spinning side kick forced me to side step and I blocked her horizontal blow as it blurred at my flank then slid aside of her following thrust. I countered with a diagonal cut which she blocked with both blades, trying to entrap mine in between, but I kicked out, forcing her to abandon the trap and spin away.

With a growl of frustration I barely managed to back step Left's spinning hook kick, I could start to feel the adrenaline was waning, the exhaustion, returning. I couldn't keep this up for much longer. Hell I was surprised I'd lasted even half this long.

However long that was exactly, I could only hazard a guess.

Both lunged at me, left pirouetting into horizontal slashes with both blades. I bounded backward their powerfields missing my nose by the barest of margins. Right was on me a microsecond later, stabbing with each blade, one after another. I barely managed to parry them and countered with a desperate thrust of my own. Forcing her back, then I pivoted into a slash at Left, she blocked, twisted, forced my blade over her head and down to her right, then cut with her offhand blade, at my skull.

My eyes wide, teeth clenched, I threw myself away, stumbling to keep my feet as the blade missed slightly. The cut on my side was really beginning to hurt now and I had to fight the urge to clutch at it.

Right reposted, cutting her swords simultaneously, horizontally. I ducked that and wound to the side, turning to face left as she bared down at me. Weakly I parried her thrust, then clumsily backpedaled her diagonal slash but her roundhouse kick caught me off guard, connecting hard into my wound which sent razor sharp agony coursing through my entire being and with a cry I was thrown onto my side, so hard it knocked the wind out of me and my sword flew from my grasp, clattering away somewhere.

I groaned and began climbing to my feet when a weight abruptly fell on my back pinning me down, and a rough hand grabbed a clump of my hair and painfully pulled my head back, allowing a blade to be placed at my throat. I saw a pair of stilettos walk into my vision and the assassin towered over me.

She looked down at me, a slight smile playing on her full lips, then she nodded, nodded in what almost seemed in admiration and respect. Which made me smile and despite the state I was in, I nodded back. I'd fought well, I'd tried my best, I didn't mind dying now. I just wished I'd taken one down with me.

She nodded again, gave me a full fledged gorgeous grin, it was a shame most of her face was hidden as I was sure she was beautiful. The one on my back let go of my hair and the other activated her power sword, raised it over her head and cut down in a decapitating arc. Another powered blade abruptly blocked it in mid swing and suddenly with a cry of pain the weight was thrown off me. Darrance with his power scimitar appeared in view, causing the assassin to lung back from his vertical cut.

"Nice work apprentice!" he yelled. "Now let us take it from here!"

Gaping in dumb surprise, I rolled over to see Castella was now locked in combat with the other Assassin.

Despite myself I sighed as slowly, laboriously I climbed to my feet and searched for my sword. Yet a-bloody-gain I was getting my arse saved, seems to be a theme around here.


	22. Chapter 22

I watched on both fights as one of Taryst's mercs clumsily bandaged my wound, so engrossed I barely felt the pain from the process all the while I monitored the vox traffic. We'd taken the ballroom but at the cost of dozens more lives, all that was left here were the two assassins Castella and Darrance were still fighting and around us hundreds more mercs and Magistratum enforcers ran to take the building. Giving the assassins a very respectable berth as they past.

The enemy had, much to my very little surprise, fortified the stairways leading to the top of the building. According to the vox, every staircase had three sandbag walls set on them and behind each were at least six enemy mercs, then set at the top wall were two heavy stubber emplacements. Not just that but they'd also fortified the balconies, allowing dozens more enemies to lay fire onto our flank as we tried in vain to advance. The casualties were mounting and mounting and we hadn't even taken the first bloody staircase yet! Good news though, Garrakson and Torris were still alive as well as Arlathan and the Mimic.

I was torn a bit about the latter's survival. As much as it deserved death It getting killed by the enemy would prevent me the pleasure of personally ending it's worthless existence. Well, it's existence was actually far from worthless I'd say It was far more useful than I'll ever be in fact.

Not just that but Brutis' force still hadn't broken through his resistance and the casualties for them were staggering. The Olinthre-thing had sent a detachment back to aide them, hopefully they can catch the enemy from behind, but they'd be ready for such a tactic, if they had any kind of communication.

Those last eight words were each dripping with sarcasm, by the way.

I sighed, then hissed through in pain as the merc made another fumble and he mumbled an apology The merc had said he was once a corpsman for the Dalvian 5th and even for a corpsman his medical skills were bad.

Better than mine, of course, but still bad.

The first Assassin to die was the one Darrance fought, the one I suspected I'd injured with my kick. She'd been slowing for a while now and it was evident right from the start his skill exceeded hers, not by a large margin, but enough that even if she wasn't injured Darrance's victory would've been assured.

Much to my heart ache, he gave her a very undignified end. His power scimitar cut cleanly through her slender torso as well as her arms. Her body...parts flew for a good few metres before finally slopping onto the marble floor.

Darrance didn't even spare the poor assassin a glance before he moved on to help Castella, but she never needed it. Darrance was mid way there when Castella cut off one of the assassin's hands and as she reeled back, crying out in agony, Castella stabbed her through the heart.

Castella tore out her blade and as the assassin fell flat on her face, she turned to face the approaching Darrance.

"I'm fine, I've got it," she said as she deactivated her blades and sheathed them.

Darrance slid to a stop and grinned, "as I could see. They were the best I've seen in a long time, quite the challenge." He said this as he tapped the dying assassin with the tip of his boot. "I am genuinely surprised the apprentice survived as long against them as he did."

"That is because you constantly underestimate him, and I suspect them of the infamous and elite Moritat Reapers," said Castella. "I am not surprised at their presence, we are dealing with the Inquisition here."

"Done," said the merc and he stepped away. "Excuse me, I've gotta rejoin my squad."

I nodded my thanks and carefully began to slip my bodyglove back onto my torso, hissing and growling at the pain it caused me.

"Oh harden up, apprentice," said Darrance as he and Castella approached.

My attention snapped at him, my jaw clenched, but the anger quickly abated as I saw his grin. The bastard was just baiting me.

"You did well, Attelus," said Castella, "to hold them off for so long."

I grinned and shrugged and instantly regretted it, "well after dealing with near invincible daemons, those two were pretty low on the food chain."

"They came this close to killing you, apprentice," pointed out Darrance as he raised his hand, his finger and thumb held barely a millimetre apart.

Again I shrugged and again regretted it.

"Details," I said while starting to slip my now very damaged flak jacket on then swallowed a couple of painkiller capsules medicae Harsin had given me many hours ago. I'd been trying to avoid taking them, they clouded the mind. I wanted to keep a clear head, but frig I hurt like hell, hurt all over.

Castella smiled and shook her head, "how fares the advance?" she asked.

"Bad," I answered bluntly, "very frigging bad," and reported what I'd heard.

"That is bad," said Darrance. "What do you propose we do?"

I raised an eyebrow, surprised he'd even deign to ask me.

"I don't know, help in any way we can, I guess" I said. "Don't know how much we can help, though. It's frigging hell on that staircase."

"The enemy will bleed us dry at this rate!" Darrance snarled.

I said nothing, just watched as a squad of mercs ran by, hauling a heavy stubber implacement. One was a woman who had her visor up and she wasn't bad looking at all. She caught me looking and gave me a smile which made me turn away, fast.

Castella grinned and shook her head, "we could try something, something as risky as shit."

"What?" demanded Darrance gruffly.

She gave him a glance and pulled out a grappling gun from a larger pouch on her belt. "We could try the outside route."

I frowned and shared a glance with Darrance.

"You're right," said Darrance. "It is as risky as shit. But I would also call that an understatement."

"Do you have any better ideas mr all high and mighty?" said Castella but with good humour.

Darrance grimaced, folded his arms and looked away.

"How many stories will we be able to ascend?" I asked.

"Four, maybe five," said Castella.

Then an idea hit me, "no, I've got something better," I said.

Both Castella and Darrance gave me confused looks.

I grinned and pulled out the schemata data slate, "the elevator shafts."

With four slashes of my sword, I took out the double doors and carefully looked up the shaft. Finding it eerily empty and devoid of any sound beside the creaking of cables

According to the schemata none of the elevators on the ground floor ascended straight to the tenth, the highest was the ninth. Only one situated on the fourth floor had access where you could either take the stairs or another elevator from there. In normal times it may've been impractical but during a siege like this, a bloody good idea.

The right elevator was stopped about six stories up and left, further up, although I couldn't see it from this angle.

I hissed through clenched teeth and pulled my head back. Perhaps on second thought this wasn't a good idea. If Edracian could see the future, surely he'd expect us to try this and even if he couldn't.

I turned to Castella and Darrance. "I actually don't know about this," I said.

Darrance smiled and furrowed his brow in bemusement, "really? You suspect a trap, I assume? When has that stopped you in this yet?"

"Well what do you propose we do once we climb up there?" I said. "Wipeout every single enemy merc from the ninth floor downward? We're good, but not that good."

"No," said Castella. "We only need to climb to the fourth floor, then fight our way to the elevator leading to the tenth and climb up from there, straight to Edracian himself."

"Assuming he's even on the tenth in the first place! And doing that will surely alert them of our plan, and then we'd have guns up the top shooting down on us as we climbed," I said.

If they didn't know this already.

Castella's mouth twitched, "well after you put it that way."

We heard the many and heavy footfalls approaching us from far down the corridor and with weapons raised we turned.

Emerging from around a corner about twenty metres away was Brutis Bones, still in his power armour which was more beaten and battered than before. Wesley and Hayden were on his flanks and following were dozens of damaged, weary looking Hammers.

"Ah!" said Brutis, smiling though it held no warmth. "You three sulking in the shadows, hiding away from the front line. I can't honestly say I'm surprised."

I smiled back and shook my head.

"Good to see you finally fought your way here," I said, wanting to add, 'I was worried we'd all die of old age before you finally managed it,' but wisely didn't.

But Brutis' smile turned genuine instantly seeing my jab, "and thus we thank the Emperor for the blessing of juvenant treatments. What are you doing?"

"We think we can ascend the elevator shaft to gain access to the upper floors," said Darrance. "You do know of the situation, I assume?"

Brutis nodded, approached us and gazed up the shaft, "it's a plan, I suppose," he said, "I could lend a few of mine to come with you. I wouldn't risk it myself with my armour. I'll advance with the main force. Hayden, I'll assume you'll go to?"

As impassive as ever, Hayden only nodded and slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"I'd like to go as well," said Wesley.

Brutis glanced at the Throne Agent, "are you sure, you are in the right condition?"

He gave us a withering glare as he said that.

"Yeah I'm sure, boss," said Wesley. "Don't worry about me."

Brutis pursed his lips and shrugged his huge shoulders, "alright, as you wish! Right! Selg, Verenth! You and your men are gonna climb, everyone else, with me!"

Castella, Darrance and I stepped aside to allow Brutis and his men to pass. I did a quick head count as they did, there were only around sixty or so, I wasn't sure how much that'd help the main offence.

Ten were left with us, one I recognised as the tall, skinny tattooed Hammer who'd organised the defence in the Manufactorum earlier.

The Hammer looked down his nose at me, clenched his jaw and said nothing.

"Well!" said Wesley clapping his hands and rubbing them together enthusiastically. "What's the plan?"

"According to the schemata," I said. "There's a elevator on the fourth floor that goes straight up to the tenth. We wish to climb to the fourth floor, fight our way to that elevator, then climb up to the tenth from there."

Wesley sniggered and shook his head, "insane, insane," he said. "Give me the schemata."

I shrugged and handed him the data slate.

He studied it for what seemed an age but must've only been a few minutes before shaking his head.

"I've got a better idea," he said. "Anyone here got any tech experience?"

"I do," said Hayden.

"Well thank the God Emperor," said Wesley. "We are blessed this day!"

I furrowed my brow, "the many...The many who've died this day might say otherwise," I said sadly.

Wesley's eyes widened, then he nodded in sympathy, 'maybe so," he said. "Maybe so."

"What is this, 'better idea' you spoke of?" said Darrance impatiently.

The Throne agent's cheery demeanor suddenly returned, "ah yes! Sorry! It looks like the controls for the elevator activation is located on the ninth floor, here," as he said this he held up the data slate and pointed to it's location on the schemata, "if we could fight our way to it..."

"We can reactivate them," I interrupted. "Allowing our forces another avenue to advance."

Wesley grinned and pointed at me.

"Well, enough chat," said the skinny Hammer as he racked the slide of his auto pistol. "We've got one hell of a frigging climb. Let's get this done with."

The corner of my mouth twitched, we were very lucky it was on the ninth and not the tenth floor. Which just seemed strange to me.

I just wished Karmen wasn't busy or else she may've been able to scout in her incorporeal form.

Wesley clenched his false teeth and tossed me the data slate, which I caught neatly, "not yet, Verenth," he said. "It could easily be trapped, I suggest…"

"I'll do it," said Hayden as he pulled out a grappling hook gun from a holster on his hip. "I'll go first , check for traps."

"But you're the tech expert," said Wesley. "If you die…"

"You can get another," interrupted Hayden, "and I'd hardly call myself an 'expert,' most of what I know is self taught. I'm no Adeptus Mechanicus priest. But who better to send as I maybe able to disarm whatever I find."

Wesley shrugged, "yeah, okay, can't argue with that logic."

Hayden approached the elevator door and said over his shoulder, "that's because logic, true logic cannot be argued with."

"True," I said, "good luck, Hayden."

Hayden gave a rare grin, "I bet you're glad that, for once, it's not all up to you, Attelus," he said. "And keep the luck, I'm sure you'll need it more than me. I may need a second pair of hands, I might need your help."

My eyes widened and I pointed to myself, "what, why me?"

He shrugged, "because I might need your unique perspective."

I frowned and furrowed my brow in bemusement.

"Yes, Emperor be with you," said Wesley. "and please make haste, every second wasted, more die."

Hayden nodded then shot his grappling hook, tested it with a tug and said, "I'll be on channel fifty six, there I'll keep you posted on my progress. Oh, and if I was you, I'd keep far away from the elevator shaft, you know, just in case."

He didn't wait for a reply before he jumped, caught the cord and began climbing.

I waited and watched Hayden ascend for a few seconds, he made it look easy, he paused about ten metres up and waved me to follow.

With yet another sigh I leapt, and caught the cord which was no mean feat when it was so close to the wall and with my feet stopped myself from smashing against the surface. There was a slight shock of pain up my legs which made me grunt.

My teeth clenched, hand over hand I climbed after Hayden, I was light, no more than sixty kilograms so it didn't take much effort on my arms, but I wasn't as seasoned a climber as Hayden so struggled to keep pace. I wasn't that afraid of heights but knew the danger so struggled to keep my attention from dropping down.

After what my wrist chron claimed to be just over seven minutes we managed to reach the underside of the first elevator. Hayden had stopped and stood, back against the wall on a particularly wide ledge, he'd shot the hook into. Once I'd reached it, he helped me up, and with one swift tug, tore out the hook then shot it further up the shaft, attaching it into the ceiling, this time straight upward.

He tested with another tug and said, "be careful Attelus, do not even slightly touch the elevator it might be rigged to go off at the slightest touch."

I frowned and looked pointedly at the small space between the wall and the elevator, it mustn't have been barely a metre wide. Easier said than done.

It was Hayden's turn to sigh and he rolled his eyes, "Attelus, you're as skinny as a pole," he hissed, "if anyone can get through there, it's you. Have some damned confidence for once."

I started, "Uhh yeah, sorry," I stammered. "I'm sorry."

He clenched his teeth, starkly white in the dark, "don't apologise. You don't need to apologise. Alright I'll go first, theres another ledge just over the elevator, we'll check it from there."

I raised an eyebrow, "how?"

Hayden grinned, pulled out another hook shot, then unclasped a larger pouch on his belt and took out a small safety harness.

"I'm a sniper," he said unnecessarily. "Getting up on high is all part of my job."

I sniggered and shook my head as Hayden began to climb again, now he used only his arms to pull himself up, keeping his feet strictly together the entire time.

Despite his size and weight he stayed as still as a stone, yet he climbed quickly, making the approximate two metres within only a few seconds and he did it without making a single sound.

Gracefully, he slipped onto the ledge then without a hint of lost breath said, "see? If I can do it, I'm sure you can too."

I nodded, still not exactly enthused but grabbed the rope anyway and started hauling myself up in a similar way to Hayden, except I kept the rope between my feet and my body straight to keep the rope from moving and only used my arms. It caused me more resistance but I was confident I had the strength. With each pull, pain flared from the wound in my side and I found myself wishing the damn Farseer would work her magic and heal me already.

Because of this my climb wasn't quite as quick or quiet as Hayden's but I was just as still. I barely touched the wall let alone the elevator and again Hayden helped me onto the ledge.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he said. "I don't think you needed to keep your feet together on the rope like that though, but I am impressed you have the upper body strength to manage that. Even someone of your lightweight would've found that hard. Keep it up."

All I could manage was a nod, that climb tired me much more than I thought it would.

Hayden smiled and shook his head then pointed to the cord holding the elevator up, "looks like that Wesley fellow was correct, see there? That thing taped to the cord only a few inches up from the elevator? That's a bomb, looks like a small, low yield tube charge. Strong enough to blow the rope and nothing else. Theres a cord running down from it, going down the other side of the elevator. It's tied to the det tape, looks like it's connected to the rope running under the elevator, so if anyone grabs onto that, the extra weight will cause this cord to pull down so pull off the det tape. I'm guessing...and it's an educated guess, kid. This elevator and maybe the other one is filled with explosives which are rigged to blow if it hits the ground floor. Simple but effective and I'd bet, there's enough high yield explosives in there to take out the entire bottom floor"

I gaped, "but wouldn't that collapse the building?"

Hayden shook his head, "I doubt it, this place is built to take such a blast, most of the walls would get destroyed, sure. But the important ones, the retaining walls would stay intact or at least I would hope so. Really depends on what type of explosive they'd used."

"So can use the elevator? Even after we've disarmed the tube charge?"

"Depends on the sensitivity of whatever pressure plate they're using in the elevator," said Hayden. "But to be safe I'll need to get inside there and disarm it there."

I raised an eyebrow, "and what about the other one?"

He shook his head, "once we get to the ninth floor I can program it that only this elevator will run. I barely have the time to check and disarm this one, let alone both."

With that Hayden then slipped on his safety harness, raised his second hook shot and fired it into the ceiling. He tested it then slipped it through the harness clip.

"I need you to hold me by the ankles, keep me steady while I disarm it," said Hayden.

"Well, that won't be awkward at all," I said and looked pointedly down the shaft. "And not at all dangerous for me."

Hayden didn't deign to respond. Slowly, carefully he swung into empty air then with agility belying his size, tilted forward and I quickly caught his ankles before he could tilt back.

"Alright! Attelus, lift me further forward!" Hayden growled as he pulled a pair of clippers from his pouch.

"Yeah!" I said. "This isn't at awkward at all! Lucky it's you and not Garrakson!"

"What?"

"Sorry, nevermind!" I said quickly as I did as told. "Just being an arse."

"Alright! Further! Further! There! Stop! Perfect!"

Then without hesitation he reached out and cut the cord tied to the det tape.

"Got it!" he yelled. "Now let me go I can handle it from here!"

I let go and he abruptly swung himself back onto the ledge.

"So, what now?" I asked. "How the hell are you gonna get inside the elevator?"

Hayden's usual grim demeanour disappeared as he gave me a glare, then he unclipped his harness and attached it to the other rope.

"Wait here and cover me," he said then quickly began to climb.

It only took him a few minutes to make it to the top as I watched with my auto gun raised and with baited breath.

Once there he unattached the other rope, then swung further left, over where the elevator lid was and reattached it. He then swung back and forth a few times, building momentum. He was on his third when I realised what he was doing.

"And people call me insane," I breathed as Hayden unattached his harness and lunged, catching the second rope, then clipped the harness using only one hand while holding on with the other.

To say it was an impressive feat would've been quite the understatement.

He zip lined down, stopping just over the elevator.

"Kid, you think you can get to the other side?" he said as he grabbed the tied up end of rope and untied the extra bit of rope holding it. "You can try sidle along the ledge…"

Hayden never finished his sentence as I suddenly jumped, easily making the good three metre space and neatly landed on the ledge on the other side.

"Yes, yes I think I can," I said.

For a brief moment Hayden's eyes were wide with surprise then it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Maybe you should be doing this," he said.

I shrugged, "unlike you, I don't know everything, mr jack of all trades. My father neglected to teach me much about explosives."

Hayden sniggered, "well when you're in the game as long as me. You pick up on a few things. You're lucky, me unlike you, Darrance and Castella I never had an assassin master teaching me how to do everything."

"But you were in the Arbites, right?" I said. 'Surely they'd have taught you these skills there?"

Hayden shook his head then tossed me the rope slack which I caught with both hands, "no, on my world our squads were very specialised. I was in the sniper division, so I was only trained in skills deemed necessary to sniper work, all this other stuff was self taught over the years after I left the precinct. You, Darrance and Castella are also kind of specialised, though. In combat anyway, you're close combatants, true swordsmen and a true swordswoman. I know I can never be a match for any of you in swordwork or even in hand to hand, despite my size. But I have accepted that."

He twisted on the rope so I could grab his legs again and he tilted forward and without hesitation I grabbed his ankle and kept him steady as he studied over the elevator hatch with a torch in his teeth.

"No sign of any wiring running from the hatch," he said. "I'm betting that if I try to lift this thing, it's tied to a cord and will set off the explosives inside."

I hissed through clenched teeth and looked up, "you think they've detected us yet?" I asked.

"No," he said with his trademark sternness. "Barring the obviousness of them not already trying to kill us. We've got syn skin body gloves on, so our heat signatures are pretty much undetectable on auspex or any similar device and if the shaft was alarmed I would've noticed, I assure you."

I furrowed my brow and frowned, "but our allies won't be as undetectable when they climb up after us."

"True," said Hayden as he opened another pouch and carefully pulled out a Las cutter. "But we'll worry about that when we come to that. Don't look directly at the cutter. Bad for the eyes."

I nodded, although Hayden couldn't see it as he activated his Las cutter then began to methodically cut through the hatch.

Without any goggles.

I could barely see from the sparks and feel the heat from here but Hayden was fine, despite it all going on right in his face. Was Hayden augmented? That was the only explanation I could contend. I really had no idea, just how augmented was he? His eyes had to be if he was able to stare into that directly.

They must've been expensive as all hell because he looked so normal.

Then I realised something that almost made me let him go, what was stopping the enemy from detecting this?

As if on cue a loud noise further up the shaft, caused me to look up to see the eighth floor doors were being pried open.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I snarled. "Hayden they know we're here! I'm gonna have to let you go!"

"Yeah! Okay! Just cover me! And try not to hit the damn rope!"

"I'll try!" I snapped as I unslung my auto gun and took cover behind one of the steel pillars on the corner of the shaft.

"And kid!" Hayden said, still as calm as calm. "Just try to pin them, okay? If you kill or injure any and they fall down the shaft and onto the elevator…"

He let the rest hang.

I smiled despite the situation, both at the unintended pun and that he expected me to kill any in the first place.

I could hear more grunting and grinding as the door slowly opened.

After flicking my gun onto; "full auto," I braced myself for the inevitable deafening racket in the confined space then opened fire. Spraying in bursts in the general direction of the door. The rounds panged off the metal walls and caused whoever was prying the door open to stop abruptly.

My smile turned into a grin, perhaps this'll be easier than I thought but it only took second for them to start prying the door open again.

I clenched my teeth and showered more shots up there but that didn't seem to dissuade them as the door kept opening and opening.

"Hayden! Hurry!" I snapped while reloading. "I've only got one clip left after this one!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," said Hayden, still enviously calm. "This is delicate work, kid."

Now the door was almost fully open, I could see the bastards were using an extra long crowbar, allowing them to stay in cover as they pried it open. Smart friggers. My wild shooting was all that kept them popping out to take pot shots.

Finally the doors fully opened and immediately one edged around the left corner and opened fire, causing me to slip into cover, but quickly I spun on to the other side and my return hail forced him back. Right tilted out but was quickly forced back by another burst of mine, but I wasn't quick enough to stop left from shooting my way.

"Frig!" I snarled, they were being cautious as they didn't know how many of us were down here but I was sure they knew it was only me now and would throw that caution away soon. Luckily though they hadn't seemed to have noticed Hayden, yet.

I didn't wait for a lull in their fire, slipping to the right again I opened up with a wide burst that caused them both back behind their walls.

"Done!" said Hayden as he tossed away the part he'd cut from the hatch and it landed neatly on the ledge. "And it looks like I was right! There's a wire connecting the hatch to something!

I flinched, away from more withering fire and reloaded my last clip, "can you cut it?"

"I don't know! Give me a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" I roared. "We don't even have seconds, hurry it up!"

Hayden didn't say anything, just set to work.

I clenched my teeth and forced myself to glance around the pillar, seeing much to my relief there were still only two in the doorway. We were very lucky there wasn't an entire squad up there already. Which interested me.

Just as I thought this then came more creaking and grinding through the fire and I looked to see they were starting to pry open the seventh floor doors.

"Oh frig! Frig! Frig!" I yelled as I blind fired around my pillar, "more coming and I'm pinned down!"

"I can cut it!" said Hayden. "There's no secondary…"

"Enough with the exposition!" I screamed, leaning out despite the hail of bullets and forced the mercs into cover with another burst. "And just! Frigging! Do! It! I swear in the last five minutes you've talked more than you have in the last five years!"

So pre occupied with the fire fight I barely saw Hayden reach in and cut the cord, then slide off the hatch.

Hayden yelled something at me but I couldn't hear him over the din.

"What?" I said while shooting wildly at the seventh floor door.

"I need some slack," said Hayden, "and a hand!"

"Oh for frig's sake!"

"I need to get through this hatch and I need to descend though it vertically!"

"You're a professional!" I snapped. "Do it your damn self!"

"Okay," he growled, "but if I fall and cause everything to explode and we all die It's on your head, kid."

"It's alright!" I said. "I can live with that!"

I think Hayden laughed then, wasn't sure and even now, I'm still not.

"Kid! Switch on your microbead! Channel fifty six And give me some cover fire."

"Already on it!" I yelled and fired a brief burst up the shaft before I was forced back

In spite of all the shots exploding around, Hayden leaned into a vertical position and carefully zip lined into the elevator.

I barely took notice as I slipped back into cover and quickly tuned my vox link.

"Kid? You there?" asked Hayden's voice over the link.

"Yeah!" I yelled flinching and wincing as more rounds rained on my pillar.

"Well, kld," said Hayden. "Looks like I'm wrong, they did intend to blow the entire building. There's enough explosive in here to level an entire frigging block. A liquid explosive named Thisleain, rare, expensive, potent stuff. There's a gotta be half a ton here, shit. Insane."

"Can you disarm it?" I demanded as I blind fired back another salvo and glanced out to see the seventh floor door was about half way opened.

"Yeah, think so, just gotta find the pressure plate," said Hayden.

"For frig's sake!" I snapped. "How in hell can you keep so frigging calm?"

"Don't know," he said. "Always been this way."

"Well hurry the hell up!"

Hayden didn't reply.

I snarled in frustration and leaned out to shoot once more, I was in mid barrage when my gun clicked dry.

"Shit!" I roared. "I'm outta ammo!"

Then a thought hit me, surely they'd have noticed Hayden and his cord by now, why hadn't they cut it or shot it by now? Unless the mercs knew…

"Interesting," I muttered under my breath. How would they know that? Sorry, more importantly, why would they know that?

"I've found it," said Hayden. "I've found the pressure plate."

"Okay! Good!"

"Attelus, Hayden," said another voice over the vox, it was Castella. "We're at the shaft, we're heading up!"

"What?" I cried. "The bomb hasn't been diffused yet!"

"We know! We'll be careful! But you're out of ammo and once the bombs been diffused..."

She let it hang and I knew exactly what she meant, we were only alive because of the bomb, once that was out of the picture, once Hayden pulled himself out of there...

"Ahh, I see," said Hayden, knocking me from my reverie. "Good thing we took all the precautions, this has to be one of the most sensitive plates I've ever seen. This place would've blown if the elevator moved even slightly. I'd say it'd only take seventy to eighty kilos of pressure from outside the elevator. No more than a few grams inside!"

"Okay I'm shooting the hook shot!" said Castella. "We'll be up there in a few minutes!"

I snarled a curse, dropped my auto gun and drew my pistol, for all the good it'd do me.

"We don't have that long!" I roared.

"Attelus! You need to calm down!" said Castella. "Shouting and screaming at me isn't going to help you!"

I sighed, then fired a flurry and was about to apologise when another thought hit me.

"Hayden!" I yelled into the vox. "Once you disarm the bomb do not and I mean do not, climb out of there!"

"Why? No, wait I understand," he said. "Good thinking, kid. I've found the connection from the pressure plate to the explosive. Gotta say it's masterfully crafted. Simple to make but complex to disarm, give me a minute."

I groaned then the shooting suddenly grew in intensity, making me flinch and cover my ears. I didn't need to look to know the seventh floor doors to know they'd finally been fully opened.

Clenching my teeth, I pulled out my mirror and raised it. Seeing only four more were on the seventh floor, two kneeling, two standing. Luck seemed to be on my side for once that there wasn't more.

"Damn it! Now I'm well and truly pinned! Hurry it Castella!" I cried. "There's six now! Two on the eighth, four on the seventh!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" she snapped back.

"Hayden?"

"Attelus, there's more than one connection, ten in fact," said Hayden. "I have to trace each one to their source to see which are fake and which aren't. It's going to take some time."

I sighed and pressed my face into my hand. This was just getting better and better.

I flinched in fright as a bright beam of light suddenly erupted up the shaft, engulfing one of the mercs on the seventh floor, instantly vaporizing him from the waist upward and threw his corpse back.

The remaining mercs screamed out scared curses and very quickly got into cover.

"Whoa!" I yelled. "Nice shot!"

Castella's laughter filtered down the link, "unlike you I don't neglect my time at the shooting range!"

"Ha! Ha! Frigging ha!" I said. "Is it joke at Attelus' expense day because he's only an above average shot, is it? Anyway if you're such a good shot why didn't you shoot that damn assassin on my back, back then?"

"I couldn't risk hitting my dear, dear friend Attelus and lose the opportunity to take part in joke at his expense day, could I?" she said. "Besides, I wanted to take the opportunity to test my skill against a bona fide death cult assassin."

Another beam of plasma suddenly shot up the shaft, forcing the mercs back again.

"Attelus! I've only got a few shots left! Help me here!"

"Got you!" I yelled and tilted out, waiting for the mercs to appear. One did within a second or so and he was forced back by my roughly shot rounds.

"You're frigging brave bastards, aren't you!" I shouted as I fired to pin one of the remaining mercs on the seventh floor.

"I've located all the wire sources," said Hayden, "all of them aren't fake. From where I can reach, they're set very close together only about an inch and I see now if I even disturb one slightly while cutting another it'll set this whole thing off. Ingenious, bloody ingenious"

"Well, shit!" I snarled while reloading. "And cutting them won't set it off?"

"No! No!" corrected Hayden, sounding almost bemused. "The cords need to be taut, once they lose their tautness they're harmless. I can cut them without worry, just as long as I don't knock them in the process!"

"Well! Stop telling and start doing!" I yelled, flinching as another plasma beam evaporated the torso of a second merc, whose severed head flew into the shaft and began spinning through the air, falling straight toward the elevator.

Instinct took me over, with a cry and in the blink of an eye, I'd holstered my pistol, slipped out of cover and jumped, reaching out to catch it.

And I did, almost, my heart sank as I only succeeded in brushing it with the tips of my fingers, which was enough to knock it off course, sending it clanging hard against the top of the elevator. Bouncing away and down the side of the shaft. It'd hit less than and inch from going into the open hatch, if I hadn't knocked it off course...

"Heads up!" I cried a millisecond before I smashed against the wall, hard enough to knock the wind out of me and to send me bouncing back into free fall! Straight toward the top of the elevator!

I screamed out and with desperate hands clutched out for the cord. Which I missed once, twice. The third time was the charm as my left hand finally managed it, but it wasn't enough as I kept on falling and I screamed in pain as the cord burnt quickly through my glove then my hand, but I didn't dare let go.

Even with my heart in my throat and panic pain overtaking me, my right still snapped out and successfully grabbed the cord. Almost immediately I started to slow and I clenched my teeth to fight the pain. Finally, after what felt like forever I stopped and gasping for breath I abruptly wrapped my arms and legs around the cord, pulling myself up to be vertical instead of horizontal then looked down. What I saw made my heart skip at least ten beats, I'd somehow managed to stop less than a few centimetres from hitting the elevator.

Eyes wide and fighting for a breath I looked up, the ledge I'd fallen off mustn't have been more than a metre and a half up. How I'd managed to stop like that in what was sure to be less than a few seconds was beyond me.

"Attelus! Attelus!" screamed Castella down the line. "Are you alright? Attelus!"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I managed. "Just uhh hanging out!"

"What?"

"What the hell was it that hit the elevator a second ago?" demanded Hayden before I could make a response. "Gave me one hell of a fright!"

"A head," I gasped. "A severed head! From one of the mercs Castella had hit with her pistol! Would've went straight through the damned hatch if I hadn't hit it off course! Castella! Do me a favour and please don't shoot anymore, before Hayden's done! Please!"

"Good thing it didn't! said Hayden. "The pressure plate is right under there!"

I rolled my eyes, I'd already guessed as much and as quickly as I could, I drew my pistol. Hissing at the pain it caused and fired wildly back up the shaft. They wouldn't dare shoot at me hanging here but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Castella! Please, hurry!"

"Alright!" said Hayden "I'm cutting the first wire, I'm gonna start from the left and work my way to the other side!"

"Make it snappy!" I snarled. "I can't! I can't hold on for much longer!"

"Cutting number one…"

The pause mustn't have lasted more than a few seconds but it felt like forever before Hayden frigging finally announced, "Number one is cut! I repeat number one is cut! Moving onto number two."

Hyperventilating and shaking from the shock I started to slowly climb the cord, using only my legs as I steadied myself with my forearms. Pistol raised, ready to fire.

"Breath Attelus, you need to calm yourself and breath!" said Castella.

I didn't reply verbally, only nodded and swallowed.

"Number two is cut! I repeat number two is cut! Moving onto three."

I screamed as my foot abruptly slipped off the cord and I dropped. Forcing me to grab the cord with both hands to stop myself, despite the pain it caused. Letting go of my Autopistol in the process.

My breath was baited as I watched it drop as I heard the sharp clang when it hit the elevator then as it bounced and clattered straight toward the hatch, only to stop right at the edge.

"Oh no," I whimpered with tears in my eyes as it began to tilt to fall. "Oh no, oh no."

"What was that?" said Hayden. "I was almost in mid cut when it hit, lucky I didn't jump and hit another wire."

"Hayden! You need to look up at the hatch, now!" I roared.

That was all I got to say before the pistol fell.

* * *

I screamed and for all the good it'd have done, covered my ears and buried my face in my arms. But the explosion never came, nothing happened. I waited for a few seconds before finally taking my hands away from my ears and looking down.

"What?" I gasped.

"Kid," said Hayden. "This is your pistol, isn't it?"

"What?"

Hayden sighed, "I caught it, I caught it before it hit the plate. You're not the only one who's got quick hands, kid."

I didn't reply, I couldn't reply, only gape idiotically then my attention snapped to the left as I caught movement in the corner of my eye.

It was Castella who beamed a grin at me as she climbed Hayden's rope.

"Good work, Attelus," she said while pulling her lythe body onto the ledge, then moved to the nearest pillar and knelt behind it, Plasma pistol raised. "Almost getting everyone killed, like that."

"Hey!" I snapped. "I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't vaporised that merc and give me a hand, would you?"

Darrance then suddenly climbed into view, "the shooting has stopped," he stated.

I frowned, grabbed Castella's outstretched hand then she pulled me onto the ledge and looked up to find Darrance right. In fact the mercs had disappeared altogether, leaving the doors barred open.

"Where did they go?" said Castella.

"Fell back, maybe?" suggested Darrance as he reached down to help up the skinny Hammer leader from before. "Maybe they want to lure us there so they can shoot us without worrying about dropping our corpses onto the elevator?"

I nodded, it made sense, either that or out of a misguided sense of self preservation.

"Hayden?" I called. 'Hayden are you there?"

"Yeah, kid, I've cut the third wire, now onto the fourth. Bear with me here, okay?"

Just after he said that another idea hit me, "I bet they've fallen back because they know we're getting reinforcements and Hayden! Check if they've got anything to detect if the bomb is disarmed!"

"I..." he paused. "Yes, of course, why hadn't I thought of that."

I clenched my teeth and looked up at the other elevator on the ninth floor.

"What's the bet," I said, "that elevator has no explosives in it. That this one, is the only one."

"That's absurd!" spat the skinny Hammer. "Why in the Emperor's name would they only trap one elevator?"

_Because Edracian, with his far sight, foresaw this was the one we'd check first_, I thought._ Because he didn't want this to seem too easy._

But I only shrugged, deciding to keep this to myself.

All ten of the Hammers were now on the ledge, weapons raised to cover the doors.

"I think we should ask a more pertinent question," said Darrance. "Why would he put enough explosives in there to take out an entire block? And it seems to me that those mercs know about this or else they wouldn't have exercised such caution while pinning down the Apprentice, here."

"Or not bothering to cut Hayden's rope," said Castella. "They must know, how do they know? Surely he could've kept this a secret."

"I think the better question is," gasped Wesley as he was pulled onto the ledge by one of the Hammers. "Is why do they know."

I shuddered as a cold shiver went up my spine.

"Yeah!" said Hayden. "The kid was right! There's a vox alarm right next to the tank! I should've noticed it before. I can't reach it from here, so expect to be under fire very soon. Good thinking kid."

"Thanks Hayden," I said.

"This is just getting stranger and stranger," said Wesley.

"What should we do now?" asked the skinny Hammer. "Just wait here?"

"Hmm," I said my finger and thumb musing on my thin chin. "I think we should head up."

"What?" said the skinny Hammer. "That's ridiculous! What if one of us falls!"

"No," interrupted Wesley. "I think the kid's got it right, right now with the bomb down here the enemy will be less likely to try kill us while we climb. We can climb up, secure the elevator controls, then Hayden can follow us once he's done disarming the bomb."

"Of course he'll be under fire," said Darrance. "A few of us will have to stay and cover him."

"We can do that," said another Hammer, the brute had arms as thick as Hams and tattoos covered him almost head to toe.

Wesley nodded, "thank you, Selg."

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes,_ farseer Faleaseen._

There was no response, just silence.

_Farseer Faleaseen!_

_Yes? What?_ Demanded the Eldar's echoed, inhuman voice.

I sighed with relief inwardly, _can you use your power to heal my hands, I kind of need them now._

The Farseer sighed,_ really? What is it you did now?_

_I'm sure you can read my thoughts and find out_, I replied. _Now will you? Or won't you?_

_Okay, I will_, she said._ But remember mon'keigh I cannot do this all the time, even my power has it's limits._

_I understand,_ I thought and slipped my hands into their pockets.

Immediately I felt the burned, torn skin of my palms begin to mould and warp and I had to fight the urge to watch it, with everyone about someone was bound to see it if I did.

It only took around half a minute before the pain was gone and I could flex my fingers properly.

_Thank you, now the wound on my side? Please?_

Do not push it Mon'keigh, she replied. You will have to bear with it, I have to save my strength for now.

_Save your strength? For what?_

_The future, human, what else?_

"I have cut the fifth wire," announced Hayden over the vox. "If you're gonna move you need to do it now."

"Got you!" said Wesley and waved us to begin. "Go! Go! Go! Attenlus! You first!"

I frowned and furrowed my brow, him constantly getting my name wrong was really beginning to get on my nerves.

Wesley met my look with a frown of his own and nodded to my powersword sheathed at my hip pointedly, seemingly mistaking my look for annoyance at having to go first.

I sighed, grabbed the cord and began climbing Castella and Darrance following just after.

* * *

To say it was nerveracking to climb that rope was quite the understatement, especially when passing the open doors. Expecting in any second the barrel of a gun to suddenly be in my face. The bloody rope wavered and moved constantly caused by the others climbing under me. Not just that but Hayden's infernal count down as he cut the wires one after another.

He was on the last when I finally arrived at the ninth floor door. I clenched my teeth, gripped the rope with my left hand and drew my sword with my right, activating it in a blaze of blue.

"Be careful, Apprentice," said Darrance.

I gave him a withering glare and quickly looked over the door, checking for anything resembling tricks or traps. Using what Hayden had said earlier as reference.

There was nothing, nothing obvious, anyway. I wanted to be more sure, but time was very quickly running out so I hissed through clenched teeth and sliced through the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I twisted and turned on the rope, roughly cutting as quickly and cleanly as I could. Which was hardly quick or clean but I still managed to cut a decent sized hole.

"I have cut the last wire!" announced Hayden over the link. "I repeat I have cut the last wire!"

I growled and swung like Hayden to build my momentum, then threw myself through the still superheated hole.

The gunfire erupted a millisecond after I landed and I darted left, countless munitions ripping into the wall in my wake.

Twelve mercenaries stood in waiting behind a sandbag wall further down the wide bright, ornate corridor, luckily I'd cut the hole to the left of the rope so it wasn't in their line of fire.

The elevators were in a small T shaped end, only about half a metre wider than the corridor allowing me a wall to take cover behind. Most wouldn't have had the reaction time to make it there in time, I did evidently.

I cursed and reached for my pistol in it's holster, but found it empty.

"Frig!" I roared, remembering that Hayden still had it back in the damned elevator.

"How many?" came Castella's voice over the vox.

"Twelve!" I announced, "about twenty metres down! Behind sand bags"

"Well within range!" she exclaimed.

"No! Wait!" I yelled but a second too late as the beam of plasma pierced through the metal door and spread in an arc across the width of the corridor.

The stench of burnt flesh and screams immediately followed.

Castella suddenly lunged through the opening, plasma pistol in her left hand, one of her power blades in her right and she charged down the corridor and out of sight. Darrance hot on her heels.

I clenched my teeth and shook my head, I really should get me one of those.

* * *

My kick sent the merc spralling, head over heels into the wall which he hit with a crunch, on my left flank Castella bisected another, from groin to skull with a single slash of her sword as Darrance on my right cut one's torso in two and decapitated a second.

I dashed at another, making ten metres in a blink as he brought his lasgun to bear and impaled his neck to the hilt. I tore out the crackling blade in a horizontal arc which sheared through the skull of another and side stepped the thrusting bayonet of a third. My low roundhouse kick caught him in the side of the knee, and he screamed in agony as he collapsed. I finished him with a front snap kick which stuck fast into his throat and he fell, gurgling. Attempting to stem the blood bursting out.

Darrance was suddenly at my side, slicing a merc in two as he attempted to shoot me. I didn't have time to thank him before I was forced to weave out the way of a burst of automatic fire from a merc, hiding behind a turned over table further into the dining room.

I spun and threw a knife, which stuck fast into the gun's barrel. I threw a second that finished point first in his throat.

A burst of plasma tore through the place, vaporising two mercs as they burst through the double doors at the other end and I could hear the cries of dismay as those that followed, leaped into cover.

Wesley and the six Hammers ran past us, turning over tables for cover and firing to keep the enemy at bay.

"Which way next?" Wesley yelled.

I didn't need reference the data slate to know.

"Next left! At the T junction just outside this room!" I announced as I threw myself flat from their counter fire and activated my vox link. "Hayden! How far behind are you?"

"We're almost on you! Enemy resistance is strong but we haven't lost anyone yet!"

The skinny Hammer fired two shots from his stub revolver, both blowing out the skull of a merc as they leaned out to shoot. They were a good thirty metres away, I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Nice shooting!" I yelled.

The Hammer just sneered at me and shook his head.

I shrugged and said, "fair enough!"

The Hammer's attention snapped back to me, his brow furrowed in bemusement.

Wesley frowned, "Verenth…" he said warningly

"You killed my brother," Verenth stated flatly. "Two months ago, you stabbed him through the heart. So yes, it's more than fair enough.

My heart sank, "I…I'm sorry. How do you know it was me?"

Verenth clenched his teeth, "I saw you do it!" he snarled. "That girl you fought she stabbed me when I tried to fight her, she missed my heart, only just. I stayed conscious just long enough to see it, all of it. You impaled him through the chest then kicked him off your sword."

"I.."

"You don't even remember, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," I said. "I've killed a lot of people over the past few months and I've killed a lot that way, almost everyday. I didn't think…"

"No!" snarled Verenth. "No! I bet you didn't think! I bet you never even considered he may've had a kid, or a wife or family! I bet to you he was just some random nothing who deserved to die because he was just some no body, just some criminal! Just some mindless mook you kill by the dozen!"

"Verenth!" shouted Wesley. "Now isn't the time!"

Verenth tore his attention away from me and emptied his stub revolver at the enemies in the corridor.

"By the Emperor! I wish I could've put one of those through your skull!" he roared as he deftly reloaded.

I'd like to have seen you try, I thought but wisely didn't say.

"Fair enough," I said instead.

"Wesley!" Darrance snapped. "You and your men need to provide us covering fire again!"

Wesley nodded.

"Apprentice!" Darrance yelled. "Get ready to move! We cannot waste anymore time!"

I nodded, wide eyed and glad that I had a distraction.

Wesley held up his hand, all five fingers raised and dropped them one by one.

Once done the Hammers instantly opened up. Only a second after they'd done me, Darrance and Castella were through the door, in that order. About thirty total were there, backs lodged against the walls.

Castella's plasma pistol killed the ones at the back, about twelve were vaporized instantly.

My powersword sliced through the head of the first, I impaled the second and my throwing knife stuck fast into the visor of a third.

I lunged forward and my side kick smashed one against the wall so hard I swore it caused the surface to crack. I ducked the rifle butt of another, then punched him in the face, finishing him with a horizontal slash across his chest. Two came at me as one, charging with their bayonets aimed at my belly. I slid out the way and sliced through the las rifle of right, then decapitated him with a horizontal cut. Reacting impressively quick, Left attempted to smash in my face with his rifle butt, but like water I weaved away and cut through his torso.

Beside me, Darrance's power scimitar cut cleanly through two, then he spun into a hook kick that hit a merc so hard I swore it broke his neck.

Castella pirouetted in between us, making flying over a good three metres to decapitate two mercs as they brought their guns to bear.

Me and Darrance dashed past her. I kicked the raised auto gun of one just as he was about to pull the trigger, causing him to fire uselessly into the ceiling instead of into Castella, I stabbed him through the chest and kicked his limp form into his colleague at his back.

Darrance's overhead vertical cut, sliced a merc straight down the middle, then he opened the chest of another.

Castella's plasma pistol shot between us and vaporised two more mercs as they emerged around the next corner.

I clenched my teeth, "Castella! Please try to conserve your ammo!" I yelled.

Castella swaggered past us, her smoking plasma pistol held at her side, and I couldn't help appreciate her arse and in my peripheral vision, I saw Darrance doing just the same.

She shrugged, "sure," she said. "Sorry."

I smiled, shook my head then activated my vox link, and announced, "clear!"

Only a few seconds later Wesley's men rushed past us and stood to watch the corners of the T junction, two left, two right the rest hugging the walls behind them. Almost like professionals.

Hayden walked in afterward, his rifle slung over his shoulder, his silenced auto pistol in hand and with Wesley at his side.

"I do not understand why you three aren't Throne agents, yet," said Wesley as he mercy killed a merc with a shot in the head. "I'm just bloody glad you're on my side."

"For now," said Darrance with an evil smile which caused Castella to laugh.

Wesley just smiled back and shook his head, "actually I think you're lucky you are on my side, as I'd have very little doubt you would kill me, the consequences if you did, would be...Not pretty, not pretty at all."

I swallowed,_ and how bloody close did I come to killing you?_ I thought.

Wesley walked through us, "Alright! Lets move!"


	23. Chapter 23

We last merc guarding the elevator controls was cut in two by Castella, she'd already sliced her way through three others and killing him just seemed an after thought to her, like batting a fly.

There were thirty five who guarded the area, but thanks to the aide of Wesley and his Hammers, we'd slaughtered them. That's what power weapons seemed to be, slaughter tools. There was no more need to aim for a gap in the armour or to even slash it like a sword. You could swing it like a club and you'd get the same effect. It cut through steel as easily as flesh and bone.

Despite this I was determined to continue wielding it like I did my monomolecular blade, just in case if I ever lost my power sword and had to go back to wielding my old weapon, I didn't want to go back being rusty.

Castella and even Darrance weren't the same, both had wielded power weapons for years or even decades, they'd gotten a bit too used to it for my liking. Perhaps after this I should point it out to them. If any of us survived, of course.

"Selg! Verenth! You and your men secure the perimeter!" ordered Wesley as he and Hayden approached the controls. "Mr Tresch! Work your magic!"

Hayden nodded slipped off his belt and began to rustle through his bags, "give me ten minutes!" he announced.

"We will!" said Wesley who activated his vox link. "Boss! It's me!"

Quickly Wesley went over the plan with Brutis Bones, I meanwhile took out the data slate, sat on the floor and began studying over it. Now we were on the ninth floor there'd suredly be some sort of access to the tenth.

"What are you doing?" said Darrance as he and Castella approached me.

"Finding a route to the tenth," I said. "And I just have. Not far from here in fact."

Darrance's eyes narrowed, "what do you propose?"

I looked him in the eye, "us three, get up there and finish this. Once and for frigging all."

Castella scoffed, "surely they'd expect that."

I shrugged, "yeah sure, I know, but I really don't care anymore. I'm tired of this shit."

Darrance's brow furrowed and he shook his head, "see? This is the kind of attitude that'll get us all killed. I know you must be weary of this all, after everything you've been through, I understand. But we have to keep being careful, methodical, logical, okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, "yeah you're right. I'm sorry I'm just tired, so damned tired."

"Here, give me the data slate, let me have a look," said Darrance.

I did and he quickly looked over it, "okay," he said. "Let me scout on ahead and check this staircase out first hand. You just get your energy back and I'll be back soon."

He didn't wait for a response before turning and starting away.

"Okay, young mamzel Lethe. What happened to the real Darrance and where did you put him?" I said.

Castella laughed, "I think after years of time and effort you've finally earned his respect. Shit it took me a good seven before I did."

I sniggered and shook my head, "I think you've misunderstood, Castella."

"Misunderstood what?"

I was in the midst of replying when I heard the crack of las fire down the corridor.

"Shit!" snarled Verenth's voice over the vox. "They're here! And there's tons of 'em!"

"Tons meaning?" said Wesley.

"Meaning way too many for us to handle!" said Verenth.

"Hold them off for as long as you can!" snapped Wesley, "we'll be there in a few seconds!"

Castella helped me to my feet. She was mistaken, that I'd even put any time and effort into earning his respect in the first place.

* * *

I didn't take long for Darrance to come back. The third wave of attackers had just been killed when he walked through the smoke and was almost shot in the process.

"I have scouted out the stairs," he said as his brow furrowed. "It is strange, it is not guarded."

"Any sign of booby traps?" said Castella, looking equally grim.

"None," said Darrance with a shrug. "I explored the staircase in it's entirety. The Throne Agent, Wesley is correct. This is just getting stranger and stranger."

I smiled as I reloaded my auto pistol, "almost an open invitation one may say," I said.

"What about the doors?" asked Castella.

"Nothing," said Darrance. "Obviously I didn't open them and cannot tell exactly what is on the other side. They could be booby trapped."

I nodded, I was leaning against the metal wall in the confined, industrialised corridor. Not far away the Hammers with Wesley were knelt behind the sandbag wall that the enemy had used not so long ago.

I took the ceramic case of Lhos from the pocket of my flak jacket, popped out one and placed in my mouth then lit it.

"According to the the data slate," I said while exhaling smoke. "Almost the entirety of the tenth floor is a ecclesiarchy church."

I held it up so they could see, "twelve pillars on both sides, fifty pews total, twenty five on both sides. Plenty of cover for our enemy. Not much for us when we break through the doors, of course. That's even before they'd undoubtedly reinforced the place. "

Darrance grinned and shrugged, "when has that ever been a problem?" he said.

I clenched my jaw, "I'd suggest we wait for reinforcements before we even go near that place."

Castella raised an eyebrow and looked at Darrance, "whos the one being logical now?"

Darrance shrugged again, "and how long will that take, apprentice? At this rate hours? And how many more will die? We risk only the three of us to effectively cut off the head."

"Assuming he's even there," I said.

"Well, if he isn't we can just fall back and report that," said Darrance.

"What about the doors?" I said. "Won't we need Hayden?"

Castella stroked her chin, "I doubt it. This Inquisitor could've laid traps far more numerously throughout the entire building than he did. If he wanted this place destroyed and all of us dead it would've happened already. I have a feeling he wants us up there."

"But, why?" I asked.

To give you a message, the words abruptly filtered through my thoughts sending a shiver up my spine, which made me flinch in fright. It was unmistakably Edracian's voice.

"Apprentice," said Darrance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I said, realising I'd suddenly started to sweat. "I'm fine, I'm sorry."

Castella and Darrance shared bemused looks

"I don't know," she said. "You're the one who's met him face to face. If anyone should know it's you."

"Perhaps," I said with a shrug, then I looked at Darrance, "and perhaps you're right. Perhaps we should do this."

Darrance grinned, "perhaps you will learn one day, apprentice. That I am always right."

I sighed, and people chastise me for being arrogant.

With another sigh, this one sadder than the last, I stubbed out my lho stick on the wall and pushed myself off it.

"Wesley," I said, "we're headed for the tenth floor, you'll have to hold off the mercs without us."

He frowned, "yes I know. You are aware I can supercede you on this. I need you here and getting the elevator working is the highest priority."

"Correction," I said grimly. "You can try to supercede us, but we're going, stopping Edracian is the actual highest priority, isn't it? We're going to do it."

He frowned, "you are insane, who frigging knows how many men he's got up there with him. You're going to your deaths."

I looked him in the eye, "perhaps so, but if we kill him in the process, you'll only lose the three of us. Instead of dozens upon dozens of others."

I paused and looked at Verenth who glared back at me, "dozens who might have families, children. None of us have that, we're just hired murderers. Let us try, Wesley. You've got nothing to lose."

He grimaced, "you are aware, Attenlus. That if you sacrifice yourself like this no one here will give a shit. You've caused too much damage to people like Verenth that you'll never be forgiven. They'll see it for what it is, a hollow, selfish notion."

I shrugged, "yeah, I know, but hardly care and if I die I'll care even less."

I flinched, "because I won't be able to care, because I'll be dead."

Wesley grinned and sniggered, "yeah, I got that. Alright go ahead. Once we get the elevator going, reinforcements will be enroute."

With a nod, I waved for Castella and Darrance to follow and we moved past the Hammers then jumped over the sandbags.

"Wish us luck," I said over my shoulder.

"I'll do even better." said Wesley. "I'll pray that the Emperor's will is with you."

I let out a deriative snort just before we were around the corner and out of sight.

"Nice speech there, Apprentice," said Darrance. "Did you mean any of it?"

I clenched my jaw, "yes and no, if I die then I die and for me this hell is over and damn well done with. But I have utterly no intention to die this day."

_Oh you have no idea, the irony of your words,_ said Edracian's voice.

Go away! I snarled wordlessly.

I was only answered by roiling, echoing laughter.

"Attelus, are you okay?" said Castella.

I stopped and turned to her, "I'm fine, I'm sorry. It's nothing I'm fine."

Castella frowned and furrowed her brow, not looking at all convinced.

"We should move carefully from here on," said Darrance. "Keep to the shadows."

Castella and I nodded and immediately we melted into the darkness as though we were never there.

* * *

It took a good ten minutes for us to reach the stairs. Having to dodge two large waves of mercs as they ran toward the Elevator controls and our allies. I'd taken the liberty to vox them the number of mercs and their armaments once they'd past by.

All the while I tried to call the Farseer with my thoughts, tried to get her to find out how Edracian was talking to me, but much to my frustration she didn't reply.

Most likely she couldn't.

The stairs, like much of the building were built with white marble with golden abrasion lining. They were very wide, a good five metres and brightly lit and curved around ninety degrees so the door at it's peak was out of sight.

I sighed, "I don't like this."

Darrance's attention snapped to me, "tell me, apprentice! Is there something you actually like?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, caffeine, Castella, not you."

"Very subtle, apprentice," said Darrance. "Next time someone you 'like' actually bothers to remember your birthday, please do inform me."

I gaped, unable to even consider a response.

"Also, Apprentice, I only remembered it because I make a point of remembering everyone's birthday, so do not feel special," said Darrance.

I sighed, "don't worry. I don't."

"Come on, let's move," growled Castella as she started up the stairs. "And do try to be quiet, please."

I frowned and followed her, so that's why she'd acted weird when Darrance had mentioned my birthday earlier. It mattered little, she'd come to my bedside every day to pray, I'd say that more than made up for it.

That's if Feuilt was telling the truth, of course.

With weapons raised, silently we stalked up the stairs, Darrance in the lead. There were barely any shadows so stealth wasn't an option.

It took a good three minutes before we finally came to the doors. They were large, golden ostentatious things, standing at a good four metres tall. Carved into it was what looked like the Emperor handing what looked like a scroll to a generically handsome mortal man, with the stars behind them.

We stood there for a few seconds just looking, Darrance was the first to speak.

"Apprentice, open them."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, while I admit you do have considerable skill, you are still an Apprentice, you are the lowest ranked. So it's up to you to go first, as you are the most expendable" he said.

"No, you go first," I said. "The one with the most experience and skill should go first as they're more experienced to handle what may lie beyond."

"Your sarcasm doesn't make it any less true," he said. "But I insist, as your superior, I order you to go first."

I snorted, "when did I ever care for your orders?"

"Enough!" snapped Castella and with a blast of her plasma pistol, she vaporised left door's the hinges then kicked it so it fell inward with a crash.

We slipped behind the remaining door and waited for the retaliatory fire, but oddly, it never came.

After sharing confused glances, Darrance leaned out to look, it only took a second before he turned back.

"You said he wore power armour, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It's only him in there. His back to us."

I raised an eyebrow, "are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, Apprentice," he said, looking wounded. "Of course I am, who do you think I am?"

I smirked.

_You three, you have finally arrived, please do come in. You are more than welcome._

Involuntarily, I clenched my teeth and my eyes widened with fear.

Castella and Darrance were suddenly moving out into the church, weapons held loosely at their sides.

"Castella! Darrance!" I yelled, but they didn't respond, they just kept moving.

"Frig!" I snarled and slipped after them, pistol raised.

* * *

I stepped into that huge church, here the walls, pillars, floor and ceiling were made of a dark green marble that reflected the intense light emitted from the dozen, large chandeliers hanging high above. Stairs led down to the church, eight total that surrounded the place from length to width, elevating the pillars and the altar above the nave. I couldn't help wonder exactly how many mercs were hiding behind the pillars.

Between each pillar were huge paintings each depicting the Emperor of Mankind in some great act, somewhere. When I was younger I wanted to be an Imperial historian, I used to study constantly the crusades, the heroes of the Imperium, so perhaps I might've recognised what it symbolised. But the war changed me, I've forgotten all that now, my pragmatism didn't just extend to my fighting style, all that learning was redundant, replaced by knowledge more applicable for my new calling. Glaitis had a very large library of information back on her ship, so if I ever needed to be reacquainted with it for a mission's sake, I easily could.

I frowned at the thought of Glaitis.

Edracian stood in the epicentre, amongst the pews, still in his power armour and as Darrance had described, his back was to us, his red cape so long it folded onto the floor a good metre behind him.

Whatever had taken hold of Darrance and Castella was abruptly gone as they shook their heads and raised their weapons. I thought they were wearing psy jammers, how the hell could they've been effected?

_I have been waiting for you! You have taken your time!_

"Inquisitor Nonin Edracian!" yelled Castella, her plasma pistol raised. "Surrender, now! And you will be spared!"

His laughter filtered through my thoughts.

_And on whose authority do you demand this surrender?_

"The authority that comes from the barrel of a frigging plasma pistol!" she snarled.

He laughed again,_ a plasma pistol? You really think I would fear a plasma pistol? It is powerful that is sure but it's power is nothing, compared to the power I possess!_

"And what power is that?" asked Darrance.

_The power of the warp!_

With that he slowly raised his arms and as he did everything started to quake and shake. The pews, the chandeliers, hell even the frigging pillars.

Castella didn't hesitate, as a bright lance of light erupted through the room straight toward Edracian. But suddenly it stopped, only a few inches from hitting him the plasma beam seemingly evaporated into nothingness.

My jaw dropped, until then it was hard for me to even comprehend a force strong enough to stop plasma.

"Well, shit," said Castella and shot again but only to get the same results

Edracian laughed and kept raising his arms, then the pews started to rise into the air, floating upward and upward. The temperature abruptly dropped, condensation began to form on the walls and floors then quickly hardened into frost.

The shaking was so intense now, I could barely keep my feet.

She shot a third time, but this one went wild, succeeding only in burning through the wall at the other end of the chamber.

"Castella!" I yelled over the cacophony. "I'd try to save your ammo if I was you!"

Castella snarled, holstered her pistol and drew her power blades, "I'm out anyway!"

I activated my powersword in a blaze of blue, as did the other two, almost all at once.

The pews were well into the air now, and orbiting around Edracian at a dizzying speed. Like a huge hurricane with him standing straight in it's eye.

"Well, shit," said Castella again.

Then they flew straight at us.

* * *

I cried out as the first pew beared down at me, it was large, a good ten metres long and made from dark varnished expensive wood.

With an upward, vertical slash I cleanly cut it in two. Sending the halves whirling away and allowing me a gap to step through.

The second was on me immediately after, my overhead vertical sliced through that.

Already I'd lost sight of Castella and Darrance through the chaos. All other sound was eclipsed by the ear splitting cacophony of the pews shattering and breaking against the surroundings.

A third pew came at me, side on, which I weaved out the way of, then I ducked another. A fifth hit the floor and bounced and spun my way. Crunching and cracking with the impacts.

I imagined I looked more casual than I felt, my heart leapt in my chest so hard, blood thundered through my veins so fast it felt as though I'd explode as I jumped over it. Clearing the one and a half metres needed with an ease I shouldn't have been capable of and I landed just in time to roll underneath another. One descended at me in an arc, twisting and turning through the air, like some sort of gravity defying gymnast. With a cry, I desperately jumped back, a mere millisecond before it shattered against the floor where I once stood and I was still in mid air when it's shards flew straight toward me like mini missiles.

As if with a life of it's own, my sword darted and sliced out so fast my eyes could barely follow, intercepting every bit of shrapnel headed my way. Evaporating them harmlessly against it's powerfield.

This all happened before I'd even landed and when I did, I skidded across the smooth marble floor a few metres more, before being forced to throw myself prone as another pew seemingly swiped out at me.

I rolled as another smashed down at me, missing by a hair's breadth and I kicked out my feet, getting up just in time to weave away from the wall of flying wooden shards.

I clenched my teeth and cursed, I couldn't keep this up forever. I needed a way to reach the bastard! Even though it'd already been established his shield can stop plasma bolts, I had to try! I also feared what he would do with the slivers and shards left of the pews once they were destroyed.

I dashed forward, straight toward a pew which flew at me lengthways.

In the very last microsecond, I dropped and slid on my side, just beneath it before it crashed to the floor. Missing my head by barely an inch. I finished into a crouch in time to slice through the next. I darted around another and finally found some space, not much but it'd have to do.

With a roar, I fell into a sprint and lunged off the stairs. In mid air a pew attempted to intercept me. I cut it in two, and the parts flew past me, then I hit the floor, rolling to negate the impact.

I finished, kneeling and saw Edracian, still in the room's epicentre, still with his back to us and his arms still raised.

All I got was a split second look before yet another pew descended at me from above attempting to crush me under it's armrest, I sidestepped it and carried on my sprint.

Two came at me at once, one low, one high. I didn't break stride as with one vertical, downward slash, I cut through them and continued on. I caught a glimpse of Castella and Darrance then, they were both taking cover behind the pillars on the left side of the room, limiting the direction the pews could come at them effectively. As blurs, side by side, they dodged and slashed what came their way.

I barely had time to clench my jaw before more frigging pews flew at me, now they were reduced to shattered halves or even less, but they came more consistently and at higher velocity.

With my heart in my throat I slid from the path of one as it bounded and crashed across the floor. I leapfrogged over another and cut through the next, my advance now slowed to a crawl.

_What are you doing?_ Edracian asked in my mind.

"Stopping you!" I snarled as I ducked a pew and weaved around another.

Edracian laughed, _you have not a chance! Why do you even try?_

Because that's all I can do, I thought as I clenched my teeth and continued my dogged advance. I could sense both Darrance and Castella were watching me. What I was doing, the feats I've managed, no normal human could be capable of. Perhaps not even them.

I jumped onto the top of one, then bounded off it, flying a few more metres before landing in time to roll under another.

I could see him more clearly now, he was about ten metres away but at this rate it may well have been miles.

Two flew at me at once, flying at my sides. Left coming high, right low.

With a curse, I was forced to bound back, making it out a millisecond before they smashed together in a deafening crash!

I darted left, twisting, covering my face so the slivers bounced and clattered off my flak jacket. Some were sharp enough to stick fast, alongside the shards of glass I hadn't got around to pulling out yet. The impacts sent me reeling and writhing back further.

Instinct made me duck down, as the shattered remains of a pew came ridiculously close to taking off my head.

I darted side to side, dodging another two then cut through a third.

"Where is she!" I roared.

_Where is who?_ he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Elandria! You sick frig! Where the hell is she!"

Ohhhh! Her! I had forgotten about her! I am not going to tell you. Why do you think I would tell you that?

I screamed as I cut in half yet another pew, "why! Why are you doing this?"

_Why not?_

My reply was another scream of incoherent rage and after sidestepping a small wall of wooden shards, I finally converged on Edracian.

Without hesitation I slashed, but I may well have been trying to cut through an Adamantium wall with a butter knife as my blade bounced off and sent impact pain up my arms.

_It is fruitless, boy!_ laughed Edracian. _You are a mere ant, railing against the heavens!_

I let out a wordless snarl and was forced back by another flying pew. There must be a weakness somewhere! Somewhere! Please!

For what must've only been a few seconds, but for me it felt like forever. I'd dash in, slash, then dart back out as more debris would attempt to hit me. I must've done it dozens of times, cut at him across every inch and angle conceivable. The entire bloody time Edracian's laughter echoed through my head.

But nothing, I got nothing. Those few seconds were more exhausting than the last few hours combined and through my gasping, I clenched my teeth as I realised I couldn't bring myself to dodge the last bit of pew as it beared down from above. My arms and legs ached like all hell and my limbs felt like lead.

Silently I begged for Faleaseen to do something, to say anything! But she stayed silent.

The weight hit me from the side, suddenly smashing me off my feet and to the floor. I felt rather than saw the piece of pew fly over me, missing but only an inch.

Abruptly, I was turned by slender but strong hands to come face to face with Castella, her expression a rictus of rage.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snarled.

I didn't reply, I couldn't. I only gaped at her dumbly.

She let out a growl, grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and hauled me to my feet. Allowing me to see Darrance was there as well, keeping the debris at bay with his power scimitar as it darted and sliced like lightning.

"Why did you run up by yourself?" she yelled as she pulled me and sidestepped another pew. "We need to work together, Attelus! Stop trying to do everything on by yourself!"

"Help me here!" yelled Darrance through clenched teeth.

Without hesitation Castella and I stepped up on Darrance's flanks. Together we slashed, dodged and weaved through the massive amount of debris being constantly thrown at us.

My exhaustion was almost overwhelming at this point, on twelve separate times Darrance had to save me, by either slashing debris I'd missed or by pulling me out of it's path.

All the while Edracian laughed and laughed and it made me angrier and angrier.

I snarled and roared with every slash, trying to ignore my aching arms and heaving chest.

But after what felt truly like forever the barrage suddenly stopped and the laughter with it. The shattered remains of the pews abruptly and simultaneously dropped to the floor in a deafening clatter.

The three of us stood among it, exhausted and bleeding all over from minor cuts, me the least as my flak jacket had protected me from much of it.

_Well that was impressive_, said Edracian.

Together we turned to face him.

"Is that all you've got?" remarked Darrance snidely, which made me hiss air through clenched teeth.

Edracian laughed again,_ of course not, that was just the beginning._

Suddenly Castella and Darrance stiffened simultaneously both letting out cries of dismay and stayed, frozen like statues. I was unaffected.

As this happened every single remaining shard, thousands upon thousands rose back into the air and pointed their tips toward us.

"Well, shit," I breathed.

_This is your end._


	24. Chapter 24

I screamed out as the shards descended on us, I screamed not out of fear, although I knew this to be the end. I didn't scream out of anger, or defiance, or even out of guilt.

I screamed out of frustration, to have come so close, so close! Only to fail so miserably! There were so many, countless even if I managed to dodge and destroy enough to save myself there was no way I could protect Castella and Darrance as well, no way in hell.

"So close!" I roared, raising my sword as the shards and slivers were almost on me. "I was so...clooooose!"

But they never came, instead they seemingly disappeared when within mere millimetres of me, evaporating into nothing like stones hitting water.

_Here I am, yet again, saving your butt, Attelus Kaltos._

"Karmen!" I gasped.

_What!?_ demanded Edracian in my head.

_I am sorry it took so long for me to help you, I have only just managed to defeat Edracian's pet psyker. But I am tired I will not be able to help very much from here on._

Abruptly, Castella and Darrance gasped for air and hunched forward.

_Well besides that._

"Thank you, Karmen," I said.

Edracian laughed again and we turned to face him.

"Why are you laughing?" said Darrance. "It's over!"

_I laugh because you think you can make a difference! Decades of planning have gone into this! Nothing you can do will change anything! Omnartus will die! It is only a matter of time, it is fate and you cannot…!_

"Oh just shut up!" I snarled and in the blink of an eye made the twenty metre distance, slashing my powersword but again it bounced against his shield.

"Frig!" I cried as I reeled back.

Edracian's laughter grew shriller, louder and hurt my head, then across what must've been the surface of the spherical shield crackled what looked like lightning.

_Attelus! Move now!_ roared Karmen.

Without question I dived to the floor a mere millisecond before the lightning eclipsed the air where I once stood.

"Shit!" I cried through clenched teeth as I clambered to my feet and into a sprint. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I felt rather than saw the second lightning blast as it missed my back by barely an inch.

Thankfully it was only the lightning, the clap of thunder at such close range would've surely burst my eardrums, at the very least.

The surface of the shield crackled, a split second before lightning erupted out again. I slid out of it's path, drew my auto pistol and fired a few times into the shield, I knew it'd do nothing but I needed to. I needed to feel I was doing something, anything!

"Karmen!" I roared before being forced to sidestep another bolt. "Can you please! Take down that damn shield!"

_I'm sorry, Attelus! I'm too weak!_

Cursing savagely, I emptied the rest of my pistol's clip at the bastard. Lightning had shot out twice in that time but not at me, Darrance was forced to wheel away from the first, Castella pirouetted from the path of the second.

_I might have a way, mon'keigh._

"Faleaseen!" I snapped, verbally, unintentionally while ducking another burst of lightning. "Where the hell have you been?"

_That is Farseer Faleaseen to you, mon'keigh! Know your place! As I have told you time and again my power is limited this far! I was blocked from you once you had reached the ninth floor, I have only just managed to break through now._

"Frigging typical!" I snarled, while weaving through two quick fire bolts. "Now can you take that shield down, now! Please!"

_I cannot, I'm afraid. All I can do is provide you a way to phase through the shield to deliver the killing blow._

"Well! Good! Frigging do that, then!"

_I cannot. I have used much of my power to break through the block. I need to recuperate._

"Oh for frig's sake! And how long will that take?"

_Three minutes of your time._

"Three minutes!" I cried. "I can't hold on that long!"

_I am afraid, that you must and even if you do not, it doesn't matter._

"What?"

It took her a good few seconds before she replied and in that time I was forced to dodge four separate lightning bolts.

_You needn't worry. Do not concern yourself upon nothing, and just concentrate upon your enemy._

I would've frowned but found it impossible, being too busy struggling to breath.

"Why!" I roared. "Why can't it be easy! Just! For! Once!"

Castella flipped over me and landed on my left.

"So, what's the plan he who constantly talks to himself?" she said.

I grinned despite myself and darted out of the path of another lightning blast.

"I need you and Darrance to distract him! Somehow! Karmen can help me but it's going to take a while!"

"How long is 'a while?'"

"Three minutes!"

"Frig that!" she snapped.

"My thoughts exactly!"

"No surprise there!" said Darrance as he converged on my right. "Seen as how simple minded you are!"

Before I could make my rather weak retort another burst of lightning forced us to scatter

"Attelus! Take cover behind the pillars!" shouted Castella. "We'll try to draw his attention!"

I nodded over my shoulder and sprinted toward the nearest pillar.

_Oh no you don't!_ Came Edracian's voice.

_Attelus! Move left, now!_ Karmen cried.

I did, a microsecond before the lightning past by me.

_Now right!_

My weave took me out of the path of another blast but I gaped in horror as it tore into the pillar, gouging a huge blackened gash in it's surface.

In the next second, I was past the pillar and behind it. I quickly calculated it'd only take ten to twenty seconds before Edracian's lightning brought it down completely. Then I'd just move onto the next one.

Luckily for me the pillar was thick, and marble was a non-conductive material.

Gasping, I cautiously glanced around the edge. Edracian was firing three lightning bolts at once now, forcing Darrance and Castella to dodge and flip through two, the third constantly clashed against my pillar. So much for them distracting him.

Edracian's laughter filtered through my thoughts, forcing me to freeze in fright.

_Do you seriously think those pillars will protect you?_

I gaped and gasped and instinct made me turn in time to see the next bolt of lightning actually curl around the pillar on my left, then it headed straight toward me.

I cursed savagely in Velrosian which was the first time in a long time I'd uttered my native tongue as I threw myself to the floor.

The lightning past over me by the barest of margins and instantly I was up and moving into the open. Being behind the pillars, was now a death trap.

"Attelus!" cried Castella, I turned to see she wasn't far away, glaring at me in dismay. "Why aren't you behind the pillars!"

"He-!" I was interrupted as another bolt came at me, forcing me to lunge out the way. But like the last it turned after it past, though not toward me, toward her.

Castella gaped in shock yet still reacted quickly enough to flip out the away. But again it turned, it turned and smashed into the pillar she'd just stood beside.

It was easily the most powerful bolt this far, it instantly gutted the four metre wide pillar and tons upon tons of marble collapsed in a heap. It happened so fast Castella was still in mid air and she didn't even have time to scream, before she disappeared under it.

* * *

I stood frozen in place, I wanted to scream, to roar out her name but I couldn't. I just couldn't comprehend. I couldn't think. The next lightning bolt would've vaporized me if Darrance hadn't knocked me to the floor.

"Get up, Apprentice!" he snarled.

I didn't, I laid there and realised that tears were flowing down my face.

"Get up!" he roared. "Get up now or I will kill you!"

"But...but!"

Darrance abruptly hauled me up by the scruff of my neck and threw me onto my face, out the path of the next bolt.

"Get up now!" he roared again. "Or do you wish for me to stab you through the heart? Do you think Castella would have wanted that? You disrespect her with this pathetic show! Get up now and fight or I will kill you!"

"She..she's."

"She's dead, I know!" he roared as he pulled me to my feet and slid us out from another blast's path.

Darrance didn't throw me, when he let go I simply collapsed into a heap.

"How?" I murmured into the floor.

"What?"

"How! How can you not care!"

I was on my feet so fast, I didn't realise it until the fist smashed into my face and sent me reeling back to the floor.

"You think I don't care? You really think that I'm such a monster?" He roared and his next sentence was choked with emotion and there were tears in his eyes. "She was like a sister to me! I cared for her more than anyone!"

"More than you ever will!" he screamed and raised his power scimitar.

A bolt of lightning forced him back before he could decapitate me and Edracian's laughter echoed in my mind.

_As much as I enjoy this drama show, do not forget about me! I am going to kill you!_

I clenched my teeth and my right hand into a fist as anger suddenly raged through me. He was the one responsible for this, he'd killed her. He'd killed Elandria! I'd sworn vengeance and here I was just laying here, pathetic! What would Castella think! What would Elandria think! They deserved more! The trillions of people he'd murdered deserved more! I deserved more!

Adelana, she deserved more!

Darrance came at me again, roaring and slicing down.

I snarled, was suddenly in a crouch and smashing aside his sword.

"I'm sorry, Darrance!" I said. "I know you care, I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry!"

Darrance reeled from the parry but he still smiled.

Then we scattered as another lightning blast came at us.

_How long now, Farseer?_

_Two minutes and twenty seven seconds remaining, Attelus._

"Karmen? Is she? Is she?" I said with widening eyes, surprised at the Farseer's genuine use of my name.

_I'm sorry, Attelus, I can no longer sense Castella's presence. She's...gone. I'm so sorry._

I wiped away the tears with my forearm and slid to a stop, the next bolt missing me by a hand's breadth in front of me. I wanted to charge at him, to run mindlessly and roar with rage, I didn't but by the Emperor did it take all my willpower not to.

Clenching my teeth I weaved side to side as I remembered. I remembered Castella how she was the only one who'd always encourage me. How she stuck up for me to Darrance and Hayden. How I'd heard her voice when I was in a coma when she prayed for me.

My tears were flowing freely now but my eyes never wavered away from Edracian. I didn't run, just slowly approached, dodging the blasts as they came my way and remembered. I remembered how it was Castella who was at my bedside when I'd first woken. How she'd cried when she'd said she was glad I wasn't a monster, then said I'd saved the people in the Twilight bar, and I winced at my idiocy at how I hadn't believed her.

I ducked another blast then slid aside the next.

I remembered how she was the only one who'd laugh at my lame jokes. Remembered when she'd fought at my side against the daemons. When she'd hugged me when I'd wept after I'd found out about the Exterminatus and said it'd be okay. How she'd believed, truly believed we could stop it.

Now she was dead! She was my friend! No! She was more than that! She was like a sister to me! She was like the kind, compassionate big sister I never had!

Darrance was wrong! I cared for her more than anyone!

Then it hit me, the real reason why she'd beaten poor Wesley to a pulp, why she'd left the room in shame when I'd expressed my shock at his condition. It was because of what he'd done to me. She did it because she'd cared for me. How couldn't I've seen it? How?

"Castella," I hissed.

_Ohhh! What's wrong? Are you sad over your friend?_

I didn't reply, only kept walking and dodging.

_Why? She was a nobody! Just another mindless fool! A pawn who was fated for nothing! To be nothing! I don't understand what you're so upset about!_

"Shut up," I hissed, ducking.

_It's just like Jarvus and Callague!_

"Shut up."

_Just like good medicae Feuilt!_

"Shut up!" I growled, darting.

_Just like Olinthre and Taryst!_

"Shut up!"

_Just like all of the sad, pathetic dead Hammers and Magistratum lackeys, consumed by my daemonic minions!_

"Shut up!" I yelled, weaving.

_Just like, your Sad! Pathetic! Know nothing! Girlfriend, Elandria!_

I didn't reply, just shed even more tears and clenched my teeth all the harder then slid from the path of another lightning bolt.

_Ohhh! Not going to scream for me to shut up at the mention of her name? And for me to never say it? How anti-climactic! Add more to this your pathetic melodrama of yours! Would you please? Please do!_

I grinned, "no, why would I? That's what you'd want and I refuse to give you anything more!"

Edracian's sudden barking, insane laughter erupted through my mind, making me wince which almost caused me to be vaporised by the next blast.

_AHAHAHAHAHA! Fair enough, I guess! Not knowingly anyway! But like it or not! You're about to give me exactly what I want! AHAHAHAHA!_

"Yeah? You suicidal or something?"

_Hardly!_

_Attelus Kaltos! I have regained my strength! The time is nigh! Go forth! My shield will protect you! It will only be up for a few seconds!_

I grinned as around me the world turned blue, shimmery, like I'd suddenly been plunged into water. The clearest, cleanest water imaginable. Yet I could still breath and see Edracian easily.

_Huh? What's this?_ His voice shrill with surprise.

"This is your end, you son of a bitch!" I roared and lunged into a sprint.

Edracian cried out and shot another lightning blast, easily the largest and most powerful one yet. The one which engulfed me completely. But I never flinched, the bolt past around the shield, harmless.

"This is it!" I bellowed as I drew back my sword. "This is for all the people you've killed! This is for Callague and Jarvus and Olinthre!"

The lightning continued to consume me, to crackle and weave around the shield, but there was no resistance. I ran without hindrance and in the last few metres I lunged into the air.

"This is for all the innocents you've slaughtered and sacrificed! This is for Taryst! This is for Castella! And most of all, this is for Elandria!"

_No! Noooooooooooo!_

Roaring like I've never roared before or would ever since with one slash, I severed Edracian's head from his shoulders.

The shield abruptly dissipated and I landed and slid a good few metres more, before my strength suddenly left me and I collapsed to the floor.

There I saw Edracian's severed, helmeted head clatter and bounce across the green marble.

There the stench hit me like a punch to the face, it made me gag, my eyes to water and want to vomit.

Even still, I watched the helmet continue to bounce and in the last jarring impact the head inside was knocked out. It rolled a bit before stopping still, facing me.

My jaw dropped, it was the gaping, rotting, head of someone long dead.

Just like the zombie-thing from my dream.

Edracian's laughter made me flinch in fright, but it was no longer his. It sounded less deep and defined now it was soft and sharp, but still male.

It was also accompanied by what sounded like clapping, slow, sarcastic clapping.

"What?" I croaked.

_Bravo! Bravo! Attelus Xanthis Kaltos! Are you sure that your true calling is being an assassin? You really should've been on the stage! Such an act! Such fervor! Such fire! Five stars! Too bad that's out of ten, but that's neither here nor there! You're really taking to this hero shtick, aren't you? I didn't think you had it in you! For Elandria! RAAAGHHHH! Brilliant! Oh the histrionics! Your mother would've been proud!_

"H-how?"

_Oh! I apologise! I am afraid this isn't the first time that Inquisitor Edracian has died! I'm sorry but I had that honour, originally a long time ago. You must know this whole endeavour was his idea originally, he'd been doing this for, what? Seventy years before he brought me into the fold. I killed him then controlled him, because he was having a crisis of conscience, you'd think after the first billions you would have one, wouldn't you? Nope! Took him to the eleventh!_

I saw Darrance approach he looked just as exhausted, sickened and confused as I felt.

"If you are not Nonin Edracian, who in the Emperor's name are you?" he demanded.

_Oh! Again I must apologise! But that is 'Inquisitor,' Nonin Edracian to you! He may be dead but he still deserves your respect. Sorry, off on a tangent there! Where are my manners! I am truly, truly sorry! I am Inquisitor Ferrox Etuarq, of the ordo Xenos. Well I was, until those self rightious arseholes of the Ordos Calixus decided to declare me diabolus extremis! Their audacity. I'd only summoned a daemon, or two, or five or five hundred! But that's neither here nor there! Pleased to meet your acquaintance!_

Darrance abruptly stiffened and hissed in fright, looking at me.

"What?" I managed.

"That's, that's the name of your father's master!" he said.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Bingo! Yet again correct Darrance! And I am even still! Serghar says hi by the way, Attelus. And that he's proud and all that crap and blah! Blah! Blah! You know how it goes!_

I didn't answer, I was too busy struggling to breath and trying to fathom this new revelation.

_He's proud because you performed so very well! You were such a good little puppet! Just like Edracian here!_

Suddenly, Edracian's arm raised into the air causing Darrance to jump back in fright.

_May I ask you a question, little Attelus? I am surprised you aren't called 'little Attelus' more! Seen as though you're so very little! Oh I'm sorry off on another tangent, there! Did you ever wonder about your name?_

"What?" said Darrance for me.

_You are aware that you were named after Serghar's only friend. I mean 'friend' of the 'friend' kind not of the other kind. Serghar had many of the other 'friends' if you catch my drift. He was always popular with the mamzels that Serghar Kaltos. I think it was the whole brooding loner thing, but that makes it hard to get friends of the other kind, but that's neither here nor there. Yes! I apologise! Back on topic! His first and only true friend, a fellow member of my warband. A skilled assassin by the name of Xanthis Atellus. Sure your father switched the names around and changed the spelling of 'Atellus' but that turned out to mean very little! Atellus died only a few years before you were born, we were on a mission on...Wait ,sorry! Back on topic! He even gave you his last name, he didn't give you your mother's last name, 'Jakolb.' Which would've made you quite easy to track down for an enemy of Serghar Kaltos determined enough..._

"Glaitis!" exclaimed Darrance. "But, why?"

_Because we wanted her to track him down. A woman scorned and all that! Tell me, Attelus, did you ever wonder why your father taught you the exact...right skills to survive in the ruins of Varander? Did you? I guess you're not exactly in the right condition to answer right now, so I'll guess that you haven't. Because we wanted you to survive so you could one day, seven years later, come to Omnartus and take one little pict._

"But, but how!" Exclaimed Darrance.

_You are aware that I can read the future, right? We searched every thread of fate and found this path the most likely to come to Omnartus' end. Attelus Xanthis Kaltos, I thank you. You performed admirably. Well done!_

Again, I heard the slow sarcastic clapping and I tried to fight back the tears welling in my eyes.

"That's just sick!" snarled Darrance. "What kind of father would allow his son to be used like that! To allow his son to have the lives of potentially billions of people on his conscience!"

_A father who knows his place as my servant! One who knows all humans are nothing but tools, no matter who or what they are! And not 'potentially,' you jumped up little ponce of a thug! It's going to happen no matter what! The wheels of fate are turning and soon! Very, very soon! Torathe and his requisitioned fleet will emerge from the warp and order Omnartus dead! It's going to be beautiful! Wonderful! Brilliant!_

"And what about Edracian?" asked Darrance.

_Oh, him? He's worthless to me now, he's been compromised. Too many know of his involvement so I'm afraid I have to find a new puppet, now. But no matter, he can die, after sending a report of the horrid corruption of Omnartus elite, led by Taryst, of course, to his close friend and confidant, Devan Ricci Torathe of the Ordo Malleus. Then dying in a heroic last stand against the chaos worshipping locals just before Torathe can arrive in time. Or so the Ordo Calixus will be led to believe. Aren't I brilliant? Sometimes I even impress me! Dying along with everyone who knows much anything, of course._

"So that's why you're telling us all this," said Darrance. "You expect us to die, right?"

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Yet again you are correct, Darrance! I also wanted to see the despair on poor, little Attelus' face after finding out that his very existence is just nothing but a part of my plan. That he's nothing but a puppet! A pawn! A nothing! That the very reason why he was even born was just to be that and only that! Oh it's beautiful! He's pretty isn't he? Very, very pretty. Even after being beaten and brutalised and scarred! Looks just like his father, doesn't he? Or his mother, I'm not quite sure. I think it's the long hair, if he'd cut it, it wouldn't be so ambiguous. But even then...His mother was very beautiful, easily one of the most beautiful of Serghar's conquests, except for the whole being insane part. Glaitis, she was up there too, y'know! But she was insane as well! So was Elandria come to think of it! And Karmen! They can sure can pick 'em! Like father like son as they say!_

Darrance could say nothing more, only shake his head, jaw dropped in utter horror.

_If only I was there! Oh how I'd love to bottle those tears! But I wouldn't waste time and resources for that no matter how much I want to!_

"W-why?" I sobbed.

_Why? Well that's one thing I'm not going to tell you, puppet! Just why not? Maybe one day you will understand. Too bad you won't live long enough to! Tell me! How does it feel, Attelus? How does it feel to know that all your struggles! All your development and effort have all been for nothing? Nothing! Give in! Weep! Despair!_

He fell back into his insane laughter.

"Do not listen to him, apprentice!" Darrance snapped. "He is clearly deranged! Clearly sick and sadistic! He is lying! He must be!"

_Oh I will not deny that I am, indeed, sick and sadistic. But deranged, hardly! But that does not mean I do not speak the truth! Just look at him! Such a pathetic, puerile, little piece of shit. Atleast you were born like normal person, Darrance! But no, not him! He's only here because I'd ordered him to be! He is nothing but garbage! Trash!_

"Shut up!" roared Darrance. "Utter just one more syllable and I'll…"

Etuarq's voice snorted.

_Or you'll what? Kill poor Edracian again? I…_

With a roar, Darrance was suddenly over Edracian's corpse and slashing his scimitar, which cut through it like it was tissue. Snarling with every slash Darrance sliced apart Edracian's corpse in a fit of blind rage.

All the while Etuarq laughed and laughed.

It was only when the corpse was tatters did Darrance finally stop, gasping, now barely able to stand.

_Are we done? Good! Well that was rather pointless, Darrance! An excellent metaphor I'd say for everything you've said and done up to now_.

"What in the Emperor's name is going on here?" bellowed a voice and Darrance's and I looked to it's source. Brutis Bones, along with Wesley, Hayden and the rest of the Hammers were just entering the church.

_Oh! Hello! Welcome to my humble abode! Well Darrance, Trash! There was a third reason why I told you all of this._

"Yeah? And what's that?" gasped Darrance.

_Delaying tactic. I've been waiting for someone special to enter the building and here they finally are! So goodbye! It's been nice!_

Suddenly, blue fire erupted from Edracian's pieces and they abruptly rose into the air as Etuarq's voice laughed.

Then the explosion rocked the building.


End file.
